101 Ways Kittystair Is Adorbs
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: Kitty and Alistair embrace their relationship as they overcome the trials of real life love. However, with bad luck following them, will their relationship last, especially with the darkness in Kitty's heart growing more and more threatening?
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys! Ben is back peoples! At least for the moment. So, I was talking to a pal of mine who knows about my one-shot list. Anyway, long story short, he developed another list for me, specifically for whichever ship was my favorite. He asked I stick with it and go down the list in numeric order. I'm still working on my one-shot list, but this way, I won't hog all the list items on one ship.**

 **The ship? Kitty/Alistair, because I love them so freaking much and I got so much positive feedback from my pals at home and the original person who suggested it to me. So instead of writing an off one here and there… here's an entire collection.**

 **So, to abide by my friends rules, prompt 1: Nightmares. Let's pretend the only one from my Big One Shot List that exists is number 68. All of these take place sometime after, but they are still in Ever After. Oh, and Alistair now has his own dorm by the by.**

Kitty bolted awake, screaming. She looked around her dorm. Maddie was still asleep. It wasn't surprising, given she could literally sleep through anything. Kitty shivered, feeling alone in the dark.

It was that stupid nightmare again.

Kitty didn't like telling people about it. She had always thought that people would suddenly turn against her, especially since she was the future Cheshire Cat. Who knows what she could do…

The dream always started normal. Kitty would be doing something that made her happy and filled her with love. This time, she was on a date with her boyfriend, Alistair. They was just sitting and talking. That was all that was needed to make Kitty's heart flutter.

Then the scene would change.

This time, the whole town was in ruins. Everyone was dirty and their cloths were torn. Flames bruned and scorched those around them. And there was Kitty, smiling down upon everyone, tormenting them with cruelness…

Kitty was scared of turning into that.

She was truly misunderstood. Most people thought she was a villain, acting nasty and making those around her suffer. But that wasn't it. Kitty just didn't _know_ better. She'd sometimes get into trouble because she didn't know how to act.

But what if these nightmares were right? What if she turned evil?

She couldn't bare it. She needed to tell someone. Anyone.

Alistair.

Alistair liked to pride himself in knowing many secrets and answers. It was his life's work to unlock the things he didn't understand of the universe. After he started dating Kitty, he began trying to unlock the mysteries of women.

When Kitty burst into his dorm in the middle of the night, he silently added to the list, _Why women feel the need to talk at ungodly hours of the night?_

"Alistair?" she asked.

"Here," he said. He was currently on his bed, reading. He noticed that Kitty was biting her lower lip. He had learned that whenever his girlfriend was afraid or nervous, she'd lightly bite her lower lip. "You alright?" he asked lightly.

Kitty shook her head and walked over to the bed. Alistair slid over so Kitty could easily fit in. She rested her head against Alistair's chest and just sat there for a few moments. Alistair said nothing. The best thing to is to wait for the girl to tell the guy what's wrong. If they're rushed, they could get mad.

"Am I evil?" she finally asked.

Alistair was stunned by the question. Why would Kitty ever think she was evil? "No," he said softly. "You're… curious. Playful. Free spirited. I think you're more chaotic than evil. Why?"

Kitty didn't answer for a moment. "Then why do I have nightmares about hurting those I love?" she asked.

Alistair didn't answer right away. He thought about the question carefully. Nightmares were a secret he didn't really want to know the answers too. They terrified even him. But… Kitty needed an answer.

"Kitty… nightmares aren't real," he said after a moment. "I think nightmares are our doubts, our depression. We think low of ourselves and we end up dreaming about how we are worse than we are. This doesn't make you evil Kitty. Sure, you do make a lot of mistakes when you're awake… but that doesn't make you evil either."

"But… what if I do end up like I do in my nightmares?" Kitty asked fearfully. "What if I end up into someone horrible and hated? Alistair… I can't _bare_ thinking about everyone hating me…"

"Kitty… I'm going to promise you something," Alistair said, pointing Kitty's head up to look into his eyes. "You continue on the path you wish to follow. Sometimes, people might not agree with you. But Kitty… I'll _always_ support you. Don't think you're nightmares define you. I'll always be watching over you."

Kitty gave her boyfriend a small smile. "Thanks," she said. "Um… do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I feel… safer with you."

Alistair gave her a smile. "Sure. Just be sure to get back to your dorm before morning," he said.

Kitty smiled and cuddled in close with the blonde Wonderland. "Thanks Alistair. I love you," she whispered.

 **BN: *drowns in tears of sorrow then reincarnates into a purple haired crybaby* Why am I so good at this?! WHY?! You know you're good when you can make yourself cry! Anyway, here's the start of this. I'll try to get one out every two days or so. I can't wait to see what other things this new list has in store for Kitty and Alistair! I'm so excited!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review. Or don't! Either works!**


	2. Closure

**Disclaimer: I continue to own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ben's back again! I'm thinking of sticking with this ship when I take breaks from TDASB. I need breaks from a lot of my stuff, so expect me to literally be everywhere in my updates. But trust me, I will** _ **never**_ **give up on this ship. Mostly because it's one of the few to bring me to utter tears.**

 **Also, side note, these are not in chronological order. Just as a heads up.**

 **Prompt 2: Closure**

Kitty knew she didn't _need_ to do this.

But she felt like she couldn't truly feel good with Alistair unless it happened.

Kitty stood at the opening of a hallway, psyching herself for what she was about to do. Class just got out, and she knew that most would be heading for their lockers. She looked down the hallway to see her target.

Bunny Blanc.

A few weeks prior, Kitty and Alistair had officially become a couple. They both were happily dating and were some of the best weeks of Kitty's nine lives. However, she didn't feel as though things were quite right. She realized what was nagging at her.

She couldn't truly feel right about Alistair if she knew she stole him from Bunny.

When Alistair and her became official, Alistair had told her that Bunny was just acting so she could determine Kitty's feelings. While she believed him… she needed to hear it from Bunny herself. She needed… closure.

Kitty took in another big sigh and walked down the hallway. As she expected, Bunny was by her locker. Kitty took one last deep breath and approached Bunny.

"Oh, hey Kitty," Bunny said, smiling as Kitty approached.

"Hi Bunny," Kitty said nervously. "I… was wondering if I could… you know, ask you something."

"Sure. I have nowhere to go after this, so feel free to ask away," she said.

Kitty took another breath. "Were you ever in love with Alistair? And… are you still in love with Alistair? Did I… hurt you?"

Bunny giggled a little. "That's more than one question," she said while Kitty pouted. "But… to be honest, yes, I did love Alistair once. A long time ago, when we were kids. But… I realized that we were better as best friends. He still comes to me for advice, sure… but I don't think I'd ever consider him a boyfriend anymore."

"Another part of it is that I don't think he's ever loved _me_ ," Bunny continued. "He's always been fascinated by you. And let's be honest, who wouldn't love a crazy girl who doesn't care? So, to answer your last question… no. You didn't hurt me when you and Alistair started dating. If anything… you helped me gain closure that my best friend achieved one of his goals. And I can admire you for that."

Kitty beamed, happy about the response she had received. "Thanks Bunny. I just… needed to make sure you weren't a victim in this. I love Alistair, but I don't want to lose one of my closest friends either," Kitty said.

Bunny smiled. "You have my blessing," she said. Kitty and Bunny giggled and Kitty said good-bye as she left the hallway.

Soon after, she was still grinning when she met up with Alistair. Wondering what was up with his girlfriend, he asked, "Why are you so happy?"

Kitty simply smiled at her boyfriend. "Let's just say… I can now love you without feeling guilty," she said. Before Alistair could ask more, Kitty kissed him.

Sometimes, we rush into things too fast and we sometimes forget that we are hurting people. When we remember, we feel the guilt rising up and we want to find closure. And with Kitty, she finally found that closure when Bunny smiled and gave her blessing.

 **BN: AW! I'M SO GOOD! Sorry for the lack of Kitty/Alistair in this one… but with the prompt, I wanted to answer the question that kind of hangs with this ship: what about Bunny? I'm sure Alistair wouldn't need closure with Bunny because they are already best friends… but Kitty** _ **did**_ **technically steal Alistair. I wanted a chapter to signify that Kitty** _ **did**_ **feel guilty, but I didn't know how to fit it in. With this prompt though, I felt that the best way to portray Kitty's guilt was to go to Bunny and find closure and make sure they ended on good terms. So, again, sorry for the lack of Alistair, but he'll probably get his own chapter sometime later.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	3. Buried Alive

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys, Ben again. I'm feeling really good about this story. Who knows, maybe if I finish all 101 prompts, I'll ask for 101 more and write a sequel! Probs not… but don't doubt me. So, last chapter I didn't really have a lot of Alistair/Kitty. I figured out a way to compensate.**

 **Prompt 3: Buried Alive**

Alistair didn't know how he and Kitty had gotten into this mess.

One moment, he was walking down the hallway. The next, he was deep underground, trapped in a wooden box, and his girlfriend was next to him. He was starting to reevaluate not having a personal body guard.

"What happened?" Alistair asked.

"Do you want the truth or this really lame lie I came up with?" Kitty asked.

Alistair debated this for a moment. "While I'd really want to see what lie you could come up with that could possibly get us in this situation… what's the truth?"

Kitty sighed. "I was playing truth or dare with Maddie and Lizzie and they dared me to kidnap you and have both of us buried alive," she admitted.

Alistair blinked. "Makes me wonder what the lie would have been," he chuckled. "How long do we have to be down here?"

"A few hours. This box is enchanted so we won't run out of air," Kitty explained. "This isn't… messing with your claustrophobia, is it?"

"Nah," Alistair said, smiling. "I have my girlfriend to calm me down. Why would I panic with you here?"

Kitty smiled and the two sat silently for a few minutes. At some point their hands intertwined and Alistair gripped Kitty tight. "Hey Alistair? If I didn't kidnap you, would you have voluntarily come down here with me?" Kitty asked.

"To be honest, yes," Alistair said, much to Kitty's surprise. "I know I'm afraid of small spaces… but I love you enough to brave them. I probably would be terrified out of my wits, sure… but you're here. That's good enough for me."

Kitty smiled again. "Cuddle with me until the others come for us?" Kitty asked.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Alistair said and pulled Kitty close.

Sometimes, our significant other might put us in situations we might not enjoy or understand. Alistair, however, realized that Kitty knew what bothered him and kept his concern over her's. And he also realized, so long as Kitty was willing to suffer along with him, he couldn't love her anymore than he already did.

 **BN: *sniffles* KittyChesireluv, I blame you for my constant crying now a days. This ship just keeps making me cry! Ugh, I'm out of tissues. *pauses the story to go buy tissues* Ah, better. Anyway, this chapter was actually rewritten from its previous version. The previous version would have consisted of Alistair and Kitty being buried alive in a very compromising position. I scrapped it because, let's face it, it wasn't cute at all. The whole chapter was awkward and unexplained. I felt this was a better chapter and moral in the long run. It's not my longest chapter, but I still think it was pretty adorbs.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	4. Mistaken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the rights to write this ship and cry about it.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ok, so this ship is kind of clogging up all my other fanfics. I can't for the life of me write TDASB. When I go to write the next scene, all I'm thinking about is: how can I make Kitty and Alistair more adorbs? So, because of this ship, everything else is suffering. AND I LOVE IT GOSHDANGGIT!**

 **Oh, and I want to admit this publically: I am a total crybaby.**

 **Also, looking down at the prompts I have… this fic might be darker than I anticipated. Still cute, as I will try to make it… but some of these prompts are pretty harsh. Just thought I'd warn you.**

 **Another thing: This one takes place** _ **before**_ **chapter two. Like I said, these won't be chronological. I'll try to warn you when they aren't.**

 **Prompt 4: Mistaken**

Kitty had to be mistaken.

She was going over to Alistair's locker, like she normally did when she had free time. She wanted to be with him whenever he had a free moment. Sure, she knew they both had social lives, but could anyone really blame Kitty for wanting to be with her boyfriend?

Kitty had entered the hallway and spotted Alistair. She smiled and was about to approach when she suddenly saw Bunny standing with him. She stopped and her heart sunk for a moment. She watched the two of them, and they both seemed… happy. As if… they knew something she didn't.

Whenever Kitty needed to teleport, she'd usually smile and vanish gradually. This time was different. Her lips quivered as she vanished, appearing on a bench she usually went to when she needed to talk with Alistair.

But this time… she was sure he wouldn't show up.

She had always suspected Alistair loved Bunny more than he loved her. Alistair had tols Kitty when they got together that Bunny and him were just good friends. But… they looked so happy together. She knew they had to be together behind her back.

And… she knew, deep down, she had to let them be together.

"Kitty?" Alistair asked. Kitty, startled, jumped to her feet and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Alistair didn't let the tear slip past him though. "What wrong? You only come here when we need to talk."

Kitty, clearly upset, said nothing, afraid she might break down crying. Alistair quickly walked over and sat down on the bench. Kitty didn't follow suit, much to Alistair's confusion. "Kitty, something's wrong," Alistair said. "What is it?"

Kitty said nothing.

"I'm all for unlocking secrets, but if this is some kind of game…" Alistair started.

"Oh, like you don't keep secrets either!" Kitty snapped, startling Alistair. "I saw you with Bunny! I saw how happy you were together! I saw, Alistair! I saw with my own two cat eyes!" Tears streamed down her face. "You two are probably dating behind my back! It's probably better two, because you two go better together than we could ever be!"

Alistair was stunned by Kitty's outburst. _Why do girls cry over things that aren't as big as they think they are?_ He thought to himself. He stood up and hugged Kitty while she cried. They stood there for a few minutes, not saying a word. When Kitty had calmed down, Alistair started to explain.

"Kitty, I want you to listen," he said. "Bunny and I are _best_ friends. We literally did _everything_ together, especially when we were the only ones in Wonderland. Bunny is probably my go to girl when I need to vent or need advice."

"But _your_ my girlfriend," he continued. "When you saw us today, she was commenting how bad I was at understanding girls emotions. We were only sharing a good laugh, which she and I do every once in a while. But Kitty, I don't _love_ Bunny. While I hold her in the highest regards… I love _you._ I don't feel like the world is complete when I'm with Bunny. I feel complete when I'm with you."

Kitty sniffled, looking Alistair in the eye. "So… I was just mistaken? You aren't cheating on me? You just… spend time with Bunny because you're close friend?"

"Exactly," Alistair said. "I love spending time with Bunny because we're close. But I love spending time with you _more_. We're a couple. I wouldn't ever hurt you. You have my word."

Another tear exited Kitty's eye as she hugged her boyfriend tight. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I won't assume anything again. I trust you."

Sometimes, we mistake some situations and jump to the worst. It could spiral downwards and lead to more problems. But Alistair knew that Kitty just didn't know how much he loved her. And Kitty realized that she didn't have to jump to the worst scenario, because she knew Alistair would always be able to explain.

 **BN: *bangs his head on the table* STOP BEING SO CUTE! It's literally killing me on the inside. I've never produced such raw cuteness before. It might be because I'm sick and I write better when I'm miserable. Weird. Anyway, I wanted to portray something I've noticed over the years in my reading and actual life. Don't take this the wrong way female audience, but I've noticed that girls normally jump to worse in the dumbest of situations. I wanted Kitty to have one of those moments and have Alistair realize he has to deal with such things time to time. I also wanted to start to show that, despite being this fun-loving prankster girl, Kitty has her own insecurities. I'll hit more on that as we move on, but I wanted the seed planted in a chapter like this. It might not have been my best work, but I quite enjoyed this one.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	5. Do Not Enter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the pain and suffering I cause when I make everyone cry at the freaking adorableness I bring.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys, me again! So… I need to be straight with you. I'm looking through these prompts… and I'm going to be straight. I have some M rated prompts in there. I'm starting to realize that some of these are going to be less than adorable and sadder, ending on a happy note. This story won't exceed T… but I might consult a friend of mine in how to continue on a few of these because, quite honestly, I'm afraid I might ruin this ship. I'll try to keep the overall happiness factor up (because this ship must live on danggit!) but keep in mind that some of these might not be for the faint of heart. This one isn't, so don't worry about that anytime soon! Right now, enjoy the cuteness!**

 **Also, KittyChesireluv, I'm sorry you're so sad. I reall do hope that this chapter brings that shipping smile back to you're face. I'm with you, this ship until the end. You're amazing, so keep that smile up and we'll ship this ship together until the ends of time!**

 **Also, while I may cry and blame people, I really do love you guys** **. It's just my way of trying to be funny. Those of you who are involved know who you are.**

 **Prompt 5: Do Not Enter**

Kitty hated waiting.

Every day, when Kitty was looking for her boyfriend, someone told her that Alistair was in his 'special room'. Kitty knew the one. In his dorm, he had a specified room that said 'Kitty, do not enter'. She had never known _why_ that Alistair had told her to keep out.

It had been a year to the day when she and Alistair had gotten together. She was expecting Alistair to surprise with something special, since it was their anniversary. But no. Alistair, once again, was in his room Kitty was banned from entering.

Kitty sighed. She looked at the door and decided she had had enough. She walked over and knocked on it. "Alistair," she said. "I know you are probably doing something important in there… but can you please come out? I want to be with you, not standing on the opposite side of the door than you are."

Suddenly, the door swung open. Curious, she stepped inside. She knew Alistair would probably be mad… but she had always wondered what Alistair wanted to keep from her.

Kitty gasped once she enter, putting both hands in front of her mouth, tears in her eyes.

In front of her were framed pictures of her and Alistair in all of their dates. Each one was hand drawn to perfection. Kitty walked up to the wall, seeing moments like when they had first gotten together and the time they were both buried alive. She smiled, admiring the wall full of memories.

"Happy anniversary," someone said behind her. Kitty turned, seeing Alistair smiling, smudges of color on his face and hands.

"Alistair… how long have you been working on this?" she said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Maybe two weeks after we got together," Alistair said. "It's not my strong suit. I prefer to be out in the world exploring the secrets and mysteries it holds. But… doing this unlocked a deeper love for you I didn't know I had. These memories… I cherish them. And now, since we've now officially a year old, I wanted to share them with you."

Another tear exited Kitty's eye as she kissed Alistair. "I love you even more for this," she said and hugged him. "Thank you."

Sometimes, our special someone's will ask us not to enter somewhere. We may be suspicious or impatient, but you never know how important the thing they are doing is. And Kitty realized how much Alistair must of cared for her to do something out of his skill set just for her.

 **BN: I'm not going to cry this time. *breaks down crying* I'm sorry, I can't help it! This one isn't my longest work, but I think this one is one of my favorites, right under number 68. I wanted to go one of two directions with this. One, Kitty being paranoid that Alistair was doing something to emotionally hurt her or strengthen their relationship. They would have both ended the same way, but I ultimately went for the latter of the two. Kitty's paranoia was shown last chapter, and I wanted something adorable to happen before I consider making Kitty paranoid again. Plus, I think this turned out a lot better.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review! Or don't! You decide!**


	6. Never Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the tears that spilled on my computer as I wrote this amazing ship of adorbsness!**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I've just… have had a rough time. Don't expect an updates for a week or two. School is stressful and I'm having a relapse of… things you don't need to know. This'll be my last chapter for a while, so I hope you enjoy this!**

 **This is for just Kittychesireluv. Sorry for not being able to update. I know how much you look forward to these. I hope you understand.**

 **Also, just as a warning, this is a** _ **slight**_ **AU. Remember the webisode where Raven and Kitty find out about Cerise? Yeah, I'm pretending it happened** _ **after**_ **Way to Wonderland. Why? You'll see.**

 **Prompt 6: Never Again**

Alistair was always to do things at least twice.

Kitty was willing to do anything with Alistair no matter how many times he wanted.

They both agreed to never do that again.

It started the day before. Alitstair was trying to unlock the secret of why Cerise could be faster than anyone in the school combined without any enhanced powers when Kitty had appeared next to him.

"Hey Alistair," Kitty smiled.

"Oh, hey. Caught me thinking," Alistair said, smiling at his girlfriend. "What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking. What if we pranked someone together?" Kitty asked. "I love doing it myself, but it'll be twice as fun with my boyfriend helping me."

Alistair looked conflicted. He loved Kitty, but her pranks tended to be… extreme. However, he was always willing to try things twice. So…

"Alright, sure," Alistair said. "Nothing too mean, though, ok?"

Kitty smiled. "Of course not. I would never go too far to hurt anyone."

As it turned out, the prank was on Cerise. Kitty had let out a dear when she was doing a speed run, which made her veer off course. It didn't take Alistair long to put two and two together.

"Kitty," he whispered to her. "Make the deer disappear."

"But why? This is so much fun to watch," Kitty giggled.

"Kitty," Alistair whispered urgently. "No one _knows_ about Cerise."

"I know. It makes it funnier," Kitty giggled.

"Do you realize how much trouble she'll get in?" he said. "Kitty, I know you love fun. But… this _hurts_ people. You have to get rid of the deer."

Kitty seemed to realize what Alistair meant. She quickly vanished herself until she appeared on the deer's back. She steered it away and back into its cage which she had released it. Cerise turned back to normal and Alistair turned to everyone in the crowd with a smile.

"Nothing to see here folks," he said. "Just testing a magical speed herb I found. The results were as expected." The crowd seemed to buy this, much to his relief.

It was later at their special bench when they finally got to talk about what had happened. Kitty was resting her head on Alistair's chest while Alistair stroked her hair. They said nothing for a long while. Finally, Alistair said, "Kitty…"

"Before you say anything," Kitty interrupted, "I wanted to say… sorry. I… didn't _know_ I was hurting people. I thought it was harmless, but… the consequences on Cerise would have hurt her more than I realized. I didn't _want_ anyone hurt, but…"

Alistair silenced her with a quick kiss. "I understand Kitty," he said. "I know that you sometimes struggle with what is right and what is wrong. I know you don't mean harm. But… sometimes you need to learn the difference, because it could hurt someone's life in the long run."

Kitty nodded her understanding. "I know," she said. "I'll try harder. In the mean time… can y9ou please make sure I don't accidentally hurt anyone ever again?"

Alistair smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "I promise. Never again," he said.

Sometimes, we do things we don't mean to do. We need our significant others to let us know what we can't ever do again. Kitty learned that sometimes, she couldn't tell what was acceptable and what wasn't. She needs Alistair to help her make those decisions, which was fine with her.

 **BN: Not my best work. Sorry, I'm annoyed as cheese at my brothers. I tend to write crap when I'm annoyed. Still, here you go. I wanted to incorporate a plot point that will be hit hard in this chapter. Kitty is kind of like my best friend, only exactly opposite. Kitty doesn't necessarily have a moral compass, but she means to be happy and do well. (While my best friend is typically negative.) I felt I needed to show this and that Alistair essentially helps Kitty decipher what she should do and what is going to far. This is kind of important to know for some other chapters in the future.**

 **Also… I need some advice. I know it's a long ways away, but I'm trying to think of what to get my best friend for Christmas this year. I write her something every year… but it's getting harder for me every year to come up with something new. I have three ideas and since you guys are the best at knowing what's a great present for a girl… yeah. (This is intended for my female readers. Sorry guys, but we don't really know that much about women. We may think we do, but we really don't.) Let me know which idea looks the best.**

 **What a Ben Feels: Ben contemplates his relationship with his best friend and the bond they have. He thinks back to memories he has of her and smiles at how great she is.**

 **Ben Sucks At Anime: Ben tries to write his own anime. His best friend finds out and tries to help him. It turns out to be a disaster and ends up in a hilarious catastrophe.**

 **Ben Baka: Ben tries to ask his female audience what he should get his best friend for Christmas. Little does he know, his best friend read the note to his female audience and decides to toy with him.**

 **Well, those are my ideas. Let me know which one sounds the best one to write for a present. Sorry to take up so much room and bug you with this, but it's bugging me a lot. I'll see you guys when I'm unstressed and can write clearly again.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review. Or don't. Either works!**


	7. Hate

**Disclaimer: I own zilch except the emotional happiness I gain in writing ever chapter except those that make me break down crying like a baby because I'm a terrible person.**

 **Ben's Note of Less Awesome Than Normal: Ok guys, I'm back. Normally I'd take my hiatus seriously and actually take a break, but I'm** _ **stressed**_ **. And when I'm stressed, I need to do** _ **something**_ **with my life because if I don't, I have an anxiety attack. So… I wrote this! (It was between this fandom and my TD fic, and between you and me, these are easier.)**

 **Now, I want to warn you now. This is going to be one of my darker chapters. Not the darkest mind you, just not full of cuteness and cuddles we're all used to. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Prompt 7: Hate**

Kitty was crying on her's and Alistair's bench. How could she have said that? How could she have thrown everything away?

She knew why.

It was just one of those days everything went the wrong way. Kitty felt like everything she did that day was failure after failure after failure. She knew it wasn't true, but it was just one of those days where it was blown out of proportion by the female mind.

The one highlight of her day was that she was going to see Alistair in his dorm that night for a study session. She felt that was her only grasp all day. She was sighing in relief and happiness when she walked into his room.

Alistair was waiting for her, reading a book carefully. Kitty smiled and sat next to him sighing. Alistair looked up and smiled. "There's my favorite feline," he said.

Kitty giggled. "Well, I wouldn't just _ditch_ ," Kitty said. "Trust me, I need this. My day was so bad…"

"Depends," Alistair said. Kitty looked at Alistair, somewhat confused as to why he would say that. "Sometimes we feel as if a day was bad, but in all reality, it really isn't."

"Um… sorry, but that's not how it works," Kitty said, growing a little bit annoyed.

"No, it is. Tomorrow, you'll come to me and say, 'you're right, yesterday wasn't really that bad'. It's one of those mysteries people don't realize," Alistair said.

Kitty seemed to grow more annoyed and frustrated by this. "I'm sorry, but did you constantly fall in random holes all day? Did you get an F on every test today? Were you picked on for being a complete _freak of nature_?"

"No, but…" Alistair started.

"My day was _rotten_! You can't possibly know what I felt! You aren't _me_! You'll never understand _me_!" Kitty said, her anger rising. "You think you know everything, oh so knowledgable one! YOU DON'T!"

She didn't know what made her say it. Something came over her, something deep inside herself that she didn't even know existed. Something she didn't want to exist herself.

" _ **I HATE YOU ALISTAIR WONDERLAND!"**_

Silence. The words hung there on a thread. Slowly, Kitty started to realize her words. It crept up on her to realize what she had said… and the shock on Alistair's face shocked her into realizing… that wasn't how she felt.

"I… I…" she said, shaking. Without another word, she vanished.

And now she was at the bench, crying to go back and fix it.

Alistair admitted he didn't know people as well as he thought he did. It was one of his many flaws. Still… he didn't realize he didn't know Kitty as much as he should have.

Admittedly, those comments he made to her were stupid. She needed comforting, not logical fact. He realized a little too late how bad she was feeling that day. After she vanished, he took a breath and had to think.

 _I need to talk to her,_ he thought. _But… maybe she needs time to cool off. Once she calm, I'll go to the bench._

So, he waited about ten minutes before standing and making the trek to their spot. He knew what he needed to say. He took a breath as he approached. Kitty was there, crying. He sat next to her and held her close. They said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Alistair said after a moment. "I thought giving you facts would make you feel better. I didn't realize that you didn't need facts. You needed me. You needed me to comfort you and give you support. I pushed you over the edge… and I'm sorry."

Kitty sniffled. "Alistair… I _don't_ hate you," she said, tears still coming from her eyes. "I've just… I've been so worked up. My days have sucked, my nightmares are getting worse, and I only look forward to my time with you day by day. I… I don't know why I said that…"

Alistair held Kitty close to him. "It's ok," he said. "You were frustrated and it was my fault. We'll have these rough patches sometimes. Just know I love you and I'll try harder to comfort you when you need it. Ok?"

Kitty nodded, smiling just a little. "Ok."

Sometimes, we say we hate our special someone's in a time of frustration and anger. We don't truly hate them, and we feel terrible about hurting them after. Kitty learned that Alistair understands that she needs comfort and sometimes she feels overly stressed. They didn't really hate each other. And Kitty grasped on to the knowledge that Alistair would always love her.

 **BN: *sniffles* WAH! WHY AM I SO GOOD? WHY?! To be honest, I think this is one of my favorites. Number 68 will be my top favorite, always and forever, but I think this is probably second right now. I wanted to do two things here. 1. I wanted Kitty and Alistair to have a mini fight. Kitty is getting stressed and frustrated, and I wanted to show that they still have some kinks in their relationship. 2. I wanted to show Kitty starting to lose herself. I'll explain more when the time comes, but when it ends, expect cute bunnies and flying beavers.**

 **Also, in case those of you are wondering, I'm thinking of going with Ben Sucks At Anime. Thank you KittyChesireluv for convincing me to go that route.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	8. Burn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: That's right, Ben is back with yet another adorable chapter! And trust me, after the last chapter, I feel like we need something adorable right now. Just as a heads up, I'll be switching between my three massive sized fics. It'll depend on what I'm feeling on the moment. TDFI, my newest project, will get a bit of attention for a while, but since this fic is nice and relaxing, expect one of these every once in a while.**

 **One note before we start. This chapter takes place in Rumplestiltken's class, with the potion stuff. I don't know what it's called (forgive me uber fans!) so I'm just going to call it Potions. Correct me, audience! (But do so gently.)**

 **Also, side note, inside out is adorbs! Made me cry, danggit… WHY MUST EVERYTHING MAKE ME CRY?!**

 **Prompt 8: Burn**

Kitty didn't _mean_ to mix the incorrect ingredients.

Let's start at the beginning.

Kitty had remembered beforehand about the final exam in the Potion's Class she was attending. She had studied it over and over until she knew she could get it right. Alistair and her spent all nighters just so she could pass the exam. Well, most of the time. Other times they just cuddled.

Kitty took a deep breath as she entered the room. She knew Rumplestiltskin would fail her if she made tiny mistake, so she was ready. She sat down at her table and waited for class to start.

"Ready for the final?" someone asked. Kitty smiled as she turned to see her boyfriend, Alistair, sitting next to her.

"Of course," Kitty said. "We didn't spend all those study nights for nothing. I should be fine."

Alistair smiled. "Glad to hear it," he said. "Just remember, if you can't remember what you are supposed to do, just calm down, breath, and work it out in you're head."

Kitty smiled, remembering all the times he had said that during their study nights. "Right. I remember," she said.

"Be quiet!" Rumplestiltskin said at the front of the class. "Time for test. Talk and you fail."

Kitty took a breath and started to look at the potion she would be brewing. It was simple one, used to create an illusion of whatever would make the victim distracted. She started pouring mixtures and other substances in her beaker, making sure she had every measurement exactly perfect.

Then, when it came to the last ingredient, Kitty glanced at Alistair. She suddenly realized she had only come this far because of him. He took time out of his schedule to help her. She smiled, happy that someone loved her enough to help her through things.

And then she did it.

Her beaker set itself on fire. Kitty yelped dropping it on the table. The table suddenly lit on fire. Rumplestiltskin screamed, flailing his arms. Kitty was about to panic when Alistair appeared and dumped water over the table, distinguishing the flames. He gave her a reassuring smile, making Kitty blush with embarrassment.

It didn't last long though. Rumplestiltskin composed himself, glared at Kitty, and said, "Kitty Chesire, I give you F."

"That was _so_ embarrassing," Kitty said shyly when she and Alistair walked out of the room.

"Hey, it was a simple mistake. You didn't do it on purpose," Alistair reassured her.

Kitty pouted. "You know I made that mistake because of you, right?" she said.

Alistair blinked. "How did I make you fail?" he asked.

"Because, I was thinking about how kind you were to help me try to pass. It distracted me and I must have put the wrong thing in," she said.

Alistair couldn't help but smile at that. "It's my fault that I love you that I want you to succeed?" Alistair asked, smirking.

Kitty's pout turned into an embarrassed smile. "Yes, Alistair. It's all your fault," she said. Then, she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "But I don't want it to ever _not_ be your fault."

 **BN: *is about to cry when he realizes he's writing this while taking a final exam* Huh. I wonder where the inspiration for this chapter came from. *shrugs* This chapter was probably one of my favorites. I could finally take a break from writing dark stuff. I wanted to show that Alistair has Kitty's best interests in mind. While Kitty didn't pass, she know she would have if she hadn't gotten distracted, which proves that Kitty can learn from Alistair. I think I did a great job, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works.**


	9. Crash

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys, Ben again! I've been focusing a lot on this new trimester and my brand new OC Total Drama fic, but I noticed that today is a special occasion. *winks*. So, I decided to drop everything else and write this chapter.**

 **First off, KittyChesireluv! Sorry I don't update too often. I meant to wish you luck on you're robot competition, but I couldn't update fast enough. So how did you do? Also… happy birthday! I think that's what you said in your review that it was today, so if it's not, happy birthday whenever it is!**

 **This chapter is a birthday gift for KittyChesireluv for reviewing every chapter and being a dedicated fan to not only my work, but this ship.**

 **Prompt 9: Crash**

Alistair was never late.

He found it funny that his best friend was Bunny Blanc, someone who was obsessive about being on time. She was always several minutes early to classes, meetings, and social gatherings. Alistair never really saw the importance of rushing to meet appointments. He always managed to make it right on time.

No reason to worry, right?

"Hey Alistair?" Bunny asked him one day. Alistair was at her locker, simply chatting to her. She kept him sane in moments where he was confused about something, but he also liked chatting to her because of their friendship.

"What?" he asked.

"Didn't you tell me you had a lunch date with Kitty?" Bunny asked, checking her watch.

Alistair simply rolled his eyes. "Bunny, I'll show up on time," he said. "I have a good five minutes before I have to meet her."

Bunny continued to stare at her watch. "Actually, you're five minutes late," she said.

"What? No, I checked Professor Stiltskin's clock before I left," he said, sure of himself.

Bunny giggled. "His clock is five minutes behind," Bunny said. "My watch is always on time and you're five minutes late."

Alistair paled. "Crap!" he shouted and ran for his and Kitty's bench. Bunny giggled as he ran off.

Kitty always worried that she'd disappoint those she loved.

Alistair was held higher than everyone else.

She didn't like showing the insecure side of herself, but she always feared that she'd mess up and lose Alistair. She loved him with all her heart, but she was afraid she'd slip up one time, and it'd be over. She didn't want that.

And it scared her out of her wits when she looked at the clock and noticed she was late for their lunch date.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!" Kitty said panicked, rushing as fast as she could to her normal meeting place with Alistair. She realized later she could have just teleported, but she was scared. She wasn't thinking straight.

"Please don't be mad at me," she whispered silently. She had no idea that Alistair was praying the same thing.

Kitty turned a corner and bolted at her top speed. She was almost there… just a little bit farther…

 _BAM!_

She ran smack into someone. She groaned in pain and rubbed her head. Great. Not only was she late, but she ran into someone like she was careless. Alistair was going to be so mad…

"Hey, you alr… Kitty?" came the voice of the person she ran into.

Kitty looked up and saw her boyfriend standing above her. Alistair offered her his hand and helped pick her up. Kitty offered him an embarrassed smile. "S-s-sorry Alistair. I was just running late, and I thought you'd be mad, so I was trying to get there before you got super mad…" she said shyly.

Alistair gave a small chuckle. "Kitty… _I_ got here late. Bunny told me I was running late and I was panicking you would be upset," he said.

The couple looked into each other's eyes. And they both laughed. Both had missed the exact time of their date. But it didn't matter. Alistair and Kitty shared a kiss as Kitty giggled at how silly being late to one little really was.

 **BN: *sniffles* I'd cry more heavily, but I'm being lectured by someone and they don't know I'm writing FanFiction. Funnily enough, it's in a creative writing class. Weird, right? This chapter I wanted to show that Kitty and Alistair both make mistakes, but most of the time, they're the same mistake. It's not a big deal though. It's good to simply laugh the mistakes you make as a couple off and move on. I think in this instance, I succeeded.**

 **Once again, happy birthday to KittyChesireluv! Love you as an author loves his fans! I'll update as soon as I can, alright?**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	10. Blood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for maybe the smiles I bring to KittyChesireluv's face whenever I update.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ok, so I think I've found a good way in doing this. I'll try to update this story twice a week. Don't hold me to that, but I'll try. Also, every time I post a chapter for TDFI or TDASB, a chapter of this will be posted. Since these are so easy to write, why the cheese not?**

 **Also, KCL (KittyChesireluv, since it's easier to abbreviate your name, no offence), I'm absolutely fine with you writing a review for that dare you have. You might not believe me, but I do indeed read through every review you write, and I don't mind in the slightest if they are long. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter I wrote for your birthday. :)**

 **Prompt 10: Blood**

Alistair was proud of the blood he had running through him.

He had always admired who he was. The Wonderland family tree was a long one, but it was one that he knew would have endless amounts of secrets. Alistair could imagine sitting in one spot for years, and still not being able to uncover all the secrets his family had had over the years.

Kitty was very different.

Whenever Alistair asked about Kitty's family, all Kitty would talk about was her mom. No dad, no grandparents, just the previous Cheshire Cat. He didn't press too hard on the subject, but he still wanted to know about her ancestry.

He didn't know how much Kitty wanted to actually _forget_ her ancestors.

One day, Alistair had walked over to Kitty's dorm. He was met with Maddie, who simply told him to wait inside, since Kitty wasn't back yet. Alistair walked inside the room and waited over where Kitty's bed was.

He wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been sitting where he was. A book was crammed inside a hidden spot in the wall. A single page stuck out of it. Curious as he always was, Alistair walked over to it and pried it open.

Once the compartment was open, he pulled out the book. After brushing the dust off, he noticed the title. _Cheshire Family History_. Alistair, continuing to be curious, opened up the book.

Alistair was normally surprised a lot by Kitty. She was a mischievous girl after all. He never knew what to expect.

This was ten times worse.

Alistair's eyes widened as he saw Kitty's mother on one page, but on the other, a big red X. The picture below the X wasn't a fairy tale he knew of. It was a picture of a man who bore no face dressed in a suit. Alistair repeated every possible fairy tale in his head that this man could possibly be in… only to turn up blanks.

"Hey Alistair. Maddie said you were in here," Kitty said with a smile, entering the room. She stopped cold, staring at Alistair holding the book. Before Alistair could explain, he noticed Kitty's right eye twitch. "Alistair… put the book away," she said sternly.

Normally Alistair would be filled with questions, but his normally happy girl seemed… angry? Kitty never _got_ angry. Upset, yes, all the time, but angry?

Listening to her, he shut the book and slipped it back into the compartment. There was silence for a few minutes. Alistair didn't really want to have the first word because he knew he had stumbled upon something Kitty really didn't want him to. Silence in the room was dominant for a very long time. Finally, Kitty took a breath.

"Alistair… there's something you need to know," Kitty said.

Kitty and Alistair had moved the conversation to their bench. Kitty was resting against Alistair while she told him more about her father. "Mom had never seen anything like him before," Kitty said. "He wasn't native to Wonderland. He said he came from a different place… a place where fairy tales were non-existent."

"He and Mom had this connection though. Mom didn't dare tell anyone, since she didn't want him hunted out for being different and not a fairy tale. They kept up their romance for about two years. Until… Mom had me."

"I don't… remember Dad. After I was born, he knew he made a mistake. He left shortly after I was born. Mom doesn't mention him much, but I can tell she misses him."

"I don't. He left because of _me_ , Alistair. I was the mistake that tore him and Mom apart. My grandparents new it too. They knew I was different, unlike most other fairy tales. I wasn't _pure_. My own flesh and blood… they think I'm a mistake. And I am…"

Kitty had broken down crying as she finished explaining. "I… I tried forgetting them. The only people in my family I should worry about is my Mom. She loves me… but Dad comes in my head sometimes… and I just…"

Alistair pulled Kitty close. "You aren't a mistake," he said to her. "Your Dad left. I don't think it was _you_. I think he just didn't think he was ready to be a father. And so what if the rest of your family doesn't think you're perfect? You were born into the legacy of Cheshire. You have a right to be where you are and you will maintain that legacy. People in this world _love_ you Kitty. I love you."

Kitty smiled lightly at Alistair. "Thank you… it hurts sometimes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it was personal for me."

Alistair wordlessly gave Kitty a brief kiss. "Sometimes I need to stay out of your business. But if something like this bothers you… don't be afraid to talk to me. I'm here to comfort you and help with your troubles your family can't sometimes." Kitty smiled and shared another deep kiss with her boyfriend.

 **BN: *sniffles and cries like a baby* I NEED TO STOP BEING SO GOOD! I won't admit this was the best chapter. I felt I kind of jumped corners in a few spots. This was always going to be a weird chapter for me to write, but at least I did it. This time, I wanted to show a focus that slightly distracted from Kitty and Alistair. It was still a lot about them, but I wanted to highlight Kitty's dad here. I wanted to show that Kitty has family troubles. Most couples I see often** _ **do**_ **have one partner who worries about their family a lot. With Kitty, her dad was highlighted since we don't see her dad ever. I knew Alistair could help Kitty with her doubt about her father, and I think I portrayed that.**

 **There's something else I want to mention here too. Kitty's dad will be mentioned again in the future, and some things inside of Kitty's head are because of** _ **him**_ **. Oh, and for those of you who** _ **don't**_ **know who Kitty's dad is, he is** _ **not**_ **a fairy tale. (This is kind of my own thing. Sorry if it detracts from you strictly canon people. Her dad won't pop up often, just so you know.)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	11. Splatter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Forget everything I said last chapter, I'm just going to update whenever the heck I feel like it, which is right now because I was inspired by a dream last night to write this one. I've been thinking long and hard about what to do this one on, and I just couldn't come up with anything since the topic isn't really specific. But, I swear, my subconscious knew that I would find this adorable so it waited for me to sleep. And thus, here you go.**

 **Prompt 11: Splatter**

The rain reflected Kitty's mood.

She was dressed up in her raincoat and boots as she trudged around outside. Her day wasn't all bad, but it was one of her lower days. She had her hood up and the rain pattered on top. She shivered a little, hating the fact she had to endure it.

"Hey Kitty!" Alistair called, approaching her. She gave him a light smile, but shivered again. She hated the rain. And the fact she just wasn't feeling happy today…

"Hi," she said quietly and moodily. Alistair stopped next to her and made a mental note. Whenever Kitty was moody, he had to be cautious. Guys weren't known to handle these situations right.

"Rough day?" he asked her. She gave him a 'what do you think?' look, which basically told him everything he needed to know. "That bad?"

Kitty sighed. "Today's just one of those days… where I just don't care," she sighed. "On top of it all, it's raining. I. Hate. Rain." Alistair probably could have guessed that much. Kitty _was_ part cat, after all.

"The rain's not all bad," Alistair said, trying to lighten Kitty's mood. "I love the smell it brings. I love just looking up at the gloominess and just taking it all in."

"Just a reminder that I can't be happy today," Kitty grumbled.

Alistair sighed as they continued walking down the path. He knew that Kitty just had some moments where even he had a rough time in cheering her up. He knew she needed space… but there had to be _something_ he could do to help her smile.

Then he saw it. To the side of the path was a patch of mud. Smirking and being as subtle as he could, he stuck his hand into the side and scooped some up. Kitty didn't notice, much to Alistair's relief. He stopped for a few seconds, letting Kitty get ahead of him. After a few steps, Kitty took notice and turned around.

"Why did you…" she started, but didn't get much farther. The mud ball Alistair had picked up left his hand and nailed her in the face. It splattered all across her cheek.

The two stood in silence for a moment. Alistair was starting to regret what he did until he saw something shimmer onto Kitty's face. A small, barely visible smile on her lips.

And a look of revenge in her eyes.

"You're going to pay for that," she hissed playfully and dove to the ground and formed her own mudball. She chuckled it at Alistair, who dodged to the side and quickly grabbed another mudball. Before he could throw it, Kitty had already formed another and nailed him in the chest. Alistair grinned and tossed one at Kitty, in which it hit her hood off.

Kitty didn't seem to mind as she laughed and threw another one, which hit Alistair in the leg. Both laughed as they threw mudballs at each other. Soon, after several minutes, both collapsed on the ground next to each other. Both were covered in mud and soaking wet. But, on each of their faces, was a large grin.

"Thank you Alistair," Kitty said. "The rain… isn't so bad when I'm with you."

Alistair gave her a warm smile. "That's another thing I like about the rain," he said. "I get to spend it out here with you."

 **BN: *throws a tantrum like a little kid* WHY? WHY MUST I CRY EVERY STINKING TIME? This one has officially** _ **topped**_ **my original fic in how much I enjoyed writing it. Number 68 is beloved by me, don't get me wrong, but this one was so enjoyable and I literally can't stop crying. With this one, I delved into a common stereo-type that I actually enjoy seeing. We all have those moments in the rain with our perfect someone's that we typically have the best moment of our lives in. With this couple, I wanted Kitty to at first be against the idea. She is part cat, which means she isn't a fan of water. However, Alistair knew exactly how to turn a negative experience for her into something she thoroughly enjoyed. Another thing about this chapter was that I wanted to take a little vacation on something cute and adorable before we go back into some of the darker chapters yet to come. This chapter was a blast to write and I am so glad that I've stuck with this ship for eleven chapters. (Ninety left people!)**

 **Also, I'd like a moment to propose a possible story idea for this fandom. I've been into reading these fics dedicated to Time Loops. I'm not sure if there is a canon source for this, but an example for this is by Saphroneth. He writes them for a living in MLP and HTTYD universes. Anyway, I was thinking about doing one for EAH. It's just a beta idea, and I'd need A LOT of help to get it off the ground, but just a suggestion to think about. (If you'd like more information about Time Loops, PM me and I'll explain more.)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	12. Fade Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ben has a joke for you. Why does Ben update so fast? Because Kitty/Alistair is adorbs! Not a joke, but hey, I'm me! Anyway, I wanted to start getting back into my Total Drama fics… but for some reason, this has been kicking me in the head. So I was like, 'why not?' We're going to start getting darker in a few of these next ones, but like I said before, I like to stay in the T range. That being said, this one isn't too bad.**

 **Also, to respond to KCL's lovely reviews. Sorry to say it (and this might make you scream) but the review… only reached 783 words. *winces* Don't shoot me! I loved it, even though you were half tired and half of it didn't make sense. (Made me laugh hysterically though.) Also, Kitty's father… is not done with the plot just yet. *hint hint, wink wink* Also, to answer you're concern about the reviews, since you are reviewing as a guest, I have to use my account to moderate them. So about the time I see them is when they appear on the actually review section, as I'm the one who clicks the button to say 'yes, this girl is amazing, you may let her review appear on my story because she's my number 1 fan. At least, in the sense that she's the one fan I love most out of all my fans because she's actually stuck around reading my fic for this long'. Just thought I'd ease your concerns.**

 **Prompt 12: Fade Away**

Alistair was still wondering why women were so emotional over things that didn't even pertain to the current situation.

He had been through this thought several times over the past several weeks with Kitty. Without fault, whatever they were doing, Kitty connected with what she was feeling to something completely random, and without fail, every time it was something depressing. Alistair was always there for her every time, but questioned why she asked him such questions.

This next one tested him.

They were currently on their bench. Nothing dramatic had happened for once, and it was simply just the two of them relaxing together. Alistair was enjoying the fact that Kitty was justing resting on top of him and he could just rest his head.

For about five minutes until Kitty decided to ask, "Am I going to fade away once I die?"

Alistair blinked at the question he was asked. "What?" he asked.

Kitty turned her head to look in Alistair's eyes. "After I die, will my memory just… fade? Will I not matter after my death? Will anything I do here… mean anything? Or will all the things I do just… lose meaning?"

Alistair blinked again at the question. He had unlocked a great many things, but death was one thing he didn't really care much for. He had accepted the fact that he would eventually die and moved on. But… Kitty was asking if the world ticked on by without her.

It did. That was the scientific answer, anyway. Even if he or Kitty died, the world continued on. But Alistair knew that Kitty wouldn't _want_ the scientific answer. She'd want something that made her feel as though she was worth something to the world.

"I think," Alistair started, "that yes. You will fade away from the memories of those you love."

Kitty's eyes went wide from hearing that. She didn't expect Alistair to say something so… harsh and blunt. "How could you…" Kitty started to say, but Alistair held up a hand.

" _But_ ," he continued, "That's only because they'll have to move on _from_ you. They'll still love you, and you will always have a place in their hearts. But as time moves on, don't you think it would _hurt_ to always have you on their minds? Sometimes, it's ok to let those you loved who have passed on to take the back seat so you're not always mourning them."

"And while the world will still rotate after you're gone," he said, "it doesn't mean you haven't _changed_ the world. You, right now, are doing things that effect the entire outcome of the world. Your choices won't fade because they shape the world around who you touch. And in essence, you won't fade either, because you help shape the world."

Kitty let a tear escape her eye as she leaned in closer to Alistair. "Thank you," she said. "That sounds good enough for me."

Alistair smiled and leaned back to relax. A thought entered his mind right then, and he decided to ask it. "Kitty… this won't happen for a long time. But… eventually, one of us have to die first. I want to know… do you want me to be first?"

Kitty blinked at the question. She certainly wasn't expecting that, especially now, after the question she had just asked. But… "No," she said. Alistair looked genuinely surprised by the answer, so she took a breath to explain. "Alistair, I love you," she said, turning to face her boyfriend. "Thing is… I would die without you. I can't… handle myself on my own. There's things in my head… that I need you to work out with. I would rather die first because… I would _break_ without your support. You're tougher than me, and I don't want you to suffer heartbreak if I do leave first. But… I don't think I could survive without you being there with me."

Alistair noticed a few tears exiting her eyes as she confessed this to him. He pulled her in tighter and gave her a soft kiss. "Ok," he said. "I'm sorry I brought it up." And now he knew: don't question women if all he was going to do is the exact same thing they do.

 **BN: *is in the girl's bathroom at Hogwarts moaning louder than Moaning Mertle* MM: This guy has problems…. BN: SHUT UP! YOU DON'T WRITE THIS SHIP SO YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! Anyway, this one was actually an interesting step deeper into the plot. If you didn't catch it, this one was focused more on Alistair this time, not Kitty. The reason for that being is that I wanted to show Alistair grow as a boyfriend and show that he understands what Kitty needs. Sure, he'll still slip up in the future, but I wanted to show that he learns from his previous mistakes.**

 **Also, it's official: I have an issue with crying too much. My friends held an intervention the other day about my crying habits. Yeah, I need help. Help with carrying this bucket of tears I just filled while crying my eyes out writing this chapter that is. :)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a detailed review about how you want me to cry less. Or don't! Either works!**


	13. Evil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I'm just that good at updating, mmkay? That and I just feel super inspired. Not sure if KCL has noticed my updating spree yet, since I haven't been slapped in the face with fangirly screams, but when she does, expect the entire fandom to self implode with fangirlness. (I'm** _ **not**_ **insulting you KCL. I'm complimenting on how much you fangirl makes me day and I missed you yesterday. :(). Anyway, let's move on from that for a moment.**

 **Speaking of KCL, to respond to you're long review. Again. I don't mind reading your reviews that are this long. And I don't find you annoying. That's just you being you, and I can respect that :). And what I meant by not understanding the last review is that I have a hard time understanding long paragraphs of text at a time, so I have to reread them to make sense of it. So it wasn't really you, it was me. (Yeesh, sounds like we're breaking up :o.) Also, your secrets are safe with me. *winks* As for Thanksgiving, I normally head up to my grandparents house, but my dad just had surgery done, so I'm staying around town to help him recover. And, drumroll please. *random kid starts playing a drum* your review was 1,087 words! Congrats, you did it! :)**

 **Also, to answer a question from new reviewer Aura Soul. I indeed plan on writing 101 chapters. I'm a busy guy, but I figured these are easy enough to update that I can handle 101 chapters. Glad your liking to story.**

 **This chapter, getting on topic, is indeed a darker one. This chapter literally takes place inside Kitty's head. Italics are Kitty. Italics underlined… you'll just have to see. Oh, and this literally takes place** _ **after**_ **the last one. Directly after. No space in time has past, this is right after the last one. I can't stress enough that this is** _ **right after chapter 12**_ **. Thank you.**

 **Prompt 13: Evil**

Kitty and Alistair were both sitting on their bench. No time had passed from the last chapter, as mentioned in the Ben Note above. Kitty was leaning against Alistair, thinking to herself as she relaxing against him. _Alistair simply wanted to keep me in mind,_ she thought. _A random question he was curious about. That's Alistair. He's just curious._

 _No. He wants you to die so he doesn't have to deal with you anymore._

Kitty winced. There's that voice… the one that was always in the back of her head. She couldn't exactly pinpoint when the voice started. She knew it popped up one day and never really seemed to leave. However, it didn't really matter what the voice was, as it was in her head no matter what she did.

 _No, don't be silly. Alistair loves me. I know Alistair. He's just curious about questions that enter his head, that's all._

 _So you think. What about what he doesn't tell you? He's scared of you Kitty. Of crouse he wouldn't tell you everything._

 _No, he would tell me everything. We trust each other._

 _Why would he trust someone as evil as you? You_ kill _people in you're nightmares Kitty. I see you do it. And you_ enjoy _it don't you? Why would Alistair love a girl who enjoyed anything like that?_

Kitty's body went rigid. Those nightmares… progressively getting worse and worse. She didn't tell Alistair because she didn't want to bother him. But there was another reason she didn't want to tell him too…

 _I sense what you feel Kitty. You don't want Alistair to know how_ evil _you are. You want to live a lie. A lie in which you aren't a mass killer. A lie in which you keep Alistair. But that's not you Kitty. You're evil. And Alistair knows it. YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM THIS!_

 _SHUT UP!_ Kitty yelled inside her mind. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't take this voice. She couldn't handle the things it was saying…

She felt a hand brush the tears off her cheeks. "Hey, Kitty? What's wrong?"

 _Alistair_.

"N-n-nothing!" Kitty said, her voice squeaking.

"Kitty, if something's wrong, I'm here for you," Alistair said to her. "I do love you with all my heart. If you ever need to talk about anything, I won't abandon you. I promise."

 _He's lying to you._

Kitty smiled at him, brushing her remaining tears. "I know you do," she said. "And I know you love me. I love you too."

 _Don't fool yourself Kitty. He doesn't love you. He's appalled by you're very existence. He'd rid of you the second he found out._

Alistair offered Kitty a smile. "Always," he said, pulling her closer. "Don't ever forget that I will always be by your side. No matter what."

A smile formed on Kitty's face. _No, Voice,_ she thought. _I don't think you're entirely right. I may be losing it, and I may be evil… but I don't think Alistair would ever abandon me. He'll help me work through this. He always will._

 _Then why didn't you tell him? You're afraid he'll abandon you still. You still doubt that he loves you._

 _Maybe. But only a little. You're what's causing the doubt. One day I'll eventually tell him. But when that day comes, he won't leave me._

 _Think that. I'll be right here, waiting for you to snap when you realize the one truth you deny yourself from realizing: He doesn't love you._

Kitty promptly drown the voice out. She turned around and kissed Alistair on the lips. He was shocked by the sudden affection, but didn't deny it. When they broke, Alistair asked, "What was that for?"

Kitty smiled. "Just… to keep me sane," she said and resumed snuggling next to her boyfriend.

 **BN: I'm not actually crying this time! *breaks down crying* Like I said, this chapter kind of took a dark turn, but I think I ended it on a happy note. I wanted to show Kitty's conscience: split into two bits, one confident, one doubtful. Believe it or not, this concept is based off my** _ **own**_ **mind. So whenever we have a chapter like this, keep in mind I know exactly what I'm doing because this** _ **is**_ **what goes on in my head. I split it into this: 1. Kitty is confident and has hope that she can overcome the nightmares and false pretenses she is evil and that Alistair loves her either way. This is actually Kitty, the one we see every chapter. 2. The doubt in her mind that nothing will work. That's the voice in her head. I believe I succeeded with this plot point in that Kitty has (for now) overcome her doubt in believing Alistair will always be with her. Overall, I felt that I did well, but I'm leaving that up to you as my readers.**

 **Another thing. The voice in Kitty's head is derived (in the story) from a certain thing mentioned from chapter ten. It isn't that thing per se, but Kitty got it from it. Just a little hint for the future.**

 **Also, one more thing. Remember that idea in chapter eleven about looping? I put info on my profile page to get more of a sense of it. I'm really thinking of doing it. (Also, KCL, Kitty/Alistair might make an appearance if I do do it.) Just something to consider. PM or review if you have questions.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	14. Serial Killer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys! Wait… the script says I'm supposed to act depressed. Why? SINCE WHEN DOES THE SCRIPT DEFINE MY LIFE?! Moving past that, hi! If you're new, welcome to Ben's best fanfic ever! If you're KCL, hi! You're sticking with this ol' author and I question you're sanity because you've stuck with me so long. (JK) If you're another reviewer or reader who's been with me since day one, hello to you as well. (I'm compensating for being depressed, so bear with me trying to be happy. :))**

 **Now then, this chapter… is probably going to be one of the darkest ones of the story. Not** _ **the**_ **darkest (I have one that's already been titled: This is pretty dang dark so have a blanket.) but still dark enough for me to have to say this: anything you see, hear, witness from Kitty Cheshire's point of view is made up by Benjamina J. Ellimist. (Not my real last name.) Any and all hatred, murderous rage, and confusion must be directed directly toward me. This is in no way canon and the fact I'm doing this might get the creators of EAH to burn my corpse. (It's probs not that bad.) So I warn you now: direct angry feelings for how I portray Kitty in this chapter at me. But if you've been paying attention… this might not really be a shock. Keep in mind: nothing over T. (No character death either. I need to say that.)**

 **Prompt 14: Serial Killer**

Apple White: Dead.

Hunter Huntsman: Dead.

Sparrow Hood: Dead.

Kitty could down the list of several other names of people she had killed in her nightmares. It didn't make sense because the people she had killed weren't even closely connected to her. It didn't matter though. In those nightmares, she was the true embodiment of evil.

A serial killer.

Alistair didn't know. Kitty didn't want him to know. She hated suffering through nightmare after nightmare, haunted by the fact someone close my fall at her hands. She felt guilty when she thought this because it didn't matter if they were close or not. Killing people… was evil.

One night, Kitty was tossing and turning in her sleep. She couldn't take it… no… not… no! NO!

" _NO!"_ she yelled, bolting awake. She took a breath, looking around the room, tears in her eyes. She didn't… she couldn't have… no…

Maddie wasn't in the room for some reason. She was there when Kitty had drifted off to sleep, but now nowhere to be found. Kitty hesitantly laid her head back on her pillow. She wasn't sleeping. She couldn't go through that again. She couldn't have possibly…

The door to the room opened. Kitty looked up to see Maddie bounce into the room… with Alistair following close behind. "I'm telling you, she' tossing and turning like Jello in a moving train car on its way across an ocean during a thunderstorm," Maddie said.

"I'm sure it wasn't too bad," Alistair said. He then turned to spot Kitty, awake and crying. A look of concern crossed his face. "Never mind, scratch that last thought," he said and quickly strode across the room.

Maddie scratched her head. "Not really working," she said. She noticed that Alistair was getting next to Kitty in her bed and put two and two together. "Raven said she needed help with something earlier, so I think I'll make like a fox smelling some nice hot cocoa and sneak away undetected."

Alistair smiled as Maddie left. "Thanks for getting me Maddie," Alistair called to her.

"No dice in a game of poker," Maddie shrugged and left.

Alistair looked at Kitty, who was trembling in fear. Tears continued to stream from her eyes. Alistair pulled her close, but the sobs coming from Kitty were nowhere near stopping. Alistair sat with his girlfriend for a long time, waiting for her to calm down.

Finally, after about an hour, Kitty had stopped crying, but the fear remained in her eyes. Alistair gently said, "Kitty… what's wrong?"

Kitty shuddered. "I… Alistair… I…" she tried to say, but her voice shook to much.

"It's ok. It was all in your head," Alistair said. "None of it was real. Nothing. You can tell me."

Kitty shook for a moment before the dam broke. She didn't just tell him about this nightmare. She told him everything. "I KILL PEOPLE!" she screamed. "I KILL PEOPLE IN MY DREAMS! ONE BY ONE THEY ALL DIE AND IT'S MY FAULT! THEN I KILLED YOU! AND I LIKED IT!"

The sobbing returned, Kitty gripping tight to Alistair. She didn't want to let go. She waited for him to pull away. She waited for him to leave. She waited and waited for Alistair Wonderland to leave her. Crushed. Hated. Alone.

But he never left.

Kitty couldn't remember how long she cried into his chest. She remembered letting go of his shirt, the area torn because of her somewhat long claws. She had scratched him too, but he didn't seem to mind. He held her close to him, never moving to leave. Kitty cried for what felt like hours into his chest, letting all of it poor out.

"You didn't tell me because you thought I'd see you different," Alistair said, after Kitty had calmed down.

Kitty shook. "… I'm… evil…" she said.

Alistair took Kitty's chin and pointed it up toward his face. "No. You. Are. Not," he said, annunciating each word individually. "Those are _dreams_. None of that is _you_. It's disturbing that your subconscious is thinking like that. But I'm disturbed because I can't _change_ it. I'm _so_ sorry you deal with this every night. Kitty, I have no idea the pain you've been going through every night with these nightmares. But listen to me. Those nightmares do _not_ reflect who you are. You aren't a killer. You aren't evil. You're Kitty Cheshire."

Kitty sobbed again in his shirt. "But…"

"No," he said firmly. "I _love_ you. I love you because you can be weak at times, but you always pull through. I understand these nightmares have been causing you pain for a long time, but I know you'll pull through. Ok? You aren't evil. You are Kitty."

Kitty blinked back tears. She couldn't believe it. Alistair… didn't leave her. She cried some more. "Don't… leave me. Please… don't ever leave me," she cried.

Alistair held her close to him. "Never. So long as I'm alive, I will _never_ leave you," he said. "And so long as you're alive, I know you'll pull through. You just have to believe you can."

They sat in silence for a few more hours. Kitty fell asleep in Alistair's arms. After getting it all off her chest and all the tears spilled onto her boyfriend… for once, she slept without nightmares, a small smile poking on her face.

 **BN: As this is a more serious chapter, for me more so, I won't do my crying gag. I want to tell you guys a little story about me. When I was about 14-15 years of age, I had a lot of nightmares like we just heard from Kitty. Terrible, nasty things and they've kept me this way for years. Kitty's thought process is really based a lot how my own thought process is. I keep her mostly in character, but I do have some things I've improvised. This chapter is Kitty admitting that she can't continue without help. She admits that she's weak and she** _ **needs**_ **someone. Her insecurities about Alistair are also put to rest this chapter. The plot with the nightmares and voice are** _ **not**_ **done, but now Alistair knows. I feel as though things will go back up soon.**

 **I want this to be clear. This plot line is** _ **mine**_ **. Any and all insults must be directed at** _ **me**_ **. Not Kitty.** _ **Me**_ **. I want this made perfectly clear.**

 **Sorry I'm so serious. Rough day, rough time. I look forward to your reviews. KCL, have a fun week. I'll probably update sometime again during Thanksgiving, so as you eat turkey, you can read Kittystair. :).**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? I would quite like to see a review this time. Or don't. Either way, I'm ok with it.**


	15. Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys! For those of you in the U.S., Happy Thanksgiving! For those not in the U.S., Happy whatever day it is in whatever country you come from! I'm hre at home, working at the only job I have in my life: FanFiction. As tradition (starting right now), I request that if you chose to leave a review, please state one thing you are grateful for. I'm grateful for you fans you support me. I love you all, and thank you for supporting me through thick and thin.**

 **KCL, hi! I actually** _ **did**_ **tell you the amount of words you said. You might have missed them, but I posted Prompts 11 and 13. You didn't review them, and you might have missed the author notes I had there. Might want to back-track a little. (I'm nice though. You had 1,087 words, so you made it :) I also recommend you read 13 then 11. Trust me, you won't regret it!). As for your name… you can continue to be KittyChesireluv if you want. Consider KCL to just be my nickname for you. :). Oh, and don't worry. This next chapter is going to take a break from dark for a moment.**

 **Also, here's an answer to another question. The reason I update so late is because I don't have internet access until late at night. During school I can update at select times, but chapters aren't normally done until late afternoon. Another reason I'm late is because I have a lot of friends on the other side of the world. It's easier for me to stay up late so I can talk to them. I can try updating earlier if you want, but it's just more convenient to update at night. Moving on from that, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Prompt 15: Love**

Alistair knew many things about many things, but love was always a major mystery to him.

He knew the basics, of course. It was the feeling he got whenever he was with Kitty. Love was whenever they were together. But he didn't really know what it was from an extent of that.

Kitty didn't know much either.

Kitty's definition of love was whenever Alistair helped her through a rough time. Her nightmares were set aside whenever Alistair came to comfort her. To her, that was love.

They were resting on their bench pondering what love was in their own ways. They didn't really pay attention to that around them, but they saw someone approach in the corner of their eyes. They didn't turn to look until they heard a girl giggle.

"Young love is adorable," she giggled. Alistair and Kitty glanced up to see Cupid standing before them.

Alistair offered her a smile. "Hey Cupid. How have you been?" he asked.

Cupid shrugged. "I've had better days, but today's been nice," she said, then giggled. "I find you two funny. Seriously."

Kitty and Alistair looked at each other for a moment, then back at Cupid. "What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

Cupid giggled again. "You're both thinking about the exact same thing," she said. The couple went wide-eyed, which made Cupid realize she needed to explain more. "You're both thinking about what love is," she explained. "It's how I know. I am a master of love, after all."

This reassured the couple and they sighed in relief. However, that also peeked Alistair's interest. "Hey Cupid? If you're a master of love… then what _is_ love? What the actual definition?" Kitty nodded, showing she wanted to know as well.

Cupid gave a giggle. "Well… it's different for every couple I come across," she explained. "Let's go over what you two think. Alistair, you think love is being with Kitty. That's a big part of love… but it's more than just physically being _with_ her. She's always on your mind and you always _want_ to be with her, even when you aren't. It's also the care you show toward her when she needs it."

Alistair nodded, smiling. "I guess you make a fair point," he said.

"Kitty," Cupid continued, "you think love is whenever Alistair helps you through difficult times. That, again, is a big part of what love is. However, it's also you helping _him_. He has things he can't deal with alone. He needs you as much as you need him. Love is being able to help him as equally as he helps you."

Kitty smiled. "I see," she said.

Cupid offered them both a smile. "Personally, I find that love can be whatever you want it to be," she said. "So long as both members of a couple feel the passion and love within the relationship, then nothing else should matter."

Alistair and Kitty both offered Cupid an appreciative smile. "Thanks Cupid," Alistair said. "You really opened our insight. We appreciate it."

Cupid simply shrugged modestly. "It's what I do," she said and began to walk away.

Kitty smirked. "Have fun with Dexter," she teased. Cupid's face burned red and her pace quickened as she walked away. Kitty giggled and Alistair chuckled.

"Wish I knew as much about love as Cupid did," Alistair said after she was out of sight. Kitty turned and gave Alistair a kiss.

"I think you know enough about it to make me happy. And I know enough to know that I make you happy," Kitty said, and they went back to relaxing in each other's presence with smiles on their faces.

 **BN: *cries so much that his basement is now flooded* Surprisingly not the first time that happened, actually. (True story. Ask me about it sometime.) As I mentioned in KCL's note, I wanted to distract from the darker chapters a little and have this one be lighthearted. I felt, given the prompt, I could have them both contemplate the same question: what is love? I had Cupid appear in this chapter because I couldn't think of anyone better to explain the question than her. I felt that they both got out of that convo knowing more they could do for their significant other, and it was a nice cameo from Cupid as well.**

 **As for future updates, I know for sure the next one won't be too dark. The one after shouldn't be too dark either. As for everything after that… I'll keep you informed. Till then, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	16. Terrier

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: HI GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! HI, HI, HI, HI, HI, HI! HIIIIIIII! HI! Want to know the truth? Ok, so I kind of drank A LOT of apple cider last night. And if you know me well enough, you know I get a little messed up when I drink it… HI! HI! HI! I LIKE CAKE! Ok, so, I have a few things I gots to tell you.**

 **First off, HI! Second, this prompt was really stretched to fit the bill. So, before I get complaints in the reviews, I'm well aware Cerise is a wolf. NO, REVIEWS NO! DON'T DO THAT! NO! STOP! NO! Ah, whatever. Anyways, moving on.**

 **KCL! HI!**

 **Prompt 16: Terrier**

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes, Kitty, you do."

"But… you _know_ how bad cats and dogs hate each other… it's not going to end well."

"You're the one who sent a deer out for her to chase and completely humiliate herself."

"If you put it like _that_ …"

Kitty and Alistair were standing in a hallway. Down said hallway stood Cerise at her locker, keeping her head as tight on her head as possible. Kitty was shuddering in fear as she watched the wolf in hiding.

"Please? Can't you come with me?" Kitty pleaded.

Alistair sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Kitty, but this is something you have to do. I'll be with you, but you need to handle this on your own. Besides, you told me you wanted to start getting along with others. I felt this was the best way to start."

Kitty took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok…" she said. She took a step forward and approached Cerise. She still shook in fear, but she knew Alistair would be there for her after this was over.

Cerise shut her locker as Kitty approached. The wolf girl tensed and stared at Kitty. Once she stopped moving, neither one said or did anything for a while. They continued to look at each other, each too afraid to say anything to the other. However, Kitty knew she had to be the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Cerise blinked. She hadn't expect that. Kitty was one to blackmail over personal gain and make others feel hurt and useless. Being apologetic… wasn't what she expected.

Kitty continued, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I know that you have that huge secret and you don't want it to hurt you or your family. I treated it as a joke, something to prank over. In reality… I think it was mostly my fear of you. I'm a cat, after all. I guess it got to my head and I thought I had an opportunity to get back at dogs without getting hurt. But I understand now that I was hurting you… and I'm sorry."

Cerise blinked again. Finally, she said, "I forgive you." Kitty smiled weakly, but Cerise wasn't quite done. "However, you have to _promise_ you won't tell anyone. Please," she asked. Kitty nodded and zipped her lips. Cerise sighed in relief, nodded, and left.

Kitty smiled after her as Alistair approached her from behind. "Did it end well? I couldn't hear how it went since I was far behind you," he said.

Kitty turned and smiled at him. "I think it did. We might be a little distanced at first, but maybe we'll warm up to each other after a while," she said.

Alistair grinned. "I told you it would all work out," he said to her. Kitty pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you talked me into it," she said when they broke apart. "Now I feel as though… I can be more than what my subconscious wants me to be."

 **BN: For once, I ain't crying. Maybe it's because of the lack of Kittystair moments. Eh, that will return next chapter. I mostly wanted to portray Kitty getting over the fact she feels evil. I had Alistair convince her to start by apologizing to those she tormented, Cerise being at the top of the list. I'm well aware the prompt wasn't really fulfilled, but it was the close I could get, ok? I think this is my worse chapter yet, but hey, at least I know what's at the bottom, right?**

 **Also, that loop idea? It's looking more and more like it'll be a reality. Once I get a bit farther on this fic and my other two fics, I'll post the first chapter. If you have any suggestions in what you want to see, feel free to PM me or review on this story somewhere. Till next time, I need some cider.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	17. Origins Unknown

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the happiness I bring to my audience everywhere!**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Do I write this too much? I must write this too much. Seriously, I swear I have updated almost ten days in a row at this point. Maybe, I could be off. Still, you guys appreciate it, so thank you all! This will further the plot, and I might enjoy writing this one.**

 **Review time! We'll start with Alistair X Bunny. I understand that you like Alistair/Bunny. Not only is it canon, but I was once in your shoes in being a full supporter. But KCL reviewed one of my stories one day and all of the sudden, this ship was the cutest thing I've ever had the pleasure of writing. So while I understand your viewpoint, I'm glad you're willing to give this ship a shot.**

 **And also, KCL! I really do love your reviews, and I do care about your shopping sprees. Did you buy me a jug of cider? I kind of ran out yesterday… that, and you stole the jug I was finishing off. *pouts* I'm quite stressed right now, actually. School, home stuff, sickness, all that lovely stuff we bottle up and label it: Unneeded. Still, glad you're enjoying the chapters. I wanted to start getting a few of the others involved (Maddie might pop up here and there, along with Cupid, Bunny, and Lizzie) so I can have new material to work with. In fact, another cameo appears in this chapter… and I was only joking about the whole breaking up thing. I tend to make jokes that don't make a lot of sense. :).**

 **Enjoy the chapter, audience! I love you all!**

 **Prompt 17: Origins Unknown**

Kitty had two solids in her life: Alistair Wonderland and her mom.

With Alistair, Kitty always knew that he'd be there for her. He was a solid rock, able to help her with how she was feeling and cope with stress and anxiety she couldn't work through alone. She was also there to help him. She couldn't tell how she was helping him yet, but she knew she was in some way.

Her mom helped define who she was. The Cheshire line was Kitty's life. She was a dedicated Cheshire and she always loved her mom for helping her become a better one.

There were a lot of things in Kitty's life that weren't so solid. Friendships with others was one, classes were another. But Alistair was able to help with both those things, in any way he was able to. Kitty loved him more for that.

One thing, however, always threw her off. Kitty mentioned it to Alistair once, but he wasn't really able to help her. That one thing that had always bugged Kitty was this: her dad.

Not only had he abandoned her as a baby, but Kitty didn't even know who he was, where he came from. Kitty had all the facts about her Cheshire side. Everything on her dad's side was… unknown. That ate away at her sometimes. Who was the half of Kitty she never knew?

"You seem to be thinking hard about something," a voice purred. Kitty put on a grin as she turned to see her mom pop into existence. They were currently sitting on Kitty's and Alistair's bench. Kitty just went there to think that day, since Alistair was off making up an assignment.

"Mom! So nice to see you," Kitty said, hugging her. Another thing Kitty loved about her mom: despite being busy, she always had time to visit her daughter. Kitty couldn't help but admire her for being able to raise Kitty by herself. She hated to admit it, but Kitty knew she could be a handful sometimes…

"Well, I was making the Queen of Hearts lose her marbles, quite literally, mind you, and I thought 'I haven't seen my darling Kitty in ages'. So, I decided to check up on my favorite daughter," the Cheshire Cat purred. "I see that you found an interesting person for your boyfriend."

Kitty blushed in embarrassment. "Mom!" she whined.

The Cheshire Cat giggled. "Sorry dear. Not every day a cat can tease her litter," she chuckled. "Now tell me Kitty, what were you thinking about so hard before I arrived?"

Kitty's embarrassed smile feel a bit into a nervous frown. Kitty knew that her mom didn't like talking about dad. Only a few times had she dared bring it up, and all of those times resulted in the Cheshire Cat into being alone with herself. But…

"I was thinking…," Kitty started nervously, "…about… where… dad came from."

The Cheshire Cat's smile didn't budge. "What, that guy? Please, why would you be worried about him? Why don't we talk about all those pranks you've been pulling lately," the Cheshire Cat said. Kitty took a breath. She knew that was a signal in saying her mom didn't want to talk right then. But… she had to know.

"No, mom," Kitty said, sighing. "I know this is hard for you… and it is for me too. But… I can't go on, living a life where half of me isn't known. I want to know… more about dad."

The Cheshire Cat's smile finally faded into a depressed sigh. "I knew you would eventually ask me this," she said. "And… I'm afraid there isn't much to tell. I met him about two years before I had you. He was a strange fellow, never seen the likes of anything like him. Of course, being curious, I went and introduced myself. Curiousty normally killed the cat, and I was expecting to make a break for it. He was all kinds of sketchy, no face, wore a business suit, tall, had tentacles coming out of his back."

"But… he wasn't all what he appeared to be," the Cheshire Cat continued, seeming to be thinking of a memory. "He was kind and loved chaos. Where he came from, in the bits he told me, he said Fairy Tales were just that: tales. Not actual history. I found it laughable and he did too."

The Cheshire Cat sighed in memory. "I remember one day, on the off hand, that he'd make a great father on day. He really would have. He met your roommate once when she was just a newborn. He was great with her. I thought, maybe when and if we had kids, he'd be great with them."

"Then…" the Cheshire Cat said, dropping off, "… we had you."

"When I told your dad, he didn't seem to mind at first. Like me, he was overjoyed. We knew you would be a great baby for us to get started with our own family. But… things started happening. He started disappearing for extended periods and I kept getting house calls from Milton Grimm, who was the new head master for this school, at the time. Oddly enough, his visits corresponded to when your dad was gone."

"After you were born… your dad suddenly said he wasn't ready. And he up and left. I couldn't believe he would leave like that… he loved me and I know he loved you. It was hard after that, especially when you and I were separated by the curse on Wonderland. But that's about it."

Kitty blinked. She had heard certain bits of this before. But… she didn't know that her father was good with kids and originally _wanted_ to have a kid… her. But…

"Mom, that didn't answer my question," Kitty said. "Where did dad come from? Who's my other half?"

The Cheshire Cat sighed. "That's just it Kitty," she said. "I don't know."

A few hours later, after talking with her mom a bit more about other things, Alistair came into view. Kitty's mom had vanished and Kitty had been left alone to debate what she had been told. Alistair sat next to his girlfriend with a smile.

"How have you been holding up without me?" Alistair asked.

Kitty gave him a smile. "Ok… I talked to my mom today," she said.

Alistair smiled. "She's… an interesting woman, I'll give her that much," he chuckled. "What did you talk about?"

Kitty sighed. "Well… mostly… dad," she said. Alistair raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue. "I asked mom where dad came from. I wanted to know about who he was and what his people were like. But… she didn't know."

Alistair seemed to understand. "You're confused about half of who you are," he said. Kitty nodded. "It's alright. Someday, we'll figured this out. You and me."

Kitty gave him a smile. "I hope we do," she said. "And one day, if I have kids… I'll be able to tell them stories about their grandfather. Hopefully."

Alistair smirked. "You mean our kids?" he teased.

Kitty blushed a deep shade of red. "Alistair!" she said. Alistair chuckled and kissed her, to which Kitty smiled and kissed back.

 **BN: *cries like a goat* Wait, can goats even cry? That's a serious question. Can goats cry? Hmm… I'm going to research that one. This chapter was to further investigate that sneaky sub-plot known as Kitty's father. I wanted Kitty to have a nice chat with her mom this time and get more clues on who her father is. She didn't come out with much, but she now knows that Alistair is still willing to help her find out her dad.**

 **Also, fun thought of the night: if Kitty and Alistair had a baby, would it be a boy or a girl? (I know my answer, but I want to hear yours!)**

 **One more thing. Remember that Loop idea? I should have it posted sometime tomorrow. (Hopefully) Check out my profile to see it when it comes out. (Another chapter of this should be posted along side it, so I'll announce it here too.)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	18. Crawl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the fun I produce by writing this.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I propose to you a question. Do you like the author's note up here? I personally like it both up here and at the bottom, because I can address my audience and give them the basic gist of the chapter here and do my little explanation and announcements below. Random question.**

 **HI KCL! Guess what I got? More apple cider! Ha! You can keep the jug you stole form me earlier because I have a thirty gallon hate full of it!**

 **Prompt 18: Crawl**

Alistair didn't really know how he gets himself into weird situations.

Then he remembers that he's dating Kitty Cheshire, and everything makes sense.

Currently, he was crawling through a vent with Maddie Hatter crawling behind him. Why was this? It was quite simple, really. It all started that morning when they went to class.

Alistair always got his stuff done on time. It was just something he did. He had written a paper for that morning several days before and had it on hand. However, before he had to turn it in, he decided to draw a doodle on a sheet of paper.

He so happened to have the class with Kitty. He looked at her and noticed she was writing furiously. He smirked. It was typical of his girlfriend to write her papers right at the last second. Alistair didn't mind Kitty's rushedness. He thought it was kind of cute.

And thus, that was what he drew. He made sure it was perfect. After a few minutes of drawing it, he finished and sat back to admire it. It was of Kitty, her brow furrowed as she carefully wrote her paper. Alistair couldn't help but admire the pure cuteness he had captured in the drawing.

After a few classes had passed, Alistair had run into Maddie. Well, the truth was that she fell on top of him through an air vent. Alistair had groaned in pain and rubbed his head. "Maddie, what were you doing?" he groaned.

"Well, see, a toad flies only when the grasshopper swims," Maddie explained, slipping into Riddlish. Alistair, not being as fluent, took a moment to decipher it.

"Oh, you get to class faster through the vents," Alistair said, nodding. "That makes total sense."

"Exactly! Where are you going? Wait! Is there a party with tea somewhere that I missed?!" Maddie gasped. Alistair chuckled and shook his head.

"No, actually. I'm going off to see Kitty. I drew this of her earlier today and want to show her," he said, pulling the paper out of his pocket and handed it to Maddie. Maddie grabbed it, unfolded it, and look it over. A confused look appeared on her face.

"All I see is a well done paper on why Riddlish is the best language ever. Which it is, true, but I don't see Kitty anywhere mentioned. Alistair, did you forget about your girlfriend in your paper about Riddlish?" Maddie said with a pout. This confused Alistair and he grabbed the paper form Maddie. He paled.

"Curses!" he said. "I must have turned in the drawing in place of my paper!"

Maddie tapped her chin. "So Kitty's trapped underneath a stack of papers? Wait… homework papers?! OH NO! We have to rescue her Alistair!" Maddie suddenly grabbed Alistair and started shaking him. "Kitty's probably suffocating! Homework does that to people, you know!"

Alistair grabbed Maddie's hand and pushed them down. "No, not the real Kitty," Alistair said. "A drawing. And it's too late. Professor Nimble probably left the classroom by now."

Maddie formed a smirk, which set Alistair on edge. "Oh, we can catch him," she said. "The Maddie way!"

And thus why Alistair was now crawling through the vents with Maddie. "You sure we can catch him? Wouldn't it be faster to just run?" Alistair questioned.

"Nonsense! Only Cerise or Kitty herself could get to that room the normal way! Unless you _are_ Kitty or Cerise, in which they would use their powers to get there instead of normal running," Maddie reasoned.

"If you say so," Alistair shrugged and turned a corner. The vent started to creak. "Um, Maddie? This vent doesn't sound like it'll hold us both?"

"No worries!" Maddie said. "The vent won't have two people crawling through it at the same time!" Alistair nodded and continued forward. However, he groaned as he felt a body jump on top of him. "So you can crawl for both of us instead!"

However, the increased weight was too much for the poor vent. The metal snapped and Alistair and Maddie fell out of it into a classroom. After a moment of daze, they looked up toward the front.

To see Kitty and Professor Nimble looking at them in confusion. "Um… Alistair? What's going on?" Kitty asked.

Alistair turned beat red and was about to come up with some story when Maddie said, "The origami structure only lasts when the bird eats its meal." As Kitty was better at Riddlish than Alistair, she got the message before Alistair did and blushed.

"Oh… so _your_ the one who drew this," Kitty said, holding up the drawing of Kitty Alistair had drawn earlier. "Professor Nimble thought I had a stalker…"

Alistair blushed more as he stood up. He walked over to Professor Nimble and handed him his actual paper. "No, not a stalker! I just… wanted to capture your cuteness this morning."

Kitty smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet," she said.

"So wait. Let me get this straight. Kitty _wasn't_ suffocating in a stack of homework?" Maddie asked. Kitty and Alistair laughed and shared a brief kiss as the exited the classroom.

 **BN: Raise of hands, who has those moments where you have a friend or boy/girlfriend where they are in the most perfect cute moment and have to draw them? Or take a picture, knowing how the world is going right now. I felt as though Alistair needed one of those moments. I mean, he is a guy, and guys (the good ones, anyway) tend to do things like that. Plus, I wanted a fun cameo with Maddie, since you seriously never know what you're going to get with her. Basically, this was more of the cute fun Kittystair that was kind of a one sided part. Kitty has so many chapters to herself, I wanted Alistair to have some of the attention this time.**

 **Also, I have some news! The first loop chapter is up! It's a bit more serious than I wanted, but it should basically have the gist of what most loops will be like. (Only hopefully funnier.) I highly encourage fans to check that out, because guess what? There is no set chapter limit for that one! I'll right that one so long as people find it popular!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	19. Should Have Known

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the smiles and happiness the fairies feel when they see how amazing I am.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: *looks at the story before him* I have to say, I never expected to make a stand in this fandom. I literally just did a few one-shots, thinking that was the end of it. The Total Drama fandom has been my career for three years now and I didn't think I'd write anything else. I am so glad I discovered this ship and the passion I have for these guys. TD may be my life… but EAH is an amazing fandom too.**

 **Man that was deep. Attention audience: KCL gave me back my cider! I can now drink the whole jug! WHOO! *shakes it around and takes a swig* Also, I want you all to recognize her. This fic wouldn't exist without her. She asked for Number 68, which led to its sequel (number something I don't remember), which led to this. I cannot thank her enough for being an inspiration. One day, when she gets an account and writes Kittystair (hopefully), I'll be able to support her as much as she has supported me.**

 **Also, one more thing. Marketing biz and all that lovely cheese. My other big fic for this fandom, EAH Time Loops, is up and ready to go! That one is more audience involved. I can use my own brain, but it'll be funnier if I have random suggestions to add. Feel free to check that out when you got some time in you're… I guess it depends on what species you are. If you're an animal, claws. If you're a pony, hooves. If you're human, hands.**

 **Prompt 19: Should Have Known**

Alistair should have known something was going on.

The moment he woke up that morning, he felt no stress. Nothing major was going on that day. He could relax, hang with Kitty, and just care about nothing else.

He passed Kitty in the hallway with a smile. "Hey Kitty. Our date still good?" he asked. Kitty smiled at him, making him fill with happiness.

"Yep. I sure am," she said, pecking him on the lips. "I hope you have something special planned, considering what today is. See you later."

As Kitty slipped down the hallway, Alistair froze. _Something… special?_ He thought to himself. _But… are we celebrating something? Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap._

He should have known Kitty wouldn't give him a day off.

Normally when he felt stress, he'd go to Bunny. She always seemed to have things in her mind and was willing to help him figure things out. But for some reason… Bunny wasn't the first one to enter his mind. While Bunny was helpful, forgetting anniversaries wasn't in her area of expertise.

Alistair would have assumed (normally) that his next choice would be Cupid. After all, she _did_ know how to handle messes like his. However, Cupid didn't feel right to him either.

The person Alistair had thought of… was Lizzie Hearts.

As he made his way to where Lizzie normally hung out (the grounds), he realized why Lizzie entered his mind over the other two. While Bunny was great to talk things out to, romance wasn't her best subject. Cupid was great at romance, but Alistair didn't know her that well to talk about his relationship with her.

Lizzie was the best of both worlds.

He found her playing a game of croquet with Maddie. Alistair hid a smirk. He knew that Lizzie would be dying to take a breather from a game like that. Maddie and Lizzie were always tied, no matter how many games they played. It drove Lizzie off the walls sometimes.

"Hey Lizzie!" Alistair called, approaching the two girls.

"Yes?" Lizzie asked, turning to face him.

"Can I talk to you? It's important…" he said, rubbing his head.

Lizzie sighed in relief. "I'd love to. Maddie, mind taking a short breather?"

"Do flies need permission to spin?" Maddie giggled. "I was going to ask for a break too. The Author of this chapter needs me to work out some kinks in the other story he's writing anyway." Alistair and Lizzie were both confused by this sentence, but figuring Maddie was Mad, they moved on pretty quickly.

"So, what was so important you had to see me?" Lizzie asked with a smile.

Alistair rubbed the back of his head. "Well… this morning, Kitty mentioned something about today being big and special. Thing is… I don't remember anything we've done that's worth remembering. I thought maybe, you know, since you know Kitty well and you take hearts seriously, you could help?"

Lizzie nodded seriously. Then smiled. "You really don't remember, do you?" she asked. Alistair blinked. Lizzie knew too? What was he missing?

"Um… no? Am I missing something?" he asked.

Lizzie giggled. "Alistair… today is the day Kitty met you for the first time, several years ok in Nursery Rhyme School. Today's the day Kitty fell in love with you. Heck… today's the day you got together."

Alistair blinked. Their one year anniversary. He forgot… about their anniversary. And it was bigger than just that. It was everything important that tied them together. And he had… forgotten.

"Curses," he muttered. "Thanks Lizzie. I feel like a jerk now, but thanks." He was about to make some last minute preparations when Lizzie grabbed his hand.

"Wait," she said. "I think I have an answer to your problems."

A few hours later, Kitty had walked to their bench, excited. She know how much this day meant to her and Alistair. She was hoping for something big and special. Kitty admitted she may want too much… but she knew Alistair would pull threw.

However, when she approached the bench, she saw Alistair simply sitting there with a smile. Kitty hid her crestfallen face as she approached. _He must have forgotten_ she thought to herself sadly. When she got close, she sat down and curled up next to him.

"Hey Kitty. I've been waiting for you," he said.

Kitty gave him a half smile. "Yeah. I've been waiting to see you," she said, a little crushed.

They sat in silence for a few moments. "Hey Kitty?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"My lucky number is sixty-eight."

Kitty furrowed her brow. Sixty-eight? What was that about? "Why's that?" she asked him.

"That's how many days you loved me before we were separated," he said. Kitty froze for a second. Wait… was he… "Six years, we waited until we reunited again. Eight weeks after we reunited… we got together."

Kitty blinked. He… "That's not all," he said. "I remember the first day we met. You were timid back then, a lot more than normal. You were wondering who would talk to you? You were shy and new. So, I came over and introduced myself. And I said something to you that you never really forgot."

"'From the great friendships formed through good laughs and bellows," Kitty said, crying a little, "they all began once by a simple… hello."

Alistair smiled. "I remember you smiling," he said. "It was so long ago, we were both so young back then… but I can't help but feel that we… were _meant_ to be. Kitty, I may not give you much. But… I _do_ love you. More than anything. And… I want to wish you a Happy Aniversary. I didn't get you anything… and I'm sorry."

However, Kitty brushed that aside, turned around, and hugged Alistair as tight as she could. "You gave me the only thing I could ever want," she said. "You." Alistair smiled and wrapped his hands around his girlfriend. They should have known that an anniversary didn't take gifts or treasury, just each other's company.

 **BN: *a monsoon could not compare to the flooding in the author's home town due to his excessive tears* WAH! THIS WAS SO GOOD, DANGGIT! I LOVE THIS ONE SO MUCH! Forget everything else I've ever done, this is the crowning jewel! I quit, I retire, that's the perfect piece to my crown, I don't want it ruined. *leaves***

 **KCL: NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH!**

 ***rushes back faster than he left* I do too! *fangirl and fanboy screams could be heard all across the world* This chapter was more leaned toward Alistair, but I felt that this was something a lot of couples tend to overate. Just because it's your anniversary doesn't mean you have to be showered with gifts, as this chapter proves. I wanted to prove the point that if you are truly happy together, all you need is the presence of your other. No gifts, no dinner. Just memories and the love you two have. I found that this ship was amazing to write, not only because this ship is able to bring out the fullest of the experience, but also because this stands up to a lot of what I believe about couples. Kittystair should be able to blossom without fancy gifts, and I felt as though Alistair had a great anniversary, much better than whatever Kitty wanted originally.**

 **Like? Of course you did. No way you can hate this one. Leave a review to tell me how much you squealed in this chapter. Or forget to leave a review and keep squealing, like me right now. (I swear I'm going to lose my voice. MORE CIDER!)**


	20. Prized Possession

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hello world! Hello audience! Hello Planty the Potted Plant! (Raise your hand if you get that reference.) Ben here, yet again, with another chapter. I've totes been on a roll with these lately. I guess it's because I really love this ship. It could also be because I have free time for about thirty-three minutes until school comes back. Blagh. School. I'm young. Pity me.**

 **Or don't pit me. It's not like I have the best pity face in the world.**

 **Also, thanks for the cider KCL! Your da bomb!**

 **Side Note: I may update again sometime later today, because I can. So keep an eye out for that! (Chapter 2 for my Loops is also up, so love!)**

 **Prompt 20: Prized Possession**

Kitty didn't have a lot of physical things that she cherished.

It wasn't that she didn't like mementoes. Kitty loved having things that reminded her of past events, like pictures and things. But she didn't have too many. It wasn't something she was into a whole lot.

That changed one day.

Kitty was alone on her and Alistair's bench one day. She didn't really have a lot on her mind for once, and she figured the bench would be a good place to go to find _something_ to think about. She smiled as her boyfriend approached and sat next to her.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

Alistair shrugged. "Normal. Had to find Cupid to ask her something, then had to pick something up that I had Briar find for me. Oh, and then I had to find Blondie because she had something else I needed."

Kitty furrowed her eyebrows. That was odd. Alistair, going to meet three girls, all of whom weren't close to Alistair at all. What was that about?

"Anyway," he said. "How was our day?"

Kitty gave him a shrug. "Alright. Not too bad, not too good. In-between," she said with a neutral smile.

"Well… maybe I can tip it toward the good side," Alistair said. "Because I got something for you."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Alistair, you know you don't need to pamper me," Kitty said. "All I need is you."

Alistair gave her a smile. "Trust me, I know," he said. "But… in case I'm away from you, you can have this to remember me by," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden locket in the shape of a heart.

Kitty looked at it in awe and smiled at her boyfriend. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Hang on, there's something else to it," he said. There was a hidden button on the top of the heart. He clicked it and the flap clicked open. "Look at what's inside," Alistair gestured.

Growing ever more curious, Kitty opened the flap. And a tear trickled from her eye.

It was a picture of them. They were both sitting on their bench, Kitty leaning into Alistair. They both looked… happy. As if… they didn't need anything else. They were complete.

Alistair handed the locket toward Kitty and Kitty grasped in. She closed the heart and put it around her neck. She smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you," she said. "That... is probably my most prized possession. Thank you."

Alistair smiled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I love you Kitty. And now, even if I'm not with you… you have that to remind you that I'm never that far away. I'll always be close to your heart." Another tear exited Kitty's eye as she hugged her boyfriend tighter.

 **BN: Screw it, I'm done. *California sinks under water* Sorry, I just couldn't hold it in anymore! Now, if we all remember last chapter, the moral I wanted was that we don't always need gifts from our loved ones to know they love us. This is kind of the opposite moral, but it had a point. Sometimes, the gift we get from our loved ones is significant and reminds us of their love. There is a time and a place for gifts, and they aren't an always thing, but I do feel as though I portrayed this quite well in the sense that Kitty now has a memory of her and Alistair together close to her heart, quite literally. Also, that locket is a plot point. Hint, hint.**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit on the short side. I'm tired, my back hurts, my neck has a bunch of cuts (my brother never worked a razor before and he gave me a haircut), and I have school. WAH! On the bright side, guess who has a date to the Star Wars movie! BEN DOES! Granted, it's with my best friend, who I consider a sister… STILL! IT COUNTS!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	21. Individuality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the fact that I am late.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I'M A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING! I'M SO SORRY! I meant to post twice yesterday, but crap happened, a bunch of speeches I had to write came up, and one thing lead to another and I forgot to write another chapter. This trimester is going to suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. I'll try to update as often as possible, but with crap in school coming up and social life (never thought I'd actually have one of those) updates might not be as often as they have been.**

 **HI KCL! Thanks for the virtual cider! It's all I ever wanted :). I'll try to update one fic at least every few days, so you won't have to miss my stories long.**

 **Prompt 21: Individuality**

Alistair admired Kitty for who she was.

So when she randomly showed up at their bench with Maddie's cloths on, a bunch of signals shot off in his brain. She sat next to him goofily and had a mad look on her face.

"Hiya Alistair! Flying like a market in the arctic?" Kitty asked with a crazed giggle.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. It took him a moment to translate, since Riddlish wasn't his first language. "Oh, how am I doing? I'm… alive. How are… you doing?"

"I'm as chipper as a chicken at the full moon dancing festival!" Kitty giggled. "So, what should we do today? Swim through a bunch of eggs?"

Alistair pretended to think about this for a moment. "I don't know," he said. "Why don't we start… with why you're acting like Maddie."

Kitty blinked but brushed it off with a smile. "Me? Act like Maddie? Nope! Just acting like plain old Kitty!" she said.

Alistair chuckled. "You're wearing Maddie's clothing, you slip into Riddlish randomly, and you are obviously acting like someone you aren't," he said. "Is something wrong Kitty?"

Kitty sighed and deflated. "Alistair… is being me good enough for you?"

Before Alistair could answer, Kitty held up a hand. "Hang on, I already know what you'd answer," she sighed. "Alistair… I'm afraid being me… isn't enough for you anymore. That you want more than what I can offer you. So… I tried to be something more than what I am."

"You tried to be Maddie," Alistair stated.

" _Look at her!_ She's positive, assertive, isn't afraid to be a goof," Kitty said with a sigh. "And… I'm sure she's better than me in everything. I figured… you'd want me to be someone better, worth your attention."

Alistair was silent for a moment. "Kitty… you don't _need_ to be more than what you already are. I love your own individuality, not what you copy from others. I don't need you to be anything different than what you already are. Your individuality is what I love about you."

Kitty smiled hesitantly. "But… I'm such a heavy weight on you most of the time…" she said sadly.

Alistair pulled her close and kissed her. "It's ok Kitty," he said. "I love you. You have problems sometimes and I'll be there to help you. You don't need to be someone you aren't to help relieve my stress. Be you, and I can't ask for anything more from you."

Kitty smiled at him and snuggled in close. They sat in silence for a moment until Maddie passed by them. Maddie was wearing Kitty's cloths, which Kitty noticed. Maddie turned her head and giggled. "Oops! We must have swapped heads!" Maddie giggled. Kitty and Alistair laughed and cuddled closer together.

 **BN: Yay for me being great! Something's wrong with my writing machine. By that, I mean my brain. I feel as though my writer's block is getting to me. I'll see if I can fix it, but we'll have to see. Now then, this one was supposed to show that you don't have to change for your loved one. Kitty needed to realize Alistair doesn't need her to change for him. He only wanted her to be herself, and he'd love her all the same.**

 **My brain hurts. I'm going to try to fix it, so hope for an update tomorrow. If I don't, know my writer's block has returned! Sorry loyal fans.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review! Or don't! Either works!**


	22. Tragic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys! Guess what time it is? Depressing time! We had some lighthearted stuff going on, and that's great, I prefer that to the dark stuff these stupid prompts are making me write. These next few are going to be centered on something mentioned a few chapters back. Two something's, actually. In two chapters, prepare for the darkest one I plan to write, so get prepared for that. That being said,** _ **don't worry!**_ **Kittystair** _ **lives!**_

 **Hi KCL! You continue to be my most faithful reviewer. And you keep giving me cider. I would like more cider, but maybe hold off until the darkness fades. Also, I watch Agents of Shield (I just finished season two though) so is it's anything up to that point, rant to your heart's content, I understand. (I can't tell if a guy's cute though. Sorry, but I just can't.)**

 **Prompt 22: Tragic**

Alistair didn't understand why people had to fight.

He had read on the MirrorNet that there was a war being raged. A mysterious man dressed in black was attacking the Fairy Tale kingdom and seemed to be winning. He was last seen near Book End, which was troubling to Alistair.

More important, though, he didn't understand why life had to be tragic.

From what he read, there were (so far) no deaths. But there was wounded and Alistair knew that most were in critical condition. He knew that the families of the injured would be mourning the ones they lost. Alistair didn't see why people had to lose people like that.

However, Alistair didn't have to worry about his family being injured or killed by some random figure raging a war.

He had to worry about Kitty.

Kitty didn't take the news well. She was all for pranks and mischief, but not war. She worried for the families that suffered because of this person. Alistair understood why. Kitty grew up without a father. She didn't want anyone else to suffer what she did.

Kitty was lying against Alistair on their bench. Words didn't need to be said as Alistair held her close. He knew she was feeling down. All he could do was be with her.

"Alistair?" she asked him after a while.

"Yes Kitty?"

"If… I were in danger… and you had to go somewhere and risk your life to save me… could you let me die instead?"

Alistair was taken aback by the question. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

"I don't… I don't want you hurt because your protecting me…" Kitty said, crying a little. "I don't want fighting, I don't want hurt… I don't want to lose you… and if you go and risk your life for me… if you die, it'd be all my fault…"

Alistair pulled Kitty closer. "Sh," he said. "Don't think about that. If I go to save you, it would never be your fault if something happened to me. I'm doing it to save your life. All I want if you safe."

"But…" Kitty started to say.

"No buts," Alistair said. "I won't just let you suffer because you want me to be safe. I won't let you die. And I won't let myself die. If I have to go save you, I will come back. Ok Kitty?"

Kitty was still crying, but nodded. Alistair sighed and held her tighter. He had sincerely hoped there would never be a tragedy in Kitty's life. He didn't know how she would be able to handle it.

Kitty was smiling a small smile as she headed back to her dorm. She was still upset about how things in the world were going, but Alistair had made her smile, at least for the moment. She knew she had better head to bed to keep her mind off things.

"Maddie, I'm here," Kitty called as she walked inside. There was a note on her tree as she walked over. It mentioned Maddie was off 'making sure the plot went right' and other stuff Kitty didn't understand. She shrugged and got ready for bed.

However, not long after, she heard a sound. _BUM BUM_. Kitty raised an eyebrow. Maddie said she wouldn't be back 'until the end of the next chapter' or something like that. Kitty turned.

And froze.

Before her was a man. He seemed to look at her curiously. And by 'look', he was staring at her with know eyes. He was faceless and wore a business suit which was completely black. He seemed to look at Kitty carefully. " _Kitty?"_ he asked in his mind.

Kitty's mouth went dry and her body went numb. No… it can't be. He's dressed in black… the monster hurting all those people… but he _knows_ me. It can't… no, please, it really can't…

"D-d-dad?"

 **KCL: BEN! YOU'RE A JERK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS!**

 **BN: I know, I'm a terrible person. Sorry if this one wasn't that good. My mojo came back, but I didn't really know how to incorporate the prompt in this one. So, I decided to make up some non-canon stuff (sorry those who love canon!) and went with that. Then again, everything about Kitty's dad is non-canon. So it works! As for the non-cliffhanger part, I just wanted Alistair to make Kitty realize that he wouldn't leave her to die if she were in that situation. He might be risking himself, but it's worth it for her.**

 **Also, in other news, the next Loop set is up peoples! I'm so happy I might cry! But I won't, because you guys will glare at me for making this a cliffhanger. I'm sorry! (On the bright side, I'll try to update sometime tonight.)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? (Who am I kidding, it's a cliffhanger!) Let me know how much you hate me in a review! Or spite be by not even leaving a review! Either works!**


	23. Cheese You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the fact you all hate me because of that cliff hanger last chapter.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: You know, I have something I need to say. In this day and age, a lot of people I know and love swear. Swearing is pretty common now a days. Here my thing on swearing: I don't do it. You may notice that if I have to use a swear word in my notes, I replace it with cheese or sheep. That's just how I was raised. In the story, I replace the swear words with my trademark #$%. I don't really do it for the EAH fandom since they don't swear like the real world does.**

 **There's a reason I'm telling you this. The next prompt features a common swear word. So, as such, I am** _ **changing**_ **the prompt. It'll mean the same thing, but it won't look badly when I read this later and regret putting the swear word in. Again, this was just how I was raised.**

 **Prompt 23: Cheese You**

Kitty stared at the faceless man who had teleported into her room. "Dad?" she asked, but she already knew the answer. She felt it long before, swelling inside her. This was her father, in the flesh.

And he was responsible for hurting people.

The man seemed to shift, looking at Kitty oddly. Since he had no face, Kitty couldn't judge how her father felt. Was he happy to see her? Did he despise her existence? Was he willing to make things right between them?

Or was he here for something else?

The man simply stood there, staring at the girl who was his daughter. It was killing Kitty on the inside. They both just stood there, looking at each other, and she couldn't find anything to say.

" _You look like your mother,"_ he finally said. Kitty looked at him dubiously. He hadn't seen her since she was a baby… and he says _that_?

"Who do you think you are?" she asked coldly.

The man continued to look at her. " _Your father_ ," he said. Kitty shook her head. The man sighed and said, " _I know you find it hard to grasp that I came back… but I have. I'm sorry I left you all those years ago, but I want to make things right. I want to start over and explain everything. Can you let me have a chance to redeem myself?"_

 _He's lying._

The voice in Kitty's head came from nowhere. Then again, it was saying what Kitty was already thinking. But… he wanted to try to make things better. He might have been hurting people… but what did Kitty know? He had to have some reason. Right?

 _Why are you fooling yourself with these silly thoughts? He's back because he_ wants _something. He doesn't love you Kitty. He wants you dead. And let's be honest, your better off that way. He leaves you for your whole life and comes back to take care of the garbage he created._

 _Shut up…_

 _Your filth, Kitty. You are nothing. No one loves you. You fool yourself into thinking they care, so you have a purpose to stick around. But you know that isn't true._

 _I said shut up…_

 _Your dad wants to kill you. That's why he's here. TO RID OF THE THING THAT DESTROYED HIM!_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kitty screamed, grasping her head. For the first time, the man moved. He rushed to Kitty side.

" _Kitty, it's ok. I know what's wrong, just let me…"_ the man said into her head.

Kitty looked up at her dad. Only there wasn't hurt in her eyes. Or sorrow. There was rage.

"Cheese you," she growled. "You _abandoned_ me for my _entire life!_ You abandoned _my mom!_ You are _nothing to me! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"_

Kitty was glaring rage at her father. Her father stood tall and looked at his daughter carefully. " _Very well_ ," he said and vanished.

Kitty cried when he was gone. Why? Why was her life like this? Why couldn't she be normal…

 _No one wants you._

Kitty straightened. The voice was right. She couldn't do this anymore.

 _You know what you need to do to end the world's pain known as you._

Kitty stood. No more pain. She knew what she had to do.

Alistair was wandering the hallways alone. He was heading to his dorm and sighing. His day wasn't the best, but he hoped Kitty was ok. He knew it was a rough time, and he knew he at least somewhat eased her from being upset.

Maddie passed by Alistair. He sighed and gave her a smile. "Hey Maddie?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked as she stopped walking.

"Could you keep an eye on Kitty? I know she's been really low lately and I just want to make sure she's going to be ok tonight," he said.

Maddie saluted him. "As a cricket slaps the moon, I shall be the mug!" she said. Alistair chuckled at her Riddlish and nodded. They walked past each other, feeling normal.

Until Maddie stopped.

"Hey Alistair?"

"Hmm?"

"The author said I couldn't go back to the dorm until this chapter's over… because something was supposed to happen to Kitty between when I left and when I went back."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"I don't know… but maybe you should come with me? The chapter's almost over, so I can head back now," Maddie said.

Alistair gave her a nod. "Alright. I don't know what could possibly be wrong, but let's head over there and see what's up."

 **BN: *his audience stones him to death* HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T DIE! *a cupcake is shown in front of him* SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

 **Ok, so I understand this was less Kittystair focused. I'm sorry I didn't have a moment, but it was legit the only way I can lead up to the next prompt, which WILL be the darkest one of the fic. Also, I wanted the reunion with Kitty's father not really answer any questions. Kitty's had pent up rage for not knowing who her dad was. He suddenly pops up. How do you think you would react? Kitty's voice in her head doesn't help, and I wrote on what I take would have happened. As for Kitty now? Yeah, Alistair needs to get there quick.**

 **Sorry if my work has been utter cheese lately. I'm stressed like no other, my home life is going to the sheep, and my cider stash is gone! (Like, legit, someone totes stole me cider!) Luckily I have KCL's virtual cider still, otherwise I'd be having withdrawls. Anyway, sorry if I haven't been doing good. This arc** _ **will**_ **be wrapped up next chapter. (It ends fine, don't worry your hearts out.) Kitty's dad probably won't be back for a while though…**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review! Or don't! Either works!**


	24. Suicide

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the lie I told in the last chapter.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Yeah, so… remember how I said the last chapter was the last one of this story arc? Ben might have lied… But aside from that, if you are still reading this, the cliff hanger did not tick you off and you want to find out how this could possibly be the darkest chapter of the fic. Look down at the prompt. You'll put two and two together pretty quickly to make four. Twenty-four in fact, which is this chapter's number. I can't believe I got this far. Normally I gimp out at about chapter 15. I'm doing amazing!**

 **Oh, and thanks for supporting me KCL. Your love for this ship is what keeps this functioning, you know. I wouldn't be so happy and inspired if you didn't support me 100%. And I'm glad you enjoy the fact it isn't** _ **all**_ **romance. Sure, it's the major theme, but there are other things that I find need to be looked at as well, which can build and make the couple better and closer. (That and Maddie said she had to cameo, otherwise this fic wouldn't be 'mad'.)**

 **Prompt 24: Suicide**

Alistair and Maddie had made it back to her dorm room. They looked around to find nothing out of order, but Kitty was not present. Maddie took a look around, but found nothing to indicate that Kitty was there.

"That's odd. The author told me she was going to be here," Maddie said, rubbing her chin.

"Well, whoever this 'author' is, he's clearly wrong," Alistair said. "I have to head out. I'll see you later Maddie."

Maddie continued to rub her chin, not noticing that Alistair had left. Maddie rubbed her chin harder then looked up. "Mr. Author? Why isn't Kitty here?"

 **Maddie, you know I'm not supposed to tell you.**

"But it doesn't make sense! Why have me leave to get Alistair only to bring him back here?"

 **It's called building suspense. Alistair's going to be encountering something to further the plot right about… now.**

Alistair was making his way back to his dorm room when he heard inside his head, " _She's on the roof."_

Alistair blinked. What was that? It was in his head… but not his voice. He shrugged it off and continued forward.

" _Kitty's on the roof, Alistair."_

There it was again. He didn't know why that thought was in his head and why it was being persistent. So what if Kitty was on the roof? She could do whatever she wanted in her free time.

He turned the corner, only to be knocked off his feet. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain, and looked up at the person who knocked him to the ground. And he froze. It was a man in a black suit with a pale white slate for a face. The man seemed to be looking at Alistair.

" _KITTY'S ON THE ROOF!"_ the voice shouted and the man vanished. Alistair blinked. That was odd. And if he wasn't mistaken, didn't that guy look like…

Something clicked in his head. Kitty was on the roof. If that was who he thought it was, and he went to visit Kitty… and Kitty was in an extreme emotional state…

"Oh no," he said and ran to the closest stairway he could find.

"Come on Mr. Author! Why can't you tell me!"

 **West side of the school, in front of Professor Nimble's window. Stand there and don't move.**

"Is Kitty there?"

 **Go there and find out.**

"Ok! Off to random spot, ho!"

Tears splashed from Kitty's face. This was it. This would end the suffering of the world and be rid of the worthless piece of crap she was. All she did was make things worse. She was a monster, and abomination.

A mistake.

Kitty was standing on the ledge of the roof. One step. Kitty found it funny. Only one step and she'd be over. Done. She wondered why she didn't think of it sooner. Everyone would celebrate her death. Everyone cheering that she was dead.

Her father most of all.

Kitty took a breath. She was actually going to do this. She was going to kill herself. Kitty was fearful… but her nightmares flooded her head. She was evil. She would kill everyone she loved. She couldn't do that. This was for the best.

"Kitty Cheshire don't you _dare_ take a step off that ledge!"

Kitty twitched and turned. Alistair stood behind her, looking worried. Kitty's heart twinged. Alistair Wonderland. The one person she loved. She saw the terror and panic in his eyes. More tears spilled form her eyes. She knew this would hurt him… but he'd get over it. Everyone would. They'll realize it's for the best.

"Kitty, _please_ ," he begged. "We can talk about this. We can help you. Don't do this to yourself. Please, step down and talk to me. I can help you."

Kitty's tears grew in number. She knew Alistair wanted to help. He always did. But…

Not this time.

"I'm sorry Alistair," she sobbed. "I love you."

Kitty took a step back and fell.

"NO!"

 **BN: I'm not evil. I'm not. I hate bad endings. The next chapter will wrap up this arc. I** _ **will**_ **post it tonight. I'm not a complete monster.**

 **Also, everything Kitty is doing is from** _ **personal experience**_ **. Not necessarily everything is the same, but I've been (several times) where Kitty is. I want to be strong in this statement: Kitty's thought process is the real deal. She's not thinking straight, and this is what happens when you can't think clearly. I know this is super dark, but this is real. I've been there, my best friend's been there, and I'm sure a lot of people have been there too. I wanted you readers to know that you might joke around about suicide, but this is** _ **real**_ **. People** _ **listen**_ **to your crap you say to them. Everyone in this world** _ **deserves to live their life**_ **. They** _ **matter**_ **in this world. People love them too, like Alistair to Kitty. I want to make this clear:** _ **stop it**_ **. Stop insulting people, even jokingly. Stop joking about death of others and who should die because they're 'annoying' or 'different'. I understand that Kitty's circumstance is different, but the message is still the same.**

 **Sorry this chapter was deep. I just know about this topic a little too much.**

 **If you want, leave a review. If not, ok.**


	25. Bitter End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I was going to post this later. Screw that. You guys need this now. No jokes, no funny entrances, we're just going to slip right into it.**

 **Also, KCL, if you jumped straight to this one, I would read the one** _ **before it**_ **first. This won't make sense if you don't.**

 **Prompt 25: Bitter End**

* * *

Kitty felt her life flash before her eyes.

And she realized how wrong she was.

As she fell, Alistair screamed for her. Kitty's tears increased. Alistair was heartbroken. She always told him to let her die first. She couldn't live without him. More tears streamed from her eyes.

She never realized her couldn't live without her.

Everything that had drove her to jump… she realized she was stupid. A stupid idiot. Alistair _loved_ her. And she threw that away. Her father had reasons for coming back. He probably would have explained. And… her nightmares _weren't her_. That wasn't her in her nightmares.

Kitty sobbed. This was it. She threw away her life. She overreacted. But, mostly… she failed her boyfriend. The one she loved more than anyone in the world.

She cried. It would be the last thing Kitty ever did.

Maddie bounced to the spot the author had designated. Kitty was nowhere to be seen, but Maddie knew the author wouldn't send her somewhere without a reason. So Maddie stood still. Not moving.

And she felt a drop of water fall on her.

"Huh, that's odd. It's not raining," Maddie said, holding her arms out and looking up.

And Kitty fell into her arms.

"Oh! Hey Kitty, I was looking for you!" Maddie said with a smile. Kitty looked at Maddie in shock. More tears streamed from her eyes as she hugged her roommate and tightly. Maddie was confused, but simply hugged back.

* * *

A knock on the door.

It was distant to Kitty's ears. She was lying on her tree, curled up and sobbing. She had been there for a week, eating and drinking enough only to keep her alive. She wouldn't speak to anyone. She was broken.

Maddie was sitting in a chair and watching her friend. She stood up, and walked over to the door and opened it. Alistair was there, looking tired. Maddie offered him a weak smile. "Your turn?" she asked.

"Yeah. My dorm's open. You can sleep in there if you want," he said with a yawn. Maddie gave him a nod and went off to his dorm room. Alistair walked over to the chair Maddie sat on and took her place.

For the past week, Maddie and Alistair both agreed Kitty could not be left alone. They came up with a schedule in which one of them could keep an eye on her. Maddie managed to convince Raven to come by every so often so he and Maddie could catch up on sleep.

The first thing Alistair had done was talk to Headmaster Grimm about getting Kitty professional help. Alistair knew he'd be there for her, but he needed someone qualified to help Kitty, not his own limited knowledge. Headmaster Grimm, however, _denied_ Kitty the help she needed. It sickened Alistair to a point where he raised his voice. Suffice it to say, Maddie had to take a double shift while he spent it in detention.

Alistair looked at his broken girlfriend. He still loved her deeply and it saddened his heart that she was like this. He realized no one should have to watch their loved one suffer in pain. He knew Kitty wouldn't want to see him suffer. He wondered if Kitty knew how much this was killing him on the inside.

They sat there for a long time before Alistair stood up and fixed her lunch. He got her a glass of milk and heated up some fish. He grabbed the food and went over to Kitty. "Lunch," he said. Kitty stiffened and he heard a sob escape. Kitty always did that when she realized it was Alistair's turn to watch her.

He set the plate down and went back to the chair. Kitty stole pieces of the food, but didn't eat much. When she looked like she was done, Alistair picked it up and cleaned the glassware.

He returned to his seat and sat there for another hour. He stared at Kitty and sighed. This was heartbreaking. He couldn't take seeing Kitty like that.

Kitty didn't notice anything odd until she felt hands wrap around her. She didn't recognize the warmth for a moment. Then it clicked. _Alistair_. Why was he here? Why did he have to watch her suffer? She didn't want him to see her like this.

"Kitty," he said, his voice dry. "I know you are so low right now. I know that this is hard for you. But Kitty… I _love_ you. I _hate_ seeing you like this, suffering away. I can't imagine the pain going through you right now… but I know that I can _feel_ the pain by having to watch you suffer within yourself. I'm _here_ for you Kitty. I won't _ever_ let go of you… just please get better."

Alistair didn't let go of Kitty for a while. He felt tears on his arms as Kitty silently cried. He held her close. He knew she was broken. But, he knew, that if he stayed with her… she'd be back together eventually. All she needed was time.

Alistair let go after about an hour, but he felt Kitty grasp his arm. "Don't leave…" she rasped. "I… need… you…" Alistair gave her a small smile, and wrapped her tight again. Maybe she was already recovering. Just in her own way.

* * *

 **BN: And we are now done with the darkest arc. I felt as though I portrayed this right. I hope you guys cried as much as I did. Kitty really does need to recover from this, so most of the chapters after this will be the 'Recovery' arc. Alistair will be with Kitty every step of the way.**

 **Also, there is one part I do definitely hear complaints about. I feel the need to explain it. Headmaster Grimm. Now, the reason Headmaster Grimm denied Kitty professional help kind of goes to two reasons, one making sense, the other being selfish. The first one is the fact that with Kitty's dad attacking the kingdom, it's hard enough as it is. Headmaster Grimm doesn't want to add to the stress, which is probably a good reason, since many people need professional help at this time. The selfish reason is that he figures this is a good way of showing that by defying destiny, you get hurt. Kitty never really defied her destiny, but Kittystair, in canon, wasn't supposed to happen in Headmaster Grimm's eyes. This, to him, Kitty's punishment.**

 **I understand that it's cruel, but I'm not a fan of bad endings. Kitty** _ **will**_ **recover. Alistair will get her back into her normal happy self. Keep in mind that this experience has changed Kitty too, and will have a form of PTSD, since she came so close to actually succeeding. But like I said, Alistair won't ever leave her side. Also, Maddie will be popping up more often. As Kitty's roommate, at this point, Maddie is truly the only person Alistair trusts with Kitty's welfare other than himself. I feel as though Maddie fits the bill perfectly in what I need done.**

 **Also, the prompt was fulfilled, just in a different way than you might have thought. Some would have thought Kitty died and it turned Alistair bitter against the world. No, I actually fulfilled the prompt by making this arc end on a kind of bitter sweet moment. No one is going to die in this fic. I'm not that kind of guy.**

 **With the darkest arc over, I will continue on in my endeavors and write the next prompt ASAP. (Might even update later today if I have time.) It'll get back to being lighthearted and a sort of time jump forward. Tune in next time for the first recovery arc, chapter 24: Snow.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review. Or don't. Either works.**


	26. Snow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the fact this story is now not dark no longer!**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I have other fics I have to write too. So why do I keep coming back to this fic? Mostly because I miss KCL's quirky reviews too much to** _ **not**_ **want to add another chapter to this story. Plus, I wanted to stabilize the relationships that were shaken by the last few chapters. This'll take place about a month after the last events, and we are now in Winter. Mmkay?**

 **Also, thanks KCL! :) Trust me, the day I get a mansion saying 'The Nameless Ben Community Mansion: Residence for Kittystair Shippers', you'll see it on the news. And you'll bring me cider and I'll write Kittystair. :). Also, it's doesn't really matter what the word cheese replaces. Make up your own definition and stick with it. (Mine switches meanings, from dancing goat, to spilling orange juice.) Also, thank you for hating on Headmaster Grimm. I meant to make him hateable in this fic. When we get more into Kitty's dad, you'll see him more. (Also, do I write like someone else you know? Is that what you meant?)**

 **Prompt 26: Snow**

Alistair had always loved the snow.

He was outside, laying down on the ground, looking up. Snow was gently falling to the ground and Alistair smiled as he embraced it. He was currently dressed in heavy snow gear so he was warm. He let the snow envelope him as he sighed.

He needed to relax with the month he had to endure.

It wasn't bad, per se. After Kitty's suicide attempt, Alistair and Maddie had taken turns making sure Kitty was safe. Kitty was broken for a long time, refusing to talk or hardly eat. It took a toll on Alistair's health too, not to mention his suffering grades since Headmaster Grimm wouldn't give him time off to look after his clearly suffering girlfriend.

About the start of the third week was when Kitty started to open up again. She was still weak and found it hard to look him in the eye, but she started eating more and began to walk around and do things. As Alistair's trust that Kitty wouldn't do anything rash, he started leaving Maddie with her more and more, since he felt that Maddie could sleep in the same room and not have Kitty leave. And his trust paid off. Kitty hadn't left her room.

At the fourth week, Kitty seemed to feel more comfortable. She didn't talk to Alistair about the event, nor had she mentioned it to Maddie. Alistair understood perfectly. If she ever wanted to talk about it, he'd be supportive and try to help her through it.

As of now, Kitty was attending classes again and catching up on the past month she missed. However, for caution, Alistair had Maddie go around and ask for volunteers to keep an eye on her throughout the day, just to make sure she was already. Kitty didn't protest at this, in fact, she seemed a little grateful.

Maddie succeeded in convincing Lizzie, Raven, and Cupid to watch her sometimes. Maddie watched her at lunchtime, and Alistair asked Bunny if she could take a shift during Kitty's study hall sessions in the library, which she agreed to do.

Alistair normally saw Kitty in the evenings. It seemed as though their relationship was strained, and Alistair knew full well Kitty blamed herself for it. He knew how much it meant to her in giving Alistair something in return, and she thought she was a burden. Alistair was determined not to give up on her.

"Hey," he heard Kitty's voice approach. He turned his head and smiled as Kitty lay down next to him, also wearing heavy clothing. He noticed a distance away that Cupid was making sure Kitty got to him. Alistair gave her a thumbs up and Cupid nodded and went about her own business.

"Hey Kitty. You had an ok day?" he asked her. Kitty gave him a slight nod and leaned into him. He gave her a small smile and put his arm around her. Kitty had a hard time talking to him too. He knew why, but he didn't feel the need to bring it up.

"Cupid and I talked today," she said absent mindedly. Alistair nodded, waiting for her to continue. He noticed she found it easier to talk to him if he wasn't there. It was easier for her to control herself and not break down crying. "She and Dexter got together. I was so happy for her…"

Silence enveloped them again. The snow continued to fall. Kitty and Alistair simply lay down with each other in the snow, not saying a word. "I wish I didn't screw up our relationship," Kitty said. Alistair raised an eyebrow, but knowing how Kitty worked now, he held his tongue for the moment. "I saw how happy Cupid was… and it reminded me how happy we were. It reminded me of the times we had that brightened my day. That you were always there."

Alistair noticed Kitty subconsciously rub the pendant on her necklace. The one he had given to her. He didn't realize she did that.

"I was stupid," she continued. "I wish… I wish we could have those moments again. Moments where we could both laugh, smile, have a good time. Just… be us. Teenagers. But we can't. Not after…"

She stopped talking, her voice shaking. Alistair doubted it was the cold. It was hard for her to remember that instance, forcing herself back to the moment she stepped off the roof. Alistair refused to think about it too. He almost lost her once…

"You're like the snow," Alistair said. Kitty went rigid at his voice. Alistair had a pained expression enter his face. He knew that Kitty was afraid that whenever she heard his voice, it would be a yell. Alistair never raised his voice… but Kitty still feared the day he would hurt her because of what she had done.

"H-h-h-how?" she stuttered.

"You have a tendency to be cold," he said. "You give yourself no credit and you don't think your life can ever be full of warmth and comfort again. But… your also unique. You are different than everyone, and you stand out against every other snowflake. And, most importantly… you'll melt. You'll forgive yourself one day. I've forgiven you Kitty, and I know you don't think I have. One day, though, when you recover from this mistake… you'll become warm again. Just hang in there for me, ok?"

Kitty didn't respond, but her eyes watered. Alistair brushed away her unformed tears and held her closer. He knew she was having a rough time coping. It just made him more sure that he could never melt from her side. Like snow… he had to stick to her like snow did when making a snow man. One day… she'd melt.

 **BN: *cries like a cheese ball* For the first recovery chapter (I'm thinking about having four or five more), I wanted to show that Kitty is starting to get back on her feet. She hasn't forgiving herself, and that's key, but it's also to show that Alistair hasn't given up on her. Despite Kitty being in the state she is, Alistair still loves her. The reason Alistair had to adapt to how Kitty acts now is because Kitty** _ **wants**_ **Alistair to love her and comfort her, but she's still afraid that he hasn't really gotten over what she almost did. And in a way, Alistair** _ **hasn't**_ **gotten over it. But that's because Kitty hasn't, and he'll cope along with her and make sure they recover both enough to be able to be happy together again.**

 **There was also something else I wanted to show this chapter too. Alistair** _ **doesn't**_ **trust Kitty right now. Now, it's perfectly possible to love someone but not trust them. Kitty almost killed herself because she was emotionally unstable. After the attempt, she's still emotionally unstable because she's not having professional help that Alistair knows she needs. (But stupid Headmaster Grimm won't let her have.) Alistair doesn't trust Kitty alone anymore. It's why he set up a schedule for people to watch her when he or Maddie aren't around. Just because Alistair is still dedicated to Kitty doesn't mean he can always keep a close eye on her. He's only human and needs to satisfy his own natural needs as well.**

 **After such a dark arc, I think this is exactly what the couple needs. A few more chapters like this, and we should be able to move onto the next arc.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	27. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Bens Note of Sheer Awesome: With the storm over, I kind of like writing these chapters. There's a sort of change of pace that I quite enjoy. I would say I should write arcs like that more often… if not for the fact it's kind of sadistic of me to say. Still, I think I'm making good progress on Kitty's recovery. Also, this is still Winter time. All of the recovery will happen in the Winter. Also, bear with me on the prompt of this one.**

 **Prompt 27: Brotherly Love**

Kitty didn't really have a lot of male figures in her life.

Her father abandoned her as a baby. Her grandfathers didn't give cheese about her. Most of her friends were girls. The only male she had in her life was Alistair. Even then… she knew things were different between them know.

Kitty was sitting outside at a table, eating her lunch. She was aware it was freezing, but Kitty didn't mind the cold. She felt that if she froze, so be it. At least it wouldn't be her fault…

She jerked her head back to confirm that Maddie was still watching her. She hid an appreciative smile. Kitty knew that she had enough control to never do something that stupid again… but she was happy Maddie could help her be double sure.

"Hey Kitty," came a voice from in front of her. Kitty yelped in surprise and turned her head back around. In front of her was none other than Hunter Huntsman. Kitty gave him a brief half-smile.

"Hi… Hunter," she said.

"Pretty cold out here," he said. "You sure you're ok in the cold?" He had decided to sit at the same table as Kitty. Kitty didn't mind, of course, but she found it odd he was talking to her. They didn't socialize very much to begin with, so why the sudden change?

"I'm… fine," she said. "The cold doesn't really bother me…"

Hunter shrugged and gave her a smile. "I guess we all have some strengths," he said. "I myself have physical strength. But being immune to cold… wish I could have something cool like that."

Kitty gave out a small giggle. It was short lived, though, as Kitty went back to being silent. She didn't deserve to be happy. Not after the sadness and pain she caused…

Hunter cocked his head. "Now, I know you aren't troubled by the cold," he said. "But are you being troubled by _something_?"

Kitty's head bolted up. "No!" she said, a bit harsher than she meant to. She then winced and lowered her head back down. "I mean… sorry."

Hunter gave her a warm smile. "It's ok," he said. "But if something _is_ bothering you… you can tell me. I'm here to help," he said. He stood up and was about to walk away when Kitty reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said. Hunter stopped and turned. "Something _is_ wrong… but I don't want to talk about it. Could you just… talk with me?"

Hunter offered her a warm smile. "Sure," he said and took a seat back down from across her.

A few hours later, a knock could be heard at Kitty's and Maddie's dorm. Kitty was asleep in her bed so Maddie stood to go answer it. She smiled to see Alistair standing in the door frame. "She tried staying up for you, but in the end she just couldn't make it," she said, letting him come in.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Professor Stiltskin gave me detention," Alistair muttered. Maddie set up two chairs and Alistair took a seat. Maddie took off her hat and reached inside, to pull out a teapot and two cups. She poured both and slid one over to Alistair. "How was she?"

"Well, she seemed about as normal as she is now," Maddie said, taking a sip of her tea. "According to the others, she's hanging on. Although, she seemed to form a friendship today while I was watching her."

Alistair raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of tea. "Oh? With who?" he asked.

"Hunter, actually," Maddie said. "I think, from what I read on his lips, he wanted to make sure Kitty was ok. Kitty didn't tell him, since she still doesn't talk about it… but she just wanted to talk with him."

Alistair smiled. "That was nice of him," he said. "She does need a friend after all that's happened. And since she still thinks she hurt me…"

Maddie looked at Alistair carefully. "She did hurt you," Maddie said. Alistair looked up and was about to protest, but Maddie held up a hand. "Don't start arguing with me like a road-runner in a ghost town," she said. "You know I'm right, so stop denying it."

Alistair sighed, slumping in his seat. "Ok, yes. Kitty hurt me by jumping," he said. "But… I don't want her to know that. I don't want her to blame herself more than she already does. I still _love_ her Maddie. I just… how am I supposed to feel when Kitty didn't realize that when she jumped?"

Maddie gave Alistair a gentle smile. "The rose grows as the seasons change," she said. "But so do the thorns."

It took Alistair a moment to realize that Maddie wasn't actually talking in Riddlish. "Your saying that Kitty did value our love… but the pain was too great to realize it?" he said.

"Every night, before the attempt, Kitty came to our dorm and could not stop talking about how much she loved you," Maddie said. "I'd wake up in the middle of the night sometimes and see her hand grasping that necklace you gave her. Alistair, when she jumped… the first thing she said to me was, 'Alistair… he's going to hate me forever… oh hex, he's going to be so mad… what have I done?' I bet her last thoughts before I caught her were you. She _loved_ you Alistair. She _still_ loves you. She just… can't get over in her head she almost hurt you beyond repair."

Alistair sighed, but nodded. "I can understand," he said. "I won't give up on her. Never. Still… I wish that I didn't hurt so much."

Maddie smiled at him warmly. "Give her time," she said. "Your wounds will heal." Alistair smiled and the two went back to their tea. They didn't notice the tears streaming from Kitty's face in the bed she was in.

 **BN: I really do love this arc. I'm sorry if that's depressing, but I love writing for these two coping. Also, a few things I need to mention in this one. This was basically supposed to portray that Kitty DID hurt Alistair. Thing was, Alistair needed to realize that Kitty didn't MEAN to hurt him. Sometimes, we do things rashly without thinking of those we'll hurt. Kitty realized too late how much damage Alistair was going to suffer, and blames herself to an extreme because now Alistair had to deal with her being alive. It's really hard, coping that your significant other saw you at a moment so low, you almost died in front of them. I'm not saying Alistair doesn't have a right to hurt either. He just needs to cope with the fact Kitty wasn't thinking straight and needs to try to move on.**

 **Next, Hunter. I could have used any male character to fill the role I want (which will be shown more next chapter), but I chose Hunter specifically for a reason. In both stories he's in (Snow White and Red Riding Hood) he's kind of a brotherly figure toward the girls he helps. He grew up knowing that he was to protect and help those who needed him to. Kitty needed someone in her life to help her through her issues. However, Alistair couldn't be that one person. Kitty needs help coping and understanding that Alistair still loves her. Alistair and Kitty are finding it hard to communicate because of the incident, so Alistair couldn't help her as much as he wanted to. I found that Hunter could be a sort of brother figure in Kitty's life and help her through this pain while Alistair works through his.**

 **Which leads to why Maddie was so level-headed this chapter. Maddie was hurt by Kitty too, but Maddie's good at coping with stress and grief. She was level-headed and not as crazy because she's the equivalent to Hunter, only instead of helping Kitty, she's helping Alistair cope with the hurt he feels. I feel as though Maddie's a better choice than to Bunny, since Maddie is close to both Kitty and Alistair, and can tell him exactly what Kitty would say and do. Plus, Maddie was there at Kitty's suicide attempt. Maddie can relate with Alistair better than Bunny can in this instance.**

 **Last thing: Go read the title of this fic. Just because I'm having the two main characters interacting with different people right now does NOT mean I'm breaking this couple up. They both need to cope. They can't cope together because they are both hurting for the same reason: they're afraid the other doesn't love them. The ONLY way they can recover is if they have someone else to help them cope. So, Kittystair for life, you can cheese it if you ship something else, have a good day.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review! Or don't! Either works!**


	28. Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Alright guys, it's time… for some news. It could be good or bad, depending on how you look at it. I decided to ditch the prompt sheet. Shocking, yes, but it was steering me in a direction I simply didn't want to go. I decided to plan out a few arcs ahead of time to add to the fic and changed the order so that I can write this story the way I see fit. I have a few more dark arcs, but I'll warn you when they come.**

 **Counting it up, I have about twelve arcs left. These are just collections of prompts that go together. I think that'll close up a little of the confusion. This current arc will end about prompt thirty-five. For realsies, I need that long. But hey, it's all cool. So long as I end it ok, no problem, right?**

 **Also, HI KCL! Kitty cheers up a bit in this chapter, so no worries. Also, I think it'd be ok to say Merry Christmas starting the thirteenth. It's twelve days away from Christmas, so I think it fits.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of doing a 12 Days of EAH shipping fic. Any ships you'd suggest for that? (Before you ask KCL, Kittystair is totes going to be in it.)**

 **Prompt 28: Best Friend**

It was weird Kitty's best friend was someone she only met a week before.

Kitty was currently in the library playing a game of chess with Hunter Huntsman. Over the week, Kitty and Hunter had just been chatting and getting acquainted. After the first few days, Maddie had decided to simply disappear once Kitty was comfortable talking with Hunter. Kitty didn't mind, since she knew Hunter was trustworthy enough to keep her occupied before Cupid swung by.

Hunter had recently taught her the correct way to play chess. Kitty knew the Wonderland way, of course, but she found the actual logical way a way to distract herself about her emotions and feelings. She had a goal to beat Hunter, who was still undefeated. Kitty thought she had him this time, only for Hunter to put her in check.

"Oh, come on! I could have sworn I had you!" she grumbled.

Hunter simply chuckled. "Sorry, but I'm a pro at this," he said. "You can't beat someone who's been playing forever."

Kitty had to admit he was right, but she still pouted at him. "Ok, yeah, sure, but give a kitty some slack," she purred sadly.

Hunter gave her a reassuring smile. "You're getting better," he said. "One day, you'll manage to beat me."

Kitty smiled, but she realized Hunter had meant his first sentence in more ways than one. Sure, she was getting better at chess. But he also must have noticed that she was returning more to who she was before her suicide attempt. She was talking more, able to smile, and laugh about mistakes.

"Well, I think that's about enough for today," Hunter said, snapping Kitty from her thoughts. She looked behind her to see Cupid was waiting for her with a smile. Kitty made a split second decision and held up a finger. Cupid noticed and nodded in understanding.

"Hey Hunter?" Kitty asked. Hunter looked at her and gestured for her to continue. "I just wanted to say… thank you."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Well… about a month ago… I…" she started then choked. She hadn't thought about what she had done. She didn't let herself. But… she trusted Hunter. He could help. Couldn't he? "I almost committed suicide."

Something about those words triggered something inside Kitty. She admitted it. She told someone about the wrong she had done. It was more of a relief to Kitty than anything else.

Hunter looked at her and nodded. He seemed to understand her behavior from a week ago and before that, so Kitty guessed this wasn't a shock to him in the slightest. She continued, "I've been having trouble… coping. I almost made a mistake, and I almost hurt everyone who cared about me. I… I couldn't face my mistake. It still haunts me, even now, when things are better."

"And yet… something about our friendship has helped me realize that it's ok," she said. "I'm still upset that I almost ruined my life. I still regret ever even coming close to killing myself. But… you care a lot. You didn't even know what was bothering me, but you still wanted to help me through it. You're like… the brother I never had."

"I know I can work through it now. I figured if I had to start somewhere… why not with my best friend?"

Hunter gave Kitty a smile. "Thanks for telling me," he said. "And I'm honored to be your best friend. If you need to talk about something, come find me. I'm here to listen about anything. Consider me your big bro."

Kitty gave him a giggle. "I already do," she said, standing up. "I better go. Cupid's been waiting for me for a while."

Before Kitty could leave though, Hunter stood up. "Hang on. I have one question for you," he said. Kitty nodded, confirming that he was good to ask her. "How are things with you an Alistair?"

Kitty tensed up. Alistair. The one she almost abandoned. The one she hurt. She knew he was there for her and that he always would be. But sometimes, when he didn't know she was looking, she could see the hurt in his eyes. How tired he was. It took Kitty to realize that Alistair had seemed to age before her. And it was her fault.

"We've… had it… rough, the past few weeks," Kitty said. "I don't… think we're the same as… before."

Hunter gave her a gentle smile. "We normally change after traumatic events," he said. "But Kitty… have you tried consoling with him? He's your boyfriend, and I know you two think the world of each other. Maybe I'm here to be the brother you need. And I'm honored. But while you can work out some of how you feel with me… I think you should talk about it with Alistair too. Let him know you still love him, even though you made a mistake. Let him know you care."

Kitty blinked and gave him a smile. Hunter really was her best friend. Alistair was her boyfriend… but as a brother, Hunter went right below him. "Thanks," she said.

Hunter gave her a smile. "Anytime Kitty. You might want to wipe off the tears before you get to Cupid. Might get the wrong idea." Kitty had realized she was even crying. She wiped the tears away, waved at Hunter and went to see Cupid.

"Have a nice chat?" Cupid asked as Kitty approached. Kitty gave her a smile and a nod. They walked a little ways before Kitty stopped.

"Hey, I know it's early and not our normal routine… but can I go see Alistair?" she said. "Something Hunter said… I'd like to talk to him about it as soon as possible. Do you know where he is?"

Cupid seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I think so," she said. "I don't mind a detour. I think he mentioned being at Headmaster Grimm's office, so we can head that way and see if we can find him."

Kitty nodded and let Cupid take the lead. However, something lingered in the back of her head. _Why is Alistair talking to Headmaster Grimm?_

 **BN: And I will answer that question next chapter! Kitty's starting to open up again, and I think that Hunter is doing great at his job as brother. I kind of wanted to point that out in this chapter. You guys here me rant about my best friend time to time, she's the most amazing girl I know. We see each other a lot as siblings, since we both care about the others well being. I kind of wanted bring that in effect in this story. Kitty doesn't need a boyfriend to help her through her troubles all the time. Sometimes, just a friend who you consider a sibling can help just as much.**

 **I'm making some good progress on this fic. I might actually have it done before summer rolls around. Kind of shocking, but since I'm posting every day, I think it's an ok goal for me right now. (And the endless sequels that come after this one.)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review! Or don't! Either works!**


	29. Complain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys. I've been… not doing well. My mental health isn't going so hot and my computer is on the frits. Updates might not be the best, but I'm giving it my all. Again, sorry if the quality's low.**

 **Hi KCL. Thanks for supporting me. I need it right now.**

 **Prompt 29: Complain**

"I _demand_ that you listen to my request!"

"I won't hear another word of this nonsense! I told you before, we do not have the resources to help her with her recovery at this time."

"Bull cheese and you know it! You want me to follow my destiny Grimm? You're doing a lousy job in making it seem like a good idea."

"On the contrary, this is the lesson you must learn. Kitty went off script and fell in love with you. What did it get her? A shattered mind."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Alistair roared, glaring evilly at Headmaster Grimm. Both were in the Headmaster's office, the Headmaster seated while Alistair was standing with his hands on the older man's desk.

"Why not?" Grimm questioned. "It's true, isn't it? Kitty's all but shattered because she almost threw away her life and destroyed the Wonderland tale. We're lucky she's alive to fulfill her destiny. But the only person she should blame is you, for entertaining the idea going off script won't end in disaster."

Alistair glared at the Headmaster. "You know what I think?" he said. "I think you just want me to fess up. You want me to say 'sure, loving Kitty was wrong. She should have died for loving me.' Guess what Grimm? You ain't going to hear it, because I LOVE THAT GIRL!"

Headmaster Grimm looked at Alistair carefully. "That may be," he said. "But how much longer will she love you? She jumped, even when you told her not to. What kind of trust does that show, hm? Kitty's already beginning to see the truth Alistair. Betraying destiny only ends in suffering."

Alistair eyes were cold and hateful. "That may be," he said. "But I'm not giving up on her."

Headmaster Grimm sighed. "You're a fool," he said. "We have nothing further to discuss. You may go."

Kitty had made it to Headmaster Grimm's office. Cupid was waiting down the hall for her. Kitty took a breath and knock on the door. She heard the Headmaster say, "Come in." Kitty took a breath and opened the door.

When she entered, Alistair was know where in sight. Headmaster Grimm was sitting at his desk. He kept his eyes on Kitty as she came in. "Ah, Kitty. How are you doing my dear?" he asked.

Kitty looked at the Headmaster carefully. "Fine… better than… a few weeks ago," she said.

"Good to hear it. We need our Cheshire Cat in proper condition," the Headmaster nodded. "How might I be able to help you today?"

"I was… wondering if… Alistair stopped… by earlier," she said. She was trying her hardest not to have gaps in her speaking, but she found it difficult. It was an after effect of the trauma she had sometimes. She managed to speak normally most of the time. When she did speak, that is.

"Ah, yes. Alistair," he said. Kitty noticed his voice had a sense of distaste to it. "He was here earlier. Trying to convince me of something I said no to."

Kitty searched her memories. She remembered Alistair and Maddie talking when they thought she was asleep one time. "You mean… about… my mental treatment?" she asked.

Headmaster Grimm raised an eyebrow. "For someone who recently underwent trauma, you're clever," he said. "Yes, Alistair came in today complaining about how I'm being ridiculous. I know what's best for you and you seem like you're doing just fine."

Kitty scrunched up her face. "I'm still… hurting," she said. "Extra help… would be… nice to have. Plus… I kind of… want to know… if I can… cure this weird… tick in my speech."

"Ask Apple White. I'm sure she can brew something to help your voice from being sore," Headmaster Grimm said. Kitty was about to say it had nothing to do with her throat being sore, but he waved his hand. "I already said no, and that is that."

Kitty sighed but nodded. "So do you… know where… he is now?" she asked.

"No clue. But Kitty, I highly suggest you stop this foolishness with Alistair. It's not written in your destiny, so your breaking valuable law. Heck, you almost _died_ because of that boy. I seriously think that you should…"

Headmaster Grimm stopped talking when he noticed tears in Kitty eyes. He realized he had said too much and was about to correct himself, but she beat him to it. "You think… you think I almost… you think this is _Alistair's_ fault? I almost killed myself over the only one I _love_?"

"Who else could possibly ruin you to shatter your destiny?" Headmaster Grimm boomed.

" _MY FATHER!"_ she yelled. That promptly shut Headmaster Grimm up. "You think your helping me by punishing Alistair? Is that what you're doing? Alistair had nothing to do with my attempt. Just… how can you call yourself a Headmaster?"

Kitty didn't bother to stick around for a reply. She left the room and bolted down the hallway. She'd apologize to Cupid later. Alistair was more important right then.

 **BN: Ok, we're getting closer and closer to the big climax of this arc. One more chapter after the next, and we're good. Basically, I wanted to show that even though their relationship is strained, Alistair is trying to fix things. He really is a great boyfriend, dealing through all Headmaster Grimm's crap for Kitty. I feel as though Kitty now understands how much Alistair is actually suffering. He's kind of overworking himself for her benefit. Don't worry, though, things are getting better for the two.**

 **Also, Kitty's pauses. From what I know about traumatic events, sometimes one comes out of them with some sort of disability. I felt Kitty having pauses would work the best. It might not be exact in how things work, but she'll have those every once in a while, most noticeably when she's stressed or worried.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	30. Calming Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I'm a good person :). At least I would like to think so. I've just been depressed recently. I don't really have much to say right now, so enjoy the chapter.**

 **Prompt 30: Calming Down**

Alistair couldn't recall ever being angry before.

Sure, he'd been upset over a lot of things in his life. There were some things he found unjust. But never angry. He like to solve things peacefully and move on with life. But now that he WAS angry… he didn't know how to handle it.

For some reason, he went over to Maddie and Kitty's dorm room. If he was fooling himself, he was going to see Kitty. He knew, though, that she was with Cupid right then. It was her daily routine and she hadn't broken it once. As Alistair reached the door, he knew the real reason he went there above anywhere else.

"Come in," came Maddie's voice after Alistair had knocked. Alistair opened the door and walked inside. Maddie was currently sitting next to a table drinking some tea. She smiled as she saw Alistair walk in. "Have a seat," she said, gesturing to a seat Alistair could have sworn wasn't there before.

He complied and sat down. A tea cup was sitting in front of him, already full of tea. He looked up at Maddie curiously and she giggled. "I knew you were coming," she said with a shrug.

Alistair shrugged. Just Maddie being mad. He grabbed the cup and took a sip. The two sat in silence for a moment. Alistair then sighed. "Maddie… how do you tolerate all of Headmaster Grimm's crap?"

Maddie didn't answer right away. When she did, it wasn't a straight answer. "How do you live with Kitty like she is now?" Alistair blinked and was about to argue when Maddie held up her hand. "Answer the question, and I'll answer yours."

Alistair thought for a moment. "It… hurts seeing her like she is," he said. "It's hard for me to be with her when she can't even look at me straight. I still love her Maddie… but it's rough. It's harder still when you add the fact she's not getting the help she needs."

Maddie nodded and sipped her tea. "I'm the same way with Raven," she said. Alistair raised an eyebrow and Maddie continued. "Raven's always been seen as evil Alistair. Even when she changed her destiny to good, she still is seen as an outcast. How do you think _I'm_ seen? I'm the friend _of_ the outcast. Headmaster Grimm blames _me_ for Raven because I'm not setting her straight. I deal with him the same way I've dealt with bullies my whole life: I remember who I'm doing it for."

Alistair blinked and realized that for some reason, that calmed him down. Maddie knew exactly how he was suffering. Granted, it was in a different way, but they both shared a similar suffering. And he realized he needed to remember he was going through this for Kitty. She needed him to do this, even though it hurt him. He nodded at Maddie in understanding.

Maddie smiled. "Good," she said, standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to give you two some privacy."

Alistair cocked his head. "We're the only two here," he said. Maddie giggled and walked toward the door. She opened it and walked outside. After a moment of waiting, someone walked inside and shut the door.

Kitty.

"We need to talk," she said.

 **BN: Ooo! What do they need to talk about? Nah, it'll be a serious talk. Don't worry, next chapter will finally get everything solved out. Let's do this bruh!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review! Or don't! Either works!**


	31. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: This arc isn't done yet, but we've reached the point where I'm ending a bunch of sub-plot stuff. So, yay! I think I'll be crying after this, but you never really know with me.**

 **Also, thanks for supporting me KCL. I've just been going through a bunch of cheese right now and I'm glad you and the rest of my reviews too have kept on loving this ship that I've brung to life. Thank you so much for giving me the feedback.**

 **Which leads to some bad news. As of now, I'm going on a temporary hiatus. I love you guys, but I need to focus on my real life and some of my other fics. So, TDFI and EAH Time Loops are going to be my focus for now. I'll get to this as soon as I can, but for now, I need a little break.**

 **Prompt 31: I'm Sorry**

Kitty and Alistair sat across the table from each other in Kitty's dorm. No one spoke for the longest time. They continued to stare at each other. Kitty had hurt and guilt in her eyes while Alistair looked tired. Finally, one of them broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Kitty said. Alistair continued to look at her, so she continued. "Alistair… what I did that night… I almost threw us away. There were a lot of things I almost threw away, but I regret that the most. I… I didn't know I would be hurting you if I died. I thought your life would be better without me holding you back."

"But…" a tear fell from her face, "I heard you a few weeks ago. I hurt you, _so_ much. Alistair… I _love_ you. I can't think of anything else to say but say that over and over because I know that you think I don't. I love you. And I'm sorry."

There was silence for a moment. Kitty looked at Alistair, looking for any facial recognition. It took a few moments, but Alistair did something he hadn't done in the long time.

He gave Kitty a small grin.

"I love you too," he told her. Kitty smiled and practically leaped across the table and gave Alistair a giant hug. Alistair hugged his girlfriend back and both of them relished being in each other's arms again. "I'm sorry too. I don't think I helped you as much as I could have…"

Kitty didn't let him continue as she kissed him on the lips. Alistair let her and kissed her back. When she pulled back, she was smiling and crying at the same time. "You waited," she said. "I know you've been stressed out of your mind and it's all my fault. And I'm sorry. But… you waited for me. That's all I could have ever asked for."

Alistair smiled again. "I take it… your back to normal?" he asked.

"Not fully… but I think… I have things… where they… need to be," she said, sighing. "I just… wish this… tick went… away."

Alistair hugged Kitty again, who sighed in relief. "I'm sure you'll get over it," he said. "And if you don't… I'll still love you."

Kitty cried some more. "I thought I'd never hear those words again. And… I'm hearing them so much…" Alistair smiled in their hug and held her tighter.

"I love you."

 **BN: *cries in a language no one understands* AND THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER AGAIN! SO AMAZING! Not that they ever broke up, but stillsies. I wanted to tie things up and have Kitty come out and resolve to Alistair she messed up and have Alistair realize he can trust Kitty again. No more stress and anxiety, things are now 'back to normal'. Kitty's still recovering, yes, but now she and Alistair can truly to it together. I think this was a good chapter to go hiatus on, since there isn't really anything else that needs to be brought up right this moment.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	32. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I rise from my temporary hiatus! Temporarily. So, I finshed up a few of the loops (so fun those are) and I was feeling uninspired since I lack a lot of potential ideas. So, I tried to write TD or some of my other secret projects, but I just wasn't feeling it. So I looked at my EAH folder and I was like, 'You know what? Time to bring out KCL's favorite ship.' And thus, here ya go! I don't expect to go back to my daily updates on this fic, as I have massive anxiety about a certain date in the near future and school work is a pain in my rear. Not to mention, of course, that my other fics don't get as much love as this one. So, just a brief stop on this fic before I turn my attention to my other fics, mmkay?**

 **Also, thanks for being patient KCL. You really are the best. Happy holidays and I hope you're doing alright.**

 **Prompt 32: Thank You**

"Check mate."

"Really Hunter? Really?"

"I told you before: you can't beat me at chess."

Kitty moaned but smiled all the same. It was about two weeks since her last chat with Alistair, and things seemed to be going better for her. Kitty found her tick was almost gone. It only came in when she was stressed. She also found she and Alistair were on better terms. They felt together again, and that always made her smile.

Two things hadn't changed though. Kitty still wanted rotating shifts. She grew to appreciate having several people ask her how her day was and make sure she was doing alright. The schedule was a bit different though, so she wasn't always watched.

The other thing that hadn't changed was her daily chat with Hunter. Despite being mostly over her mistake, Kitty still found that Hunter kept her sane, in areas Alistair didn't. Kitty admired Hunter for still being her friend too, even when she was mostly recovered.

"I guess I really can't beat you," she giggled. "Yet."

Hunter chuckled as well. "If you want to beat someone, take on Ashlynn sometime," he said. "She's almost as bad as you."

Kitty pouted. "I'm not that bad," she whined playfully. The two friends chuckled and sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Kitty said, "I just wanted to say thank you. For being there for me,"

Hunter shrugged modestly. "Alistair was there to. I was only here to set you on the right path," he said.

"But you got me on that path which led us to be together again," she said. "Hunter, you really did help us rekindle our love. And for that… thank you."

Hunter simply smiled. "You're welcome," he said.

Maddie was sitting in her room, reading a book. It looked to be written in Riddlish. She giggled right as she heard a knock on her dorm door. "Come in," she called. The door opened, which revealed Alistair. Maddie grinned at him and set down her book. "Good to see you Alice man! Kitty's not here if that's who you're looking for."

Alistair smiled a small smile at her. "Actually, I came here to see you," he said. Maddie cocked her head curiously. "I wanted to tell you… thanks."

"Oh? What for walrus tusks?" she asked in confusion.

"While Kitty was recovering… you were there with me. You helped her recover as much as me… but you also helped me remain calm and stick with her. I appreciate you Maddie. And thank you," He said.

Maddie smiled. "No problem. I'm mad. I'm supposed to keep a level head," she said with a giggle. "Don't worry about anything. Don't you have a date with Kitty soon?"

Alistair nodded with a smile. "See you later. Take care," he said and left the room. Maddie smiled after him and picked up her book.

Kitty and Alistair, both dressed for cold weather, were sitting on their bench. They were sitting in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They were both smiling in peace. After a while, they both decided to break the silence.

"Thank you," they said. They both stopped and giggled. Alistair gestured over to Kitty to speak first.

"I wanted to say thank you," she said. "You waited for me. It took a while for me to recover, but I'm thankful you didn't abandon me. You waited, even though I know it was hard on you. Thank you so much Alistair."

Alistair smiled over at her. "I wanted to thank you too. I know the times have been rough… but in the end, you pulled through. It took you a while, but you kept going. I wanted to thank you for not giving up."

They both smile at each other again and shared a brief kiss. They pulled apart and sat together in silence again. They were both thankful that the other was there for them. And they both relished that they were back together again at last.

 **BN: *cries so that wherever KCL is, a foot of tears is flooding her area* Yeah, I cried that much. Sorry KCL, I don't really know how to get rid of the tears. This one was just to simply to officially show that Kitty and Alistair are now back on their feet and they are appreciative of their friends for helping them get back to their cute coupley selves. I quite enjoyed writing this one, making it the sort of ending of the recovery arc. I do have one last chapter for the recovery though, so keep an eye out for it.**

 **Also, for my loops, I need suggestions. If you have anything, let me know, mmkay?**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	33. Mom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys! You know, my mood is kind of fluctuating right now. Not really sure how I feel or why I'm writing happy fics. But hey, that's life. By the by, a new fic will be up shortly. It's going to be more of an adventure fic inspired by a dark and let's be honest gruesome plot line that I'm turning into a less gruesome and kind of cute plot line staring Dexter and Cupid! (Don't ask me why I'm losing my mind. I'm getting old…) So, five fics at once! I'M GOING TO DIE!**

 **Hi KCL! Not officially back… but it's nice to hear from you. *gives you a giant poster showing a picture of Kitty and Alistair on their bench in each other's arms* Because I'm nice :). Also thanks for the cider, but mostly because I'm nice.**

 **Also, this one takes place directly after the last one. This is going to be awesome!**

 **Prompt 33: Mom**

Kitty and Alistair were still sitting in their bench in silence. Kitty smiled, as if her life was completely back to normal. No drama, no nothing. Nothing to worry about.

"KITTY CHESHIRE!"

Kitty winced. Oops. She forgot one thing…

"Mom, I can ex-" she started to say but instead was scooped up by her mother and squeezed. The air was blown out of Kitty as her mother hugged her tight. However, Kitty didn't struggle or deny her mother the pleasure. Kitty forgot that she almost threw her mom away too.

"Don't you _ever_ do something so… so… _stupid_ again!" the Cheshire Cat cried. Kitty didn't take long to join her mother in crying as they hugged each other. "Kitty… _why_? Why would you… do that? You have a life. I… I love you. I may not tell you that often, but I truly do."

Kitty cried more. "Mom… I wasn't thinking straight. I thought… I was evil, and useless… because of Dad…" the words caught in her throat. Whatever _did_ happen to her father? Did her mom know? Probably not.

The Cheshire Cat tensed… only to hug her daughter harder. "Oh Kitty… you aren't either of those things. You aren't evil, just chaotic like your mum. And you aren't useless. You keep Alistair from doing stupid things."

"Um… Ms. Cat, I can hear you," Alistair pointed out, making Kitty giggle.

"All that matters is that your alive and keep bringing me joy," her Mom said, nuzzling her. "I know I'm not the best mom Kitty… but I'm trying. Just please… be here next time I visit, ok?"

Kitty smiled, grasping her mom tight. "I will Mom. I'm sorry," she said. When they pulled apart, the two girls smiled. "Want to go prank Headmaster Grimm for denying me help?"

"Like mother like daughter," the Cheshire Cat grinned. Like that, both women vanished, making Alistair chuckled to himself.

"The girl I'm dating… what did I get into?" he laughed.

"One of the mysteries of love: you don't know until you explore it," came a women's voice. Alistair's lips puckered into a grin.

"Mom," he said, turning around. A young women in her mid-twenties with blonde hair and blue dress stood before him. Alistair stood up and ran up to give his mother a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"The Cheshire Cat gave me a lift," Alice said with a smile. "Besides, I really did want to see if teleporting was faster. Turns out that, no, the rabbit hole get me places faster."

Alistair chuckled. "Well, that's the White Rabbit for you. Always a hole to everywhere in a blink of an eye," he said.

Alice chuckled with her son. "Speaking of the White Rabbit… mind giving Bunny my regards? I haven't seen that girl in ages."

Alistair nodded. "Of course. She adored you back when… before the curse," he said in memory. "So… any reason you wanted to say hi?"

Alice thought for a moment before nodding. "I do," she said. A smirk appeared on her face. "So what's this about you dating Kitty? Are you treating her well?"

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooom!" Alistair groaned.

Alice giggled. "Curiouser and curiouser. You seem to get embarrassed when I talk about your romance life."

"Mom, not cool, like, for real."

Alice giggled again. "Oh come on. I get to tease my son every once in a while."

Alistair face palmed. "I have no argument… and that makes me so sad…"

 **BN: *laughs so hard he explodes. A clone appears in his place* Insanity is a close friend of mine. He hooked me up with these clones. Anywho, that was a nice scene, with both serious face and funny face! I wanted to show off Alistair's mom and make Alistair feel embarrassed a little. But I also want to show how important it is to connect with your parents. You need to let them know when your low so they can help you. I felt Kitty found a new appreciation for her mom here, knowing that she doesn't need to only turn to Alistair for help. Kind of a cute 'mom/daughter' moment.**

 **That's that. I'm not sure if I'm returning to daily updates, but that should tide you over for now. If I don't update until then, Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	34. Losing

**Disclaimer: I own zilch except for the tiny fact that I'm amazing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Alrighty! So, I'm amazing, and I've decided to come back and finish up the last few things of the recovery arc. Also, with my new story, Sins of Love, out and taking form, I want to be at a good resting spot for this fic before I do a few things on that one. Who knew I'd be so into writing stuff for this fandom? Anyway, let's go!**

 **Hi KCL! How are you doing? It feels as though we don't talk much anymore. Then again, I keep doing hiatuses, so that makes sense. Anyway, hopefully you like this chapter!**

 **Prompt 34: Losing**

Hunter didn't really like the feeling of losing.

Kitty moved a chess piece and smirked. "Checkmate," she said. Hunter grasped his hair. No way. Kitty beat him. He lost…

Then again, it didn't help both Alistair, Alice, and the Cheshire Cat all giving her tips in how to win. They didn't know the real rules to chess, but they knew the concept fair enough to give Kitty the idea. Hunter groaned in defeat, but offer Kitty a smile.

"Alright, you win," he said. "I guess you had to beat me at some point, right?"

"I just figured I had my mom here, along with my boyfriend and his mom, so I figured we could beat you together," Kitty shrugged. "I don't think I would have beaten you otherwise."

Hunter chuckled. "Well, you can officially say you've beaten me," he said. "Try Dexter sometime, Other than Lizzie, he's the best at chess."

Kitty smiled. "I think I will. Thanks for the game Hunter," she said.

"Any time," he shrugged. Kitty and her mom vanished, leaving Alistair, Alice, and Hunter alone. Hunter looked around. "Where did they go off to?" he asked. He soon got his answer when Headmaster Grimm ran into the library with his pants on fire, yelling his head off.

"SH!" the step-sisters hissed.

"My pants are on fire! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" he shouted. The sisters looked at each other, nodded, and dove under the desk. They came out with welding masks and blow torches. Headmaster Grimm shrieked and bolted out of the library.

"Never mind, question answered," Hunter said, making the group laugh.

"Oh, hey Alistair," Alice said. "I have to go talk to that roommate of Kitty's. Have to make sure that you're being good in her room."

" _Mom!"_ Alistair moaned, making both Alice and Hunter chuckle. Alice walked off, leaving the two boys alone.

"So… Kitty's a nice catch," Hunter said. "I'm glad you two are a thing. Keeps everyone off me and Ashlynn, ya know?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean," he nodded. "Being the hottest couple must not be the nicest thing in the world. If there's a greater couple to rise above you, life must be calmer."

"That it is," Hunter confirmed.

There was silence for a moment. Finally, Alistair said, "Hunter… I wanted to say thank you."

Hunter cocked his head. "For what?" he asked.

"For helping Kitty when she needed it," Alistair said. "We were kind of losing touch from each other and I found it hard to be there for her. You were that rock she had when I wasn't there for her. So for that… thank you."

Hunter shrugged with a proud smile. "It was no problem. Kitty's a great girl. She looked like she needed someone to talk to, so I went over and offered to be her rock."

"Well, thank you for doing it," Alistair smiled.

Headmaster Grimm, meanwhile, bolted into his office and locked the door. His hair was gone and his pants were black and burned. He wasn't going to give in. He was safe inside his office.

"Hey Grimm?"

Oh no…

Headmaster Grimm turned around to see the Cheshire Cat and Kitty Cheshire standing behind him. Both were smirking. "We can teleport," Kitty said.

"I demand you stop this nonsense immediately!" Headmaster Grimm demanded.

"Oh, we will," the Cheshire Cat said. " _After_ you allow Kitty to receive the help she needs."

"I already told Alistair and her no!"

The Cheshire Cat walked up closely to the Headmaster, and evil smile on her face as she got so close her lips were at his ears. "I'm her mother," she said. "I hold a lot more power than Alistair does. One slip… and you will regret it."

"That means…" the Headmaster was about to say.

"Everything," came a new voice. Everyone turned to see Giles walk into the room, a key in hand. "Milton, your words hold nothing against the power of this concerned mother."

"Brother, she's wrong! I know what's best for my students!" the Headmaster boomed.

"But she knows what's best for her daughter," Giles said, shaking his head. "That bond is a lot stronger than your power. Therefore, you must step down and meet what they want."

The Headmaster glared at his brother, then at the Cheshire Cat, then back at his brother. Then he glared at Kitty and sighed. "Very well," he grumbled. "Kitty Cheshire is hereby granted help."

"Splendid," Giles said, sending a smile over to Kitty. "I'll be willing to talk to you for a schedule where you can see me. I work as a makeshift counselor, and I'm kid friendly, unlike my brother. Would that be alright?"

Kitty smiled gratefully. "That sounds purrfect," she said.

Maddie was reading when she heard a knock on her door. Curious, she set the book down and reached the door. She opened it and smiled to see Alice standing there. "Aunt Alice!" Maddie said, hugging the women.

"I'm not your aunt," Alice chuckled.

"You feel like it," Maddie giggled. "What's up? Everything ok? Are you here to embarrass Alistair? That's what the author said, and he's never wrong, nope!"

"Actually, I'm here for something else," Alice said, her happy demeanor falling serious. "It's been over seven years since I saw you last because of the curse. And last time you came to talk to me, you had a crush on my son. My question is this: did you ever lose it?"

Maddie continued to smile at the women she considered her aunt. She loved her like an aunt, since she and her father were close friends. The third person to hold her other than her parents was Aunt Alice. Maddie continued to smile, until after a moment, a tear fell out of her eye. "No."

 **BN: *cries* What? They don't all have to be exaggerated. Anyway, this was broken down into three sub-plots. One, Alistair wanted to show gratitude to Hunter for being there for Kitty while they were having a rough time. I mean, since Hunter is acting as Kitty's brother, Alistair felt as though he should be grateful to him for that. Two, Kitty, while recovered, still needs an adult to talk to, thus her mom eventually getting Headmaster Grimm to give Kitty what she needs. I also feel Giles was the best one for Kitty, since he can be fun, but also knows how to handle problems of teenagers better than Milton does. Three, to start a sub-plot involving Maddie and the couple. Again, read the title of the fic, and sigh exasperated. Don't worry, Maddie will get a happily ever after. I'm not heartless.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	35. Cold

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Before I get into the chapter, let me just say I'm having a pretty rotten day. I have a headache, I lost my flash drive, my computer is falling apart, and I got a C on a college written paper. Literally, I found a college professor, had him help me college proof my paper, and turned it in. I got a C. How the cheese do you get a C? How?! Anyway, I needed to calm down, so I decided to finish off the recovery arc.**

 **Also, hi KCL! Sorry you aren't doing well either. My best advice? I would calm down for a day or two before talking to your friend again. Me and my best friend get into fights all the time, and she knows I need a days worth of time to calm down. I'd just take a day to calm down and then slowly try to resolve the argument. I know I'm an old person and I'm insane, but that's my best advice. Also, to answer the Maddie question, I am unsure about the direction I'm going to take that, so stand by. (Also, if I were to date one of the girls in EAH, it'd be Lizzie. Just fyi.)**

 **By the by, I started a new story (I need to stop doing that) that centers around Cupid and Dexter! It's called Sins For Love. The third chapter should be out about the same time as this one, so take a look at that if your interested!**

 **Prompt 35: Cold**

Alice and Maddie had moved over to the table. Maddie poured tea and the two sat down next to each other. Both girls were silent a moment. They both knew where the conversation would go, but neither one wanted to start it.

Maddie decided to go for it. "Aunt Alice?" she asked. Alice nodded so Maddie continued. "How did you know I was still crushing on Alistair?"

"Observation and assumptions," Alice said. "I actually stopped by the Hatter's Tea Shop on my way here, so I asked him."

Maddie giggled. "Silly dad," she said. "Always telling my deepest secrets."

"I also assumed that Alistair would turn to you when Kitty was going through her depression," Alice said. "You're her roommate, but also a Wonderlandian Alistair knew when he was little."

Maddie smiled at the memory. "We were so innocent back then," she sighed. "Aunt Alice… it's so weird, looking at him now with Kitty. I'm happy for them… but how can I truly be happy when I still love Alistair? I was kind of glad when…" she stopped, covering her mouth.

Alice gave the girl a sad smile. "Why don't you talk to me about it?" she asked. "I won't tell Alistair a thing. I promise."

Maddie nodded and sighed. "When Kitty almost killed herself," Maddie began, "Alistair turned to me a lot. Kitty was broken, so he needed someone to help him get back on his feet. I was there for him, and I loved being able to be the one he could lean on for once. I loved the attention he gave me. Kitty's one of my best friends… but for once, _I_ had Alistair."

Maddie shifted again. "But…" she said. A tear left her eye. "I realized something… right about when Kitty met Hunter. I realized…" Maddie stopped. She couldn't say it.

Alice gave her a soft smile. "You don't have to tell me," she said.

Maddie shook her head. "No… it needs to be said," Maddie said, taking another breath. "For the briefest moment… I wished Kitty had succeeded in her suicide attempt. I was so happy, having Alistair for myself, and I didn't want her to return to normal. So I… wished her…"

Maddie couldn't take it and sobbed. "What kind of friend am I?" she sobbed. "I'm a cold hearted murderer! I haven't done anything, but wishing someone dead is just as bad!"

Maddie sobbed again. Alice stood up and moved her chair over next to Maddie. She sat back down and rubbed her back. "You're ok Maddie," Alice said. "Yes, you shouldn't think that way… but it's ok to envy Kitty. But you need to move past that. Remember you want Alistair happy. This is what he wants, so remember that. And remember that Kitty's your friend. Just remember… to be happy."

Maddie sobbed again, but nodded. "I'm so sorry," she said, tears dripped from her face. Alice hugged her tightly.

"I know."

Kitty shivered as she walked toward her bench. She smiled to find Alistair already there. She quickly made her way over and sat next to him.

"It's cold out," she chattered, sitting next to him.

Alistair chuckled. "It's to be expected. It _is_ the middle of the Winter," he chuckled. "So, how did quality time with your mom go? Mine just ran off to embarrass me in front of Maddie."

Kitty chuckled. "Moms do that sometimes," she said. "Mine managed to get me help. I have to meet with Giles after class each day, and he'll help me through a few things that I'm not completely over yet. She gave me a hug, said she loved me, and she went back off to Wonderland."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Didn't my mom go with her?" he asked.

"No. Mom mentioned something about Alice sticking around for a little bit. Some unfinished business or whatnot. Don't worry, I doubt it has anything to do with you," Kitty said, then gave off a shiver. Alistair grabbed her and pulled her in tight. Kitty smiled and snuggled up close to him.

"Hey Kitty?"

"Yeah Alistair?"

"If your ever cold… I'm here to warm you up. Not just physically, but emotionally. If your ever frozen and don't know what to do… I'll help warm you up into your happy fiery self. Just promise me you'll know when you need to talk to me, ok?"

Kitty smiled at her boyfriend. "Ok," she said and kissed him.

 **BN: I think that was a nice ending to the recovery. As my new list is gone on my flashdrive, this will be the only update I have for today unless I find it. But anyway, this was simply to show the now two sides: Kitty and Alistair officially adorbs again, and Maddie being off to the side and feeling terrible about herself. This plot sounds familiar, but trust me, this will be a better love story than Twilight, I promise!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	36. Angst

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hi guys! I'm feeling it again! I might drop off the face of the Earth here during Christmas, but don't worry, I'll update when I can! Now then, things are back to normal… but something hasn't been solved yet. A certain specific thing that drove Kitty to near suicide in the first place. This arc will cover that little thing. But enough of that.**

 **KCL: I'm sorry you've been having it rough. I just failed another exam (geez, my schoolwork is suffering) so I'm with you in having a bad time. I'm sure things will work out for you. Most things just take time to heal. Until then, you have me to talk to! *realizes he's useless* Yeah, I didn't think that sentence through. Ah well. This might make you happy though. I don't think Bunny/Alistair is canon** _ **yet**_ **. It's hinted, but I don't think it is. However, Daring/Lizzie** _ **is**_ **canon (no!), so I think that cancels out the good feels. Anyway, enough of me being depressing. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Oh yeah, one more thing. This arc takes place during the Spring time. So we've jumped about three months ahead from where we were last. Also, renovations have happened to the school to install elevators. Why is that remotely important? You'll just have to see!**

 **Prompt 36: Angst**

Kitty didn't like feeling angst.

It had been about three months since she began her session with Giles Grimm. She had been doing better, her mind healing every time she went. However, sometimes when she went, she would feel a sense of dread and depression. What if she would relapse? What if she came close to killing herself again? She hated feeling that dread, which she talked to Giles about.

"It's the worry of becoming something you almost became," Giles had told her. "You worry about coming close to hurting your mother and Alistair again. That is why you feel the dread. You angst because you're worried. How do you overcome that? You just live. That's the only cure there could be."

Giles' advice worked most of the time. Kitty was able to push off the feelings of angst most of the time and remember that she had people who loved her. Alistair was there most of the time, making her replace the angst with the feelings of love.

Alice was there for her too. After talking to Headmaster Grimm, Alice got a job as counselor. Whenever Giles was busy attending something, Kitty would go talk to Alice. She found it embarrassing sometimes, seeing Alice was her boyfriend's mother. She wasn't nearly embarrassed as Alistair though, which made her giggle most of the time.

But as Kitty and Alistair both walked toward the elevator that led to Giles Gimm's office, she felt the angst differently. A sense of dread came to her, but not because she was afraid of what she would become. She felt as if something bad was going to happen.

"You alright Kitty? Your hair's standing on end," Alistair said. Kitty jumped a little at the shock, but smiled. Alistair agreed to walk her to Giles' office every day, which she was grateful for. She might have been recovered, but she still didn't fully trust herself to be alone.

"It's nothing," she said. "Just one of those feelings. Nothing wrong."

Alistair nodded with a smile. "Alright then," he said. They approached the elevator and Kitty hit the down arrow. As they entered the elevator, Kitty couldn't shake the angst. That feeling of dread stayed with her as she hit the button for Giles' office. She should have listened to her gut.

 **BN: I'm so bad aren't I? Sorry, I love cliffhangers! So long as they end, of course. Anyway, this was just to establish that things are indeed getting back to normal, but Kitty still has those feelings festering inside of her. Anyone would, I bet. I know I still feel the repercussions of the stupid mistake I almost made a year or two ago. I feel how Kitty feels. However, things do get better, and I wanted to show that too. (Also, Alice is here for the obvious reason. I need her for not only laughs when she embarrasses Alistair with naked baby pictures, but for Maddie.)**

 **Sorry it's shorter than normal. I'm not feeling very inspired and all my failures are biting me in the butt. I'll update after I do a few retakes and am feeling good about myself, mmkay? (You know, this might be the perfect mood to write a Sins For Love chapter, so keep an eye out for that sometime today!)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	37. Malfunction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sadness: Ok, so you guys know what I hate most about Christmas? The fact teacher's think it's the time of homework. 'You're gone for two weeks? Here's two weeks' worth of homework!' And this isn't just typical high school homework either, its** _ **college**_ **level work. I guess that's just what I get for wanting to be smart. Ah well. To bring me out of my sour mood, here's a chapter for you! With Christmas Break here and my homework being procrastinated, expect the occasional update here and there.**

 **Also, thanks for not seeing me as worthless KCL. I like talking to you to, even if it's only review/author's note. Still, if you ever need to rant exclusively, don't be afraid to just drop a random review on one of my chapters. I love talking to you. And when you do eventually get an account, PM me so I know you have one, mmkay? :) In case I don't get to say it again, Merry Christmas!**

 **Prompt 37: Malfunction**

Once Kitty had hit the button, the elevator slowly began to go down. Kitty always felt weird going down in it, not knowing what could possibly happen if it suddenly got stuck. However, she was able to calm down once she remembered Alistair was there with her.

"This elevator freaks me out," Kitty muttered.

"Well, aren't cats scared of heights?" Alistair said. "Since we're above the floors below, it makes sense that you're scared."

Kitty nodded, but still seemed a little wary. She couldn't help but feel as though something was very wrong. Something that wasn't normal…

As if to answer her feeling of dread, the elevator suddenly stopped moving and the light flickered. Kitty yelped and grabbed onto Alistair as tight as she was able. Alistair held her two, maintaining the silence for a second.

"I'm sure that was nothing," Alistair reassured. "I bet the power's just on the frits and we'll just be in here for a while. Nothing to worry about, ok?"

Kitty nodded and smiled a little. Everything was going to be fine. Alistair was there with her. Nothing could possibly go wrong in this instance. She took a deep breath. "Mind… holding onto me until the elevator works again?" she asked.

Alistair smiled and held her tightly to him. Kitty sighed in comfort and snuggled against him. They weren't trapped inside an elevator. They were on their bench, enjoying the moment. The lights completely went out, but Kitty just pictured it as the sun going down. She sighed, completely relaxing herself.

Until a snap could be heard from above them.

Kitty's eyes snapped open and looked up. "What was that?" she asked.

Alistair frowned, looking up. "I think… the cables are snapping," he said. "But that doesn't make any sense. The only way they could be snapping if someone's cutting them."

Another snap could be heard and the elevator shook violently. "Um… what do we do?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Can't you just teleport out?" Alistair suggested. "You could get out, try to stop the person cutting the wires, and send a search party to come get me."

Kitty nodded, liking that idea. Except for one part of it. "I can't just leave you alone," she said. "You could… die if I don't get back in time."

Alistair, seeing his girlfriend worried, pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After a moment, he smiled at her. "You'll see me alive next time you see me," he said. "I promise. Hurry, I'm not sure how close this guy is to cutting the wires."

Kitty nodded and smiled. She promptly disappeared from sight for the briefest moment before appearing again, this time up where the elevator doors was. She was standing in a connecting hallway and she took a breath. She peered around the corner…

…to find the person cutting the wires was a hare with brown fur all over his body and wore a purple suit. He was muttering to himself, snipping the cables hard and fast. Kitty swung her body back around the corner and took another breath.

 _Alistair's going to fall any minute_ , she thought to herself. _No way I can just disappear and reappear back in time before that hare cuts all the cables. There has to be a way to stop him myself…_

After thinking a moment longer, she nodded to herself. There was no way she could get anyone else, so she'd have to do it herself. She sighed, and was about to go confront the hare…

…when a large white hand grabbed her mouth. In shock, she bit it, making the person retract there hand quickly in pain. They made no sound, however, which Kitty found odd. "What in Wonderland are you doing?" she hissed quietly, spinning around quickly.

And paled to see who was standing in front of her, taking a step back in panic and horror.

For the person standing in front of her was none other than Kitty's father.

 **BN: I'm a big meanie head! Cliff hanger, cliff hanger, cheese, cheese, cheese! Merry Christmas to you all and leave the cider please! This chapter was basically to introduce a new antagonist and to show that Kitty can work under pressure. She's worried about Alistair… but she was willing to take a risk in order to save him. However, she didn't account for her father to appear randomly. Nor the hare. Who knows who he is? (Several thousand hands go up.) I was never one for subtlety. Hope you guys loved the chapter, and Merry Christmas!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	38. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Merry Christmas! I figured I might as well give my fans something, so I'm updating all of my fics today. Here you guys go! All of you who review or read my story are great, and I'm happy that you all love this story so much!**

 **KCL: This chapter is dedicated to you. Without you, this fic would not be possible. You bring so much joy in your reviews and your support has been a major influence in the writing of this fanfic. This is my Christmas present to you. Thanks for being there for me. :) Also, YAY! One of my best friends on this site is getting an account maybe! That sounds awesome. To answer your question, the emails come in whenever a story or author you follow updates his fics. (Or when you do it.) Hopefully that helps!**

 **Prompt 38: Unexpected**

Kitty was at a loss for words. Her father has last appeared to her several months ago, and all of the sudden, he was back. She wanted to do a lot of things right in that moment. She wanted to scream and kick him where it hurt. She wanted to yell and destroy him. He was above all the last person he wanted to see right in that moment.

But before she could do any of those things, a tentacle from her dad's back slid around and covered her mouth. Before she could moan, her father held a finger up to his non-existent mouth. Kitty was still going to scream when his tentacle let go, but her father shook his head and walked past her and around the cornor.

" _Have you cut the cables yet?"_ her father asked using his telepathy. Kitty peered around the corner to see that the hare was shaking his head.

"Nope! Stupid Wonderlandian rope. I know I helped create it and everything, but seriously, so annoying to have to cut it myself," the hare said. It took Kitty a moment to realize she knew who the hare was. He was a fellow Wonderlandian and Maddie's father's best friend, the March Hare. After the connection between Ever After and Wonderland was restored, she knew Maddie's dad was looking for his friend, but he was nowhere to be found.

" _We must hurry,"_ Slender said. " _My daughter's in that elevator. We need to make this thing crash so she can't be a hindrance to us."_

Kitty did a double take for a moment. On one hand, her father wanted her dead. That didn't make her love him any more than she already did, which wasn't much at all. On the other hand… her dad _knew_ she wasn't in the elevator. What was he thinking?

"Alright! Geez. You know, sometimes I look back on teaming up with you to gain glory for my story was a bad idea," he muttered, pushing the shears harder.

" _You know you want more people to recognize you,"_ Slender said. " _I come from a world where we aren't myths: we're cold hard reality. And people fear us. You're lucky to be seen as harmless."_

"Harmless? Please, the only good thing about my story was the Hatter," the March Hare grumbled. "But look what he thought of our friendship? Abandoned me for no reason! Pfft, whatever. Killing the daughter of the Cheshire Cat will show Wonderland who the true Wonderlandian is! You sure killing your daughter is ok with you?"

Her father shrugged. " _Let it be what it is,"_ he said. The March Hare shrugged, and, with one last push, snapped the wires. Kitty could hear the scraping of the elevator down below as it fell quickly down the shaft. And she screamed.

Everything after that happened so quick, Kitty couldn't comprehend it. She teleported to where the March Hare stood, and, with no warning what-so-ever, pushed him into the shaft. The Hare gave her a look of surprise as he fell down below. Kitty spun around, angry and hateful toward her father, and was ready to shove him down the shaft too.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

Alistair kept low as the elevator dropped. This was it. He was going to die here in an elevator. He sighed to himself, accepting his death. He just silently hoped that Kitty would never blame herself for his death. She tried her best. He knew she did.

However, quite suddenly, the elevator stopped, sending Alistair slightly airborne. He groaned at the pain, but managed to rise from his position on the floor. He looked around a moment and saw nothing out of the ordinary. A loud _BANG_ was heard at the top of the elevator and he could have sworn he heard a moan.

"Is someone up there?" Alistair called. There was no reply for a moment. Alistair shrugged, and was about to see if the door would open before the ceiling broke and scattered around him. Alistair managed to dodge the harder debris as a giant hare fell down into the elevator with him.

"Ungrateful devil spawn," the hare muttered and glared at Alistair. "You too, even though you didn't shove me down an elevator shaft."

Alistair silently thanked Kitty in his mind, since he figured she could be the only one who could have possibly saved him. Before Alistair could ask the hare any questions, the doors slid open. And outside of them revealed Kitty's father, holding the elevator up with all his strength.

" _Get out! I can't hold this thing for too long!"_ he said. The March Hare didn't hesitate and bolted out of the car. Alistair caught Kitty's father faceless glance. He nodded and slipped on out. Kitty's father nodded, and was about to let go…

… only to be kicked hard in the upper body. Kitty's father let go of the elevator, his upper half in the elevator car. The car, not being held up anymore, dropped, slicing him in two. His lower torso shortly fell after the top half, leaving Alistair in complete horror.

 **BN: *whistles until he's beaten to death* Ok, so this didn't really bring in the Christmas spirit. I killed Kitty's dad. Yeah, that totes screams Christmas spirit! *someone beats him to death again* Ok! Geez, I get it! Basically, I wanted to portray Kitty's father in two lights. One, in front of Kitty, as a complete jerk who didn't appear to care for his daughter. Two, away from Kitty, a hero who knew how much she relied on her boyfriend. Her dad loved her, he just didn't know how to show it** _ **in front**_ **of her. However, for plots to work, I had to have the March Hare, who is in no way a good guy, backstab him and kill him. But don't worry. His plot isn't done just yet. (Remember, I love happy endings.)**

 **Like? Hate? Want to beat me to death? Let me know via review!**


	39. Death Bed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Benliness: Well, after waiting so long, it sure feels good to be back to daily updates! Well,** _ **kind**_ **of. You see, I have some other obligations this week, so I might not update every day. But I'll aim for it! Also, as a side note, with my One-Shot list, I do any ship, but OCs by others aren't something I can do well with. As 1. I don't own the character and 2. Don't know how they act, I can't really work characters like that. So, sorry to disappoint.**

 **KCL: … Ouch. And to think, I thought you were generally interested in me getting a Merry Christmas. *chuckles* Nah, your great! Yay for you maybe getting an account soon! Seriously, I'm giddy! SO GIDDY! I got a PS3 for Christmas. Yeah, I know the PS4 is out, but it only let's you play a majority of M rated games. Not to say I'm not** _ **into**_ **M rated games (Until Dawn people) but I live in a house with a bunch of children. Better safe than sorry. And I'm generally interested in what you got, so lay it on me!**

 **Also, as some of you might know, KCL almost beat me to death with the boxing glove in an apple cider case trick. Let me say this now: Kitty's dad's story isn't done just yet! With that said, here you go.**

 **Prompt 39: Death Bed**

Alistair could only stare at the empty space where the March Hare had kicked Kitty's father. He blinked. No… Kitty's dad couldn't be dead. He just saved Alistair's life. He couldn't just be…

"Serves him right," the March Hare muttered. " #$% cat pushed me right down the shaft. That wasn't part of our deal."

Alistair twitched. "Who pushed you?" he asked.

"His daughter. #$%. Deserves to rot in the fiery depths of," the March Hare started to say. However, the poor hare was cut short when Alistair spun around and punched him in the face.

"DON'T SAY A _WORD_ AGAINST MY GIRLFRIEND!" Alistair roared. "You just killed _her father!_ He might not have been there for her… but he just _saved my life!"_

"So? You have no idea who he is or what he's done," the March Hare spat.

"Maybe not… but I know one thing," Alistair said, gritting his teeth. "I'm kicking your sorry butt."

Kitty appeared in the hallway at the bottom of the elevator shaft. She gasped, tears starting to pour from her eyes when she saw the wreckage before her. "ALISTAIR!" she screamed and started to pull the rubble off…

…right as a pair of long legs fell on top of the pile. Kitty gasped in fright and scrambled back. She looked at the pair of legs for the longest while, confused. Then, it clicked.

Her dad.

"Oh no. No no no no no!" Kitty said and pulled broken pieces of the elevator car out of the shaft. She worked as hard as she could, tears spilling from her eyes. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Kitty, she managed to get into the car.

Instead of seeing two bodies, she only saw the one. Her dad resting in the car, his torso severed. Instead of blood, black strings of darkness grasped around. Kitty walked to him, tears spilling from her eyes. She grabbed him and sat down, carefully rolling him over onto her lap.

"Dad…" she cried. "I'm…"

" _Kit…ty…"_ he said in her head. Kitty cried harder, tears splashing on her father's faceless face. " _You're… ok?"_

Kitty smiled weakly. "Of course I am," she said. "You… saved Alistair…"

" _Of course… I did…"_ he said. " _You're… my pride… and joy… of life. I can't just… let you suffer… without the boy you… love."_

More tears from Kitty. "I always thought… you hated me…" she cried.

" _Never,"_ he said. " _I left… for other reasons… I always… loved you…"_

Kitty sobbed even harder. "Dad… I'm so… _sorry!"_

Her dad weakly lifted his hand up and stroked her chin. " _It'll be ok,"_ he said. He whispered something else inside her head, making her nod, but still cry. " _You want to… know something.. Kitty?"_

"What?"

" _If I ever… had a mouth… the only reason… I would ever… smile… would be to see… my daughter… happy,"_ he said. With that, he stiffened. _"I… love…you…"_

Her dad went limp in her arms. Kitty stared at her dad for a long time. "Dad?" she asked. "Dad?! DAD?!" No response. Kitty looked at her dead father and put her face on his chest and cried. After a few moments of crying, she lifted her head up. However, she didn't look sad anymore.

She looked enraged.

Alistair groaned in pain as he was kicked onto his back, his head hanging over the elevator shaft. He had fought of the March Hare the best he could, but it was no use. The Hare loomed over him, glaring. "Should have left me alone," he muttered. "Any last words, you worthless piece of #$%?"

Alistair glared up at him. "I hope someone makes you pay," he spat.

The March Hare laughed. "No one will make me pay," he said. "Not after all these years of suffering. Farewell Wonderland."

Alistair braced himself to be kicked down the shaft, but before the Hare could move, something appeared in front of him…

…and kicked the Hare in the face.

"What the…" the Hare moaned in shock.

"THAT'S FOR ME!" Kitty screamed. She rushed forward and kicked the Hare in the groin. "THAT'S FOR ALISTAIR!" As the March Hare keeled over, Kitty ran to the Hare's back and, with all her strength, pounded his backbone. There was a loud _CRACK_ and the Hare groaned, keeling over in pain. "THAT'S FOR KILLING MY DAD!"

Alistair looked at the scene before him. Kitty still looked angry, seething at the unconscious hare. Then, she collapsed. Alistair stood up and walked over to her. He gently kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

 **BN: This is why you don't tick Kitty off people! Basically, since I'm one to kill off main characters, I wanted Kitty to have one good moment with her dad. And then to have her feel the gap immediately after he was taken from her. I thought I did well, and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. (Happy endings! I'm all for happy endings!)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	40. Resurection

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I have two things, both pertaining to reviews I got. 1. Don't threaten to kill me if I abandon a story. I don't typically abandon stories, but on the rare occasion I do, it's for several good reasons, not just because I feel uninspired. 2. KCL, stop beating me up. There, that being said, let's get on with the chapter. (Side Note: Yes to the person who made a guess to who Kitty's father actually is.)**

 **Prompt 40: Resurrection**

Alistair didn't understand why Kitty was always the one to suffer.

After Giles had found Kitty and Alistair in the hallway with the unconscious March Hare, he quickly got his brother and locked the March Hare away in Giles' office. They figured they could ask around to see if anyone knew what was up. Maddie volunteered to go ask her father, which she was doing currently.

After that was all handled, Giles asked both Alistair and Kitty what had happened. Alistair told his side of the story, with Kitty filling in a few blanks. However, when it came to Kitty knowing beforehand about her father's death, she refused to speak of it.

"Well," Giles said as Alistair and Kitty finished explaining. "I guess we'll just have to wait for Maddie to come back. Why don't you two head to my office? Take the stairs this time."

As Giles walked off, Alistair looked over at his girlfriend. She was trembling and he could tell her eyes were raw with tears. Alistair reached over and pulled her close to him. "How did you know he was dead?" he asked her gently.

Kitty remained silent for a moment. "I went… down to the car… thinking you were… still in there…" Kitty sobbed. Alistair didn't realize she had started crying. "He was… still alive."

Alistair hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he said.

"I'm not," Kitty responded weakly. "He… may be dead now… but…"

Alistair gestured for her to continue. "But…"

"But… he said that… his kind… resurrects… after an extended… period of time," Kitty said. "He might be… back…"

"But…" Alistair said again.

"I don't know… if he'll still be… my dad…" Kitty sobbed. "Alistair… he _loved_ me… I didn't _know…_ he loved me… now he's probably… gone forever…"

"Shh," Alistair whispered. "You don't know if he's gone forever Kitty. No one really knew much about him, not even your mother. He might come back when you need him most. If he loves you… he'll find a way back to you. I know he will."

Kitty nodded into Alistair's chest, but said nothing. Alistair wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "I'm sorry you have to go through so many hardships," he said to her. "I wish… you didn't have to."

"It's ok," she said. "I have you here to help me work through them, right?" Alistair nodded and offered her a sad smile. Kitty smiled back and the two just stood there with each other, promising silently never to let go.

 **BN: *cries* WAH! WHY IS IT SO BEAUTIFUL! To be honest, it was short, but it really did pack a powerful message. If we lose a loved one, or someone we really do care about, they'll always find a way to be with us. Kitty lost her dad, it's true… but he'll find a way to come back to her. I also wanted to show that Kitty's life is full of afflictions, but despite all of that, she's still moving forward. Alistair really is a stable pole in her life, and I hope I've made that clear. Now what would happen if** _ **Alistair**_ **was the one in danger? That… will come at another time.**

 **This arc is almost complete. One more chapter and then this ones done. The arc** _ **after**_ **the next chapter will be somewhat dark. Not as dark as Kitty's suicide attempt, but dark all the same. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!  
**


	41. Misunderstood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ok, so KCL punched me in the face to update (or something of the sort) so here I am, because I love you guys! That, and KCL's punches hurt. Anywho, this is the last chapter of this arc. Things for a new plot line are going to occur in this chapter, just so your all aware! Now let's do this!**

 **Hold up, I forgot something. I mentioned back at the end of the Suicide Arc no one would die in this fic. I kind of forgot that promise, but then, Kitty's father's death wasn't** _ **planned**_ **back then. Ah well. As long as I end it happy, you guys won't complain, right? (Also, I recommend rereading Prompt 19. I reread it, and I cried. I needed a good cry.)**

 **Prompt 41: Misunderstood**

Kitty hated staring at her father's killer. Maybe it was the fact it was her fault. Maybe it was because he was staring at her. No, she knew the reason.

It was because he was smiling about it.

"I killed your daddy," he said to her, his face with a mad grin. Kitty was sitting across him. Thanks to Headmaster Grimm and Giles, they found a temporary mirror prison for him. Giles stood in the back of the room, while Kitty was sitting in a chair in front of the mirror. Alistair stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Why?" Kitty said through gritted teeth.

"Why not? Ol' Slenderman was an dark tale," the March Hare said non-chalantly. "I think I did the world a favor, killing him when I had the chance."

"But _why_?" Kitty hissed.

The Hare looked at Kitty angrily, his smile vanishing. "He promised to restore the March Hare story," he said, boring his eyes into her. "By killing one of the Wonderlandian's in Ever After, my story would come back so my son can have a destiny."

Kitty stared at him. "You killed my father… _for that?!"_ Kitty screamed and lunged at the mirror. Alistair gripped her shoulders and held her back, but a fire was burning in Kitty's eyes. "You're destiny _still exists!_ Why in _Ever After_ would you think it _didn't?!"_

The March Hare scoffed. "When Wonderland was separated from Ever After, my so called best friend abandoned me," he said. "I was left alone, with no one but my son, and I thought, because of the separation, the March Hare story was erased. Slender found us, and rallied us to his group also with abandoned stories. If we kill someone here in Ever After, a place for our story opens up."

"Hang on," Giles interrupted. "Who gave you this false notion?"

The March Hare laughed evilly, his grin returning. He pointed at Kitty. "Her old man, of course!" he said.

Kitty stared at him, the fire never leaving her eyes. "I know why," she said. "Not for you, though. He wanted a reason to come see me. He wasn't going to let you succeed. He saved Alistair, didn't he?"

"Because he's your 'love'," the March Hare said, rolling his eyes. "Take this for an example. If my ex-best friend's daughter was with you instead of him, would Slender have done the same thing?"

Kitty stared at the murderer. "Yes," she said.

The March Hare tsked. "Seems like you don't know your dad as well as you think you do," he sighed.

"I'm afraid the toad doesn't always catch the fly," came a man's voice. Kitty didn't even through a glance behind her to know the Mad Hatter had entered the room. He walked over to the March Hare, who leered.

"Come to gloat?" the March Hare spat.

The Mad Hatter looked at his old friend, all the happiness drained from him. "What happened?" he asked. "Where's my friend?"

"Ha! Friend! Well, 'pal', some of you Wonderlandian's escaped… but some of us _died_ ," the March Hare said angrily. " _I_ was one of them! You _betrayed_ me!"

The Mad Hatter shook his head. "My daughter was my first concern. I held no ill intention leaving you behind," he said. "You misunderstood what I was doing. If I could have gone back and saved you both, I would have. But Maddie was first. Always."

The March Hare screamed. "That's just it, isn't it?! Your family will _always_ surpass me! I _hate_ you Mad Hatter! I hope you burn!"

The Mad Hatter sighed. "It seems it is of no use to convince him otherwise," he said. He turned to Giles. "Thanks for letting me know he was here."

"I have a few questions, if you don't mind," Giles said. The Mad Hatter nodded, and Giles looked over at Kitty and Alistair. "You two may leave, unless you have something to say to the Hare."

Kitty looked at the mirror and turned. "Nothing I can say will bring my dad back," she said and stood. She went for the door, but then noticed Alistair hadn't moved.

"You said you had a cause. Meaning more than just you, Slender, and your son," Alistair said. "Who else?"

"Pfft, like I'd tell you!" the March Hare spat. Then, a small evil smile crept onto his face. "But… do know they still have the murderous mind-set. They want one of you dead. Have fun sleeping at night."

Alistair, indeed, lay awake that night. Once Kitty was with Hunter (Maddie was, for some reason, gone, so Hunter was the next best thing), Alistair went straight to his room to think. Who wanted someone in this school dead? It made no sense why people thought their destinies were blinking out.

"Why would Slender come up with something like that?" he asked himself. "If all he wanted to do was reunite with Kitty… why go through all this trouble?"

"Why wait to find out?" someone said from his window. Before Alistair could turn, a cloth covered his mouth. He struggled only for a second before passing out. Four mysterious figures grabbed Alistair's limp body and dragged him out the window.

 **BN: What? I** _ **did**_ **foreshadow this in my ending note last chapter. You can't say I didn't give you fair enough warning. Because I did! This chapter was basically doing two things at once. 1. It was setting up Kitty's anger. She's still angry about her father's death, even though she obviously didn't know him as well as she thought she did. Which is understandable, seeing as she never really knew him to begin with. 2. Setting up this new arc. As you just witnessed the main thing, I'm calling it the Kidnapped Arc. Prepare for some stuff to blow your mind.**

 **Also, my Sins of Love fic is currently under-going massive hiatus. I can't seem to be inspired for writing it and nothing I do seems to get it to work. So, until further notice (maybe next week?) that fic is going to be 'under construction'. Just to let you all know.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	42. Missing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hi guys! So, believe me or not, this next arc is five chapters long. Thing is, the chapters will be longer because I have to fit a lot of cheese in five chapters. Not that you guys will complain. Unless you do, then go ahead.**

 **Sorry about that KCL. Didn't mean to do that to ya. If you want funny, try prompt 18. That one always makes me laugh. I was just going back through and I came across 19. That one is still my favorite, by the by.**

 **Prompt 42: Missing**

Kitty didn't normally feel this alone.

The morning after talking to the March Hare she awoke to find Maddie absent from her room. She had been fine without being watched for months, but she always relied on Maddie being there in case of nightmares. Kitty got ready for her day, and, with still no sign of Maddie, left her dorm.

It was even weirder when Kitty showed up at Bunny's locker. She always met up with Bunny in the morning, since she had the first shift. But, after waiting for ten minutes, Bunny never showed up. Bunny was _always_ early, so the fact she wasn't here sent bells off in Kitty's head.

 _Maybe she's just being held up,_ Kitty thought to herself.

So, to make up for time, Kitty decided to go find Alistair. She normally didn't see him until later in the day, but she knew exactly where he'd be. She walked to his first class and peeked inside the room. Instead of seeing Alistair, all she saw was an empty chair.

"Huh?" Kitty asked. "But… he's always here on time…"

As it turned out, those three weren't the only ones missing. Also missing was Lizzie Hearts. Kitty hadn't seen much of her as it was, but the fact that not one, but _four_ Wonderlanian's were missing was off putting. In fact, doing her math, Kitty was the only one _left_ who attended Ever After High.

 _Something's not right about this,_ Kitty thought. So, forgetting class, she went to the only Wonderlandian she thought was left: Alice Wonderland.

Alistair groaned as he woke up. He was in a green cavern with blue lights lighting up the room. He was in a cell, rocky bars enclosing him in the room. He had a bed (also made of rocks) and a soft mattress. Alistair rubbed his head and walked over to the bars.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Alistair?" he heard someone say. Alistair turned to see other cells next to his own. In the one directly next to him, Maddie was looking over at him.

"Maddie? What's going on?" Alistair asked.

"I'm… not sure. Ben stopped narrating the story last chapter, toward the end," Maddie said worriedly. "All I'm getting is Brooke, but even then she's not speaking to me like she normally does."

Alistair scowled. "I'm assuming that's not good, but I'm not all too sure," he muttered. "How long have you been here?"

"Well, I remember getting my dad and coming back to school, but after that, blank," Maddie called over to him.

Alistair racked his brain for a logical explanation. Why would he and Maddie be here? What was the point? Nothing about this was making any sense…

"Huh? I demand to know what's going on or off with your heads!" someone screamed. Alistair jumped and looked at a different cell. Lizzie was standing there, looking both confused and enraged.

"I'd like to keep my head, thanks," Alistair said dryly.

"Alistair? Maddie? But…" Lizzie started to say.

"I don't understand either," came a third voice. Alistair didn't need to look to know it was Bunny's and she was in another cell.

Alistair frowned. _Four Wonderlandians? In one place? All kidnapped? I don't get any of this,_ Alistair thought. Then, out of instinct, he called, "Kitty?"

No response.

"Pfft, _Kitty!"_ came an annoyed voice, outside any of the cells. Alistair's eyes flicked over to a fat guy wearing leafy green clothing. He had long blonde hair and looked like he ate one too many pieces of cake. "She killed out leader. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Shut up Peeta," another person muttered, entering the room. He was a skinny guy with brown hair and glasses. Alistair could have sworn Lizzie and Maddie gasped, but he couldn't be sure. "Slender's dead, yes, but at least we have replacements for our stories."

"But… do we _have_ to kill them?" said a third person. He had blue hair and wore blue clothing. His blue hair was messy and he seemed nervous. "I mean… not to blow my horn, but maybe killing them is too far."

"Too _far_?!" Peeta exclaimed. "Sven, _come on!_ You knew coming into this someone was going to be killed. Well, four people. We want our stories back, so we're _getting_ our stories back!"

"Yes, we know," said a fourth person. He was a spit image of his father. He wore a pink suit and had a brown skin tone. He had brown hair and long brown ears. "But that doesn't mean Slender and my dad were _right_. Maybe we can just keep them here and take over."

"Shut up Harry!" Peeta blubbered. "You know _nothing_. They took your father, and yet you don't care. You _should_. These #$% stole your father from you! You _should_ care!"

"Harry?" Bunny said meekly. It took Alistair a moment to recognize the March Hare's son. He went to school with them when he was little. After the curse, Harry fell off the face of the earth and Alistair hadn't seen him since. Bunny always seemed to care for the guy, even though Alistair didn't know him that well.

Harry looked over at Bunny and flinched. "Do we have to kill _her?_ " he asked, deflating. "I don't think…"

"Everything in your old life is a _lie_!" Peeta spat. "She doesn't care for you! Get that through your thick skull! Like your father always told you, she _never_ loved you and you _shouldn't_ love her!"

Harry blushed and Bunny gasped. Harry sighed, looking away from the cell Bunny was in. "Fine… we'll kill her," he muttered. "Just… let's wait, ok?"

"Sure," the brown haired kid muttered. "Let's just _beg_ fate to give these guys a chance to escape. By all means, let's wait."

"I'm with Neb here," Peeta said. "We kill them now, or we don't kill them. And I'm in favor of the former, thank you very much."

"How about… we give them a _chance_ ," Sven suggested. "We wait a day. If they escape, then we try something else. If they aren't gone by the middle of tomorrow, we each kill one of them. Sound good?"

"It's a bad idea, but heck, I'm in," Neb muttered. "Have to make things interesting, don't we?"

"Fine. One day," Peeta said. "Harry, why don't you leave? I don't want you getting any ideas about letting the rabbit go." Harry shrugged and left, giving Bunny a parting glance. "In the meantime… I guess we wait. If you need me, I'm taking a nap."

Peeta left the room and Sven nervously sat down, shivering. Neb walked over to the cell Lizzie was in and just looked at her. Alistair found it weird, since Lizzie looked like she was on the verge of tears. Neb sighed and walked over to Alistair's cell.

"Thank me later," Neb grumbled.

"For what?" Alistair spat. "You're going to kill us, aren't you? Why should I thank you?"

"The plot was originally getting Kitty kidnapped," Neb said. "I changed it last second because I wanted you to have some kind of trial in the relationship for once."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "And that means… what to me?" he asked.

"Nothing you would understand," Neb said. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He shoved it into Alistair's hand. "You have one shot. Make it count," Neb whispered and moved away from the cell.

Alistair scowled. What was Neb's game anyway? Nothing he was doing made any sense. Alistair looked down at his hands and his eyes widened at the object in his hand.

It was a Mirror Phone.

 **BN: See, told you it was long! You didn't get a lot of Kitty's side… but you will. But like I mentioned before, this is more** _ **Alistair,**_ **not Kitty. I mean, her dad just died. She needs a break. Also, the other Wonderlandian's are there for a reason, all dealing with one of my OCs. Speaking of them, anyone want to wager a guess on who they are? Harry March is obviously the March Hare's son, but what of Sven and Peeta? Special bonus for those who figure out who Neb is. (No, Peeta is not the son of Katnis. I figured I say that right now before I get clouded with reviews about it.)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	43. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: So far, all I'm hearing is good things about this arc! I was expecting a mixed reaction, but hey, I'll take what I get! This chapter won't be as long (the next chapter will though, so it might take a while) but expect important things to happen!**

 **KCL: To answer your question about Maddie's comment, let me propose this: Brooke's a narrator. I'm a writer. We both work hand in hand. Normally, Maddie talks to me because I'm on hand. But when I'm elsewhere… Brooke takes my place. I'm still writing this, but Maddie doesn't recognize the difference between the writer and the narrator. Make sense? I hope so, I just lost myself in this explanation. I hope you get to feeling better! I hate it when people get sick. It's never fun.**

 **Prompt 43: Kidnapped**

"You haven't seen any Wonderlandian in any of their usual spots?" Alice asked Kitty. Kitty was sitting in front of her desk in her office. She had explained everyone's disappearance and that she seemed to be the only Wonderlandian left.

"Yeah. Alistair's _always_ on time. So is Bunny. Maddie's always in our dorm in the morning to make sure I'm on schedule," Kitty said.

"Now that you mention it, Maddie wasn't here last night for our counseling session either," Alice mused. "I guess I'll warn Giles and…"

A vibration went off in Kitty's pocket. She pulled out her mirror phone and her eyes widened. "Alice… I'm getting a call from _Kidnapper_. At least, that's what this ID says."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Answer it, but put it on speaker," Alice said. Kitty nodded and clicked the answer button and speaker.

"Kitty?" came Alistair's hushed voice.

"Alistair!" Kitty said, then covered her mouth. "Where are you? Why are you calling on a 'kidnapper's' phone?"

"He made his ID kidnapper? Geez, does he _want_ to send himself to prison?" Alistair muttered. "I've been kidnapped by a group of four fairy tales, one of which is the March Hare's son. They want to kill me and the other Wonderlandian's to gain their destiny back."

"Sounds like what the March Hare said," Kitty said in disgust. "Where are you?"

"Underground somewhere. I don't know where," Alistair said. "The guy who gave me the phone said this was my only phone-call, so I don't really know what else to say."

Alice was already standing and heading quickly to the door. "Dexter can trace the call," she said and left the room.

Kitty looked at the phone sadly. "Alistair… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that situation," she said.

"You didn't. Not really, anyway," Alistair said. "Look, there's something you need to know. This guy who gave me the phone… Maddie and Lizzie seem to know who he is. I want to see if they can get him to let us out. If not, Bunny seems to remember Harry."

It took a moment for Kitty's memory to register. "The March Hare's kid?" Kitty asked, saying her father's murder's name in disgust.

"Yep. He doesn't seem as evil as his father though," Alistair said. A scuffling could be heard on the other end. "Have to go. I love you Kitty. Be strong."

"Wait!" Kitty said, but Alistair had hung up the phone.

"Neb, what were you thinking?" Sven said nervously, snatching the phone from Alistair. "Peeta is going to kill us if he finds out!"

"I still think his name is just proof who lazy his dad is," Neb mused. "Peter Pan. Peeta Pan. I mean, it's basically the exact same thing, only dropping the r."

"This is serious!" Sven said, starting to sweat. "We were supposed to kill them _today_ …"

"And you and Harry convinced us to do it tomorrow," Neb interrupted. "Is it my fault I wanted to make things interesting? Not really. I was bored."

Sven groaned and banged his head against the wall. "I'm so dead," he said. "Why did I have to join this cause? It's not like my tale is really _known_ …"

"All tales deserve a chance to be told," Maddie called form her cell. "Even yours!"

Sven turned his head to look at Maddie. "I-I-I-I-I'm not s-s-s-supposed to talk to p-p-p-prisoners," he said awkwardly.

"Don't think of me as a prisoner then!" Maddie said cheerfully. "Think of me as… a person staying at your house for a few days."

Sven glanced awkwardly at Neb. "She's going to die… but she's trying to be happy," he said. "How am I supposed to act to that?"

"Not my area of expertise. I don't have friends," Neb muttered.

"F-f-f-friend?! I made a friend?! Oh, Peeta's going to kill me!" Sven said, practically ripping his hair out.

"He won't know if I don't tell him," Neb said, heading for the door. He sent a look over at Lizzie, who still seemed a mixture of angry… and heartbroken. Neb sighed and left.

Sven looked awkwardly at Maddie. "F-f-f-friend? Is… is that what we are now? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" Sven said fearfully.

Maddie giggled. "No, silly," she said. "Friends are a good thing!"

"B-b-b-but Peeta said friends backstab you! Always!" Sven said nervously.

Maddie looked at him carefully before giving him a soft smile. "I won't ever hurt you," she said. "My name's Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter."

Sven looked nervously at her. "S-S-S-Sven Blue… son of Little Boy Blue," he said. He stayed silent for a moment. "I'm s-"

"Sven! Are you talking to the prisoners!" Peeta yelled, coming into the room. Sven yelped and cowered in fear.

"No! No talking, no friends, no anything, just like you taught me!" Sven gulped.

Peeta glared at Sven for a moment before looking over at Maddie. "Don't talk to Sven. Or I'll kill you now," he breathed and left the room.

 _Escaping might be easier than I thought,_ Alistair thought to himself.

 **BN: Ok, so the deal with this chapter was this. I wanted to establish connections between one OC and one Wonderlandian. The only two not connected are Peeta and Alistair, which I have a reason for. I also wanted to show Kitty has a way of finding Alistair… but possibly not in time. There's also a reason of why Kitty didn't just teleport to him. Kitty's teleportation only works if Kitty knows the general area of where she wants to go. Kitty can't just teleport to Alistair. She has to know** _ **where**_ **he is to do it. Plus, Kitty can't teleport people, only herself. It's why she's the only one who left the elevator a few prompts back.**

 **Also, Neb is the only character I haven't mentioned his lineage. Seriously, I will give you cake if you guess who he is. CAKE! That's all from me though. Till next time, byesies!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	44. Ticking Like A Clock

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: This arc is fun, seriously. Maybe it's all my OCs, maybe it's the fact I'm tying in more characters, I don't know! Still, this arc is going faster than I intended, so let's wrap this up! Three more prompts (including this one) and then we'll get to some more adorable stuff. Yay!**

 **KCL: Sorry you're still sick. I feels bad for you. *gives you cake* You didn't guess it, but you tried. That, and I hog your cider stache. It'll probably be more obvious by the end of this chapter, but Neb and Lizzie have a connection… that's special. When you figure out who Neb is, things will make more sense.**

 **Prompt 44: Ticking Like A Clock**

Kitty, Alice, and Dexter were walking through the woods, Dexter in the lead. Using some tracking equipment (and Humphrey), he had fashioned a makeshift tracker. He was using the signal from the phone Alistair had used to make his way through the woods.

"Anywhere close?" Alice asked him.

"According to this… we're on top of him," Dexter said. "He said he was underground. The environment is too unstable to dig down to him, so there has to be an entrance around here somewhere. Then again, I'm not sure how big the tunnels stretch, so the entrance could literally be anyway."

Kitty sighed, looking around. "We don't have a lot of time," Kitty fidgeted. "Alistair's time is ticking like a clock. We need to find him _now_."

Alice put a reassuring hand on Kitty's shoulder. "We'll find him," Alice said. "Why don't you teleport around the area, see if you can find a cave around this area? I'll work with Dexter and see if we can find anything." Kitty nodded and quickly vanished.

"We need to rig this place to explode," Peeta said, coming into the room. Alistair sat up on his bed. They'd been alone for an hour, only Neb popping in every so often. He didn't try to help Alistair again… but he kept looking at Lizzie. Whenever Alistair asked her about him, she simply shook her head.

"It's complicated," she always said. "I know him, and yet I don't."

"B-b-b-b-but Slender said we had to k-k-k-k-kill them ourselves," Sven said nervously.

"We will. Rig the cells to explode," Peeta said. "We'll kill them after it's rigged. Pick a cell and that's who you'll murder. We'll do it at the same time."

"Whatever you say, _boss_ ," Neb muttered.

"Hang on. You said you'd give us a day!" Alistair protested. Peeta leered over at his cell.

"Shut up. I can kill you whenever the #$% I feel like it," he spat. "For that, your mine. Stand back or I'll stab you now."

Alistair did as he was asked to do and Peeta opened his cell, walked in, and closed it. While he was doing that, Sven glanced nervously over at Maddie's cell.

"Um… c-c-c-can I not have her?" he pleaded.

"Aw, what's the matter Sven? Jackalope not wearing any pop star hair?" Maddie giggled.

"Eep! She's talking to me!" Sven cried in fear.

Neb rolled his eyes. "She won't bite, idiot," he grumbled. "Man up, why don't you, and _rig her cell_!"

"Yes sir!" Sven mumbled in fear and reluctantly went over to Maddie's cell.

Harry glanced at Neb. "Mind if I…" he started to ask.

"I was going to ask for her anyway," Neb nodded. "Be my guest." Harry nodded and walked over to Bunny's cell. This left Neb staring at Lizzie's cell. Lizzie stared back at him as he approached. "So… you remember," he said.

"I dreamed about you for every night for two years," Lizzie said, not letting her voice slip. "Of course I remember."

Neb gave a dark chuckle. "And you've kept that silly crush on me, I see," Neb said.

"I had… before I realized who you are," Lizzie said hatefully, but tears were in her eyes. Neb reached to wipe them away, but Lizzie withdrew. "You want to kill me, don't you."

"That was the initial idea," Neb said.

"…Why wait?" Lizzie, said, turning around. "If I'm going to die anyway… do it now. When I don't have to look at you."

Neb stared at the back of her head and said nothing. Instead, Lizzie felt an object slip into her hands. "You know the thing about crushes? You always hope they love you back," Neb said and Lizzie heard him walk away from the cell.

 _He… didn't set explosives in here,_ Lizzie thought. She looked down at what was in her hands… and stuffed it in her pocket in fear. _Oh Mother Goose. Whose side are you on?_

Meanwhile, Harry bounced up to Bunny's cell. Bunny looked at Harry through the bars. Harry sighed and opened them, making his way inside. "Been a while, hasn't it?" Harry asked her. Bunny said nothing, only looking conflicted. "Ever since… you know, the curse…"

"You've been gone for years," Bunny said. "Where've you been?"

"My… dad," Harry said guiltily. "He… thought our story was… erased. He blamed the Hatters… I know Maddie didn't mean to…"

The two looked at each other in silence. "You're story… isn't gone," Bunny said. "You could… come back to Ever After. I'm sure you'd be accepted there."

Harry sighed. "Bunny… I know this whole destiny thing is a load of bull," he said. "But the reason I agreed to kill you… I loved you. Back when we were little. I still kind of do. But no… Alistair. He was always the one you loved. I could never compete with him. So, I thought the only way to get over you was to… kill you."

Bunny looked into his eyes and saw the tears before they came. "You don't want to, do you?" she asked him.

"What do you think?!" he screamed at her.

Bunny remained quiet for a moment. "If it amounts to anything… we aren't dating," Bunny said. "In fact… I got over my crush on him years ago."

Harry blinked. "What? But… Slender said," Harry started.

"Misinformation. Alistair's dating _Kitty._ Alistair and I are only close friends," Bunny said. "Look… Harry, I know it was always hard for you growing up. Your dad was madder than the Mad Hatter. But… I know I was a solid rock in your life. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But… please Harry… I don't want to die."

Harry looked at Bunny, sadness in his eyes. He pulled out a round object and set it on the back wall. "Sorry Bunny. But I have unfinished business to deal with," he said and left the cell.

Kitty appeared in existence and fell to the ground. She was utterly exhausted. She wasn't used to teleporting this much. But, with all her strength, she vanished again, only to turn up in a stream not too far from where she was.

"Come… on…" she wheezed and teleported again. When she came into existence, she screamed in fatigue and went limp on the ground.

 _One… more… time…,_ Kitty thought to herself.

 _Oh, why don't you just GIVE UP! He's gone, dead, no thanks to you._

 _Now?! You want to come back, of all times, NOW?!_

 _Ooo, feisty. Seems like you've been expecting me._

 _SHUT UP! I almost threw my life away because of YOU! I would love to rant to you about how much I want to dissect my own brain and strangle you, but I have someplace to be._

 _I leave for a few months and when I come back, you grew up. Fine, I'll leave you alone. But Alistair's probably dead by now. Tick tock Kitty. The clock's running out._

Kitty verbally screamed with all her remaining strength. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" she roared . "ALISTAIR'S NOT DEAD! _**I WON'T LET HIM DIE ON ME!"**_ And with that, she vanished one last time.

Sven nervously put the charge against the wall. He yelped when he turned to find Maddie was up in his face. "Gah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to invade your space!" Sven whimpered.

"You weren't in my space silly!" Maddie giggled. "Are you always this apologetic?"

Sven nervously slid around Maddie. "P-P-P-P-Peeta always said that you never know what makes people mad," he stammered. "I thought I made you m-m-m-m-mad."

Maddie giggled. "You didn't do that silly! I think I got it from my dad," Maddie said. "Peeta isn't very nice to you, is he?"

"Well, um… don't make me answer that!" Sven begged. "Peeta will kill me if I say anything bad about him!"

Maddie cocked her head. "Sounds to me like he's not a friend of yours," Maddie said.

"Oh no, Peeta says friends are bad news! I listen to Peeta… but friend? No, we don't have friends," Sven said seriously.

Maddie offered Sven a small smile. "I'd like to be your friend Sven," she said. "It'd be better than Peeta, wouldn't it?"

"But Peeta!"

"Sh, stop," Maddie said. "Peeta might have told you things about friends, but that's all wrong. I won't backstab you, I won't hurt you. I want to _help_ you. You don't have to kill me Sven to have a destiny."

Sven looked nervously over at where Peeta was. "But… Peeta says murder is the only way to get what I want," he said nervously. "I don't want to kill you… gah! You're getting to me!"

Maddie sighed, then looked at Sven pleadingly. "Sven, listen. I don't want to die, not yet," she said. "What you're doing… Peeta's _wrong_. I think he's been controlling your whole life, but you need to accept he's wrong about this. Let me help you Sven. Let me in your life and I'll help you."

Sven looked at Maddie nervously, then over at Peeta. "Friend…" he gulped.

"I take it you don't like me very much," Alistair said to Peeta in his cell.

"Shut up," Peeta muttered, setting the charge. "I don't care about sob stories or anything of the like."

"On the contrary, I'm glad you hate me," Alistair said. Peeta's eyes widened in surprise at the comment, so he continued. "I mean, I'm a pretty powerful guy with a pretty powerful story. The fact you want to kill me… that takes guts."

Peeta swelled with pride. "Why thank you," he said.

"And it also means your incredibly stupid," Alistair continued, making Peeta deflate angrily. "I've seen how you've treated Sven and Harry, Neb too, to a lesser extent. They won't listen to you if you keep treating them like they're nothing to you."

"They _are_ nothing to me," Peeta said darkly. "All I want is the best story: Peter Pan. I figured if I kill you, my story will be ten times as great as it already is!"

Alistair sat in silence for a moment. Thinking he had gotten to him, Peeta resumed work. However, Alistair started to laugh suddenly. "You remind me of my girlfriend," Alistair said. "Always jealous. Because you never know about who is going to out do you."

Peeta stopped working and stood up. "Harry! Sven! Neb! We kill them now!" Peeta said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Alistair looked at Peeta and shrugged.

"Do it. Prove to me that all you are is a jealous little boy _who can't grow up_ ," Alistair said. Peeta cocked the gun and glared fiercely at Alistair.

"You boys ready?" Peeta asked.

"Drop the gun," came Lizzie's voice. Peeta threw his head around to find Lizzie was out of her cell, along with Bunny and Maddie. Lizzie was pointing a gun at Peeta, although her hands were obviously shaking.

Peeta glared over at Neb. "Traitor," he spat.

"I only gave Lizzie the gun and unlocked her cell door," Neb said. "I blame Harry and Sven for unlocking the other two."

Sven sweat nervously. "Peeta, I'm sorry! I acted out of kindness, and I know being kind is bad! Forgive me!"

"SHUT UP!" Peeta roared.

"Crap, he's going to kill me, isn't he? I don't want to die!" Sven panicked.

"No one's going to die," Lizzie said, looking over at Neb.

Neb shrugged. "Depends on whether Peeta drops the gun or not," he said. "What do you say Peeta? Willing to drop that gun? You've obviously lost here, and let's be honest, you're the only one who hasn't accepted it yet."

Peeta spat in Neb's direction. "COWARD!" he shouted.

Neb shook his head. "I'm no coward," he said. "In fact… the only reason I'm here was to save Lizzie. I was never going to kill her. Geez. Who do you think I am, some sketchy guy who kidnaps women?"

Lizzie and Maddie looked at each other. "Yes," they said in unison.

"Point taken, but not the point. Lizzie's my… how would you phrase it Lizzie? Not girlfriend, since we never started dating since it was kind of secret. Secret lovers?"

"Stick with girlfriend, it sounds less weird," Lizzie said, holding the gun toward Peeta.

"Right then. We've been a couple secretly, well, we were until I stopped visiting her about two years ago. I had stuff I had to do, you know? Then I came here about a month ago, and I've been, with the knowledge this kidnapping was going to happen, making sure you lost. See? Win-win-win-lose, where everyone wins but you!"

Peeta turned red with rage. "You know what? Fine. You win," he said, lifting the gun slowly upward. Lizzie sighed in relief and lowered her gun. With no warning, Peeta spun around and aimed the gun at someone. "YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!"

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

 **BN: I'm so evil! I'm so evil! I'm so evil! Geez, I should stop chanting that, because some people might seriously think I am. What can I say? Just stay tuned for the next chapter. What I wanted to do was this: establish that Wonderlandian's can basically change whoever they want. The only exception was Alistair, but I don't think he had any intention of helping Peeta in the first place. Let's face it: depending on the version, Peter Pan isn't a good guy. Heck, even the good version of Peter Pan isn't always good. Peeta, no matter what he did, would always sink back into darkness. Peeta shooting someone though? That was something I just came up with. Question is, who did he shoot? Stay tuned for Prompt 45: Pale.**

 **Also, Neb and Lizzie's relationship might have not made sense. Lizzie and Neb were basically dating in secret (the Queen of Hearts would never approve of Neb as Lizzie's boyfriend and Lizzie needed to uphold her standing as the future Queen of Hearts in front of the public) before the curse of Wonderland was cast. After that, Neb disappeared (further explained later) and Lizzie didn't know where he went. So, yes, she was confused initially about him, but she realized whose side he's on… kind of. As for how Maddie knows him… wait and see.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	45. Pale

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: So I posted the last chapter last night, and I got to thinking: should I really wait till tomorrow morning to write the next one? And then the voice in my head gave me the answer: cheese no! So, in case you're wondering, this was written at about three o'clock in the morning Mountain Time in the USA. Yep, I have an addiction. Sue me.**

 **KCL: Cider is cider. Some people like it, others don't. And yes, I do have a stache of cake. REAL cake. Anyway, sorry your dad pulled a 180 on you. Sometimes parents are like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter… please don't kill me.**

 ***Update* This is so embarrassing… I meant to post this YESTERDAY! I had it all typed up and I put it on Fanficiton and everything. Thing was… I forgot to put the document in the story as a new chapter. Cheese, that's so embarrassing… the chapter after this will be up sometime tonight. I'm so sorry for the long wait. (Also, to further explain Neb and Lizzie's relationship, please check out a new fanfic entitled: Her Number.)  
**

 **Prompt 45: Pale**

Peeta had fired three bullets: one at Bunny, one at Sven, and one at Alistair. How he did it with a simple pistol, no one really knew or bothered to figure out why. What they did know… was that none of the bullets ended up where they intended to go.

Bunny stared terrified at Peeta when a force knocked her aside. She screamed as Harry grasped his side and screamed in pain as the first bullet made contact. Bunny rushed to him and examined the bullet wound. It hit his side, missing everything important.

"You…" Bunny said.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "I had unfinished business," he said. "Consider it finished."

The second bullet aimed at Sven made the boy gulp fearfully. "I always knew I'd die young… no one cared, no one to mourn me. Bad, bad world," he muttered and closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet to come.

Instead, a girl cried out in front of him. Sven opened his eyes and shrieked as Maddie fell to the ground, a sharp pain in her leg. Maddie grinned up at him weakly. "You sound as scared as a trapdoor in a movie theater," Maddie said.

Sven looked at her, still frightened. "But… you saved… Peeta said," Sven said, confused.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "I'm your friend silly," she said. "We take bullets for each other. Normally it's not this literal, but that's not the point."

Sven's lip quivered. "Friend… you're my… friend?" he asked.

"Duh! Why else would I have a bullet in my leg?" Maddie giggled.

The third bullet, and the last one, was fired after a delay. Peeta spun to Alistair, his eyes filled with cold hatred. "You messed things up," he whispered darkly. "It's my pleasure to finally rid of you and your legacy."

Alistair looked back at him with the same look. "Good luck when my girlfriend finds out you killed me," he spat.

"I'll kill her too, out of spite," Peeta grinned darkly. "You deserve it!"

 _ **BANG!**_

"Meow!"

Peeta gasped in surprise as the gun was pushed sideways, sending him toppling over, dropping the gun in the process. Alistair blinked as Kitty appeared before him, swaying back and forth, looking frazzled and dazed.

"Kitty?" Alistair asked. Kitty sighed sadly, and turned to her boyfriend…

…a bullet hole right next to where her heart was.

"I… did… good… right?" Kitty said weakly, crying. "You… still… love… me?"

Kitty collapsed, falling into Alistair's arms. Alistair caught her, tears forming in his own eyes. "Yes," he said, holding her tightly. "I love you Kitty. Please, hang in there! We'll get you out of here, I promise! Just be strong!"

Kitty smiled at him, putting her hand on top of his. "It's… ok," she said. "I guess… I got what I wanted… I… died first… at least…. I did it for… you this time…" Kitty wheezed.

"No, Kitty, NO!" Alistair screamed. The rest of the room fell silent, looking at the couple together. "You can't leave me… you can't…

Kitty smiled and brought Alistair's head down to her's. She kissed him gently before breaking. She lightly touched his chest. "I'll… always be… here," she said. "I… love… you… Alistair Wonderland…"

Kitty's skin tone faded to a sickly pale color. Alistair sat there, his girlfriend dying in his arms. He couldn't have it end like this… he couldn't lose her… no…

"Ok, I think I let the suspense out long enough," Neb said, walking over to Kitty. "Lizzie, I need you to find me a cell phone. Sven, help Lizzie find it."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but she's already dead! We can't help her, not now! I'm sorry, too stressful, can't think…" Sven said, gripping his head tightly.

"Sven, shut up, help Lizzie find the phone," Neb said, kneeling down at Kitty's level. "Alistair, Kitty's unconscious, and who the cheese knows where her mother is. Do I have permission to remove the bullet?"

Alistair was too much in a daze to say anything and nodded. Neb returned the nod and, somehow, stuck his fingers into Kitty's wound. After digging for a moment, he removed the bullet and tossed it aside.

"Bunny, how bad is Harry's injury?"

"Not bad, but he's bleeding out."

"Tear a piece of cloth off of something and apply pressure to the wound. He should be fine, he'll make it to the next chapter."

"What?"

"Never mind that, just do what I tell you!" Neb shouted. Currently, he was pressing both hands against Kitty's wound and applying pressure. Kitty's color kept draining from her face. "Alistair! Has Kitty ever been in a situation like this before?"

"What?"

"Has Kitty ever been in a life or death situation before?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're her boyfriend danggit!"

"She hasn't, not to this magnitude," Maddie called over to him. "Not in the webisode universe anyway. As for other stories? Beats me, I can't remember them all."

"That's what I needed to hear," Neb grumbled and released pressure on her wound. "She may look bad, but trust me, she'll be fine."

Alistair glared up at Neb. "How do you know?" Alistair said, his voice rising. "Her color's draining and she's dying in my arms _with nothing I can do!_ How do you know she'll be absolutely fine?"

Neb glared at Alistair, looking very menacing. "One, I've stopped the bleeding, mostly. Two, Kitty has nine lives. Even if she dies now, _she won't remain dead_. Three, let's say I'm going to play God for a moment. If I say she lives, _THEN SHE CHEESING LIVES!"_

Alistair continued to glare at Neb before relenting. "Fine," he said. "What else can we do now to increase her chances of living?"

"Lizzie, phone," Neb said. Right as he asked, Lizzie slipped it into his hand. "Dang, we have perfect timing."

"Only for you," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.

Neb dialed a number and let it ring for a moment. "Ah yes, Alice? Yeah, there's a cave exactly seventy-two paces to your east. Basically turn 57 degrees clockwise and start walking. Don't come in the cave though, wait about thirty-seven paces away from the entrance."

Neb hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Now then, Bunny and Lizzie, help Harry get up and prepare to start running. Sven, support Maddie. Alistair, carry Kitty. Prepare to run when I give the signal."

"Why are we running and what's the signal?" Harry asked as Lizzie and Bunny pulled him up. He soon got his answer. Not one anyone in the room was expecting.

 _ **BANG!**_

All eyes went to Peeta, who's hand was on the countdown timer for the charges set up. The timer had already been activated, with only three minutes to go. His other hand held the gun, which he picked up after he dropped it.

"You guys won't get out of here even if you run! If I die, _you all die!"_

"Neb, how are we…" Alistair began to ask. However, he stopped as his eyes went back to Neb. The brown hair boy was on his knees, grasping his heart. He looked up with an evil smile.

"That was the cheesing signal danggit," Neb said and fell to the ground, face first.

He was dead.

"NEB!" Lizzie screamed, but was silenced by another gun-shot from Peeta. He missed, a bullet bouncing near Alistair. Alistair grabbed Kitty bridal style and began to run, Sven helping Maddie behind him.

"Leave him!" Alistair said to Lizzie. Lizzie reluctantly helped balance Harry and she and Bunny helped him move. Peeta aimed his gun at Lizzie's back.

 _ **BANG!**_

"I find it funny you try to shoot a dead man twice," someone said. "Never get in-between an author and the character he's in love with." Neb, somehow, had come back to life and now stood in front of the gun. The bullet had successfully shot him in the heart again, and indeed, Neb fell limp at Peeta's feet.

Peeta screamed in fury. "DANG YOU NEB!" he screamed.

Alice, shocked by the call, had led Dexter to the spot the mysterious man had led her to. Sure enough, the cave entrance was where he said it'd be. She and Dexter waited at the distance he said to wait.

"You sure he said to wait?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah he… Alistair!" she called. Sure enough, Alistair bolted from the cave, Kitty still in his hands, still deathly pale. Maddie limped with Sven helping her not far behind. Lizzie and Bunny carried Harry over to where Alice was.

Alice kissed her son's forhead. "I thought I lost you!" she said then hugged him.

"It's ok mom. Kitty's injured, we need to get her back to the school _now_ ," he said urgently.

Lizzie, meanwhile, dropped Harry, making Bunny go down with him. She turned around and started to run back toward the cave entrance. However, she was blown to her back as the entrance exploded, the mouth falling in itself.

"NEB!" Lizzie yelled.

Alistair looked over at the distraught Lizzie and all his surviving friends. Maddie, despite the loss, kept her chin up and talking about friendship to Sven, who looked nervous. Bunny was hugging Harry, who seemed surprised, but hugged her back the same.

Alistair looked down at Kitty, still dying in his arms. _Things are never going to be the same for us, are they?_ He thought to himself.

In the rubble of the cavern, something twitched. The rocks were pushed aside and coughing could be heard. A boy stood up, looking around the collapsed cave. "Danggit. Never the easy way out," he muttered to himself.

"Ah well. At least I'll see Lizzie again by next chapter, given I navigate the cave right. Wait, who am I kidding? I _designed_ these caves! Of course I know where I'm going!"

 **BN: And thus the almost end of the Kidnapping Arc. What did you think? I** _ **said**_ **it'd almost be Suicide arc dark. I thought I did quite well on it, and despite myself, enjoyed writing it. I might have crammed too much into too little, but trust me, things work themselves out. In the end of this chapter, I wanted at least two people to die. Peeta was obviously one of them. I didn't want any of you to get attached to him because he wasn't going to survive the arc. If you guys** _ **did**_ **like him, sorry for killing him off. The second person was obvious to me: Neb or Kitty. Obviously, you guys forgot the title of this story. (And KCL, you were close. Only, it would be '101 Ways Kitty (deceased) and Alistair are Adorbs'.) So, I made it** _ **seem**_ **like Kitty was going to die, only to do a 180 and kill Neb… temporarily, of course. Geez, I might be one to kill off main characters, but I didn't say anything about** _ **keeping**_ **them dead. How much of a monster do you think I am?**

 **Also, if you** _ **still**_ **haven't figured out who Neb is, I'm quite honestly the most shocked person in the world. Here's a hint: spell his name** _ **backward**_ **. If you can't figure it out** _ **then**_ **… geez. (Where else would Maddie know him from?)**

 **I have one more thing to this arc, by the by. I have some things to wrap up before we end it. After this, we're going to have what I like to call the Dates arc. No darkness what-so-ever. I mean for these next few to be 100% cute.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	46. Unnerving

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: This arc is officially over! Darn shame, I had fun writing it, despite a lot of it not making a whole ton of sense. I'm wrapping up a few things here and nothing major will be started for the next arc. Here we go!**

 **KCL: I'm sorry to hear you haven't been doing well. I hope things get better for you. I'm glad you finally figured out it was me :). And Her Number will be fun. I'm thinking of expanding this universe, actually. The EAH Benverse, each story about a different couple. Then, I'll send it off with one last fic. But hey, it's still in the beta, so we'll have to see about that. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! You may not review a lot, but I know you'll be there to support me! Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Prompt 46: Unnerved**

It had been a week since the kidnapping, and Kitty still hadn't woken up.

After they got out of the cave, the managed to get back to the school in time to save Kitty. Harry and Maddie had been treated as well… but they didn't sustain the amount of physical damage Kitty had. Kitty had slipped into a coma, one she didn't seem to want to wake up from.

 **(Day 1)**

The first day after they had gotten back to the school was a simple one. Giles had questioned both Harry and Sven about this group Slender had organized. They both answered honestly (even if Sven was reluctant and nervous about the whole thing) and Giles found no reason to believe anyone else was aligned with the group.

Bunny had visited Harry a few times that day, just chatting with him. Nothing major seemed to happen between them, but it seemed as though the friendship had been rekindled between the two of them.

Alistair hadn't left Kitty's side since she was brought into the infirmary. He watched her chest heave up and down, staring blankly at the bullet hole in her chest. It was his fault that it was there. It sickened him.

 **(Day 2)**

Giles had organized a search party to retrieve both Peeta's and Neb's body. It wasn't what Giles had intended to do, but Lizzie made a pretty strong argument against him. Since Neb had no known family and no one knew his last name, Lizzie took responsibility for his funeral. She was his girlfriend after all. She was the only person he had.

Upon returning to the school, Giles sighed. He approached Lizzie, who was waiting anxiously for any news. "We've recovered what appears to be Peeta's body," he told her. "But as for Neb… there was no trace of him."

Lizzie nodded, looking distant. "I figured he wouldn't be there," she said, a tear trickling down her eye. "He was never one to stay in one place, dead or alive."

 **(Day 3)**

Harry smiled as Bunny came up to him for the fifth time that day. He was lying in the infirmary, resting up. "Don't you have class or something?" he asked her.

"I've been excused, along with all the other Wonderland students," she told him, sitting next to him. "How have you been doing?"

Harry shrugged. "I've been healing. I guess that also means I'm bored as heck, but what is a hare to do?" he chuckled. "I'm… sorry I got you involved in all of this. I didn't… I was so _bitter_ that I lost you… you were my only friend growing up Bunny. When we were separated…"

Bunny put a finger on his lips. "I understand," she said. She bit her lip nervously, and gently, she pecked Harry on the lips. Harry's eyes widened in shock as Bunny pulled back, blushing. "I'm still upset about what you did," she said. "But… after I got over my silly crush on Alistair…"

"You crushed on me?" Harry said, his eyes widening.

"Just a little one," she said, growing a deeper shade of red. "I'm willing to forgive you Harry… just try and not threaten to kill me again in a jealous rage, ok?"

Harry smiled. "Trust me, never again," he promised.

 **(Day 4)**

Harry and Sven stood in front of Headmaster Grimm, who was glaring down at them. Maddie and Bunny were standing toward the back of the room. "You two should have come to me first," he growled. "I would have been able to set you guys up in the school and your destiny's. You were foolish to think otherwise."

"Sorry! Peeta said not to risk being killed! I don't understand social ques… gah, you're scary!" Sven yelped.

"It's ok Sven," Maddie giggled. Sven took a breath and nodded nervously, returning his gaze to that of the Headmaster.

"I'll allow you to attend Ever After High," Headmaster Grimm said, "so long as you are monitored. I don't trust you two and I believe you'll off-set the destinies of some students. Bunny, as you know Harry, I'm assigning you to him. As for Sven…"

"Maddie!" he practically yelled. He gulped and covered his mouth. "Sorry, sorry! I don't mean to be rude! Oh, was that rude? Sorry!"

Headmaster Grimm glared at the blue haired boy. "Shut up, you blubbering hooligan!" Headmaster Grimm shouted. Sven jumped nervously and bite his tongue. "Maddie, please watch Sven, at his _request_ ," he muttered.

Maddie saluted and walked Sven out. Harry and Bunny did likewise and walked off. "See? You did fine," Maddie told him.

"Nope! No, no, he yelled! He doesn't like me! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Sven screamed in panic.

Maddie rolled her eyes playfully. "You aren't going to die, silly willy," she said. "I'll help you through this. Ok?"

Sven gulped, but slowly nodded. "Maddie… friend?" he asked her.

Maddie smiled. "Yes. I'm your friend," she told him. Sven offered her a shaky smile and nodded.

 **(Day 5)**

Lizzie was calm on the outside as she walked down the hallway. On the inside, she was still miserable and heartbroken at Neb's death. But no one _knew_ they were dating, so she had to keep appearances. She couldn't let his death bother her… even though it did.

"You _can_ cry about me, you know," came a voice. Lizzie froze and stiffened. "I may not be the _nicest_ guy, but at least I can, and I quote, 'care about you more than a hockey puck on a croquet field'. Like I speak Riddlish."

Lizzie spun around and dove onto Neb, who was leaning against the wall. She furiously smashed his lips onto his. "Only _one_ person I know is that sarcastic," she said when she parted.

"I'm not _that_ sarcastic," Neb said. Lizzie playfully slapped him.

"How did you… _survive?_ " Lizzie asked him.

"I faked the first bullet," Neb said. "Peeta always was a lousy shot. When you guys escaped, I distracted Peeta long enough for you to escape the cave. I found a special pocket that managed to shield me from the wreckage."

A tear streamed Lizzie's cheek. "You impossible boy," she said and hugged him fiercely. After a few moments, she asked, "Are you… staying?"

"No," Neb responded bluntly. "You have appearances to keep, after all. Me coming here… people would question it. Besides, I have a job that's important."

Lizzie nodded, gripping Neb harder. "Visit then," she said. "I… missed you more than you could imagine."

"Not as much as I missed you," Neb said. Lizzie nodded, and, reluctantly, let go of Neb. With one parting nod, Lizzie went about her business, smiling a bit more than usual.

"How'd you really escape?" someone asked him. Neb chuckled as Maddie appeared out of nowhere.

"I was honest when I said I dodged the first bullet," Neb said to her. "But when Peeta shot me the second time, I reverted to author form before I could die. After the explosion, I turned back into Neb and made my way here."

Maddie smiled. "Glad you survived," she said.

"Well duh. I'm the author. I can't be killed that easily," Neb chuckled. They stood in silence for a moment. "Keep an eye on Lizzie for me?"

Maddie grinned. "Anything for my best friend," she said.

 **(Day 6)**

Alistair stared at Kitty's still lifeless body. Up and down. Her chest kept moving, but Alistair stopped noticing. His eyes stared at the bullet scar on her chest. His eyes didn't leave it.

 _My fault_.

"Alistair?"

Alistair didn't look up as Maddie approached him. His eyes continued to stare at Kitty's scar, practically unblinking. "It's funny," Alistair said. "You got out with a bullet in the leg and you were there since the start. Kitty's in a coma… and she wasn't even kidnapped."

Maddie sat next to Alistair, looking at Kitty's unconscious body. Unlike Alistair, she didn't see the nastiness of the scar. She only saw a friend who wasn't awake. "She did it for you," Maddie said.

"What if I didn't _want_ her to?" he said angrily. "I didn't _want_ this! I DIDN'T WANT HER TO DIE FOR ME!" Maddie jumped, startled at Alistair's tone. Alistair sighed, gripping his hair. "I wanted to save everyone… it's unnerving… because Kitty getting shot is my fault…"

Maddie looked at her crush and sighed. She put an arm around his shoulders. "You help her. Every day. She… wanted to return the favor," she said. "I know she loves you Alistair. Don't hate her for loving you."

Alistair stared at Kitty's body. "She's… so innocent, lying there," he said. "She doesn't know the pain I feel for making her like this. She doesn't know anything about what happened after she was shot."

Maddie was silent as she stood up. "She doesn't know about what happened since she was shot," Maddie said. "But she knows she saved her boyfriend. That's all she'd ever want to know." Maddie left, leaving Alistair with his thoughts.

 **(Day 7)**

 _Kitty smiled and sighed happily as she nuzzled her head against Alistair's chest. This was the life. No worries, no problems, just living with her boyfriend. Nothing could be better than this. "I love you," she said to him._

 _Alistair smiled down at her. "I love you too," he said to her. "Hey, I have something I need to do. I'll be right back, ok?"_

 _Kitty smiled up at him. "Ok. Hurry back," Kitty said. Alistair nodded and stood from the bench and walked off. Kitty sighed with a smile and leaned back on the bench._

" _None of this is real,"_ _came a voice. Kitty flinched and looked to see herself walking toward the bench. The difference was she looked decayed, with blood stains all over her clothing. She sat next to Kitty, smiling evilly._

" _I know," Kitty said, shocking the other version of herself. "I'm… taking a vacation."_

" _You can't run away from your problems,"_ _the other Kitty sneered._

" _Funny. You tried to get me to commit suicide," Kitty said. "I think that would be considered running away."_

 _The other Kitty glared._ _"You've #$% grown up,"_ _she growled._ _"You're going to be harder to persuade than I thought. But whatever. While you've been in here, Alistair's been beating himself up. I suggest you wait a little longer and he'll probably kill himself in guilt."_

 _Kitty sighed, standing up. "You don't know how love works," Kitty said. "I'm waking up right now. That's why you're here. You're trying to keep me asleep."_

" _Don't be absurd!"_ _the other Kitty hissed._

" _I know it's true," Kitty said. "You're a defense mechanism to keep me away from Alistair. I figured it out earlier, when you came back in the woods. But I_ overcame _you and did the impossible. I didn't know where Alistair was… but the thought of him being in danger and_ needing _me brought me too him. It was impossible… but I did it because I loved him."_

" _He_ despises _you!"_ _the other Kitty spat._

" _Does he?" Kitty asked her. "I'm waking up… because Alistair_ needs _me. I'm subconsciously able to do things now because I almost threw him away. If he needs me, I'll be there. And nothing you say will tear us apart."_

 _The other Kitty looked at Kitty and growled. "_ _Mark my words Kitty Cheshire: I'm not done with you yet. You may have won this battle… but I'm still in your head,"_ _the other Kitty warned and vanished. The world around Kitty started to swirl until Kitty was blinded with a flash of light._

Alistair sighed and stood up. She wasn't waking up today either. He walked away from her bed, sending her one last longing glance before he pushed the door open to head to his room.

"Al…is…tair…" Kitty wheezed.

Alistair stopped. "Kitty?"

 **BN: And the Kidnapping Arc is over! Dang… this is probably my favorite arc as of now. Maybe it's because I got it out so fast, maybe it's because things are heating up. Either way, I love this story! This chapter was to establish Bunny/Harry, Lizzie/Neb (you'll see Neb around in later chapters), and a Maddie/Sven** _ **friend**_ **ship. It was also to show Alistair feeling guilty because he thought Kitty's coma was his fault. Like I said, I pick on Kitty a lot. Alistair needed a turn. I hope you guys loved this arc as much as I have, and I'll be seeing you guys in the next arc, prompt 47: Dance Floor.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	47. Dance Floor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: The Kidnapping Arc may be over and I may be suffering with friend withdrawal (long story), but with three EAH stories in the Benverse going, I feel ready to write all three! My TD stories and Loops story will be on hold for a while as I work on the Benverse. I actually have an announcement. Seven stories will connect to this universe, plus one other one that brings all seven stories together. Each one will focus on a different couple except the last one. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Prompt 47: Dance Floor**

Kitty smiled weakly at the ball room in front of her, couples dancing around.

Kitty had gotten out of the infirmary the week before, ruffled but managed to heal up enough to be released. She was released in a wheelchair. While the gun-shot wound was in her chest, the amount of teleporting she had done had messed up her legs. The nerves had been fried, preventing her to stand.

Luckily, Alistair was there to push her. Since the teleportation sapped her strength in her arms as well, Alistair was willing to push her around. Kitty was thankful to him for being there for her still.

He seemed a bit distant from her since the kidnapping. He was always there when she needed him, but he didn't speak to her as much as he used to. It didn't help that her verbal tick had come back, delaying her speech.

Maddie, however, was as close to Kitty as ever. In fact, to celebrate Sven and Harry joining Ever After High along with the return of the Wonderlandian's, Maddie set up a dance for everyone to cool off. Alistair, of course, asked Kitty and Kitty happily accepted.

"You wish you and I could be out there, dancing," Alistair said, later that night. Kitty was in a beautiful black and purple dress that Lizzie had made for her. Alistair was in his normal attire, seeing it was formal as it was.

"You know… me…I love… being with… you whenever I… can. Whether it's… where I want… to be or… somewhere else… it doesn't matter…" she wheezed.

Alistair stared at the dance floor for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said. "I made you like this… it's all my fault you're in that chair… that you almost died…"

Kitty reached a hand up weakly and grasped his with all her strength. "Don't… worry about… it," she said with a smile. "I saved… your life. You're alive… right now. That's all that… matters to me."

"But you almost…" Alistair said desperately.

"But I…didn't," Kitty said. "I'm here…with you. It's not like… last time. I want… leave you… that easy."

Alistair offered her a sad smile, but did not continue to talk. Kitty sighed and looked back at the dance floor. Suddenly, she brightened up. "Alistair… push me out… on the dance floor…"

"What? But you can't…" Alistair started to say.

"Trust…me," Kitty winked. Alistair nodded and grabbed her chair. He pushed her out into the center of the room and stopped at her command. "Turn around… close your eyes…" Kitty commanded.

Alistair, confused, did as he was told and turned around. He heard a shuffling and some pained moans from Kitty. After a few moments, she said, "You're good."

Alistair turned and blinked. Maddie and Lizzie had come over and helped her out of her chair. She was leaning fully on both of them, her arms around their shoulders. Carefully, they brought her over to him and placed her arms around him. Alistair grabbed her and helped her into the standing position.

Kitty smiled at him. "I got… you out here…dancing," she said.

"You sure you're up for this?" Alistair asked her.

Kitty smiled. "Anything…for you," she said. Alistair nodded and, carefully, began to move.

It wasn't like real dancing. She was hardly able to move her legs, so Alistair did most of the maneuvering. But after a few minutes, Alistair realized that she was enjoying herself. And he found he was too.

"You always know how to make me happy, don't you?" he chuckled.

Kitty smiled at him. "I love…you. I'm supposed… to know how to… make you happy," she said. Alistair smiled at her.

"After your legs are better… I promise you a real dance," he said. "You and me. We'll dance until we can't anymore. I promise."

Kitty smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I look… forward to it," Kitty said.

 **BN: *cries like a man baby* I figured since I'm almost a legal adult, I'd be a man baby at this point. Anyway, the point of this one is to basically set the mood of this arc. It'll definitely be lighthearted, something we need after these last two arcs. I think you guys will like this arc a lot. Kitty's tick will vanish over time. I just figured almost dying again would trigger her PTSD and her ticks. Just something I thought would happen.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	48. Falling In Love Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hi guys! These are going to be kind of scattered from now on because my brain can't make up its mind on what to write. But hey, you get what you get. Sins of Love might be updated after this one, but I'm not quite sure where I'm going to go after this one.**

 **KCL: Thank the cheese! I was already starting to miss your reviews, and I hadn't updated yet! I understand that you might not be able to make it every day, so I understand if you miss reviewing one. If there's anything wrong, it's alright to skip reviewing. I understand completely you have your life to run. :)**

 **Prompt 48: Falling In Love Again**

"It's funny," Alistair said one day. He and Kitty were sitting on their bench, Kitty resting her head on his chest. Her wheel chair sat off to the side of them, currently not in use. Kitty, slowly, had been regaining strength in her legs. She was able to, with help, move short distances. Her voice was getting better as well.

"What is?" Kitty asked him.

"After the kidnapping… I feel as though we've fallen in love again," Alistair said. "It sounds crazy, even if just a little… but I've realized that you are pretty much the one thing I cherish above all else. I almost lost you… and by doing so, I've grown to love you more than I ever have before."

Kitty cocked her head with a smirk. "I should almost die more often," she giggled. She noticed Alistair fiercely shook his head. Kitty gave him a soft smile. "Sorry, I was only joking," she said.

"You have a morbid sense of humor," Alistair said. The couple laughed at that and fell silent. "I find it curious how we haven't fallen apart yet. With this many problems, you would think we'd have broken up for one reason or another. But… every time something bad happens to us, we just seem to get stronger. Is that curious to you too, or is it just me?"

Kitty didn't answer for a moment. "I've loved you since before the curse of Wonderland started," Kitty said. "I waited _two years_ to be with you again. I knew being in a relationship might have issues Alistair… just not this big of problems. But… every time something bad has happened, all it's made me see is how much I need you. You've never caused any of these hardships. It's mostly my fault."

"But you had _reason_ ," Alistair said. "Granted, a bad reason… but you felt alone, lost. You did hurt me when you…" Alistair stopped.

"Almost committed suicide?" Kitty finished. "It's ok to say Alistair. I did it. I have to live with the fact I almost threw away my life and I damaged you."

Alistair nodded. "You hurt me when you jumped," he said, "but I knew that you must have been hurting so much to even remotely consider it. Thing was, you turned to me when you needed help. I love you Kitty and I know you love me. I just think… almost losing you so many times has made me realize that I love you _more_ than anything else."

Kitty nodded into his chest and was silent for a long time. When Alistair was about to say something else, Kitty said, "We should get married."

Alistair was stunned by this, and was about to say something and Kitty put a finger to his lips. "Not _right_ now," Kitty said. "We're only sixteen Alistair. Let's just… promise each other. If we're still together by the time both of us turn eighteen… we should… get married."

Alistair looked at his girlfriend closely. "How sure about that are you?" he asked her.

Kitty giggled. "It's just the _idea_ ," Kitty said. "I'm not sure if we'll be together when we're eighteen… I don't know what people would think if we got married… but Alistair, I know I _love_ you enough to marry you. Maybe it's just my teenage hormones… but if you asked, I would say yes. Just… think about it for the next two years, ok? For me?"

Alistair smiled down at his girlfriend and kissed her. "For you, anything," he said to her. Kitty smiled and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes. Alistair looked up and smiled. _She'd say yes if I asked, huh?_ He thought to himself.

 **BN: *a giant baby comes into the room and cries giant baby tears then leaves* Thanks Babybert! Anyway, this chapter was to show the amount of love between this couple and** _ **entertain**_ **the notion of marriage** _ **in the far future**_ **. I just wanted to get some fangirl screams from that proposal (not** _ **the**_ **proposal). I truly think that these two have gone through a lot, and I'm personally sorry, but it really is great to see the love these two share, even though the hardships. It seriously brings tears to my eyes to see how amazing these two have turned out. KCL, be proud of yourself for making these two bloom. Because really… they deserve it.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	49. Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of… Something: Hey guys… I'm going to be blunt. I feel as though I was eaten by Kitty's pet caterpillar and then spit back up, only to be eaten again by Cerise's pet wolf. And then spit back up. Point being, I feel depressed, underated, and I think a little sick. (Don't do drinking challenges, even with non-alcoholic beverages. They aren't good for you.) Anyway, that being said, I'm going to try to post one of these a day. I may have a crappy day here and there, but you guys deserve the best, am I right?**

 **KCL: Thanks for making me smile like you usually do. I need it…**

 **Also, Sins of Love is going to take a break. Why? I feel worthless and that story is about tearing Dexter and Cupid apart and them trying to overcome it. I think my emotional state can't handle writing that right now. Her Number, on the other hand, will be getting an update shortly.**

 **Prompt 49: Eyes**

"You're eyes have changed."

"Huh?"

Alistair and Kitty were sitting on their bench again, Kitty's wheelchair sitting off to the side. Kitty only needed it now for long distances, since the doctor specifically said no teleporting. Kitty agreed, mostly because she liked being pushed around. Alistair didn't mind pushing her. Currently, Alistair was looking into Kitty's green eyes.

"It's just… I've looked into your eyes a lot before… all this stuff has been happening," Alistair said. "They're pretty, one of the biggest things about you that I love. But… now, when I look into them… they seem different."

"Like, what kind of different?" she asked.

Alistair looked into them again. "Sad," he said. "Aged. Angry. There's a lot of things in them now, and I can wager a guess why they look the way they do now."

"Give me a guess," she said.

"They're aged because you've had a lot of growing up to do this last year," he said. "They're sad because of all the pain and hurt you brought to yourself and others, even though we've long since forgiven you."

Kitty nodded, then paused. "And anger?" she asked.

Alistair paused. "I think… you're still mad about your… dad," he said. Kitty went rigid in his arms at the mention of him. "I know… a lot has happened Kitty and we haven't really got to… talk about it."

"What's there to talk about?" she said bitterly. "My dad's dead. The March Hare killed him. What further do we need to discuss Alistair? My dad's dead… my dad's dead… MY DAD IS DEAD!"

Kitty, in a fit of anger, shot to her feet. As her legs haven't fully recovered, she buckled to the ground. "MY DAD IS DEAD! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! MY DAD IS DEAD!" She stopped for a few moments. "My dad… is dead…"

Alistair reached down and helped her back into his lap. Tears had formed in her eyes and Alistair brushed them away. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Want to know something funny?" she sniffed. "I don't… get my eyes from my mom. We don't match. Dad… he doesn't have eyes! But… the only place I could have gotten them is… his side of the family."

Alistair smiled at her. "He didn't have a lot of facial features," he recalled. Kitty giggled at that and sighed.

"He said… before he died… if he had a mouth, the only reason he was smile… would be for me," she said. "Alistair… all my life I thought he hated me. But… he loved me. After all this time. Like you when we were separated by the curse."

Alistair smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "That's the thing about you Kitty," he said. "Us men know how to continue to love you, despite hardships that come up."

Kitty smiled at him and looked off into space. "You think… you think my dad is watching us?" she asked.

"I know he is," Alistair said. "And I know something else."

"Hmm?"

"He's watching through your eyes." Kitty smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek, and kissed her boyfriend.

 **BN: *sniffles* Geez, I'm an emotional wreck and I go and write a happy story. Not a good mix. I wanted to show you guys a side of me you might not know. As my friends blatantly tell me, I can't tell worth cheese what is attractive and what isn't. I literally just can't. However, they have told me that I can easily tell how people feel by looking in one place: their eyes. Granted, the irony of the thing is that I can't look at people when I'm talking to them, but that's not the point. The point is that eyes are probably one of the few things I love about the human body. When you look into someone's eyes, you can see what they're feeling, what they've been through… everything. Eyes are literally the window to the soul. I wanted to portray that a little here, but also get Kitty's dad out in the open. Like Alistair said, with everything that's come up, they didn't really have a chance to talk in detail about his death. We had one little chapter, but then we talked to the March Hare, then Peeta and crew kidnapped Alistair, and then Kitty got shot. I just felt now was an appropriate time to cover the loss of Kitty's dad and make the moment adorable instead of heartbreaking.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review.**


	50. Heavy Rain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Returned Awesome: I'm still kind of depressed, but last night, I read a review from KCL that just made me smile. And thus, I was able to find it in me to write this one. This one might actually bring back memories from the earlier prompts. I loved writing those, and I'm glad I'm writing calm prompts again.**

 **KCL: I watched it just right as I'm writing this. Holy sheep… I LOVE IT DANGGIT! Although, if this is canon, my universe might have to go off script a little. Too many plots that would contradict. Still… THIS PLOT IS GOING TO BE AMAZING! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Seriously, Netflix has uped their game, no doubt about that. (However, I do have to wonder if they're going to bring the books into this. In book one, after all, Raven was able to talk to her mother once a year. But since it wasn't alluded to in Way To Wonderland, I doubt it.)**

 **Prompt 50: Heavy Rain**

The rain didn't bother Kitty anymore. At least… not as much as it used to.

Alistair and Kitty were, again, sitting on their bench underneath a giant umbrella. It wasn't really for them as it was for Kitty's wheelchair, which wasn't allowed to get wet. Kitty leaned against her boyfriend, smiling into the wetness.

"I love rain," she said.

Alistair was quick to raise an eyebrow. "Did I hear you right?" he said with playful shock. "Kitty Cheshire, part _cat_ , loves the rain?"

Kitty giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. "It still feels disgusting, don't get me wrong about that," she said. "But… the rain… it reminds me back a few months ago, before everything went completely wrong."

Alistair strained his memory. "Oh, you mean that one day…" he said, starting to chuckle.

"I was moody," Kitty giggled. "It was raining, which didn't help. You were being your oh so cheerful self, which didn't really help my mood. Then, you had the _nerve_ to through a _mud ball_ at me."

"Splat," Alistair said. The couple laughed and that, smiling the entire time. However, after a few moments, Kitty's eyes began to grow distant.

"Will we…ever be like that again?" she asked him. "Playful? Not a care in the world? Just… _us_?"

Alistair thought the question over for a few moments. "I think that, to answer that… we need to assess ourselves," Alistair said. "I'll test you. Are you, in any way, connected to Maddie's sudden obsession of cheese?"

Kitty's raised an eyebrow. "No, but…" she said.

"Have you in any way made Hopper transform in a frog?"

"Well… there was that _one_ time…"

"Have you been stealing my clothing when I'm not looking?"

"Alistair!" Kitty blushed.

Alistair smiled. "See? We can still be playful," he said. "No doubt we've changed over what's happened, but I still think we're just us. We can still be what we were before, we just have more experience and knowledge than previously."

Kitty nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean," she sighed. They were silent for a few moments. "The doctor said I could start walking in a few days. Like, without the wheelchair."

Alistair smiled. "Sounds like someone's recovering," he said.

"Yeah… but… He said I could never teleport again."

Silence.

"The nerves… whatever made me able to teleport before has been shot. I teleported too many times one right after the other. My teleportation… if I try it again, I could end up in pieces," Kitty said. "It's the one thing I got… from _both_ my parents…"

Alistair sat silently for a few moments, looking into the rain. "I think your problem… is like the rain," he said. "When a rain-drop forms, its duty is to fall. It continues to fall and fall… until it lands. Once it lands, its duty is over and the rain-drop dies. Your teleportation for you helped you do things for both yourself and others. But when it came time to use it for something… you sacrificed it to save me. It's duty was over. But… just because a rain drop dies doesn't mean it's purpose is over. That raindrop could have landed in the soil next to a farmer's crop. Its purpose still continues even after it's death."

Kitty thought for a moment. "You're saying… even though my teleportation is gone… my parents are still a part of me?" she asked.

Alistair smiled at her. "In a sense," he said. "I came up with a snappy analogy that barely made sense to myself. Can't you at least pretend I'm smart?"

Kitty giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't have to pretend to know I'm dating the smartest person I'll ever need," she said to him.

 **BN: *sniffles* Danggit, why do they always have to go and make me cry… I wanted to do something that I don't think a lot of authors think about: take away the one thing that descended from both sides of Kitty's lineage. Kitty's teleportation, let's face it, has had its uses, but I wanted to take it away from her and see how she copes. Of course, what she doesn't know is that she has the** _ **possibility**_ **of recovering, but as she can't hear me and Maddie wasn't around, she thinks it's gone forever.**

 **The other thing I wanted to point out is that this fic is supposed to focus on how cute these two are, but they also have hardships they have to overcome. I feel as though not adding the darker arcs would be skirting this couple to make them a little too perfect. But even when this fic has its points of darkness, these two still strive to be fun loving and caring toward their significant other. Its how I think real couples should be. Even when things look glum, you should still try to be happy. I should take my own advice sometimes.**

 **I think I'm going to write one more chapter tomorrow then pause a moment to update Her Number. I have two reasons for it: 1. Her Number needs an update. 2. Next chapter is a huge milestone for this fic. I'll tell you guys tomorrow what that actually is.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	51. Eternal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Mixed Feels: Surprisingly, while I'm depressed, my feels are mixed for different reasons. Sofia the First has officially ticked me off while simultaneously scaring the cheese out of me. How you ask? Just watch episode eight of season two. The well says all. I think it's the fact they don't wrap the plot up is what ticks me off. Anyway, that's just a random rant I have. (That well is going to give me cheesing nightmares, I swear…)**

 **Also, guess what? We've officially hit the half way point! *pulls out a bag of confetti* YAY! Technically, it would have been last chapter… but while this story is called 101 Way Kitty and Alistair are Adorbs, I can officially say (maybe) that this story will have 102 chapters. Why? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **KCL: I might actually use the Dragon Games in one of these. I would tell you which one… but you might actually not approve of said ship, so I'll keep it to myself for a moment. In this universe, I'm planning ten stories. This one, Dexpid, and Lizzie/Neb are three of them. The others will be a secret, but I can confirm the next one I'll be working on is Huntlynn… or will it by Huntly? You'll see what I mean when I get to it. Hope you're having a great day today!**

 **Prompt 51: Eternal**

Kitty had a hard time figuring out what eternal meant.

She knew that, in some beliefs, even after death, families would remain together eternally. She knew that existence would be eternal, because something had to exist in order to pass things on to the next generation. She didn't understand how love could be eternal though.

She was thinking of this while sitting next to her bench in her wheelchair. Alistair had some things to do, so she figured she'd ponder the mysteries of life by herself. She was still thinking about it when she heard a purr next to her.

"I leave you for _a few months,_ and the next time I come to visit, you're in a wheel chair," the Cheshire Cat muttered. "Honestly, I can never leave you by yourself."

"Mom!" Kitty said, a smile growing on her face.

"Don't you mom me," the Cheshire Cat said sternly. "How'd you end up in a wheelchair?"

Kitty shifted in her seat. She was hoping she wouldn't have to tell her mom about Slender. Maybe a well-placed lie? Kitty wasn't really known for her honesty anyway.

"Alistair got kidnapped by a bunch of kidnappers," Kitty finally said. "I used my teleportation too much and I fried the nerves in my legs for a few weeks. It'll be ok though. I'm already starting to walk better, so long as someone's there to catch me."

The Cheshire Cat nodded… only to look at Kitty carefully. "Choose your words carefully, because I'll know if you lie," she asked. "Who kidnapped Alistair?"

"I did, thanks for asking," came a voice. The Cheshire Cat and Kitty spun around the see Neb leaning against the school with a smirk on his face. "Don't mind me, just waiting to say hi to Lizzie and decided to give myself a little cameo to the chapter. Go back to the story."

The Cheshire Cat shrugged. "I'm convinced," she said and dropped onto the bench. "So, what have you been thinking about while I was gone? A good cat nip? Seriously, I can never find a decent brand in Wonderland these days."

"Actually, I was thinking about… Alistair," she said, blushing a little. "And what it meant to be… eternal."

The Cheshire Cat raised an eyebrow. "Why would you go thinking about that?" she asked.

"She basically proposed to Alistair a few episodes back," Neb called. Kitty glared at Neb, who shrugged. "Hey, I might not be a major character, but random cameos are funny, especially if you know everything."

The Cheshire Cat eyed her daughter carefully. "You proposed to Alistair?" she said, glaring at her.

"It's not like that mom! We aren't going to get married. I just… asked him if he _wanted_ to if we were still together when we were eighteen," Kitty said, blushing like mad.

The Cheshire Cat continued to look at her daughter. "Shame," she said. "I kind of wanted to see the reaction on Alice's face when she found out."

Kitty's jaw dropped. "Wait… you don't _mind_ that we want to get married?" Kitty asked, blinking furiously.

"Not at all. I quite like that boy. But please don't tell him I said so. I love it when your boyfriend thinks I hate him," the Cheshire Cat laughed. "Just be sure it's what you want when he proposes. I married your father, and look where we ended up?"

Kitty winced. Her mother really didn't know. Kitty knew her dad loved her… but her mom? He didn't say in his confession anything about her. If only he were still alive…

"To answer your question Kitty," the Cheshire Cat continued, "I believe that you and Alistair are already eternal. Look at the drama and chaos you two have caused! If that doesn't last for an eternity, I don't know what will."

Kitty smiled. "And getting married will just make it sweeter, right?" she asked.

"Of course! Heck, forget eighteen. Make everyone scream in shock by getting married now," the Cheshire Cat laughed. Kitty blushing, making her mom laugh harder. "Kidding darling. Marry him when your ready. Just be sure to drop by an invitation, ok sweetie?"

Still blushing, Kitty nodded. "Of course mom. You'll be the first one on the list," Kitty said. The Cheshire Cat smile and with that, vanished.

"Talk about something fun?" Alistair asked, approaching the bench. Kitty's shade of red went a shade deeper.

"Nope! Not at all!" she said, smiling away the guiltiness. Alistair smiled and helped Kitty up so they could be together on the bench. Once Kitty was situated on his lap, she smiled. _Eternity. If it's like this, then I could get used to it,_ she thought.

 **BN: Geez, this wedding thing sure is being drawn out. I wonder if I mean anything by it… knowing me, probably not. Anyway, I just wanted a fun scene with Kitty's mother. We don't see her that often, and whenever we do, something bad normally has happened between visits. So here we go, Kitty's in a wheel chair and the Cheshire Cat didn't know! Geez, imagine if you wheeled in your house on a wheel chair and your mom had no idea. It's give mine a heart attack. Anyway, so we're half way there! Yay!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	52. Candles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Announcement! I am no longer super depressed! Sure, I'm still kind of down in the dumps, but I'm recovering! Yay me! Also, a chapter of Her Number should be up sometime after this (maybe thirty seconds?) so be sure to check that out! Sins of Love, by the way, will be resuming as my depression has subsided, so I'll try to give that an update either today or tomorrow.**

 **Also, I have another announcement. A** _ **fourth**_ **installment will be going up as soon as I finish watching this walkthrough for a certain video game I'm stealing a plot from. Since this universe is getting bigger, I'm going on my profile and typing in the order when each story happens. Those that haven't been announced yet will be place holders like ?. Just thought I'd get you excited for future things.**

 **KCL: Alright, fine, if you insist. Another ship I'm considering is Apple/Raven. While straight myself, I feel as though I should show that I'm ok with same sex couples. I feel as though, out of all the choices I could chose, Apple/Raven makes the most sense to me. It's still being considered though. The other nine will all be straight couples (including, maybe, Darise), but I just am considering the notion of changing things up.**

 **Prompt 52: Candles**

Kitty wasn't used to fancy.

It was kind of expected of her. She slept on top of a tree. _Any_ tree, to be completely honest. She wasn't one for fanciness. Heck, most of her dates with Alistair were on a worn down bench. _Their_ bench, but the bench was hardly a fancy place to do things.

Then again, Kitty didn't need fancy. She loved being simple, not having to stress about things that were more complicated than they needed to be. She knew Alistair didn't mind either. Simple was just something they enjoyed.

So when Kitty wheeled into Alistair's room, she was surprised to find a table lit by candle light in the center of his room.

"Alistair?" she asked him, slowly getting up from her chair. She could now walk by herself, so long as she wasn't standing up for long. She pushed her chair to the side of the room and slowly wlaked to the table in confusion.

Alistair rose and pulled her seat out. "I thought we'd change things up a little," he said. Kitty sat down with a thankful smile and Alistair took his seat on the other side. "I wanted to talk to you… so I figured this would be the best way."

"By lighting candles?" Kitty giggled.

Alistair rolled his eyes. "The one time I _try_ to be romantic, and you judge me for it," he said.

"Romance is romance. We have a relationship that kind of makes romance seem overrated," Kitty giggled. They both laughed at that.

"But seriously, random question," Alistair said.

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "If you get one, I get one," she said.

"Fine. What would you say if I said Giles was a priest?"

Kitty's eyes went wide. "Since when did he become a priest?" she asked.

Alistair chuckled. "When your trapped in a library for several years, you pick a few things up," he said. "I was talking to him about it earlier."

Kitty's eyebrow went back up. "Why?" she asked.

"Well… remember that random conversation we had a few days ago? About marriage?" he asked her. Of course Kitty remembered. It wasn't something she'd easily forget. She gave Alistair a nod. "You said to wait until we're eighteen."

"And?"

"Look under the table."

Kitty did so and peeked under the table. She squeeked when she saw Maddie under there, holding a cake. Maddie giggled. "Pie!" she said.

"You stuffed Maddie under a table?" Kitty said as Maddie crawled out.

"Lizzie's off in the forest and Bunny and Harry are on a date. Maddie was available," Alistair shrugged. Maddie placed the cake on the table, winked at Kitty, and left the room. "Happy birthday Kitty."

Kitty paused and her jaw dropped. Alistair was… right. It was her birthday. How could she have forgotten so easily? Suddenly the candles made a lot of sense. Kitty looked at the cake and smile. Ginger's signature in frosting was prominate in the cake.

"You know I love her cakes," she said.

"Only the best for you," Alistair smiled. "I was just thinking… eighteen. You're seventeen today. I'm seventeen. We only have a year until then. I figured… if we're serious… we might as well _tease_ the idea."

Kitty suddenly had everything click. "Giles could marry us," she said.

"When I asked, he didn't say no," Alistair said. "But we'll wait until eighteen, like we promised. It's not like we told everyone, so it's not like we _have_ to if we decide differently. The only one who knows is Maddie."

"And Neb," Kitty said, to the surprise of Alistair. "Don't ask me how he knows."

"Knowing Neb, he knows whatever the heck he wants and gets away with it," Alistair said. They both laughed and smiled at each other.

However, in the back of Kitty's mind, something else clicked. _Mom… you gave me my present early, didn't you?_ Kitty thought, giggling. Alistair cocked his head at her giggles. "My turn for a random question," Kitty said. "What if I told you that my mom approves?"

"Of?" Alistair asked.

Kitty sighed. "What do you think?" Kitty asked. Alistair sat there for a moment before his jaw dropped.

"How did _she_ find out?"

"Neb."

"Geez, does he _enjoy_ messing with our lives?"

"Knowing Neb… yes."

The couple laughed again. As they laughed, the both realized something. They might be waiting until they were eighteen until they got married, but they knew something for sure. They loved each other enough that marriage was just a bonus. To them, they were already married. So when Kitty blew out the candles of her cake, she simply wished that they would never be separated ever again.

 **BN: Geez, marriage seems to be the main topic of this arc. Eh, they're teenagers. I doubt they mean anything by it. Don't look to far into it because I doubt there'll be a wedding. This chapter was basically just to, again, tease all my fangirls with the notion of marriage. It was also kind of just a funny thing I'd thought I'd do, just for fun. However, Kitty's birthday isn't quite over. There's one more prompt to this arc, and it'll take place directly after this one. And here's a hint: it deals with a promise that was mentioned earlier in the arc.**

 **The arc after this one, I'd thought I'd let you know, is about as dark as the recovery arc without the suicide attempt before it. It's been one I've been waiting for** _ **forever**_ **, but it's going to be great! What am I going to call it? I'll tell you next chapter.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	53. Warmth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Another arc has been finished. Yay me! For those of you who don't know, I've posted a list of the order my Benverse fics will take place. Just so you're all aware. Also, keep in mind this chapter takes place immediately after the last one, so it's still Kitty's birthday. We good? Good!**

 **KCL: But I like teasing my fangirls! It gives me the laughs!**

 **Prompt 53: Warmth**

Alistair had sliced the cake and the two were currently eating a slice. Kitty's eyes fluttered in delight as she bit into the cake. "This tastes _so_ good," she moaned, going in for another bite.

Alistair chuckled. "You and cake. I expected it to be Lizzie's thing, not yours."

"On the contrary, Lizzie loves cake," Neb's voice called. The couple turned to the window to see Neb cleaning the windows. "Sorry to interrupt. I was bored."

"No worries Neb!" Alistair called. He turned to Kitty and rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling he's stalking us as a couple?"

"He's Neb. He does whatever he wants," Kitty started.

"…and gets away with it," Alistair finished with a sigh. The couple was silent for a moment before they laughed. "Seriously, why do we laugh every time we talk about him?"

"I think it's because he's insane," Kitty said.

"I can still hear you," Neb said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Lizzie's room?"

"Two windows to the left," Alistair called.

"Thank you."

Kitty rolled her eyes as Alistair turned her head to her. "He really is a stalker, isn't he?" Kitty asked him.

"It's Lizzie. She'll rip his head off," Alistair shrugged. Kitty giggled and Alistair chuckled. They stared at each other for a moment before Alistair stood up and walked over to a radio. Kitty cocked her head.

"What's that for?" she asked him.

Alistair smiled at her. "Can you stand up and move around?" he asked her.

Kitty cocked her head to the side. "Not for a long time, but yeah, I can walk," she said, slowly rising from the table. Alistair smiled and played a song. Kitty recognized it… from the dance a few days earlier.

"I promised you a dance Kitty," he smiled, stretching out his hand. "Mind if we do this now?"

Kitty beamed and grabbed his hand. "I'd love to," she giggled.

With that, the two got in position and began to dance. Kitty wobbled a little, but managed to remain stable as she danced with Alistair. Kitty giggled as they swayed back and forth.

"This is so…" she started to say.

"Romantic?" Alistair offered.

"Silly!" Kitty giggled. "But I love it. Thanks Alistair."

"Anything," he said. They danced for a little while longer. "I find it funny. Whenever we're close, you're always so warm. Any reason why?"

Kitty blushed. "It's because… I'm always so… flustered when I'm with you," she said. "I love you… and you make me flutter. That must be why."

Alistair smiled. "Must be," he said. "Just know… I feel warm inside whenever I'm close to you too. Must be the case of the flutters going around."

"The case of the flutters? That was the best line you could come up with?" Neb said blandly, popping back in the window. "I guess I can't really complain. I'm the one who wrote it down in the first place."

"We're kind of busy Neb," Kitty giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right. I totally didn't know you were having a romantic moment," Neb said sarcastically. "You may kiss the bride. Oh wait, that hasn't happened yet. Had to tease my fangirls sometime this chapter. That's right KCL, I'm looking right at you."

"Neb?" Alistair and Kitty said together.

"What?"

"Please leave our window."

"Oh right, sorry. Off on a tangent again," Neb shrugged. He then turned to the side. "Hey Lizzie? Can I come toward your window and not be smacked across the face?" A croquet ball smacked Neb in the face, making him fall from the window. "Taking that as a maybe!"

Kitty and Alistair laughed and looked back at each together with smiles. "You know… we could take his advice," Alistair said. "About the kissing, I mean. Marriage later."

Kitty smiled and leaned close to Alistair. "I like that idea a lot," she whispered and their lips connected. They felt the warmth and the love as they continued the kiss, smiling into each other.

 **BN: I feel as though that this was probably the perfect end to this arc. It had romance, clichés, hints of a wedding that probably is just a random fluke, and comedy from the author. Since when do you get all of that rolled into one package? Here's a hint: you don't until now! Yay!**

 **Also, the next arc begins next chapter. This arc is going to be called the Maddie arc. Take from that what you will, it's going to be amazing! I'M GOING TO LOVE IT! If you love it or not, you decide.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	54. Friend In Need

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the joy I bring to all my fans!**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I would like to officially thank the guest for sending that review. Neb was one of my more clever names, especially considering who he is. :). I want to officially say that this arc is going to be fun! I've been planning it ever since the Kidnapping arc. Actually, to be honest, I've been planning it since the Recovery arc. But more on that later, time for the official start of the Maddie arc!**

 **Rainbow Swirl: Hey, a new reviewer! Nebzzie… I like it! Thanks for reviewing! Also… I need a mansion, because several people are looking for it.**

 **Also, I don't write M fics. Don't ask for things like sex or other things. It's really annoying, mmkay? I'm not going to do it, so don't ask for it.**

 **Prompt 54: Friend In Need**

Kitty knew what it was like to be helpless sometimes. After recently having to be pushed in a wheel chair, she didn't like not being able to do things on her own. Even after she was able to walk without the wheelchair, her teleportation was gone too. She had to adapt to the world, and she felt unable to carry out how she normally functioned.

Alistair managed to help her adjust though. He was always the one guy who was willing to help her. No busy schedule, just whatever Kitty needed or wanted. Kitty loved that about him, and she truly admired his loyalty.

Kitty just never expected someone else to love that about him too.

Alistair and Kitty were on their bench, sitting in silence and each other's company. The wheelchair was gone, as Kitty was now strong enough to walk anywhere without it. As they cuddled together, they couldn't think of anything that could interrupt them.

"B-b-b-but I d-d-d-d-don't want t-t-t-to interrupt them!"

"Geez. It's like I'm dealing with a coward."

"I'm not!"

"You kind of are. I designed you to be timid and paranoid."

Kitty and Alistair turned their heads to see Neb and Sven walking toward them. They both offered a kind smile to Sven. Sven had been taking the slow path into integrating himself into Ever After High. He was still wary of friends and he was unsure if this was a trap or not. Maddie and Neb had surprisingly the only two to actually carry on a normal conversation with him without making him flip out.

"Hey Neb. Sven," Kitty said. "What brings you here?"

Sven fidgeted. "Um, well, see… sorry! I hate to bother you, I'll handle it myself! Don't think you saw me!" Sven spun around and started to run. However, Neb placed a finger on his chest and Sven only ran in place.

"I love this trick," Neb smirked. Sven pouted, sighed, and turned back around to Kitty and Alistair.

"I c-c-c-c-can't find Maddie anywhere," he said worriedly. "She's the only one I t-t-t-trust most. I looked everywhere, b-b-b-b-b-but she isn't in any of our n-n-n-n-normal places."

Kitty thought for a moment. "I might know where she is then," Kitty said, standing up. "Sven, why don't you stay here with Alistair and Neb…"

"Sorry Kitty, but I have other things to do," Neb said. "Being an author, and all. Say hi to Maddie for me."

"Alistair then," Kitty said as Neb walked off. "I'll go see if I can find Maddie, ok?"

"B-b-b-but!" Sven said nervously.

"I won't bite, I promise," Alistair said. "While I'm still a bit sore about the whole kidnapping, I understand it was… not you who caused the problems." Alistair gave a subtle nod to Kitty, who sighed in relief. Whenever Sven was around, it was an unspoken agreement that no one mentioned Peeta.

Sven bit his lip and looked over at Kitty. "Hurry?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course," Kitty nodded and walked as fast as she could to the place she thought she knew where Maddie was.

Kitty had never heard Maddie cry.

It wasn't something she did. Maddie got her emotions out in a lot of different ways. Tears… just weren't one of them. Maddie could be sad and depressed, but she never cried about it, because she always managed to find a reason to smile.

When Kitty walked into the girls restroom, however, she found Maddie in the corner, tears splashing down her face. "Maddie? What's wrong?" Kitty asked. Maddie jumped in surprise and faced Kitty. She put on a ridiculous grin, still crying.

"N-n-n-nothing! I'm as happy as can be!" she said. Kitty bit her tongue to keep her from laughing. Maddie looked terrible, so being happy was a flat out lie. Kitty, once the urge to laugh was over, bent down and grabbed Maddie's hand.

"Maddie… what's wrong?" she asked again. "You can tell me. I'm here to help you."

Maddie looked at Kitty desperately. Could she tell her? It was finally be a relief to tell someone about her feelings. But… she was afraid Kitty would hate her. It was terrible, so terrible… but Kitty's eyes were so concerned. They told Maddie that Kitty would help. Maddie took a breath and sighed.

"I'm in love with Alistair too."

 **BN: Now you kind of see where I'm going with this arc. Don't worry, Kittystair forever. I just felt that, since Maddie has such a major role in their story, I needed to solve this love problem sooner or later. Originally, Alistair would have went to look for her and found her in the Wonderland Grove. I scrapped it and had Kitty find her mostly because I feel as though these two know each other better as they're roommates. Plus, who better to help Maddie than someone who** _ **knows**_ **how she feels? Trust me, this arc is going to be great! And remember, happy endings!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	55. Loveless

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I just have to say that we have officially reached 100 reviews! I'm so proud that this fic has risen from the ashes. We all be have KCL to thank for that. I just have to say that you guys keep me motivated. Things are rough for me, but your reviews and support make me feel obligated to write this ship for you guys! So even when I have these bouts of depression, you guys are what make me smile and keep me moving. I'll try my hardest to keep updating, but with an upcoming speech I have to give for school, it might be a little scattered. But this is me we're talking about. I'll probably update tonight.**

 **I should make note that once Kitty left Alistair and Sven, the universe broke off into two parts. This chapter won't be following Kitty and Maddie, but Alistair and Sven. Just thought I let you know.**

 **Prompt 55: Loveless**

Alistair found Sven was different than most other fairy tales.

Alistair had his mom, Kitty her mom (and deceased father), Lizzie had her mom, Maddie had her dad, and Bunny had her dad. Sven… didn't _have_ parents. At least, he never talked about them. The only one he knew in Sven's situation was Neb, but Neb was always the oddball. Maybe that was why Sven and Neb got along so well.

"I… knew him b-b-b-b-before Peeta, you know," Sven said quietly. Alistair nodded, assuming Sven meant Neb. "He… he was always so… so… kind. He might b-b-b-b-be s-s-s-stern and make f-f-f-fun of me… but I know h-h-h-he looks out for m-m-m-m-me."

Alistair smiled. "Neb sounds like a brother to me," he said. Sven flinched, which Alistair caught. "You don't consider him that way?"

"N-n-n-no! Family is bad! C-c-c-c-can't have a family! No, no, no, no, no!" Sven said frantically, shaking his head. "Attachments are bad! Nope! Peeta always said, no attachments. All they'll do is backstab you."

Alistair inwardly blanched. He hated Peeta for a lot of reasons, but the way it sounded like he treated Sven was probably the biggest reason. "What about Harry? He and the March Hare were together."

Sven's head drooped. "Harry w-w-w-w-w-wasn't important t-t-t-t-to the Hare. He was only th-th-th-there because the March Hare couldn't g-g-g-g-g-get rid of him. Peeta always said that family never m-m-m-m-mattered, nope. Not even if th-th-th-they were stuck together."

Alistair frowned. "That doesn't sound right to me," he said. "How can you get through life without a family? Without someone to love you?"

Sven screeched in fear and crouched in the fetal position. "Love?! No! I can never love! No one can love me! Not after what I did! No, no, no, no, no! Love is bad! Peeta said so, every day!"

Alistair cocked his head. "What makes love so bad?" he asked him.

"My parents are dead because of love. They trusted me too much… I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I don't remember doing it, honest! But love does bad, bad, bad stuff! Dead stuff! No love, no love," Sven said worriedly, shaking back and forth.

Alistair pretty much understood what Sven meant. He didn't want to bring out those feelings though, since he wasn't the right person too. After thinking a moment, he suddenly had a thought. "What about Maddie?" he asked him.

Sven stopped rocking back and forth and looked at Alistair. "Wh-wh-what about Maddie?" he asked.

Alistair chose his words carefully. "You've been with her for a few weeks. She's been helping you adjust to life in Ever After. You two spend a lot of time together. Don't you… care about Maddie?"

Sven hesitated a moment. "Maddie… would she be mad if I said something nice? Peeta always got mad if I said something nice," Sven mumbled.

"She won't be mad. I promise," Alistair said. He thought it was funny because she was _already_ mad, but not in the way Sven was thinking.

Sven still hesitated. "She's… pretty," he said nervously. "She… helps me with… my n-n-n-nervousness. No one c-c-c-cared about m-m-m-m-me like that, not Peeta, not Neb. M-m-m-my parents… no, no, no! No parents! Think about not parents! Love is bad!"

Alistair decided to make a move. "What about your parents reminds you about Maddie?" he asked him gently.

Sven hesitated again. "I feel… attached…. No! No love! Bad feeling! No, no, no, no!" he shouted, shaking his head furiously.

It took Alistair a moment to realize why Sven was so against love. He was loveless his whole life. Whatever happened to his parents, the only people who Sven seemed to think loved him, seemed to have robbed Sven of any hope that love was good. Peeta treated him horribly and Neb wasn't the kindest person in the world. Sven might have been developing feelings for Maddie, but he was…

"You're afraid if you love Maddie you'll end up hurting her like your parents," he realized. Sven nodded furiously in fear. Alistair looked at Sven with a pained smile. That explained it. Question was…

…how was he going to tell Maddie that Sven needed her more than she thought?

 **BN: I actually feel really bad for Sven. He's probably one of the most terrified characters I've ever written, but since I've pretty much made his life a living Cheesepuffland, it's to be understood. Imagine the only people who loved you were taken away, and you never felt that since? Throw Peeta in the mix and it's no wonder Sven is terrified out of his wits. The fact he's starting to feel love again toward someone scares him because he doesn't want what happened to his parents happen to Maddie. It's funny though, because it shows how much Sven loves Maddie by trying not to love her.**

 **Alistair, I felt, was the best one to help Sven here. After what happened with Kitty's suicide attempt, Alistair knew how to handle someone who was scared and terrified of what happened in the past. Sure, it wasn't the exact same situation, but Alistair has a lot of experience that could help Sven. Thus why I left Sven with Alistair instead of Neb, since Neb's pretty sarcastic and not really one to portray he cares.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	56. Pain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I would like to think that I'm a total boss for being able to write these so fast. I'm a boss. I write FanFiction, like a boss! Ok, I'm done. This arc is really fun (geez I'm morbid) so I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, this one goes** _ **back**_ **the Kitty and Maddie. Just so you guys know.**

 **Also, another thing. For this to work in the best fashion, I'm rearranging my prompt list. All the prompts are the same, just in a different order. Just thought you should be aware.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: Yay to get another regular reviewer! Sven and Maddie hmm? We'll have to see if this certain ship will be put together or not. Because I'm a tease :).**

 **Prompt 56: Pain**

Maddie didn't know how Kitty felt about her confession. Kitty continued to hold Maddie's hands and looked at her with worried eyes. She didn't know if Kitty was mad or just concerned. As tears rolled down her face, the more she realized… she didn't know. Neb wasn't there to give her spoilers. She was in the dark.

"Kitty… I'm so…" Maddie tried to say.

Kitty put a finger on Maddie's lips. "It's ok," she said, with a small smile. "I know what it's like, loving someone who's with someone else. I thought for the longest time Alistair and Bunny were a thing. I know what you're going through."

"But… Kitty…" Maddie said, then paused. "I wanted you… to die…"

"Well, jealousy does that sometime…"

"No. When you were in a coma, I didn't want you to wake up. When you were shot, I wanted you to bleed out. When you jumped to your death, for the briefest moment, I wished I didn't catch you."

Kitty looked at Maddie in shock. Looking in her eyes, she knew this was killing Maddie on the inside. She knew Maddie regretted having those feelings. Kitty was appalled… but didn't she think about Bunny that way a lot of the time before she and Alistair got together?

Maddie expected Kitty to smack her across the face. She deserved it for loving her boyfriend. Instead, surprising Maddie, Kitty hugged her tightly. "It's ok," Kitty said. "You're my closest friend Maddie. I know… you might feel in pain about this. But… I know that Alistair's a great guy and a lot of people like him. I'm kind of scared… you wanted me to die but… you didn't. You still want me alive. It's just hard to reconcile it with yourself."

Maddie sobbed, hugging Kitty back. "I'm sorry Kitty… I want to move on… but it's so hard…"

"I know," Kitty said. "I'll help you though. It won't be easy, but… I know you'll pull through. If you want, I can try to help you find someone else."

Maddie sobbed again. "That's… why I'm here," she said. "I like… someone else already. Thing is… I feel so guilty for wanting you to die so I could have Alistair… I felt horrid for wanting to just… change mind sets…"

Kitty smiled. "Maddie… sometimes we think irrationally about something. I'm sorry you beat yourself up over this. I'm sorry you had to deal with this. But I promise… its ok. Getting over Alistair is going to hurt… but if you like this guy, maybe he's the first step of getting over him."

Maddie nodded, still hugging Kitty. "Do you think… Sven will mind? If I tell him about this?"

"Sven idolizes you, even if its own unique way," Kitty said, then paused. "You like Sven?"

Maddie blushed. "A little… he's so… new to friendship and innocent. He trusts me completely, even if he's hesitant to admit it. He's been through so much… I feel as though… he should have someone to be with."

Kitty smiled. "Good choice," Kitty said. "Want to go on a walk? Talk about some things?"

"Actually… can we… have a girls night? You, me, the other Wonderlandian girls? Maybe all of you can talk to me, since you girls have… boyfriends already?" Maddie asked nervously.

Kitty smiled. "I'll see if I can find them," she said. "Mind if Ashlynn tags along? Hunter's my best friend, after all. I've figured I should become closer to his girlfriend and assure her I'm not stealing her boyfriend."

Maddie giggled. "Boyfriend stealer, I thought she was my friend, now I'm going to ditch her," Maddie sang.

Kitty cocked her head. "Where did that come from?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, Neb sings it too himself sometimes. It's from some cartoon he watches," Maddie waved aside. She thought for a moment. "Hey, maybe the boys could have a guys night? I don't really trust Sven alone for a night… and Neb's not the kindest guy…"

"I'll ask Alistair to look into it," Kitty smiled.

 **BN: Might have been rushed, but I felt as though I did well. I have an issue with girls. No offense to you girls in my audience, seriously. They assume too quickly and take everything as a personal offense. I can't count the number of times women jump to the conclusion that another girl is crushing on their boyfriend and they over react. It's kind of annoying. I wanted to portray that you don't need to feel betrayed by a best friend because they have a little crush on your boyfriend. Maddie had a huge crush on Alistair, but Kitty realized how much Maddie much have suffered, so she knew how to handle the situation. I just wanted to show that not every single thing over boys has to end in a cat fight.**

 **I'm not saying that having a crush on someone's boyfriend is always a** _ **good**_ **thing. If said girl is dating him behind your back, then yes, she's not a good friend. I'm just saying don't over react over something that might not even be that big a deal.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	57. Girls Night Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Disgust: Trust me, the disgust has nothing to do with you, audience. If you don't know this, I work on other websites along with FanFiction. Anyway, long story short, someone's privacy on a different site was made public. I just have to say this to all the authors and readers that see this: people trust you. Don't go sharing personal information with the world, because quite honestly, it will ruin their life and career. I should know, since I was the victim at one point in time. I just thought I let you know this, because I've** _ **never**_ **been so sickened in my life.**

 **KCL: Sorry this is so late. I wanted to update again last night, but some things came up and I had to do collateral damage. My personal thing is this. My first FanFiction account (this isn't my first one, by the way) I made in secret. My parents didn't know, but when they found out, they confiscated it. Now you don't have to take this advice, but maybe you should let your parents know that's what you want before you make one. Wouldn't it be better to work on it with no fear than accidently be caught and have it confiscated? Again, this is only a suggestion, but I think you should wait until you feel like you can have one and not get in trouble with your parents.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: I understand. I tend to give over all messages because I know enough about how love can be bad. I try to flip the messages to show my point and how I think things should go. Thanks for the feedback though, I appreciate it.**

 **Geez, this author's note is long. I just have to say this though. Boys Night Out and Girls Night Out have been swapped. In order for me to do Boys, I need to rewatch a certain webisode. What webisode you ask? Just wait and see. :)**

 **Prompt 57: Girls Night Out**

Kitty wasn't used to being with so many girls at once.

After her talk with Maddie and a few brief texts to Alistair, Kitty walked around to find the other girls to invite them for the girls party. They all accepted, including Ashlynn and Cupid. Cupid actually had found Kitty, who was surprised, but none the less told Cupid she was welcome to come.

The location was the issue, but it so happened Maddie had it covered. In Book End, along with her part time job at her father's tea shop, she worked for this little place called the Musty Muffin. It wasn't a big establishment, set up in a bar like style, but only served drinks for those underage and was well known for its muffins.

The owner of the place was Muffin McMan, daughter of the Muffin Man. She had graduated that year and decided to run the Muffin shop in Book End while her older brother ran the one on Dury Lane. Maddie managed to score a table all to themselves since she and Muffin were such good friends.

So, that night, the six girls were sitting in a booth, all giggling and talking amongst themselves. Muffin had taken their order (six blueberry muffins, since Maddie said they were Muffin's specialty) and delivered them to the girls. So far, they had no reason to doubt Maddie, especially when they took their first bite.

"Oh!" Cupid said, taking more and more bites. "This is what love should taste like!"

"Amen!" Ashlynn said. "It's funny though. My shoe store is only down the street, but I've never seen this place before."

"Only those who already know where it is can find it," Maddie giggled. "Movie references. The audience loves them!"

Ashlynn cocked her head. "Movie references?" she asked.

"It's Maddie," Bunny giggled. "She's kind of mad."

"And proud of it!" Maddie declared, making all the girls laugh.

After a few minutes of just eating their muffins, Kitty decided it was time to play a little game. "Hey girls? Why don't we ask each other a question about what we think of our boyfriends? We each answer going in a circle, the one who asked the question going last."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a boyfriend," Lizzie denied.

" _Sure_ you don't Lizzie," Cupid giggled, rolling her eyes. "You can drop the act. We all _know_ you're in love with Neb."

Lizzie blushed. "Er… fine! I ask the first question or off with your heads!" she demanded. Kitty gestured that it was fine and Lizzie gave a curt nod. "What is the most annoying quality that your before has?"

"Um…" Bunny thought. "Harry… he's kind of easy to anger. It's kind of annoying when he goes straight to being angry."

"I have to say Hunter's kind of over-protective," Ashlynn admitted. "I get that it's in his nature… but he can get out of hand when it comes to protecting maidens."

"Alistair's perfect, I have to say," Kitty giggled. "But… I guess I could say he can be a bit too literal. I mean, we're from Wonderland! Not _everything_ has to have a logical explanation."

Cupid blushed. "Dexter's… a little bit of a coward," she said. "He wants to protect me… but he's kind of pathetic when he does. Just don't tell him that."

Maddie thought hard while blushing. "Um… we aren't _dating_ … but… the guy I like he… he's kind of distracted," Maddie said.

"Aren't you always distracted?" Ashlynn asked.

"Pudding cakes!"

"I rest my case."

"Good to see you're boyfriends are partially human," Lizzie nodded. "Who's next?"

"Um… Lizzie, you didn't answer the question," Bunny pointed out.

Lizzie blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh… if I must," she said. "Although, this one is probably the easiest one to answer. Neb's weird need to suddenly appear in my window."

Kitty burst out laughing. "I remember him doing that on my birthday," she said. "You through a croquet ball at him."

Lizzie smiled. "One of my fondest memories with him, to be honest," Lizzie admitted.

"I'll go next," Bunny asked. "How long have you guys made out?"

Ashlynn went beat red. "Oh boy… two minutes?"

"Two minutes?" Maddie asked in surprise. "Do _all_ make out sessions last that long? Sounds like a truck driver in the hole of Rome!"

Kitty giggled. "No, not everyone goes for that long," Kitty said. "Me and Alistair only kiss for a few seconds at a time. We aren't a kissy kissy kind of couple."

Cupid blushed. "Me and Dexter only peck every so often…" she said.

"I haven't kissed a man in my life!" Maddie said with a giant smile on her face. "Wait… is that something to be proud of?"

"Depends on the boy," Lizzie groaned. "I admit, me and Neb have only kissed twice. Once when we became 'official', and once when I found out he was alive."

Bunny sighed in relief. "Harry and I have only kissed once," she said. "It was brief… but I'm glad it didn't last too long."

"Well, kissing depends on the couple," Ashlynn said. "Me and Hunter have been together a while now, so I just think we're more comfortable around each other. Let's see… out of our boyfriends only, who would you date if you weren't dating the guy you were with already?"

Kitty bit her lip. "Danggit Ashlynn," she said. "Hunter. Not because I like him like that or anything, I swear! But he _is_ kind of my best friend and he did help me when I needed it."

Ashlynn gave her a reassuring smile. "It's ok Kitty. I pretty much guessed that already," she said.

"Um… maybe Sven?" Cupid said. "He doesn't really have a lot of love in his life before Ever After High… I could have possibly shown him some?"

"Stay away from my man!" Maddie giggled playfully. "Nah, it's like a mouse in a river. Alistair. No reason why, no sweat tank in a house boat." Kitty smiled at Maddie knowingly, which Maddie nodded to gratefully.

Lizzie looked around nervously. "Ok… I don't _want_ to date anyone else. Neb… Neb's the only one I _will_ date. Don't tease me, please…"

"We weren't going to," Maddie assured. "Neb's a fun guy. You two are cute together!" Lizzie blushed at the compliment.

"As for me… probably Alistair too," Bunny admitted. "He's _my_ best friend, and I know Kitty understands."

"Yep! Geez… Alistair really is a popular guy," Kitty giggled.

"Dexter's a sweetie," Ashlynn admitted. "I totally ship you and Dexter, Cupid, but Dexter's a good enough guy that I wouldn't mind dating."

Cupid blushed. "It's ok…" she said.

"My turn!" Kitty said. "Sweetest moment you guys have had as a couple!"

Cupid blushed deeper. "When Dexter… wrote me a poem," he said. "He made it seem as though I was the goddess of life… it was so sweet…"

Maddie cocked her head. "I… haven't had a sweet moment with Sven," she admitted. "Sure, I've helped him through a lot of things… and he's a real sweetie when you get past his nervousness… but since we aren't a 'couple', no sweetie date moments."

Lizzie held her tongue from laughing. "Neb? Sweet?" she asked.

"He took a bullet for you," Maddie reminded her.

Lizzie blushed and nodded. "Yes… he was always one too… put me above himself," she said. "His sarcasm's a lot to handle though."

"Probably when Harry had to undergo a bunch of random things happening to him to just get me a carrot," Bunny smiled. "I will never understand how dangerous killer fire breathing monkeys got attached to a carrot."

Ashlynn smiled in memory. "Hunter's always sweet," she said. "There's no moment that exceeds the others."

Kitty nodded and seemed to think about something intently. After a moment, she sighed. "You guys were going to find this out later anyway," she said. "The sweetest moment to me, as of now… was when Alistair and I… talked about getting married…"

Everyone except Maddie gasped. Maddie just smirked. "Really? You guys didn't see this coming? I saw it coming from a mile away!"

"Because Neb told you," Kitty pointed out.

"Neb's a third party. He can do whatever he wants…"

"…and get away with it," said everyone else sans Lizzie.

"He says that to you guys too?" Lizzie groaned.

Bunny giggled. "You know you love him," she pointed out.

"Sometimes I question my feelings. Trust me, I really do."

"No, you really don't," Neb said, walking past the table. The girls watched him pass and they all blinked.

"How did he know we were even here?" Cupid asked.

"Oh, he works here," Maddie said.

There was a silence. "And you neglected to tell us this when we came?" Lizzie asked.

"You guys didn't ask. Where else do you think he pops off to?"

 **Maybe the author world?**

"Neb, now you're just showing off!"

"Um… moving un from that," Cupid asked, "If we, like Kitty and Alistair, have plans to get married in the future, how many kids would you want to have?"

"As many as the amount of people in Ever After!" Maddie giggled. Everyone looked at her crazily. "What?"

"Um… three," Lizzie said.

"Why two?" Ashlynn asked.

Lizzie blushed. "Ok, don't tease me," she said. "But I want one to look a lot like me, the other to look a lot like my husband… and one to look half and half."

"Ooo! Little Neb running around!" Maddie said excitedly.

"I never said I was marrying Neb!" Lizzie denied.

"Did you need to?" Kitty said. Lizzie pouted and turned her face away from her.

"Knowing us… too many to count," Bunny blushed. "We are both rabbits in a sense. We have _a lot_ of kids…"

"Maybe one," Ashlynn decided.

"…One," Kitty said after a moment.

"Two," Cupid said. "Because, great things come in pairs."

"I thought those were muffins?" Maddie said.

Ashlynn looked over at Maddie. "Why just muffins?"

"Because muffins!" Maddie said. "Oh, oh, oh, my turn! Um… oh! So… since I'm not really dating Sven… tell me this. What do you admire most about your boyfriend? And switch it up and go the opposite way!"

Cupid blushed. "Why am I first?" she mumbled to herself. "What I love about Dexter… is that he's intelligent and knows how to help me, even if he isn't always able to fix everything himself."

"Alistair… he's always wanting to know more," Kitty said. "I love him for that natural curiosity. I am part cat, after all."

"Hunter's… dreamy," Ashlynn swooned.

Bunny thought about the question for a moment. "Harry doesn't try to let his past effect our relationship. I admire him for trying to keep the two parts of his life from colliding," she said.

Lizzie shook her head furiously when it got to her. "Not answering it," she said.

"Come on Lizzie, we all did," Cupid said.

"Besides, if you don't say it, I'll find out later!" Maddie said, wiggling her eyebrows. Lizzie groaned and her head fell into her hands. She wasn't going to get out of this, was she?

"Neb's… mph hmph gmph mrph," she muttered.

"Sorry, didn't here that," Kitty chided.

"Neb's… mph jph frm phm," she mumbled.

"Can't hear you!" Maddie sang.

"Neb's good at making me smile and laugh! Ok?" Lizzie said. "I hate admitting it because I'm supposed to be firm, not… goofy. I have a future kingdom to rule. I don't have time to smile and laugh."

For some reason, after Lizzie had said this, Maddie slipped out of the booth. Lizzie turned and found Neb slide in and kiss her briefly. Lizzie's eyes widened in shock and the other girls made 'aw!' sounds. When they parted, Neb smiled.

"You always have time to smile," he said to her. Neb exited the booth and Maddie returned to her spot. Neb tossed Maddie a blueberry muffin. "Thanks."

Once Neb was gone, Lizzie shot a look at Maddie, who shrugged and giggled. "What's wrong with that? Now you can say you two have kissed three times!" Maddie said. The rest of the group laughed, and after a few seconds of embarrassment, Lizzie joined in.

Kitty smiled after they had all finished. Maddie had been restored, at least a little. Maybe, if Alistair had done a good job, she and Sven would be a couple sooner than she thought.

 **BN: Geez, this is by far the longest chapter ever. Seriously, highest word count yet. Took me over an hour to write this one. I have a secret I have to confess to all of you. Super, top secret secret no one can ever know! *leans in really close* I'm not a girl. *returns to normal sitting position* You see, it was hard for me to write this one because I don't really know how girls** _ **act**_ **without guys around. Sure, I wagered a guess and had these six talk about boys, but I'm sorry if this was completely inaccurate. Sorry if this one was a bit confusing and some of the girls were out of character. I just wanted to get familiar with these characters since, sooner or later, they'll all get their own story in the Benverse, which you can see in my profile.**

 **I should also mention the Musty Muffin. For the next story I'm planning to work, I needed a bar type location. The Musty Muffin isn't a bar, but if I reference it, I'm calling it a bar. Also, Muffin is an OC and all credit goes to me.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	58. Boys Night Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Depression: Geez, didn't I just get over my last bout of this? Hey guys. Due to things that have recently occurred on DeviantArt and a mass argument between me and my best friend, I feel kind of down in the dumps. Plus, let's not forget my speech outline due Tuesday… yeah, my life is stressful. To add to** _ **that**_ **, my computer's been damaged so that I can't listen to anything, which means I wasn't able to watch the webisode I needed to. So, I might get the name wrong, but I'm giving it my best shot.**

 **On side news, after replaying Kingdom Hearts, my favorite video game of all time, I actually felt inspired to write a KH story… only with the EAH guys taking place of the main characters. Let me know your thoughts. (Kingdom Hearts is basically one big Disney crossover. If I do end up writing it, the worlds the EAH guys visit will be mostly Pixar.)**

 **KCL: It was probably a good idea to not get an account then. Maybe you can at a future date, but perhaps now isn't the best time. Also… can Ben have ice cream? (Danggit… I knew I forgot the screams.)**

 **Rainbow Swirl: Neb has the confidence I don't. :) Plus, he knew kissing Lizzie in front of everyone would embarrass her. (If you love Nebzzie, I have a fic called Her Number that focuses around them, if you want to take a look.) Also, I have an irrational fear of cupcakes. Muffins are the next best thing. (Plus, for the fic revolving around the Musty Muffin, my reference guide involves Derpy from My Little Pony. Derpy loves muffins, so…) Also, for that ship you want, consider it on my list of to do things. I'm a busy guy, so it may be a while before I get to it, sorry to say.**

 **Guest: So you know, on most weekdays, I try to update at least twice a day, once in the morning/afternoon, once sometime at night. (With the rare third update sometime late during the day.) Weekends are rough to estimate, but I try to update once either Saturday or Sunday. When I have school off, expect weekend-like updates.**

 **Prompt 58: Boys Night Out**

Alistair was surprised by how easy it was to get Sven to come to a guy hang out. He then realized the only reason he came was because Maddie had shown him the hoy of muffins, not to hang out with the other guys.

Alistair had, at Kitty's instruction, gathered up the boyfriends of the Wonderlandian's plus Sven and Hunter. He also cornered Dexter and invited him as well, only he asked Dexter for a favor. Dexter accepted and Alistair only had to find a place to hang out.

Neb took care of that. Currently, five of the six boys were sitting in a booth (on the other side of the building than the girls) of the Musty Muffin. Neb was standing up wearing a purple apron as he served each of the boys their muffins.

"Geez, never thought you'd work here of all places," Harry said, grabbing his muffin.

"For the plot to move forward in my future fic, I need to be here," Neb said indifferently. "Besides, I get to tease Lizzie in the previous chapter, so it's a win-win."

Dexter cocked his head to the side. "Is it just me, or does Neb sound a lot like how Maddie talks?" he asked.

"We're best friends," Neb said. "I think it's reasonable that I'm cray-cray."

"Makes sense," Hunter said. "When you're a Wonderlandian's best friend, you pick up a few things."

"When you _are_ a Wonderlandian, you know more than everyone in front of you about Wonderland," Alistair chuckled. "So, how are things with you guys?"

"Adequate," Harry shrugged. "Bunny's been helping with stress since the whole kidnapping thing. Oh… sorry again for that."

Alistair shrugged. "Water under the bridge," he said.

"Um… sorry t-t-t-to interrupt…" Sven said nervously. "But isn't there _supposed_ t-t-t-to be water under a br-br-br-bridge?"

"It's an expression," Neb said flatly. "Like dancing cheese puffs."

"Um… that's not an expression Neb," Dexter said.

"I'm the author. I can do whatever the cheese I want to do. I'll be right back. It's at this point I pass by an tease Lizzie for the first time," Neb said and disappeared.

"Do any of you ever feel as if Neb knows what's going to happen before it happens?" Hunter asked.

Alistair shrugged. "He's Neb. He can do whatever he wants…"

"…and get away with it," they all said.

"Ah, how I do love that saying," Neb said, returning. "I find it funny because you guys have never actually heard me say that phrase before and yet you guys say it like I have. So funny."

"What's funny?" Hunter asked dumbly.

"Never you mind. Meta humor is beyond your comprehension," Neb said. "So, Alistair, got something big to say about that wedding of yours?" Neb asked.

Alistair strained to keep a straight face as Hunter patted him on the back. "Really man? That's great! I'm proud of you guys!"

"Marriage? This early?" Dexter asked curiously.

"Not _now_. When we both turn eighteen," Alistair said.

Sven shivered. "Love… too much love… can I not go? Please?" he asked him.

"Come on Sven. Love won't kill you," Neb said. "Then again, I _did_ create you to explode with mass amounts of love, but maybe I can correct this design flaw."

Alistair ignored Neb's comment and looked at Sven. "You might _think_ love is bad… but it's not really as bad as you might think," Alistair said. "In fact… Dexter, do you have that little thing I asked you to bring?"

Dexter smirked and pulled out six white flowers and handed one to each guy. Excpet for Neb, who flat out refused. "Not yet," he hissed. "Right about now is when I kiss Lizzie and make her hate me for making her want more."

Dexter shrugged as Neb left. "I stole these from Cupid's garden," he said. "They're cherub roses. Give them to someone you care about, and they'll change colors depending on how you two are. Yellow for friends, red for romance, and pink for the one true pair."

"You just said OTP. Who are we shipping?" Neb said, randomly showing back up in front of the table.

"Us with our girls," Harry said. "Who does it look like we're shipping?"

"Disney characters that don't make sense," Neb said sarcastically. "That is essentially what this is anyway, but what am I saying? Say, is that a cherub rose? Better be red. Lizzie would punch me in the face if it was anything else."

Sven looked nervously at the rose. "L-l-l-l-l-love rose? B-b-b-b-b-bad rose! Evil! Can't handle it, don't want it, nope, nope, nope!"

Hunter gave Sven a sympathetic smile. "Love won't kill you Sven," he said. "It's a wonderful thing to have. Isn't there someone you care about?"

Sven glanced around nervously. "Um… no? Maybe? Gah! Ok, maybe, maybe, maybe I like Maddie… NO! Bad Sven! No, no, no, no, no! Love bad! Love kills! No love, no Maddie! For her own good, no love!"

The boys looked at each other for a moment. "Sven… I think you _do_ love Maddie," Alistair said slowly. "But not in the way you might think."

"Huh? No! I wouldn't hurt her, nope, nope!" Sven said frantically.

"That's just it," Harry said. "You _wouldn't_ hurt her."

"You're worried about hurting her, so you love her enough to try and keep away," Dexter said.

"Thing is, you still care about her, even though you want her safe," Hunter said.

"And you need to realize that Maddie cares about you too and that if you guys share that mutual feeling, you will never hurt her," Alistair said. "I've been dating Kitty for a long time. I should know."

Sven looked nervously at each of his friends. Then, his eyes landed on Neb. "Wh-wh-wh-what do you think?" he asked nervously.

"My normally response would entail a fanboy scream because something I shipped would finally come to pass," Neb said. "But since you're delicate and any small thing I say might accidently drive you into a frantic and nervous fit, I'm just going to say go for it and leave it to that."

Sven nodded hesitantly. "W-w-w-w-will you g-g-g-guys be with me?" he asked.

Alistair smiled. "Of course," Alistair said. "We have to give these flowers to our girls, too, don't we? Neb, which table?"

"Finally. This took forever to write," Neb smirked. "Right this way. They don't even know you guys are here. Well, kind of. They know I'm here and Kitty knows because… never mind, you'll see what I mean in a few chapters."

 **BN: Ah, Neb. You truly do remind me of someone. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. Who do you remind me off? Teases people, has a sarcastic manner, loves Lizzie… nope, not ringing any bells whatsoever. As for the chapter… I have another secret. I've never been on a boys night out. Yeah, I'm not the most social guy in the world. I do know, however, this was kind of off. Boys talk about sports, chicks (I prefer the term ladies, but most guys don't have that word in their vocab), and get drunk at bars. Obviously the only things they could get drunk on was the happiness but in the muffins, but I felt that this served my purpose. It kind of established the fundaments for the next chapter, which you'll see shortly!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	59. Group Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept for the magic of happiness I bring.**

 **Ben's Note of Predicament: Sheer Awesome wanted a break, so he's on vacation. So, since the people who review are typically girls (sorry male audience who I missed), Ben needs some advice. You see, my best friend, who's a girl, has been acting… let's just say we've been having a rough time. She's been behaving… darker than normal. And this is coming from a girl who already thinks she's a demon. Any suggestions in what I should do? If so, leave a review below.**

 **KCL: Mood Roses! I knew that! I blame YouTube for having crappy subtitles. And I forgive you for not having cider. You have awesome ice cream!**

 **Rainbow Swirl: … That was a new one. I've been called a lot of things… derpy waffles? Adding that to the list. I don't know, did Sven say he loved Maddie? Hmm, I wonder if this chapter says anything about that… also, grapes? That's another new fear I haven't seen before. Geez, you're all about surprisingly me. Not that it's a bad thing. :)**

 **Prompt 59: Group Date**

Kitty knew from the start that this was a good idea.

As they were wrapping up, the six boys were walking across the bar. Kitty smirked as they saw them approach and cleared her throat. "Listen up everyone," Kitty said. "I asked Alistair to arrange something for us."

"Oh? What?" Ashlynn asked.

"Well, first I have to apologize to Cupid for making Dexter raid her garden," Kitty said. Cupid raised an eyebrow, but soon understood what Kitty meant and blushed. "Second… I'll let the boys take over."

Everyone's heads turned and blushed as their boyfriends approached. Kitty, Maddie, and Lizzie all exited the booth so Harry, Hunter, and Dexter could sit next to their girls. Alistair and Neb led their girls in separate directions while Sven and Maddie stood awkwardly.

Bunny blushed as Harry wrapped his arm around her. "What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"I'm giving you something," Harry said, pulling out the rose. After a second, the rose turned red. Bunny blushed deeper and Harry chuckled. "You're cute when you change colors."

"Eep! I didn't mean too!" Bunny said.

Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You're cute when you're flustered," Harry said.

Hunter bestowed to Ashlynn his rose, which turned red as well. Ashlynn smiled and took it from him, pecking him on the cheek. Cupid blushed a deep shade of red when Dexter's rose turned pink. Love was most definitely in the air for those three.

Meanwhile, Neb had lead Lizzie into an employee's only closet. Inside was a purple hammock, which he flopped down on. "Ah, this chapter is a breeze," Neb said to himself. He looked over at Lizzie. "There's room for two, you know."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but none the less slid into the hammock next to Neb. "How did I fall in love with someone so… so…"

"Awesome?" Neb said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Bad at romantic moments," Lizzie finished.

Neb scowled. "Hey, I'll have you know I've written dozens of ships, and they all turned out perfect!"

"And canary's don't eat cabbage for dessert for breakfast," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes. She immediately shut up when Neb kissed her, making her blush. When they parted, Lizzie lightly slapped Neb across the face.

"I deserved that," he smirked. "But hey, now you can tell people we've kissed four times." Lizzie rolled her eyes, making Neb chuckle. "Oh, here. Almost forgot," Neb said, handing Lizzie his rose. It instantly turned pink, making Lizzie's eyes widen.

"B-b-b-b-but I thought we just had a teenage fling…" Lizzie said. However, she was again silenced when Neb kissed her again.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," he said, once they had parted. "Oh, and that was time number five."

 _SLAP_!

"I deserved that."

Kitty and Alistair were cuddling in a private booth. The rose had been set aside, which was a nice shade of pink. Kitty smiled up at her boyfriend. "I think tonight couldn't have went better," she said.

"Neb kiss Lizzie in front of you?" Alistair guessed.

Kitty giggled. "He told you?" she asked.

"Duh. He's Neb. He does whatever he wants…"

"…and gets away with it," Kitty smiled. She the paused. "You ever feel as if we say that way too much?"

Alistair thought about it for a moment. "Nope," Alistair said. Kitty giggled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"I couldn't agree more," she said.

Maddie and Sven awkwardly stood next to each other. They both didn't want to admit their feelings, but they both cared. Sven awkwardly coughed into his arm. "Um… sorry! This is awkward isn't it? Sorry!"

Maddie giggled. "It's ok Sven," Maddie said. She then bit her lip. "It doesn't _have_ to be awkward…"

"I kn-kn-kn-know," Sven shifted. "I j-j-j-j-just am afraid…"

Maddie smiled at him. "You don't need to be," she said, grabbing his hand. Sven flinched… only to weakly smile. Sven reached behind him and grabbed the rose.

"Um-um-um-um-um…" Sven stuttered. "I don't kn-kn-kn-kn-know what you want this t-t-t-t-to be…but whatever it is…"

"It'll be ok," Maddie smiled. "Nothing will be too difficult. Ok?"

Sven nodded nervously and handed it to Maddie. Maddie smiled and grabbed it. The rose's color changed..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

To the color red. Maddie's eyes went wide… but they didn't compare to Sven's eyes. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! No love! Bad Sven! I'll hurt you! No, no, no, no, no love! I don't want you hurt! You mean too much too me! Nope!"

Maddie grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye with a kind smile. "Sven… you won't ever hurt me," she said.

"B-b-b-b-but…" Sven said.

"Sh," Maddie said, putting a finger on his lips. "Let's talk somewhere else, ok? We'll work through this fear, ok?" Sven took a shaky breath, nodded, and followed Maddie out of the bar.

Neb peeked his head out of the closet. "To be continued," he said.

"Neb, who are you talking to?" Lizzie asked.

"The audience!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I question your sanity," she muttered.

"You love me for it."

 _SLAP!_

"I actually don't think I deserved it that time."

 **BN: Thanks Neb! I think the audience got that it was going to be continued! Anyway, Kitty and Alistair were minor in this chapter, but I think I managed to have cute scenes with all the couples. Maddie and Sven will have their little moment next chapter. Until then, we'll just have to wait and see Lizzie slap Neb. Is it wrong that I find Neb in pain amusing? Anyway, this was just a fun thing I wanted to get out. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	60. Burdens

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the feeling of being 100% responsible for this.**

 **Ben's Note of EPIC Awesome: Because the word EPIC doesn't know the meaning of lowercase letters. That and Sheer is still on vacation. Hi guys! Let me tell you, I've been waiting to write this one since the arc started! *squee* What? Guys can squee too, it's not weird. This is focus less on our beloved Kittystair this time… but you'll see them in the chapter, don't you fret.**

 **KCL: You're the dark one? Good thing you love these updates, otherwise it'd be weird… Anyway, glad you like it! Neb is, indeed, one of my favorite characters because he can literally od anything he wants and get away with it.**

 **Rianbow Swirl: Thanks for the advice. And yes, Neb and Lizzie… they're so funny that they hate each other, but they can still be adorable.**

 **Prompt 60: Burdens**

Maddie felt like she was at a funeral. Normally funerals wouldn't be described as awkward… but this was Maddie. If she was at a funeral, then everything was completely awkward.

That was what it felt like when Sven and Maddie sat on a bench outside the Musty Muffin. Sven was awkwardly shaking in fear as Maddie sat next to him. Obviously Sven was nervous, but Maddie couldn't help be a little upset. Nothing wrong with love. There wasn't. So why was Sven so adamant about not feeling it?

"Sven," Maddie said after a moment. "Why don't you want to love? Not just me… but anyone?"

Sven flinched… but sighed. "I d-d-d-d-don't want to hurt y-y-y-y-you," he stammered. "L-l-l-l-like my parents."

Maddie nodded slowly. "Sven, this might be hard… but what happened to your parents," Maddie said carefully. "What about them made you hate love?"

Sven hesitated, looking at Maddie. "Y-y-y-y-you'll hate m-m-m-m-m-me," he said, his voice shaking. "You won't like me anymore, nope! Proof that Peeta was right, love kills, yep, yep, yep!"

Maddie inwardly scowled. If Peeta weren't already dead, she'd drown him in a tea pot. With tea inside of it, of course. She didn't like the thought of Sven being broken down by someone who probably didn't even care in the first place.

"Sven… I won't hate you," she said. "Peeta told you a lot of things… and I know it's corrupted you as a person. But listen me Sven… I'm _different_. You've been threw a lot… and I'm here for you. I'm silly and goofy because I want people to see me as a help meet. I don't _care_ what happened in the past… I just want to help _you_. Because Sven I… love you."

Sven's eyes widened in fear… but he surprisingly didn't freak out. Instead, he looked at Maddie silently…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and finally said, "I killed my own parents."

Silence.

"I d-d-d-d-d-didn't _mean_ to, no, no, no, no, no! My parents l-l-l-l-l-loved me. B-b-b-b-but that's what Peeta said killed them. I d-d-d-d-don't remember doing it, and it scares me that I'm so dangerous I don't even remember doing it! Love… Peeta said l-l-l-l-love killed them. Eep! You l-l-l-l-love me! No! No, you can't! I don't want to hurt you either! I don't want you dead! I c-c-c-c-care too much for you to be dead! No love, no love, no lo-"

Sven was silenced. Not everyone was sure what happened between Maddie and Sven that night. Some believed that Maddie put a finger on his lips and managed to calm him down. Other's think Sven continued his breakdown until he was too exhausted to continue. Neb, however, knew differently. Because he was the author and he could tell everyone exactly what happened after he built suspense.

Maddie silenced Sven with a kiss.

Sven panicked for a brief moment… only to relax and kiss Maddie back. When they parted, Maddie looked Sven straight in the eye, no sign of silliness in her eyes. "Sven Blue… I'm sorry," she said, hugging him. "I do know that you _didn't_ do it. I know that you would never do anything that evil. And I know that love wasn't involved. I don't know what happened to your parents Sven… but you won't ever hurt me. Because I love you more than probably my hats… and coming from me, my hats are everything. This might be out of the norm… but heck with the norm! Sven… to help you with your burdens more easily and be closer to you… could you please be my boyfriend?"

Sven looked at Maddie in fear… only to give her a quivering smile. "I won't… hurt you," Sven said. "I w-w-w-w-won't let m-m-m-m-myself hurt you. I'll l-l-l-l-love you… if you l-l-l-l-love me too."

Maddie smiled with a giggle. "Then I guess we love each other then," she said. She almost kissed Sven again before she stopped herself. "We'll… go slow, ok?"

Sven nodded… only to kiss Maddie. Maddie was surprised at first… only to roll her eyes with a smile into the kiss when she saw Neb winking at her from across the street. Typical Neb. Always ending a scene with a bang.

Later that night, Kitty and Alistair were looking up at the stars on their bench when Kitty's mirror phone beeped. Kitty grabbed it and checked it. A smile and a few tears appeared on Kitty's face as she finished reading.

"It worked," she said, pocketing the phone.

Alistair smiled. "Another perfect couple, formed by Kitty and Alistair," Alistair chuckled. "Think they'll be alright?"

Kitty smiled up at the stars. "If we can get through suicide attempts, family deaths, and kidnappings… they can get through anything," Kitty said and cuddled with her boyfriend.

 **BN: *cries so much all his fans are soaking wet* WAH! THESE GUYS ARE GROWING UP SO FAST! IT'S JUST SO BEAUTIFUL! IT JUST MAKES ME WANT TO CRY! … Eh, I'm done. This chapter, like I said, wasn't focused on the couple this fic was named for… but instead a couple Kitty and Alistair indirectly made. I found it nice to write for a different couple, but still keep Kittystair in focus. Besides, this was just the foundation for the next chapter, and also the Maddie/Sven story, which I can confirm at this point. (Surprise villain in that one. Bet you can't figure out who it is!)**

 **Also, speaking of villains, each of my EAH stories will star a main villain. Her Number is that mysterious guy in the prologue and Sins of Love is the Witchdoctor. Who can accurately guess who the villain of this story is? Here's a hint: it's not Slender or Peeta.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	61. Sharing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Annoyance: Ok, so it has nothing to do with you fans. I just finished Dragon Games… and I'm quite honestly appalled. I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen it, but I'm just… not happy with how it turned out. So you all know, my ships** _ **haven't**_ **changed, because I declare that it was a** _ **rescue breath**_ **. One ship has changed, however, due to confirming on TV Tropes.**

 **KCL: I understand you don't support f/f ships. Not everyone does, I understand that. Thing is, I don't see why people have to discriminate. With this new confirmation (and a theory I have), I think Mattell and Netflix are trying to integrate this new thing into society. They did it wrong and I'm appalled, but what do you do? So, in other words, I understand that you may not approve of same gender couples, but I've learned that we need to accept everyone for who they are, despite who they like. Took me a long time to see that.**

 **If you want to know more about what I thought of the Dragon Games, let me know. I do want to say, however, that Monster High/Ever After High crossovers seem imminent now. Maddie confirmed it in her universe and Astronova confirmed it in Monster High. Obviously the next arc is a crossover.**

 **Prompt 61: Sharing**

Maddie didn't understand why Kitty wanted her to share her feelings to Alistair. Maddie was one to keep her feelings to herself. Especially about love and such. Unless it was Sven, who was randomly able to get things out of her that other people couldn't.

Maddie and Kitty approached Alistair's and Kitty's bench. Alistair was sitting there, looking off into space. Maddie nervously glanced at him then at Kitty. "Why am I doing this?" Maddie asked her.

"Because you'll feel better after this, I promise," Kitty said. "I know you've moved onto Sven, but once you admit to him you had feelings for him, you'll be able to truly love Sven. I promise this will work."

Maddie took a breath. "If you say so…" she muttered and slowly walked toward him. She stopped and looked at Kitty. "Can I do this… alone? It's embarrassing doing it in front of his girlfriend."

Kitty smiled. "Of course," she said and walked off, cursing not being able to teleport.

Maddie took a breath and approached Alistair. She sat next to him, much to his surprise. "Oh, hey Maddie," he smiled at her.

"Hey…" Maddie said, biting her lip.

"I heard you and Sven got together," he chuckled. "Good for you two."

"Yeah…" Maddie said and took another breath. "Alistair… I've had a crush on you for a long time and it took me so long to admit it to anyone and I spilled my heart to Kitty and now I need to tell you to move on!"

Alistair blinked in shock at this revelation… only to lightly smile. "I'm a popular guy, it seems," he said. "Maddie, it's alright. Some people crush on others and it doesn't work out. I'm sorry that you hurt for this longest time… but hopefully you can move on from this."

Maddie took a breath and nodded. "I can," she said. "Sven knows and he's willing to work with me. Heck, he's new on love and that it's ok to feel what he's feeling."

"Had a breakdown about his parents when we talked," Alistair noted. "But if anyone can help him, you can."

Maddie smiled. "I know," she said. "I just thought… you should know."

"Thanks for telling me," Alistair said. "And I hope you have a happy time with Sven."

Maddie smiled. "And I hope you and Kitty live forever after. Have fun at the wedding," she giggled and stood and bounced away.

Alistair frowned a little. "It's not a sure thing! We might not get married!" Alistair called after her.

"Bull cheese!" Maddie called back, giggling all the way. "We all know it's just the author teasing us that you'd say that!"

"No it's not!" Alistair said, then paused. "Wait… what author?" After thinking it over for a few moments, he simply shrugged. "Just Maddie being completely mad."

"Maybe not," Neb said, passing by. "You never know with fate. Anything can happen, so long as you believe it to be. Author or not, you're future is bright and full of love. Later Alistair."

Once Neb was gone, Alistair was totally confused. Kitty approached and sat next to him, looking at him curiously. "Everything go ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah… I'm just so lost right now," he muttered. "Maddie and Neb seem to know things and it's really confusing because I don't understand anything."

Kitty simply smiled. "Neb and Maddie are Neb and Maddie," she giggled.

"Now that is absolutely true," Alistair chuckled.

 **BN: No wedding. Nope, none at all. Just teasing you guys, I promise. I wanted to wrap this arc up with Maddie moving on. I might have done it badly and rushed it, but I truly think this was the best way in doing so. Plus, Maddie does ship Kitty and Alistair. She was just confused about her feelings. With this arc closed, a new arc will start up as soon as I feel inspired again. And trust me, it's one I've been waiting for for a long time.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	62. Fall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Something: Hey guys! Alright, so it seems to me as though Dragon Games seem to be the topic of discussion, so I figured I might as well poor my soul into this author's note. This chapter might be mostly me talking, which I'm sorry for, but since you guys want to know my opinion, I shall give you just that. Here is what I think was terrible about this arc.**

 **1\. Snow White. Not Apple, Snow. Basically what I'm getting is that she's a selfish piece of sheep who cares nothing about her subjects or even her daughter: only her popularity. If her daughter looks good, than she looks good. Plus, she's basically a slave owner with all those dwarves.**

 **2\. Apple White. Apple, we've given you** _ **hundreds**_ **of times to develop as a character. You developed in Thronecoming, then Way to Wonderland, and then** _ **again**_ **in Dragon Games. How many times do you have to realize its ok to choose destiny? All we're doing is shoving the exact same plot in our faces over and over again.**

 **3\. Why is it called the Dragon Games again? Last I checked, we got about five minutes of the actual games.**

 **4\. Darling. Now, to be honest, I loved Darling in this arc. It's not something I hated. What I** _ **hate**_ **is that Mattell thinks they're going to get away with this 'kiss'. They** _ **aren't**_ **. My reasons for this is simple: it wasn't a kiss. It was a** _ **rescue breath**_ **. Darling didn't** _ **love**_ **Apple and Apple didn't** _ **love**_ **Darling. Darling was worried about her friend and wanted to save her, so the power of wanting to save Apple is what led the breath to be seen as a** _ **kiss**_ **. However, I do have a side theory with what happened and, with the help of TV Tropes, have confirmed it to be possibly correct. I don't hate that Mattell is trying to branch out on same-sex couples, I just hate that they did it wrong.**

 **KCL: Lots of questions! First, I'm not sure if you can write FanFiciton on phones. Maybe? Second, TV Tropes have confirmed that Darling is, in fact, a lesbian. Not that I'm dissing against this, but they have enough proof, plus, I think one of the writers confirmed it somewhere. Third, Rapple is still a pairing, but my pairing with Darling has changed. Sorry if this is news you don't want to hear, but I blame Mattell. (Also, cookies and cream is my favorite.)**

 **Rainbow Swirl: Thank you! Finally someone who sees that rescue breath for what it was! I think that it was hinting at** _ **something**_ **happening though. I have reason to believe the only reason it worked when Darling 'kissed' Apple was because Apple wasn't in love with a guy: she was in love with a girl. Not Darling specifically, which I seriously think was messed up, but someone else. Just a theory, but you know.**

 **Prompt 62: Fall**

Kitty knew she would get in trouble if her doctors found out.

Kitty stood on the roof, looking out at the scenery. She knew that her life could have ended because of this roof, and she hated being up here by herself. But she knew it was the best place to be to practice.

Kitty closed her eyes and smiled her Cheshire grin. She envisioned her bench down below, wanting to be in Alistair's arms. She felt a tingling in her arms, signaling it was working. Her smile became real for a moment… before it began to burn.

"Ouch!" she hissed, canceling her thoughts. She opened her eyes to find that her arms were bright red with burns. She lightly touched one of them and hissed at the pain. "Dang it…" she murmured.

Kitty had been trying to teleport for three days, every time resulting in some kind of burn. She'd come up on the roof and think about how she used to teleport. She'd get going… only to fail due to how much it hurt.

She didn't tell anyone, not even Alistair. Kitty had to make sure her arms were covered in case she happened to see him after one of her attempts. She didn't want to get him involved. He'd been through enough. He didn't need more drama on top of that.

Kitty took another breath and shut her eyes. She thought of her dorm room, her bed, and she smiled her Cheshire smile. She felt the tingling again, and she knew she was beginning to vanish. Wanting to get it over with before feeling the pain, she thought quickly, rushing the process of disappearing faster.

She managed to completely vanish… only to feel her body explode on fire. Kitty screamed in pain and instantly fell out of her teleportation.

Only to fall to the ground head first.

"Ow," she moaned. Her body still burned, not feeling at all good. Kitty slowly got up, hissing at the pain of just getting up off the ground. She slowly began to walk, feeling pain with every step she took.

"No more," she said, wincing. "At least… not today."

As Kitty walked off, a glint could be seen coming from the bush she had fallen in. Kitty didn't notice as she hobbled away. For, within the bush, was something that had never left Kitty's neck for a long, long time.

Alistair's locket.

 **BN: Like I said, not really much chapter based as it was me ranting based. But anyway, this is the start of the next arc, which doesn't have a fancy name for once. The Locket arc? Sure, we'll go with that. This chapter was basically to start off the arc by losing the locket, sure, but also to show a side of Kitty I felt needed to be there. She lost something she desperately relied on. I mean, if we lose something important, we try our hardest to regain it, right? I felt having Kitty trying to teleport again, only to fail, shows how much she misses having that ability. Just something I thought I should add.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	63. Stolen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I'll keep this note brief since the last one took up so much of the chapter. I'm kind of glad things are cooling off in the fandom. I didn't need that extra stress of trying to convince the world that it's fine that Darling likes who she likes. Sure, DarlingXChase would have been adorbs, but what can you do?**

 **KCL: I try to answer your questions! I do! Actually, I have short-term memory loss. Like, really bad. Not Dory from Finding Nemo level bad, but bad enough that I can forget things about five seconds after I read them. To answer your question, before Dragon Games, Darling was going to be in a story featuring her and Chase (with Neb and Lizzie as a side pairing). However, instead, I'm pairing Darling with an OC yet to be introduced. However, the plots of the story I had planned originally are still in motion, just with a few different twists. (So Neb and Lizzie will still be a side pairing.)**

 **Also, for those interested, I recently updated Kingdom Hearts: Raven's Story. It's slow going, but once the plot picks up off the ground, it'll be great!**

 **Prompt 63: Stolen**

Kitty had been having a terrible day.

She had entered her dorm room and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering saying hi to Maddie. She flunked several of her tests, Alistair was busy doing whatever it was boys did in their spare time, and she was in massive pain from her teleportation attempts.

"Someone looks like they've had a terrible hula dance," Maddie giggled from her side of the room.

"One of those days," Kitty sighed, then winced as the burns began to act up again.

"Well, you want something to cheer you up? Sven and I went on our first official 'date'!" Maddie giggled.

Kitty offered Maddie a smile. "How'd it go? You know how Sven can get if things are lovey dovey," Kitty said.

Maddie giggled in memory. "Well… he may or may not have… accidently… set the Musty Muffin on fire," she giggled. Kitty's eyes widened and Maddie simply burst out laughing. "Muffin's ok, she got things taken care of before it got out of hand. But you should have been there! It was hilarious!"

Kitty shook her head, wincing at the pain it caused. "Only Sven can inadvertently set something on fire because of love," she said.

"I know! Isn't he the best boyfriend ever?"

Kitty laughed and sighed. She carefully brought her hand up to open her locket, smiling in memory of Alistair. That's what she needed. She just needed to think of her boyfriend and everything would be alright.

Only… the locket wasn't around her neck.

"Huh?" Kitty said and looked down. Sure enough, the locket was gone. "But… but… I never take it off!" Kitty said, looking around her desperately.

"What don't you take off?" Maddie asked, confused how the conversation went from her and Sven to something completely different.

"My locket! It's always around my neck!" she said, frantically looking around.

"No it's not," Maddie said. "It's not around your neck right now silly!"

Kitty scowled. "Now's not the time to tease," she said. "I need that locket… Alistair gave it to me. If he sees me without wearing it…"

"I doubt he'll flip out," Maddie said.

"HE'LL FLIP OUT!" Kitty said in panic. Maddie rolled her eyes but sighed. However, after a moment of paused and secretly conversing with the author in her head, she offered Kitty a smile.

"I know where it is."

"Huh?"

"The locket. Ben said it was wear you fell earlier, but someone went and picked it up when you were gone."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Who has it?" Kitty asked urgently.

Maddie was silently for a few seconds. "Neb," Maddie said. "Of course Neb has it. He only does things to effect the plot if it benefits him. Classic Neb."

Kitty didn't really listen. She was on her feet and heading for the door. "Do you know where Neb is?" she asked.

"Nope. But I'll help you look," Maddie said, joining Kitty at the door.

"Thanks," Kitty smiled gratefully. She then paused for a moment. "Hang on… isn't Ben just Neb spelled backwards?"

"Nope! It's Dancing Queen!" Maddie giggled.

Kitty paused, then shrugged. Just Maddie being mad. Like there was this magically author named Ben. Kitty had more important things to worry about then non-existent fairy tales.

 **BN: Yeah, because** _ **I'm**_ **the fairy tale here. You're one to talk. *rolls his eyes* Anyway, this chapter was basically to set a few things up for later. The main thing is Kitty's worry about her locket and what Alistair would think if she wasn't wearing it. Personally, this for me is something I've seen many times, both in fandoms and real life, and I kind of wanted to address this for a long time. So, as the arc continues, so will my life lessons!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	64. Panic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Seems like last chapter had mostly positive feedback. Good, I thought it was one of the more 'meh' ones. With the plot of this arc thickening and Neb being a complete cheesepuff, let's get this next chapter done, shall we?**

 **Prompt 64: Panic**

Kitty was already panicking as it was. With the loss of her locket, she was already afraid what Alistair might say if he saw her without it.

And then Maddie had to go and say, "I wonder if you guys would break up if you don't find it."

"Maddie!" Kitty said. "I'm already freaking out about this! That doesn't help me at all!"

"Sorry, force of habit," Maddie apologized.

Kitty sighed and shook her head. "It's a force of habit to tell people their doom?" Kitty asked. "How come you only pick up habits at the worst of times?"

"Because I'm special," Maddie giggled.

Kitty rolled her eyes and continued forward, Maddie bouncing next to her. Maddie was her friend, but Kitty found Maddie annoying sometimes. Then again, she found everyone annoying sometimes. It was just her being picky.

As Maddie and Kitty continued down the hallway, Alistair was walking down a separate one. He had been busy in taking care of a few things that were important for his classes. He was just thinking to himself when he turned a corner and saw Kitty. He smiled warmly. "Hey Kitty," he called to her.

"Oh no!" Kitty shrieked. "Um… Maddie, what do I do?! Please, help me!"

"Relax! It's all fun and games until balloons take over the world," Maddie said. "Just tell Alistair you lost the locket! He won't be mad, I promise!"

Kitty was already shaking her head before Maddie finished. "No! He'd kill me if he found out I lost his locket!" Kitty said desperately. "Can you distract him while I go find Neb?"

"Kitty…" Maddie said hesitantly.

"Please?" Kitty pouted. Maddie looked at her look for a few minutes before sighing.

"Oh… ok," Maddie said. "Neb's on your guys' normal bench. He's twiddling the locket between his fingers waiting for you. I can distract Alistair for five minutes tops."

Kitty sighed and relief and hugged Maddie as tight as she could. "Thanks. I might be a little mean sometimes… but you're my best friend ever after," Kitty said and rushed off.

"Hey, where's Kitty going?" Alistair asked, walking up next to Maddie.

"Luck licking," Maddie said. Alistair cocked his head to the side. "Pond ducking? Igloo horsing? Giant anaconda ripping?"

"None of those make remote sense," Alistair said flatly.

"I know! This is a random distraction!" Maddie said with a smile. "And I said that in Riddlish, so translate it!"

Alistair frowned and did as Maddie asked. "Maddie… random distraction means random distraction in both languages," he said.

"I know!"

Meanwhile, Kitty was desperately running to get to the bench in time. However, as she monitored her time, she realized she wasn't going to make it. Kitty stopped and panicky looked behind her.

"He's going to find out," she said in defeat. "No way am I going to get to Neb in time…"

 _You know how to get to Neb._

"Now?! You have _really_ bad timing!" Kitty grumbled.

 _Quit being a #$% idiot. You know_ exactly _why I am here. You need to get to Neb. I'm telling you how._

Kitty bit her lip. Dark Kitty was right… she _did_ know how to get to Neb. But… was it worth it? "For Alistair… yes. It's always worth it," Kitty nodded.

 _Ugh. Just die._

Kitty shut her eyes and thought about the bench and where Neb was. She felt a tingling in her arms. She took a breath and was ready to jump for it…

… _Good-bye Kitty._

The moment Dark Kitty spoke, Kitty felt her body burst in pain. Kitty screamed as she vanished, feeling ten times worse pain than before. She quickly aborted, slipping out of the teleportation. She gasped for breath, feeling almost too much pain to breathe.

"Well, look who broke the rule of not teleporting? Shame too. I wanted to end this chapter on a happy note."

 **BN: Things are picking up, Ben can feel it! This chapter I wanted to show that Maddie has Kitty's back, even though Maddie disagrees with Kitty. I also wanted to show that Kitty's willing to do risky things to help Alistair, even if said thing is trivial. Also, Dark Kitty's back… but why? You'll find out next chapter.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	65. Want

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Actually, the disclaimer is kind of false. I** _ **do**_ **own Neb, Sven, and Harry. Those OCs** _ **are**_ **mine. And I guess Dark Kitty and Peeta are mine as well. But anyway, thank you guys for reading this fic! It means a lot! My life went downhill yesterday (and I didn't even do anything wrong) so I appreciate you guys for reading this. So, with nothing else to say, enjoy!**

 **KCL: Well, Dark Kitty** _ **is**_ **Kitty. So if you chopped Dark Kitty's head off…**

 **Rainbow Swirl: Maddie's always an adorable little cheesepuff! *looks around fearfully* Sheep, don't tell Lizzie I said that!**

 **Guest: This fic isn't done yet. Just be patient, this fic is going fast, and it will end happy, no worries.**

 **Prompt 65: Want**

"I knew you were going to teleport," Neb sighed. "Then again, I'm the author. I know everything."

Kitty groaned in pain as she managed to get to her feet. "Neb… I need… the locket…" Kitty wheezed.

"Need it? Or want it?" Neb asked her.

Kitty shook her head. "I don't have… time for riddles," she said.

"And I don't have time to waste," he said. "Do you want to know why your teleports keep failing?"

Kitty was shocked to hear Neb knew about the other teleport attempts, but dismissed it as Neb knowing pretty much everything anyway. "Later. I need… my locket…" she said.

Neb scowled. "Kitty, you might not _want_ to hear this now, but you _need_ to hear this now," Neb said, no sarcasm in his voice. "Your teleports fail because of the darkness inside your heart. So long as you let fear and doubt have control over your heart, you will fail not only at teleportation, but other things as well."

Kitty looked anxiously around for Alistair. "Please, tell me later! I need the locket before Alistair find me!" Kitty hissed urgently.

" _Listen_ ," Neb growled. "The Dark Kitty inside you knows how to worm her way into your heart. She knows what strings to pull and what to take away from you. So long as you _let_ her do this, you will lose everything you have and gain nothing back."

Kitty stomped her foot. "Neb! I don't _want_ to hear this right now! I need my locket!"

"AND I TOLD YOU TO LISTEN!" Neb growled angrily, making Kitty jump in surprise. Neb never raised his voice. He was sarcastic sometimes, sure, but he never seemed to get angry. "Want and need are two different things. You don't _want_ this now, but you _need_ it now."

Kitty sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I need my locket," she said firmly.

Neb sighed, shaking his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Kitty's locket. "You _want_ this. You don't _need_ it," he said. "Here's the deal. I'll give this to you know, but be warned you will have to suffer through this darkness inside you _without_ my help. Understood?"

Kitty nodded furiously. "Yes, just please give me my locket," she said.

"One more thing. I'm the best man at your wedding."

Kitty scowled. "It's not even a sure thing… oh what the heck, fine!" Kitty said. "Please, just give it to me!"

Neb looked at Kitty with sad eyes. "You're a good friend Kitty," he said. "And I'm sorry I have to make you suffer more." With no warning, Neb raised the locket into the air, and threw it on the ground.

"No!" Kitty screamed and dove to catch it. However, much to her horror, she didn't reach it in time. The locket fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

 **BN: Ok, before I get complaints, let me explain some things. Neb isn't the villain here. Sure, he did something bad… but he did warn Kitty the differences between want and need. The fact Kitty blatantly ignored him show Neb that the only way to teach her the difference was to take something she held dear.**

 **The other thing you need to realize is that Neb doesn't** _ **like**_ **doing things like this. He does a lot of things you might have noticed in the Kidnapping Arc that he didn't really enjoy doing. Thing is, to move the story along, he** _ **has**_ **to do them. It's what he's required to do. His destiny, in a sense.**

 **The third and final thing is the darkness in Kitty's heart. I'm coming off a Kingdom Hearts high, but it fits with the story, so I added it. Dark Kitty controls all of Kitty's doubts and fear. She knows how to manipulate Kitty's emotions and take things away from her. You might have not connected the dots, but the reason Dark Kitty showed up in the Kidnapping Arc was to take away Kitty's teleportation, because she knew it would cripple Kitty later on if Kitty failed to be killed. Dark Kitty knows Kitty better than Kitty knows herself, and while Neb was trying to tell Kitty that, Kitty refused to listen.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	66. Tears

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Geez, that reaction was** _ **not**_ **expected. Well, it kind of was, seeing as Neb was pretty much a total jerk. But then again, I can be too sometimes. However, whenever I'm a jerk, I normally have a reason, and Neb has a reason behind everything he does. He may be mostly comedy relief, but he only shows up when it's important.**

 **KCL: Glad you liked the chapter! Neb's funny like that. He wants something… only to do a 180. I mean, look at the Kidnapping arc. Kind of did that to Peeta and Lizzie, to a lesser extent.**

 **Prompt 66: Tears**

Kitty stared at the shards of her broken locket. She couldn't believe it… no…

 _Well, look at this #$%! Crying like the #$% baby she is! Alistair will never love you now! And guess what? It's all your #$% fault!_

Tears streamed from Kitty's eyes. Dark Kitty was right… everything about what she said was right… it was over…

"Get _over_ it!" Neb snapped. "Kitty, _this_ is what I was talking about! You can't continue living with this doubt and fear inside you! _This_ is the darkness you have to overcome!"

 _Don't listen to him. What right does he have to tell you who you are? He ruined the locket. It's his fault you're going to suffer._

Neb rolled his eyes. "Why did I have to make Dark Kitty so annoying?" he muttered. "Kitty, look. I destroyed the locket because this is the first step of overcoming the darkness trapped in your heart. You may think your life revolves around others and you need them to help you out of tight spots. Sometimes, yes, you can't get off the ground alone. But if you keep relying on others, you'll never get rid of Dark Kitty and regain that which you lost."

"Shut up!" Kitty spat, glaring up at Neb hatefully, tears flowing down her eyes. "What kind of friend are you?! You've done nothing to help me!"

"Like I said I wouldn't," Neb said. "I warned you that if you chose to continue down what you _wanted_ , you would end up losing what you _needed._ So, now you don't _want_ Dark Kitty in your head, but you _need_ me. See how it works?"

Kitty continued to glare as the tears streamed down her face. "How… how could you!" she screamed.

 _I say we show him how you feel. Show him what will happen to you once Alistair finds out his locket was broken. And it was all your fault._

Neb sighed, shaking his head. "You're letting the darkness consume you Kitty," he warned. "Because of your mistake, I won't help you overcome it, this time or any time to come. And Alistair won't always be there to help you."

"SHUT UP!" Kitty screamed and lunged toward Neb. Neb sighed, shaking his head and Kitty punched him in the gut. Neb hunched over, but not in pain. He grunted, pushed on Kitty's back, and flipped over her. Kitty lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Fist to fist, I'd lose," he said. "Unfortunately, this is where I cut you from the chapter. Fight the darkness Kitty. Think about what you know of Alistair and the locket. Would he really treat you as harshly as Dark Kitty says?" With that, Neb left Kitty alone, still crying tears.

Alistair watched as Maddie was playing cards with Earl Grey. It was kind of funny to watch Maddie loose to a door mouse, but it was starting to grow tiring. However, he grinned as he saw Neb approach him.

"Hey Neb! How are things with you?" he asked.

"Fine. Only, I got punched in the gut by your girlfriend for not only smashing the locket you gave her, but because she's kind of mad at herself for making a mistake," Neb said simply.

Alistair paused, wondering if this was a joke. However, Neb didn't seem like he was joking. "Danggit," he muttered and ran off to go find Kitty.

"Things aren't looking good for you!" Maddie called to the author.

"Yeah. Just think, my fanbase is probably at an all time low," Neb thought, before shrugged. "Eh, not the worst thing that's happened to me. Maybe another chapter of Her Number will make people remember the good me?"

"Hey, I remember when you wrote that!" Maddie giggled.

"Technically it's not done yet, but I don't know it yet," Neb shrugged. "The complexities of being an author. I love them and hate them. Mostly hate them."

"Except for the joy of fans!"

"Except that."

 **BN: Yeah, so this chapter was basically here to explain the reason behind Neb broke the locket. It's not really because he wanted to. The darkness inside Kitty, Dark Kitty, is something Kitty's been holding onto. Not on purpose, mind you, but Dark Kitty is there as a constant reminder that she doubts and fears herself. This was Neb's way of showing Kitty he cares by forcing her to face a piece of her darkness now. Dark Kitty won't just magically disappear, and Neb knew this. He wanted to make Kitty aware of this by fleshing Dark Kitty out and then having Kitty try and combat her by herself. It might sound cruel and jerkish, but the motive behind it is kind of heart-felt in my opinion.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	67. Realization

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: You know, Kitty is starting to grow on me. I mean, I might get her out of character a little bit, but I really do love how I've portrayed her. She's this girl who's very much like her mother and yet is very insecure. I really do love her and I hope you guys all love her too!**

 **Prompt 67: Realization**

Kitty was where she was earlier, still crying her eyes out. However, as she cried on the ground where Neb had left her, a battle was going on. Not in the physical world. Inside Kitty's head.

 _You're worthless. A piece of #$%. You don't belong in this world. Neb all but proved that, showing you that people are fragile. He smashed Alistair's heart with that locket. One look and you'll be dumped._

 _No… no, Neb wouldn't make me hurt like this…_

 _You're wrong #$%! He threw you to feel like #$% because he hates your very being! I hate your #$% existence and I have to live with you! Why else would he smash your locket? Because he wants you to suffer like the rest of the world!_

 _Neb… he's my…_

 _Friend? He's not your friend. He_ ruined _you! He'd do it again if you gave him the chance!_

 _He saved us… when Alistair was kidnapped. Why else would he save our lives?_

 _So he could boost his ego! He doesn't give #$% about you! All he cares about is getting noticed! Why else does he show up at random times? Not because he cares. It's because he loes people noticing him._

 _He does love attention…_

 _He's knows what you are. A monster, a freak. Exposing you? This is Neb's true purpose of being here. Neb only cares about himself._

 _No…_

 _Yes, so quit…_

 _No… not me. You said Neb doesn't care for anyone but himself. Neb_ loves _Lizzie. He may not care about me… but he_ loves _Lizzie. And can see it in his eyes whenever they're together._

 _So what? Still doesn't give #$% about you._

 _Maybe not… but I've been thinking Dark Kitty. You said Neb only cared for himself. If you were wrong about that, then maybe you were wrong about him hating me._

 _You heard him! He abandoned him when you needed him most!_

 _Because of_ you _blinding me! Don't you see? He's teaching me a lesson! I_ wanted _my locket but I_ needed _to listen to Neb! Because I didn't heed that, he told me I have to face my darkness alone. It had nothing to do with Neb hating me… he's doing it because he cares about me._

 _What about Alistair #$%? He's still going to hate you for having his locket destroyed!_

 _Will he? Alistair never gets mad. The only time I've_ ever _seen him mad is when I almost committed suicide, and even then he was madder at himself than me. And who almost pushed me to suicide? Let me think… oh yeah, I remember. You._

 _What's that have to do with anything?_

 _My life ever since you showed up has had its ups and downs. I didn't realization until now, when Neb said the darkness in my heart is robbing me of what I hold most dear._ You _almost cost me my life._ You _took away my teleportation._ You _might have lost me one of my closest friends._

 _So what? Not like you can do anything about it. I took those things away from you. You are never getting them back._

 _Maybe not. But you know what Dark Kitty? Neb said I wouldn't always be able to rely on people to help me through dark times. Neb abandoned me because I refused to listen, and I might have deserved it. But I know someone who'll always be there, even when I'm alone. And you will_ never _be able to take him away from me._

 _No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! KITTY, I DEMAND YOU LISTEN TO ME! DON'T TIHNK ABOUT HIM! DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM!_

 _Why? Afraid of one boy? One amazing, gorgeous, magnificent boy who will always love me no matter what happens? One boy who doesn't care if I have his locket or not? One boy I love with all my heart?_

 _I swear Kitty Cheshire, THIS IS NOT OVER!_

 _Oh, I think it is. For now, at least. Because my boyfriend's here. And if there's one thing Alistair hates…_

… _It's me in trouble._

A scream could be heard in Kitty's head, so loud Alistair could have sworn he heard it as he approached the area Kitty was in. He saw Kitty on the ground, heaving one last sob as she got up. "Kitty? You ok?" he asked, rushing to her side.

Kitty sniffled again, but looked up at her boyfriend with a weak smile. "For now," she said, then leaned over and hugged her boyfriend. "But if you're here, then for now could be for a really long time."

 **BN: And cut! This is** _ **not**_ **the last chapter of this arc, by the by, we have one more to go! This chapter was interesting because, unlike most of my chapters, it didn't take place in the world around them. It took place directly in Kitty's head, where the only thing there was thoughts. I loved Kitty's and Dark Kitty's interaction because it symbolized that Kitty** _ **can**_ **overcome her darkness… but only in her mind and only temporarily. I would like to think we're all like that. We conquer something when we do it in our heads and inside our subconscious, but when we wake up and come back to reality, it's back to square one. Kitty might have overcome Dark Kitty temporarily, but Dark Kitty's a part of her that's been integrated to who she is. Dark Kitty won't just go away after one show down, and since Kitty was motivated by Neb's betrayal, she might not be as strong the next time Dark Kitty comes back.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	68. Reconnect

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: … You know, online drama sucks. I hate it. I also hate having to write speech outlines. They're so tedious and evil. Ugh, murder those cheesing outlines. Anyway, a good friend of mine has left one of my websites (Deviantart, for those who care) and I've been kind of depressed about it. But, nothing I can do to change the past, right? I have to move on, and thus, I wrote this chapter to cover up my depression!**

 **Also, for those who care, I've updated my profile. Specifically the top. Do not abuse the thing I have posted there. I don't need sheep in a dancing carriage. Well, I won't** _ **mind**_ **some sheep in my fancy carriage, but… oh, you guys know what I mean!**

 **Prompt 68: Reconnect**

Neb felt as though his life was a set series of events. Go to a universe, save someone's life, have Maddie play a game of Go Fish with him, and steal on of Lily Bo Peep's sheep. It was the same over and over again.

Except when it came to Lizzie.

Neb was always there for Lizzie, even if she didn't need him to be. He figured it was a heroic move on his part. Lizzie just called him over-protective and to go away. Neb didn't mind though, because he knew that she would always appreciate he loved her, even if she didn't always seem like it.

"We aren't that different, she and I," Neb said aloud.

"What? You were out of context again," Maddie said. They were currently playing a game of Go Fish, with Maddie winning.

"Kitty and I. We aren't that different from each other," Neb said. "She's always there for Alistair, even though Alistair doesn't always need her. She loves him with all her heart and won't give up trying to be by his side. I'm the exact same way with Lizzie."

Maddie giggled. "You're telling the audience you aren't a bad guy, aren't you?" Maddie asked him.

"Well, I was trying to go for the subtle approach, but whatever," Neb grumbled. "Got any fives?"

Alistair and Kitty were silent as they sat next to each other on their bench. Kitty's tears had been dried and she was currently cuddling with Alistair. Alistair didn't dare say anything to her, letting her collect her thoughts. Finally, she said, "I've been teleporting without permission."

Alistair was stunned. "What…"

"And I lost your locket."

"Wha…"

"And Neb smashed your locket."

"Kitty…"

"And Dark Kitty tried to kill me."

Alistair stared at his girlfriend. "And you didn't think it was a good idea to tell me because you thought I would be mad?" he asked.

"You know me so well…"

"Kitty… it's just my locket," Alistair said. "I'm not mad at you for that. Sure, I'm a little upset you decided to teleport when it could _obviously_ be the death of you and neglected to tell me about Dark Kitty, but I would never be mad at you for a mistake."

"I know… I just… felt so bad," Kitty said miserably. "I guess… I was blinded by my own darkness…even though my intentions were pure. I'm sorry Alistair…"

Alistair sighed but hugged Kitty closer. "It's ok Kitty," he said. "Is Dark Kitty still bothering you?"

"No… at least, not for now," she said, smiling a small smile. "I kind of kicked her mental butt before you showed up."

Alistair smiled at her. "That's my girl," he said.

"And that's my cat. Only Kitty's not mine, she's yours," Neb said, walking up to the couple. Kitty's gaze averted from looking at Neb and Alistair merely glared. "I take it I'm not the man of the hour today."

"You smashed my locket," Kitty grumbled. "I know why you did it… but you didn't have to be a jerk about it."

"First of all, I had good reason to be a jerk, because I knew I was going to lose my game of Go Fish with Maddie!" Neb defended. "Second, you had to defeat the darkness in your heart. I was only trying to be a good friend in the only way I know how."

Kitty sighed, but looked over at Neb. "I…" she tried to say.

"Third, I didn't really smash your locket."

Silence.

"But… the pieces are right there," Alistair said, pointing the pieces on the ground.

"Yeah, that's _my_ locket," Neb said. He reached into his pocket and produced another locket identical to the one Neb smashed. He clicked the button to reveal Alistair and Kitty's picture. " _This_ one is yours."

Kitty jumped off the bench and grabbed her locket happily. "Oh, thank you!" Kitty said and hugged Neb. Neb was stunned at the contact and awkwardly stood there as Kitty hugged him.

"I'm a hugger, not a kisser, but I suck at hugs," Neb sat flatly. Kitty let go of him and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry I… yelled at you," Kitty said.

"And I'm sorry you don't listen to me the first time," he said. Alistair stood up, walked over, and smacked Neb across the head. "Fine! Geez… I'm sorry for faking to destroy your locket and get you to face the darkness inside you."

"It's ok," Kitty said, smiling lightly. "Care to join us? We weren't doing anything important."

"Pass. I don't like disrupting romantic moments," Neb refused.

Alistair frowned. "You love disrupting romantic moments," Alistair said.

"Besides, I have to go play another game of Go Fish with Maddie," Neb continued, ignoring Alistair's comment. "And unlike last time, I'll win. I feel it. In my gut."

"Have fun with that," Kitty giggled. "And next time… don't destroy something I care about to teach me a lesson."

"Will not don't not do!" Neb saluted, turning around. He started to walk away, only to pause for a moment. "Oh, and you better hold up your end of the bargain. I gave you your locket. I'm the best man ever, if you catch my drift. Later Kitty."

Kitty blushed as Neb walked away, leaving Alistair confused. "What did that mean?" he asked.

"Oh… I'll tell you later if it ever becomes relevant," Kitty said, still a deep shade of red.

 **BN: Did I save Neb's character? I hope I did… If I didn't, ah well. I'm going to try writing a chapter for Her Number here soon, so if this didn't save him, that will. This chapter was meant to tie up the locket arc by doing one of the few clichés I love: having an object not be a major part of the relationship. Everyone knew Alistair wasn't going to be mad at Kitty for losing the locket. He was far more concerned about her teleporting. I felt as though, while predictable, this arc was a great way of having a bit of darkness but not have it be over powering. I like it.**

 **The next chapter might be delayed. I have a speech outline to write, a Her Number chapter I promised to write, some other things I need to do, and a dancing sheep running around my room. But don't worry, I won't be gone too long! Peace!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	69. Field Trip

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: This is going to be a sad day… but there are only five arcs left in this fic. Yeah, we're nearing the end of this amazing thing I've created. KCL, seriously, this is all you. Kittystair will forever survive, even long after this fic is finished. That, and they'll be another fic with them after I finish all my other EAH fics. But enough sadness, lets party!**

 **Also, I figure that this should be said to all of you than just each of you individually. This fic takes place** _ **before**_ **Dragon Games. It started that way and it'll end that way. (Sins of Love is that way as well as Her Number.) I will let you know when Dragon Games becomes relevant. Now, this next arc is the Field Trip arc and is a crossover with Monster High. So I'm sorry if I make references you don't get. (Also, Lizzie and Neb will be prominently featured in this one, alongside Alistair and Kitty.)**

 **Prompt 69: Field Trip**

Kitty wasn't a big fan of traveling, even to and from Wonderland. Teleporting was her one exception, but ever since her failed attempts had been uncovered, Alistair refused to let her out of anyone's site. It was her fault, but Kitty missed being able to teleport, especially when she was forced to travel by some other means.

So when Neb announced her got permission from Headmaster Grimm to take them on a little fieldtrip, Kitty immediately found herself next to a toilet vomiting at the thought of traveling.

"Geez, I announce one little thing and boom, toilet," Neb grumbled, standing outside Kitty and Maddie's dorm bathroom. "It's only a little traveling via dimensional portal."

"Count me out!" Kitty called then the sound of vomit followed. "I can't handle _thinking_ of traveling, let alone actually _doing_ it!"

"She's part cat Neb. What did you think would happen?" Maddie asked.

"That she'd magically grow a pair of wings," Neb said sarcastically. "Kitty, I caught this trip _for you_. That, and for Lizzie and I's anniversary, but that's not the point. Look, can't you just tolerate traveling this once?"

"Not on your life!" Kitty called.

"What if I said you could learn more about your father?"

There was silence in the bathroom. After what seemed like a long time, the door opened, revealing Kitty, who looked a mixture of hope and sadness. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"The place I want to take you is the world Slender is from… kind of," Neb said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's a parallel world to this one. Given the right frequency, which Slender had, one can easily jump back and forth between the two worlds."

"Ooo! Exciting! Is there tea in this other world?" Maddie asked excitedly.

"Try carrot juice and meat smoothies," Neb said flatly then returned to Kitty. "At least think about it, ok? Lizzie's on board, and Maddie, if you and Sven want to come, you can."

"Ooo! Can I bring home a souvenir?"

"If it's one of the residents, no."

"Aw…"

"Can I talk to Alistair about it?" Kitty asked.

"Sure. He can come if he wants. I'm planning on going tomorrow and staying a few days. Meet me at Cupid's dorm tomorrow at 8 A.M if you plan on going."

"Why Cupid's dorm?" Maddie asked, cocking her head.

"Where do you think Cupid's _from_?" Neb chuckled.

Kitty was sitting on her bench with Alistair sitting next to her. Kitty had told Alistair everything Neb had told her. Alistair sat next to his girlfriend, digesting the information. "So, Neb says that your dad is from this other world he's going to tomorrow. You want to go but you hate traveling."

"Pretty much sums it up," Kitty sighed, holding in her lunch at the thought of it. "Alistair… my dad's been dead for two months now. I still feel terrible about his death… if I can learn more… then I _have_ to get over this sickness."

"But your still missing being able to teleport, aren't you?" Alistair asked.

Kitty shook her head sadly. "I just… _miss_ it," she said. "I used to be able to go anywhere I wanted by just flashing a smile… now I have to be sick every time I have to go long distances. It's just…"

"Something you're reminded by with this trip," Alistair said. "I don't know how you must feel… but I know it'll be worth it. Neb said I can come along, right? Why don't I come and try to help you feel better."

Kitty smiled weakly and cuddled closer to Alistair. "I love that more than you can imagine," she said.

"Maddie, I said _one_ suitcase!"

"Really? I thought you said _twenty-one_ suitcases!"

"Ugh… how in the universe did you end up being my best friend?"

"Because you love me!"

"I don't love anything Maddie."

"What was that?"

"Oh cheesepuffs…"

Standing inside Cupid's dorm room was Neb, Lizzie, Maddie, and Sven. The former three were currently arguing about Maddie luggage while Sven nervously shook in the corner. "You don't love _anything,_ do you?" Lizzie said.

"Come on Liz, you know I didn't mean it…"

"Didn't you?"

"Come on, you _know_ I'm sarcastic!"

"And you loving me was just one big sarcastic lie?" Lizzie gasped. Neb groaned while Lizzie and Maddie giggled. Lizzie pecked Neb's cheek with a kiss. "I love teasing you."

"I hate my life…"

"I d-d-d-didn't want to say anything, b-b-b-but I hate your life too," Sven said nervously.

"Gee, thanks Sven."

"Sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

All fell silent when a knock was heard at the door. Neb went to answer it and found Kitty and Alistair at the door, both holding a bag. "Um… I came," Kitty said, smiling nervously.

"I can obviously see that," Neb said dryly, before giving her a rare smile. It quickly vanished as he retreated back into the room, Kitty and Alistair following. "Alright, so the plan is we'll be there three days, no more, no less," Neb explained. "We stick to pairs of two. I would tell you to choose your partner… but come on, let's get serious. We're all couples."

"I chose Neb!" Maddie said, hugging Neb fiercely.

"M-M-M-M-M-Maddie! What about m-m-m-me?!" Sven said worriedly. Maddie let go of Neb and pounced on Sven, giving him a kiss. Sven blushed so hard he was pretty much black.

"Just kidding! I love you more!" Maddie giggled.

"Now then," Neb continued. "When we get there, feel free to go off and do whatever. Just try not to mess with the environment too much. I informed the Headmistress that we're coming and she has a set of dorms waiting for us when we get there."

"Boys and girls, right?" Lizzie said sternly.

"This is a kids FanFic. I'm not going to have cross-gender rooms," Neb said flatly. "Anyway, Kitty, you two are looking for Mr. Rotter. He grew up with Slender and he'll know a thing or two."

"Thanks," Alistair nodded for Kitty, who was already turning green. "How are we getting there?"

Neb pointed over to the full body mirror across the room. "There," he said. "Simply walk through it and we'll be in Cupid's office on the other side."

"She's a teacher?!" Maddie said crazily.

"No, she does the same love show she does here," Neb said. "She knows we're going to go through it, so keep in mind I get in trouble if you touch anything."

"Good to know," Lizzie smirked, making Neb groan.

"Now, before we go, I have to warn you…"

"Whee!" Maddie said, jumping into the mirror and vanishing.

"M-M-M-M-Maddie!" Sven cried worriedly and jumped into the mirror after her.

"Ugh, no one ever let's me finish," Neb grumbled. He then turned to Lizzie. "Ladies first."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to die now?" Lizzie muttered and walked through the mirror. Neb followed close behind her, leaving Kitty and Alistair alone.

"You want to go first or me?" Alistair asked.

Kitty took a shaky breath. "I need you… to push me," Kitty said. "When I count to three, ok? One, two… MEOW!" Before Kitty could get to three, Alistair lightly pushed her forward into the mirror. Kitty felt the world go shaky and spin around her. She spun around and around, feeling as though her body was getting ripped apart.

She fell on her hands and knees into the real world. She vomited, feeling the worse she had ever felt in her entire life. She shakily rose to her feet, still feeling nasty at the trip.

"Great, I have to clean that up," Neb grumbled as Alistair appeared, who carefully made his way around Kitty's puke. "But, before I get to that, let me end the chapter with an overused cliché. Welcome, everyone, to Monster High. Ugh, I hate that cliché…"

 **BN: Yeah, Kitty's travel sick. Who would have thunk it? And yes, considering that Kitty's dad is the Slenderman, a** _ **myth**_ **, I figured making him from Monster High would be better than making him a demon from Hell. (Not swearing, I'm using it as a place. The Bible uses it in this context, therefore I can too.) Now, for the next few chapters, it's going to be split up into three different points of view: Kitty's, Neb's, and Lizzie's, with side POVs like Alistair and Maddie every once in a while. Just thought I'd let all of you know.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**

 ***Warning* After reading a certain note form an author, I have reason to believe that my FanFictions are compromised and are being illegally posted on other websites for profit. According to this author, they are _mirror images_ from what I have on FF. If you have _any_ information on this, let me know immediately. I will continue to post chapters of my fic, but be warned: I don't like people making profit off my hard work. If I find out any of you are stealing my stories, I will not hesitate to report you.**


	70. Roots

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys. So if you missed my warning in the last chapter, I'm going to state it again here. According to some author I found in the EAH fandom, there are allegedly sites who steal FanFiction from this site and post them on several other sites for profit. They are directly connected to the entirety of this site. Every fandom is being copied in time, so whenever an author updates, that site automatically does it too. I've checked two sites. One was a fluke, the other was a mirror site that gave my computer a virus. If** _ **anyone**_ **knows** _ **anything**_ **, please let me know. My stories will not be hindered by this, but I'm doing this for the enjoyment of you guys, not profit. The fact some dude is using** _ **my**_ **work for** _ **profit**_ **sickens me. Sorry, I'm not happy right now.**

 **Also, there are going to be three arcs while these guys are in Monster High, each one spanning across an entire day. I was looking at my arcs, and it would fit better if I had all three in Monster High. I'll try not to make too many references for those of you who don't watch the show.**

 **KCL: Neb and Lizzie are adorable because Neb's just so much fun to tease. However, this arc will show that just because they're more of a joke couple… they still care about each other. You'll see what I mean when the time comes.**

 **Prompt 70: Roots**

 **(Kitty)**

Kitty moaned in pain as she threw up again. Cupid's office was a nice little space, kept clean and well organize. Kitty felt bad she threw up all over the floor, but Neb was already on top of it. He was in a maids outfit, grumbling as he mopped up the floor.

"I question why Maddie had a mop and a maid's outfit in her suitcase," Neb grumbled.

"I don't know. You look adorable," Lizzie smirked, taking a picture on her mirror phone. Neb grumbled under his breath as he finished up mopping. He quickly stripped the maid outfit (wearing his normal one underneath) and tossed it to Maddie.

"Your fashion sense is disturbing," he grumbled.

"Thanks!" Maddie grinned.

"Not a compliment," Neb sighed. "Alright, this school is exactly like ours, except for Monsters. Kitty, just make your way to the lobby, go down the hall, fifth door on the right. Lizzie, just follow me. Maddie… don't get Sven killed."

"Will not not do!" Maddie saluted.

"What am I going to do with you," Neb muttered as he exited Cupid's office. Maddie grabbed Sven (kicking and screaming) after them, leaving Alistair and Kitty alone.

"You ready to find out more about your dad?" Alistair asked Kitty. Instead of giving him a straight answer, Kitty jammed her head into the trash can and retched. Alistair winced. "I'll take that as a 'Alistair, does it look like I'm ready to find out about my father?'"

After finally getting every possible thing out of her system and in Cupid trash can, Kitty and Alistair made their way toward Mr. Rotter's office. Alistair looked concerned at his girlfriend. "You weren't kidding about your travel sickness," Alistair noted.

"I don't joke unless I'm kidding," Kitty groaned, rubbing her stomach. "Are we there yet? I hate feeling motion sick…"

"We're right here," Alistair noted and opened the door to the office. The two walked into the office to find it empty except for a man at the front of the class. He was… apparently dead but still alice. He looked up at the door and scowled.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You aren't any of my students."

"No, we're not," Alistair said. "We're friends of Neb."

"Neb has friends," Mr. Rotter scowled. "That's a new one. What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for information… about my dad… Slenderman," Kitty said, still acting queasy.

Mr. Rotter's eyes seemed to glow. "Ah, Slenderman," he said in reminiscence. "He was a good student and a good friend. I have some old portfolios of his if you're interested in seeing his past."

"Really? That'd be great!" Kitty said, smiling a little. "I'm Kitty. Kitty Cheshire."

Mr. Rotter's smile flickered. "Cheshire?"

"Yeah, Cheshire. My mom's the Cheshire Cat," Kitty said.

"Ah… yes," Mr. Rotter said, looking somewhat scared at this information. "The info you want is over there in my library under Slender. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

Mr. Rotter left the room, eying Kitty carefully. Alistair looked after him, concerned. "He seemed to treat you weird when you mentioned you were a Cheshire."

"I noticed," she said suspiciously. "Maybe Neb would know?"

"Maybe. Let's look up your dad and then find Neb," Alistair said nervously.

 **(Neb)**

"Neb, where are we going?" Lizzie asked. She had a blindfold on and was being led by Neb someplace. They were currently outside on a Cliffside. "You aren't secretly going to kill me, are you?"

"Pfft, please," Neb scoffed. "That's our next year anniversary."

"Hilarious," Lizzie drawled. Neb guided her and sat her down on a bench. Neb grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off. Lizzie stared off into a beautiful sunrise as Neb sat next to her. "Neb…" she said, her breath taken.

"I would like to say that this was my idea," Neb said. "So I will. This was all my idea."

Lizzie rolled her eyes… but slipped a hand into Neb's. "I love it," she said. "I'm… sorry if I tease you too much."

"Please, the audience loves it," Neb chuckled. "Plus, I get paid for this."

"Dating me?" Lizzie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For being humiliated in public."

"I don't pay you…"

"It was a joke!"

The couple stared at each other before rolling their eyes. The moment may be perfect… but they still were one couple who didn't like perfection. "Hey Neb?" Lizzie asked after a moment.

"Yeah Liz?"

"I don't… say this to you a lot. It's hard for me… and you know why. But Neb… I just wanted to tell you… Neb, I love…"

"Neb?" someone asked. Neb and Lizzie whirled their heads around to find a metal girl with blue and black hair standing behind them. Neb looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me… but do I know you?" he asked.

The girl's mouth gaped. "Do you _know_ me?" she asked. "I'm Robecca. _Your girlfriend_."

 **(Maddie)**

"Come on Sven! Drink it!" Maddie chanted. Maddie and Sven had eventually found their way to the cafeteria, where most of the students were. Sven was, of course, ultimately terrified of everyone in the room, but a nice guy named Deuce managed to calm him down.

"Are you *hic* sure this is the *hic* last one?" Sven asked woozily, holding up a small shot glass filled with red sauce.

"Yep!" Deuce said, a bunch of monsters behind him yelling, 'CHUG!'. "One more shot of Heath Burns' Fire Sauce and you'll beat the creators record of one hundred glasses."

Sven nodded, his head swirling around as he gulped down his 101st glass of hot sauce. A cheering could be heard about the room and Maddie giggled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "Am I d-d-d-d-d-d-done?" he slurred, looking out of it.

"Yes you are," Maddie giggled. "I think next time I should handle the hot sauce challenges."

"You seem like a cool dudet," Deuce nodded. "Come by at lunch today. We have a poison ivy challenge with your name on it, if you're up to it of course."

Maddie beamed brighter than a light bulb. "I love this school," she breathed.

 **BN: Please note Sven did not eat that hot sauce out of his free will. How he drank it all… Maddie must have magic spells that expand his stomach. This chapter was basically doing three things: setting up Kitty's main plot across all three arcs, setting up Neb's plot, and making Maddie look like an adorable goof ball everyone loves because, let's face it, it's Maddie. That was the morning of the first day, and things are already super dramatic! How will things get worse? Come on guys, you know me. Things get worse so fast I don't even see it coming!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	71. Seperation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb and Sven.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: This arc is going to be one of my favorites. How do I know this? The reviews I got from last chapter. This is going to be** _ **awesome**_ **. Hehehehe… Also, fun fact about me. I cannot, for the life of me, write in first person. I used to be able to quite well… but then I wrote my first book,** _ **Death of the Teletubbies**_ **, in the third person, and ever since, I was only able to write in the third person.**

 **KCL: Naughty Neb, huh? I was debating on ending with his POV… but I decided to not be rude and end with Maddie's.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: You better believe Sven needed a miracle to eat that hot sauce…**

 **Prompt 71: Separated**

 **(Lizzie)**

Lizzie looked at Robecca… then over at her boyfriend. "Girlfriend?" she asked. "But…"

"Hold on, hold on, hold _on_ ," Neb said. He pointed at Robecca. "I don't know you. Heck, I've been here over a million times and I have _never_ seen you before! You can't possibly be my girlfriend because _Lizzie's_ my girlfriend!"

Robecca glared at Lizzie hatefully… before a smirk appeared on her face. "You might be trying to save her feelings… but I know you love me more," she said, walking over to the bench. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stack of pictures. "Take a look."

Instead of giving them to Neb, she handed them to Lizzie. Lizzie hesitantly grabbed them and looked through them. They featured Robecca and Neb, doing all kinds of things. One was them at what appeared to be a Monster Carnival, another in front of an unbuilt building (was that Monster High?), and another was of them sitting in the crowd of what appeared to be a sport.

Lizzie was convinced by the third photo… but managed to hold back her tears as she flipped between the pictures. However, the last one let the dam of tears break lose. It was Neb and Robecca… kissing.

"How could you!?" Lizzie sobbed and ran, not knowing where she was going. She just kept running, far away from Neb, far away from anything. Neb was cheating on her… and she felt awful…and to think… she loved him…

 **(Kitty)**

"Your dad wasn't very smart," Alistair noted as he examined a worksheet. Kitty and Alistair had found the file Mr. Rotter had mentioned and were currently filing through it. Kitty walked over behind Alistair and giggled when she saw the worksheet.

"That's, what, the sixteenth F you've found?" Kitty said with a smile.

"Seventeenth. You're forgetting how much he sucked at that roller derby thing."

"That wasn't really a subject, it was a sport activity."

"I still count it as an F."

Kitty rolled her eyes but continued to smile all the same. She went back to what she was looking at previously, which seemed to be a family tree. She smiled sadly at it. "It's… weird, knowing I have a side of my family I'll never know," she said aloud.

"He was a mysterious guy. Maybe Neb knows where they are?" Alistair asked.

"No… if they were here, I think I would feel something," Kitty sighed. She grabbed the long list and held it up…

…only for it to slightly unroll at the bottom. Kitty cocked her head and straightened it out. Tears nearly fell from her eyes. "Oh… Alistair, look at this…"

Alistair stood up and walked around to Kitty. He looked at the paper and his eyes widened. For there, under Slender's picture, was a small baby with cat ears labeled, 'Kitty Cheshire: My Pride and Joy.'

 **(Neb)**

Neb stared after Lizzie, refusing to believe this had happened. He remained frozen for about two minutes… only to turn on Robecca, red with rage. "WHAT THE CHEESE IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he roared.

Robecca shrugged modestly. "Just taking care of business," she said. "I mean, I'm upset you were cheating on me… but I'm willing to forgive you. She won't, crybaby, but what does that matter?"

"I don't even _know_ you!" Neb growled.

"Oh please, drop the act already," Robecca said, shaking her head. "I know you were trying to keep this whole 'cheating' thing going, but give it up. We found you out, and know you can be with me forever."

Neb banged his head on the bench. "Oh my cheesepuffs, if I were violent, I would have punched you in the face and probably cried out in pain because you're made of metal," he muttered. "I _don't_ know you. I have never met you before and I am 100% certain we have never dated."

Robecca frowned. "This is getting really annoying Neb," she said.

"I'm being annoying? Fantastic. I always was one for annoying my girlfriend," came a voice. Neb looked past Robecca and Robecca turned around. Robecca gasped and Neb groaned.

"Of course. Because we need _this_ cliché in this story," Neb muttered. For the person who they were looking at was none other than Neb himself.

 **(Maddie)**

"Y-y-y-y-you sure you w-w-w-want to d-d-d-do this Maddie?" Sven asked nervously. Maddie was sitting at a table with several monsters behind her. Deuce had set three massive plates of poison ivy before the Hatter and took his place next to Sven.

"Does it look like cats eat koala bears?" Maddie said with a mad grin. "When else do I ever get to eat poison ivy?"

"B-b-b-b-but it's n-n-n-not safe…" Sven said worriedly. Maddie smiled and pecked his cheek with her lips. Sven blushed nervously, looking around. "Ok, if y-y-y-you say so…"

"I find it adorable you care about me so much," Maddie giggled. "Deuce? Rules!"

"Alright, cool," Deuce nodded. "You have in front of you three plates of poison ivy. All you have to do is eat all of them under the creator of the challenge's time, three minutes."

"Pfft, only three?" Maddie asked. "I'll bet _everything in my hat_ that I can do it in _ten seconds_."

Sven's mouth dropped. "B-b-b-b-but you have e-e-e-e-e-everything in your hat!" he said.

"I know silly," Maddie giggled, then paused. "Oh…"

"Alright, fine. If you eat everything in ten seconds, then I'll owe you one," Deuce nodded. "Your time begins… Now!"

"Done!"

Deuce fumbled with the watch and stopped the time immediately when he started it. Sure enough, every plate was cleaned off. Maddie sat to the side, scratching her lips a little. "Have any anti-itch cream?" Maddie asked, hic-upping a little.

 **BN: Never challenge Maddie or Sven to an eating contest. Just don't… As for the other two couples, I hope you guys are starting to click together a few things. Neb and Lizzie's plot is pretty confusing, so it's ok to be a little lost. Kitty and Alistair, on the other hand… I want you guys to bare this in mind. Slender did that project when he was about a senior in high school. (Different in Monster High, but imagine him that age.) Kitty was born** _ **after**_ **he did the project. So really, you can imagine why Kitty was shocked to find herself on the chart at all. Question is, when and** _ **why**_ **would Slender put Kitty on a project he already did?**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	72. Alone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sven and both Nebs.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: You know, today is not my day. I just haven't been doing well all day. Knowing me, this is going up a day after I write this, so it was yesterday, but I don't care. I'm tired, my life is cheese, and all this stress is** _ **not**_ **good for my health. This fic may or may not go on hiatus until this cheesing tri ends… dear cheese I hate my life right now…**

 **EAH Geek: I'm not really sure how Maddie ate all that poison ivy… I'm not sure if I want to know.**

 **Holly O'Hair: Hey there! I'm not all too sure how Wattpad works, but so long as you give me credit and you aren't making profit of it, feel free too.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: I'm guessing Maddie eating poison ivy wasn't the happiest moment of the last chapter, huh?**

 **Prompt 72: Alone**

 **(Neb)**

"Can someone _please_ explain where there are two of me?" Neb asked.

"Sure," Neb said, shrugging. "But we need to label it so the audience can distinguish who's who."

"Smart idea," Neb said. "How about you're Nebecca and I'll be Nebzie?"

"Ship names. I like it," Nebecca smirked.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Robecca said, rubbing her head. "This is giving me a splitting headache."

"It's quite simple actually," Nebecca explained. "The Neb you _thought_ was me is _actually_ just a copy. Every universe has a different Neb. Like that Total Drama universe Neb. He's not me, nor this Neb, but he _is_ me."

Nebzie snapped his fingers. "So your saying we're the same person, but we have different memories," he said.

"Precisely," Nebecca responded.

"I'm still lost…" Robecca said, shaking her head. "Can I just… have my Neb and pretend this never happened?"

"I think a lot of my readers are asking that," Nebzie nodded. "Mind staying out of my way until these arcs are done?"

"Don't ask me things. It makes me look like a nice guy," Nebecca muttered.

"Trust me, I would never want us looking nice," Nebzie muttered and quickly ran off to find his missing girlfriend. (Lizzie, in case you guys are completely lost.)

 **(Kitty)**

"Why would I be on his family tree?" Kitty asked as she and Alistair walked down the hallway. They had wrapped up in Mr. Rotter's room and decided to just take a stroll while Kitty thought. "That project was done before I was born… so why would I be on it?"

"Beats me," Alistair shrugged. "He _did_ disappear for a long time."

"No… he wouldn't have come back home," Kitty said, shaking her head. "He didn't _want_ to leave me. The fact he _did_ … why would he come home and just leave me behind?"

"Point," Alistair conceded. "Maybe… no. I doubt it."

"What?" Kitty asked.

Alistair was silent a moment. "Maybe he…" however, Alistair was soon cut off by Neb running quickly toward them. "I'll tell you later," he said. "Neb, what's up?"

"Lizzie ran off because she thought I was cheating on her, and I technically was, but I wasn't, because this alternate version of me was dating this one girl but Lizzie didn't know that, so now I have to find her and tell her that I wasn't dating anyone other than her," Neb said in one breath.

Kitty and Alistair both blinked at this. "I'm not sure what to comment on," Kitty said. "The fact that you cheated on Lizzie or the fact that there's more than one of you."

Alistair groaned. "One Neb is enough, but two?"

"Oh come on! I'm not _that_ bad!" Neb complained. "But, forget about me for a moment because I'm not as important as Lizzie. Have you guys seen her?"

"No, but I can go look for her," Kitty answered. "I'm a girl. I can track people like that."

"Great," Neb nodded. "Alistair, go check the cafeteria. Lizzie probably isn't there, but go make sure Maddie and Sven aren't going to end up dead. Seriously, I leave them alone for a few hours…" Neb shook his head and took off. Kitty gave Alistair a parting kiss and went off to find Lizzie, leaving Alistair to head to the cafeteria.

 **(Lizzie)**

"He didn't… love you. He didn't… love you," Lizzie kept saying over and over. She was sitting underneath a flight of stairs, huddled in a corner, taking shaky breaths. "He didn't… love you. He didn't… love you."

"Lizzie?"

"Go away!" Lizzie called, her voice cracking. "I… don't want to talk about it…"

Kitty slid underneath the stares, looking at Lizzie. She had obviously been crying, but Lizzie managed to still look like a future queen. Lizzie looked at Kitty hopelessly. "I heard about Neb," Kitty said cautiously.

"He didn't… love me. I always had that… suspicion in the back of my mind… all those insults were real, all our teasing more than teasing… I thought maybe I'd go to far and push him away… I guess I did… he found someone else and it's my fault…" Lizzie sniffled, more tears exiting her eyes. "And to think I… I loved… him."

Kitty bit her lip. "Lizzie… remember back when Alistair and I first got together?" Kitty asked. "I was totally under the assumption he was cheating on me with Bunny. They've been friends forever after and I thought he was dating her behind my back. Thing was… he wasn't. It was a misunderstanding. Alistair loved only me and it was always going to be that way."

Lizzie sniffled again. "Thanks Kitty but… this isn't the same situation…" Lizzie said sadly.

"What if it was?" someone asked. Kitty turned her head to see Neb standing where the gap was. Lizzie froze, staring at Neb in fear… and agony. "Kitty… mind giving me some time with my… maybe ex-girlfriend? I need to talk to her."

Kitty nodded and promptly left. Lizzie and Neb stared at each other for several long seconds. Neb sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry to have to do this… but I have to end the scene here," he said to her.

Lizzie continued to stare and Neb… before weakly smiling. "You always were one for suspense…" she said weakly.

 **(Alistair)**

"So… what are these again?" Alistair asked hesitantly. He had made his way to the cafeteria, and before he knew it, he was sitting at a table with, according to Maddie, Rocky Mountain Oysters sitting in front of him.

"Our ticket to supreme victory!" Maddie said with a mad grin. "All you have to do is eat ten of them in five minutes! You got this!"

Alistair sighed, but didn't see anything wrong with them. Alistair reached down, grabbed one, and popped it into his mouth. He chewed it for a moment…

…only to spit it back out. "Ugh!" he muttered.

"There goes our three in a row streak," Maddie pouted.

 **BN: I question these food eating challenges, I do. For those of you who don't know, Rocky Mountain Oysters are bull testicles. Yeah, you heard me right. Anyway, this chapter was basically the start of Lizzie and Neb's rekindling. If you didn't understand the Nebception, let me explain. I believe that Neb is split into a million different people. Each Neb has a different path set and different memories to go along with him. Like the Neb in my Total Drama universes. He has different jobs and experiences there than he does in the EAH universe. The fact Monster High and Ever After High is a** _ **crossover**_ **universe, there are two Nebs, one for Lizzie and one for Robecca. They're the same person, but they have different paths. I'm not planning on doing a Monster High story, I was just establishing why there were two Nebs.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	73. Found

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept for Sven and Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ok guys, here's the scoop on my life and why I've been doing so bad. I have to write a paper for college, come up with a speech for college (and I can't do that until my stupid teacher grades my outline and the thing is due Tuesday), I have a website to design for school, I have a family vacation starting today, and I might be schizophrenic. I say this because I have all the symptoms of schizophrenia and I've been asked by several people IRL if I had it. I don't want you to think or treat me differently, because I haven't been diagnosed or anything, but I'm just in shock because all this cheese is falling on me now and I don't know how to react. Sorry, I'm just overwhelmed. I'm also going on a ski vacation for a few days, so don't expect an update until maybe Wednesday at the latest.**

 **Pickles: Ok, canon or not canon, in this universe, it was a rescue breath. Yes, Darling's lesbian, yes, Apple's going to be with a girl, no, it's not going to be Darling/Apple. Alright?**

 **Prompt 73: Found**

 **(Lizzie)**

Lizzie was still sitting in the corner in silence. Neb sat across from her, staring at her carefully. Lizzie could barely look at her 'boyfriend' as he sat there. When Neb began to hum, Lizzie lost it. "Would you shut up?! I'm trying to be mad at you!" she screamed at him.

"I don't like people mad at me. Laughing at me? Sure, fun. Mad people? I can't take it. Drives me nuts. So nuts I would steal KCL's ice cream and throw it at homeless monkeys. But that's probably me just sounding crazy," Neb said.

Lizzie stifled a laugh. "You can't… just come back and make it seem like this didn't happen," she said. "You cheated on me… and making me laugh won't make me forget about it."

"Correction: I didn't cheat on you," Neb said, standing up. "An alternate version of me was dating someone else. I don't know this Robecca chick. And I most certainly don't love her. Because the only person I could ever love is… well… you."

Lizzie stared at Neb. _No, he's lying. He wants to lead me back into a false sense of security so he can cheat on me again,_ she thought.

"I don't say it often," Neb said, walking over and sitting next to Lizzie. "And it kills me to admit it. We're a couple which thrives on you making a fool out of me. And most of the time, I hate it. Thing is Liz… how can I hate it when I love the person tormenting me? The reason I let you make a fool out of me is because… is because… I… love… you."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "You… you just…" Lizzie stammered.

"I just said the three words we'd promise never to say," Neb said, shaking his head. "I… I know I broke our promise. And I know you hate me. But… how else can I tell you that I didn't cheat on you? The only way I can prove it… is to tell you."

Lizzie was at a loss for words. Before she could say anything, Neb took a shaky breath. "Lizzie… we're rocky," he said. "It's hard to know if we love each other or not. I know we care for each other… but it's hard for us to see it. So… I'm going to come out and say it."

Neb leaned forward and kissed Lizzie. Lizzie sighed… but kissed him back. When he parted, he got down on one knee. "Lizzie Hearts," he said. "We're both seventeen years old. You're going to be the future Queen of Hearts and your mother is set on betrothing you. But… Lizzie… when it becomes convenient for you…will you marry me?"

Lizzie's eyes widened, a tear trickling from her eye. "You do love me…" she said. "You didn't lie… you… you…"

"Lizzie Hearts… I would literally fade away if I didn't," he said.

More tears fell from her eyes. Lizzie bent down and hugged Neb with all her strength and kissed him. When they parted, she said, "Neb Author… I love you."

"I know," Neb said, a rare smile on his face. "You know… I never got an answer to that question I asked…"

"No. Ask me again in a few years."

"Darn it. I thought ripping off Kitty and Alistair would work…"

"Oh shut up and kiss me again."

"So a few chapters ago we've only kissed three times, but after this, it'll be like, what, seven?" Neb promptly shut up when Lizzie kissed him again, to which he merely smiled.

 **(Kitty)**

"Do I even want to know?" Kitty asked worriedly.

Alistair, Sven, and Maddie all looked at each other. The entire cafeteria was a complete mess, tables over turned and food splattered everywhere. The three fairy tales in question were also covered in food, cake splattered across Sven's and Maddie's cheeks. Alistair nervously removed a smashed apple from his jacket.

"Um… no?" he guessed.

Kitty shook her head. "Good answer," she sighed. "Look, I'm going to head to the dorm, ok? Don't let Neb see you like this."

"Too late. And you're right Kitty. I'm amused," Neb said, entering the cafeteria with Lizzie right behind him, also amused. "Maddie, this is why I don't like giving you free time."

"But I _like_ free time!" Maddie whined.

Kitty rolled her eyes and left the three to be lectured by Neb. She made her way to the dorms (with a little help from some of the 'ghouls' around the school) and walked inside. She sighed and collapsed on the bed.

"Today's been either the best dream ever or the weirdest dream ever," she sighed, shaking her head.

 _How about we make it a nightmare?_

Kitty froze. "No… I got rid of you!" she said, standing up in fear.

 _I said I would be back. And this time… I'm not alone._

Before Kitty could respond, she heard a scream inside her head. Kitty grasped her ears in pain as she fell to her knees. "No… stop…" Kitty hissed but the screams were too much as she soon fell unconscious, unable to handle the noise.

 **BN: You know me. Always up on that suspense. Because I can. Anyway, so I'm sorry if you guys hate the fact I reused the wedding thing. It turned out in a different way, but I still reused the plot and I'm sorry if it annoyed any of you guys. Neb and Lizzie are probably my favorite couple in this universe. I love Kittystair and Madden too, of course, but Nebzzie seriously takes the metaphoric cake. Plus, I wanted a spin around on another couple in the spotlight, but keep some focus on Kitty and Alistair. (Or in this case, Kitty.) The next arc is going to be four chapters and is entitled the Paranoia arc. Take that as you will, I will see you next time!**

 **One other thing. Neb and Lizzie, while still a part of this arc, will take a back seat in the next one. The main POVs will be Kitty, Alistair, and, surprisingly enough, Sven. Just thought I'd let you all know.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	74. Voices

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Neb and Sven and Dark Kitty.**

 **Ben's Note of… Something: Ok, lots of news! Still back logged on homework, but I wanted to get this out! Next, KCL, hi! That author on FF you talked about, I actually already talked to them. We talked a bit and I got the whole mirror sites taken care of, so no people stealing from me! Also, what's wattpad? Someone wanted to post this on that site, and since I've never really heard of it, I just wanted to make sure it's not being used for personal profit or anything. Lastly, I jumped the gun. I'm not schizophrenic. As it turns out, I suffer from an anxiety disorder, which makes me worry or over react over things that don't make a lot of sense. It makes a lot of sense** _ **now**_ **, I was just worried, ya know? Anyway, enough of me, onto the story!**

 **Also, it's come to my attention that we're at seventy-four chapters. I've taken breaks… but whoa. This fic has pretty much blown away records of my fic completion rate… which, considering my ongoing fics, I haven't completely any yet. I'm just so proud I've gotten this far, and I thank all you readers for making me want to complete this so badly.**

 **Prompt 74: Voices**

 **(Kitty)**

Screaming… all that screaming…

Kitty couldn't take it. She had been stuck in her head for what seemed to be hours, listening to constant screaming and pain come from the inside. Kitty herself was tied to a wall of her mind. She was in a broken down courtyard that resembled Ever After High. Her's and Alistair's bench lay before her, broken in half.

Kitty moaned in agony. Another high pitched scream was heard and she flinched at the pain. It wasn't so much the scream… but the voices _after_ that made her flinch. _Make her DIE_ … _No one cares after what SHE did… Slender was great until SHE came along…_

" _Oh Kitty, Kitty, Kitty,"_ a voice similar to Kitty's purred. Kitty flinched at the voice of Dark Kitty as a version of Kitty, only bloodied, walked up to her. _"You thought I was gone, didn't you? Long gone, gone forever. You thought wrong, you naughty girl. Because I found_ exactly _what I was looking for. And you can't stop me this time, now can you?"_

"I… won't… stop… trying," Kitty said weakly.

" _You really are a pitiful excuse for a body,"_ Dark Kitty chuckled. _"Oh well. I'll make do. I just need to take away a few more prescious things from you and I'm all set."_

"What… are you… talking… about?" Kitty managed to say.

" _You haven't figured it out yet?"_ Dark Kitty laughed. However, it was cut short when a faint whisper could be heard. It was so faint Kitty could have easily missed it if the same whisper hadn't shut Dark Kitty up.

 _Hang on Kitty. I'm coming back, just hang on…_

Dark Kitty hissed. " _No, no, no! Not him again! Sorry Kitty, I'd love to stay and torture you some more, but this #$% just won't stay away from my prize! UGH! I'll be back shortly. Try to die while I'm gone, ok?"_

Dark Kitty vanished from Kitty's sight, leaving Kitty alone. Well, not entirely alone. Kitty screamed in agony again.

The screams hadn't left her.

 **(Sven)**

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but I'm not a-a-a-a-allowed in the girl's dorm!" Sven said fearfully as he followed his girlfriend to her dorm. After some convincing, Maddie managed to get Sven to follow her. As they approached the door, Sven suddenly got cold feet.

"Ah, come on Sven!" Maddie said, rolling her eyes. "We'll only be in there for a minute! I left my monster baking hat in one of my many suitcases! I'm sure Kitty won't mind you in there for a moment."

"I thought N-N-N-N-Neb said to stay out of the c-c-c-c-c-cafeteria," Sven said worriedly as Maddie opened the door.

"Silly, you don't know Neb as well as I do," Maddie giggled. "He doesn't _want_ us in the cafeteria, but he _needs_ us in the cafeteria. At least, I'm seven percent sure that's what he wants, but hey, can't blame a girl for guessing!"

Sven muttered something worriedly as he stepped into the dorm room. Immediately after he stepped inside, he flinched. "M-M-M-M-M-Maddie, I don't like whispering," Sven grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Whispers? I don't whisper silly!" Maddie smiled.

"N-n-n-n-no, the whispers… I don't like them."

Maddie stopped and looked over at her boyfriend. "What whispers? I don't hear anything," she said, dropping her fun voice and replacing it with her serious one.

 _He can_ hear _us…_

 _She didn't say we'd be heard…_

 _Can I kill him?_

"Gah! No death, no death, no death!" Sven screamed, covering his ears.

 _He_ can _hear us…_

 _Who is he?_

 _He's seen death before…_

"No, no, no!" Sven said, shaking his head. "No death! Bad death!"

"Sven? Sven! Listen to my voice!" Maddie said, shaking her boyfriend a little. "I don't hear any whispers so you have to tell me what they're saying, ok?"

 _She can't hear us…_

 _No…but she can hear_ HIM _…_

 _Interesting combo… she hasn't seen death…_

 _But she has seen_ HIM _…_

 _So has he… but he doesn't know…_

"Th-th-th-they s-s-s-said I've s-s-s-seen death," Sven said, shaking his head fiercly. "I c-c-c-c-can hear them b-b-b-because I've seen d-d-d-d-d-death…"

Maddie frowned… only for the realization to hit her. "Hang on… you… you said you killed your parents," Maddie said. Sven shook his head furiously and Maddie grabbed his cheeks. "Sh, I know it's hard for you to remember. You saw them die… but… Kitty saw her dad die… so why can't _she_ hear?"

 _The mad one knows…_

 _KILL HER!_

"No! N-n-n-not Maddie!" Sven screamed. The whispers stopped immediately and Sven's head cleared. Maddie looked at her boyfriend carefully, who wobbled back and forth. "K-K-K-K-Kitty…" Sven groaned.

Maddie turned around and looked at Kitty's bed. Sure enough, Kitty was there… only unconscious with her eyes open. She was sitting against the bed, her head bobbing back and forth. "Uh oh…" Maddie said worriedly.

 **(Alistair)**

"So you're saying you have _no_ idea what's wrong with Sven and Kitty?" Alistair asked Neb. Everyone minus Lizzie were gathered in the girl's dorm. Sven had covered his ears since the whispers had returned and Maddie was comforting him.

"On the contrary, I know _exactly_ what's wrong," Neb said. "I just can't _help_ them."

"And why not?"

"Plot reasons and about two arcs ago I told Kitty I would not help her fight her darkness," Neb said flatly. "I refuse to help her through this because of that promise."

Alistair roughly grabbed Neb's collar. "Screw your promise! Help her _now!_ " Alistair said loudly.

Neb sighed, shaking his head. He snapped his fingers and Alistair tumbled backwards. "No one ever learns," Neb said, shaking his head. "Fine, you want to help her? Be my guest. There's something in the room called wraiths. They only exist in Monster High, but they don't tend to bother anyone because no one can hear them. Only those who have witnessed death can hear a wraith. Kitty and Sven can hear them because they've both seen someone die. I, too, can hear the whispers."

Alistair stared at Neb for a second. "Who did you see die?" Alistair asked.

"No one… you need to know about," Neb said, shaking his head. "The problem is simple. The wraiths have obviously made a deal with _someone_ to infect Kitty's mind. Kitty is going to slowly be eaten away at by the wraiths until her soul no longer exists."

Everyone looked at Neb silently for a moment. "Why would anyone want to do that to Kitty?" Maddie asked, looking over at her friend.

"I _would_ tell you, but that would give away the plot of the next arc," Neb said simply. "If you want to help Kitty, you would need to both stop the wraiths _and_ find Kitty in her subconscious. Plus, considering who we're dealing with, you'd _also_ need to head off the person responsible for _hiring_ the wraiths, who would also be in Kitty's subconscious."

"So three things, all of which done in Kitty's subconscious, _before_ Kitty disappears forever?" Alistair said.

"Pretty much," Neb shrugged. "Oh… and all of it done _without_ my help."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Alistair said, shaking his head. "Fine, how do I get in Kitty's subconscious?"

"Correction: how are you and _Sven_ going to get in Kitty's subconscious?"

"W-w-w-w-w-what?!" Sven asked. "B-b-b-b-b-but!"

"Sven, listen," Neb said sternly. "Alistair can't hear the wraiths. On the off chance he finds Kitty, Kitty won't be able to talk to them because the wraiths are _in_ her head. It sounds a lot worse when wraiths are _in you_. Seeing as I refuse to help more than I already am, you're the only one who can hear them."

"B-b-b-b-but…" Sven said worriedly.

"What if I went?" Maddie offered. "All we have to do is kill a bug and then I can go with Alistair…"

Neb was already shaking his head before she finished. "The death has to be _sentimental_ ," Neb said. "The person has to _mean_ something to you. A bug or stranger won't cut it. For instance, if I up and killed myself right now, it'd work for you Maddie, because we are, despite my better judgment, best friends. However, if we killed Alistair, it probably wouldn't work because you two are close enough."

"Kitty's dying right now and you talk about killing me?" Alistair asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It was an example!" Neb snapped.

"Hang on… you don't care about anyone…" Maddie said.

"Yeah? So?"

"So how come you can hear the wraiths?"

"Not important," Neb said, shaking his head. "Now, Sven, will you go with Alistair?"

Sven looked nervously at Neb, then Alistair. Then, he looked at Maddie, who gave him a sad smile. He sighed. "Ok," he said weakly.

"Now how do we get _into_ her subconscious?" Alistair asked.

Neb smirked. "I know a girl," he said.

"Oh, _another_ secret girlfriend you neglected to tell me about?" Lizzie tsked as she entered the room with a girl with white eyes.

"Oh, come on Lizzie! I wasn't even _dating_ her!"

 **(Kitty)**

The screams continued as Kitty hung limp against the wall. Kitty had nearly given up as the screams continued to tear her mind apart. Tears trickled from Kitty face as she began to lose hope with every second she had to endure the noise…

 _Go…_

Kitty's head jerked up. She knew that voice… it's been so long since she heard it…

 _Here's a late birthday gift from me…_

The shackles holding Kitty to the wall vanished with a bright light. Kitty landed hard on her knees. The girl groaned, but weakly smiled. With the voices continuing to scream, Kitty weakly began walking toward the direction Dark Kitty had went.

 **BN: Yeah, this chapter was a long one, that's for sure. This one actually sets up several plots, not only for this book, but for some of my other uncompleted ones as well. Kitty being imprisoned inside her own mind by something her mind created is the major plot here, because this one ties in directly with the next arc. Pay attention to things Neb and Dark Kitty say and you might figure it out earlier. The other thing was to establish Sven's role in coming to Monster High. I don't just bring in pointless characters to do pointless things. The whole point of bringing Sven to Monster High was so he could help Kitty since he can hear wraiths. Also, speaking of wraiths, don't ask who Neb saw die. Just don't ask.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	75. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: You know, with my speech later today and just this weird feel in the air, I think today has something in store for me. I'm not sure if it's good, bad, or ugly, but if it's any of those things, let's pray it has something to do with cheese. Or, if you're not religious, meditate and pray to science. I don't believe in science, but hey, whatever works for you guys.**

 **Pickles: I congratulate you on catching up! Sorry if I was a bit rude in my author's note a few chapters back. Stressful times call for stressful note. I hope you like the story so far!**

 **Prompt 75: Darkness**

 **(Sven)**

Sven didn't like people touching him. The only person he allowed to touch him was Maddie, and let's face it, even that contact was limited. So when Neb's friend touched his face, he nearly had a mental breakdown.

"No, no, no! No touchy… no… touchy…" Sven said woozily and his vision faded into darkness. When he opened his eyes, he and Alistair were standing in what appeared to be a cave that glowed red but appeared to have a thick darkness in the air.

"Looks like whatever Neb's friend did worked," Alistair commented.

"I don't like c-c-c-c-caves," Sven muttered in fear.

"Do you like anything?"

"Maddie?"

"Eh, good enough," Alistair shrugged. He looked around the cave for a moment. "I didn't think Kitty's subconscious would be a cave. Eh, I guess a lot of things about Kitty should surprise me."

Sven, too, looked around the cave for a moment. After that moment, he screamed. "Gah! Bad memories, bad memories!" he said, banging his head against the wall.

"Sven! Knock it off!" Alistair said, grabbing Sven and pulling him back.

"No touchy!" he said, quickly yanking away from Alistair. "This is a b-b-b-b-b-bad cave! No, no, no, no, no! Peeta's cave… nope! I can't h-h-h-h-handle it!"

Sven, without any warning, bolted from Alistair down one way of the cave. Alistair called to the blue haired boy, but Sven refused to listen. He needed out of this cave. And he needed out of it fast.

 _Dear Sven… come back to apologize?_

Sven froze. No… no, it couldn't be. He… he…

 _Well guess what Sven? APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED! KILL HIM!_

 **(Alistair)**

"Maddie's so going to kill me," Alistair grumbled. After Sven had run off, Alistair figured it was probably best they split up. Sven, once he calmed down, would focus on the wraiths. This way, Alistair could focus on Kitty and the person responsible for making her like this.

Alistair was currently walking in the opposite direction Sven had run off in. He looked around the cave for any signs of activity, only to come up with nothing. Alistair quickened his pace, not wanting his girlfriend to suffer any more than she already was.

After another minute of walking, he sighed in relief. A girl wearing Kitty's cloths with his back to him was walking quickly down the cave. "Kitty!" he called to her.

However, as the girl turned, Alistair soon realized that it wasn't Kitty. This girl, who looked like Kitty, was covered in blood. When she saw Alistair, she screamed in frustration. " _NO! NOT YOU TOO!"_ she screamed.

"You… you must be Dark Kitty!" Alistair said.

" _Yeah… and you know what? This perfect day is turning into a complete nightmare!"_ Dark Kitty screamed. She then paused and looked at Alistair. _"Hang on… you're Kitty's boyfriend…"_

"And?" Alistair asked flatly.

An evil smile appeared on Dark Kitty's face. "I only need to take one more thing from her and she goes poof," she said evilly. "So… I'm going to kill you."

 **(Sven)**

" _STOP!"_ Sven screamed. The whispers that had started instantly stopped. "I d-d-d-d-don't know w-w-w-w-why you're here… b-b-b-b-but I'm not scared of you! Ok, maybe I am a little bit… but I don't want to be!"

 _HA! You not afraid? YOU'RE A COWARD! YOU ALWAYS WERE ONE!_

Sven flinched a little. "M-m-m-m-maybe I am a little afraid of everything," Sven muttered. "Maybe I am j-j-j-j-j-just a chicken. B-b-b-b-but… I'm not a-a-a-a-alone. I n-n-n-n-never w-w-w-w-was alone."

 _Pfft, and who would care about a #$% like you?_

"Maddie," Sven said firmly. "I know I d-d-d-d-don't offer a lot… I know she has t-t-t-to s-s-s-support me m-m-m-m-m-more than I support her… b-b-b-b-but… she loves me."

…

"You d-d-d-don't know love… you l-l-l-l-lied to me… I m-m-m-m-m-might have been your m-m-m-m-m-m-mind-slave once… b-b-b-b-b-but I'm not anymore. I'm my own p-p-p-p-p-p-person… and you d-d-d-d-don't control me! Or Kitty!"

… _Very well._

The whispers began again… only to vanish. Sven nervously looked around to see that the darkness had cleared, revealing the cave in front of him. A person floated in the center of the cave, someone Sven had hoped never to see again.

" _Be warned Sven,"_ the ghost of Peeta said. " _I helped you once. I will_ **never** _do it again."_

Sven nodded in fear as Peeta vanished. With the wraiths gone… Sven simply fell on his back and shut his eyes. "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Maddie… I n-n-n-n-need you…" he muttered.

 **(Kitty)**

The screaming stopped.

That was like a flood of relief on Kitty as she scrambled down what appeared to be a giant cave. As the screaming disappeared, Kitty fell forward in the shock of not hearing the burdened screams. A tear of relief fell from her eye.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"… I'm going to kill you!"

Kitty pushed herself to her feet. She recognized Dark Kitty's voice… and she was going to kill someone. Kitty stumbled forward toward her voice. She flung herself forward as she saw Dark Kitty charged her.

"No!"

" _NO!"_

" _Yes."_

Kitty's eyes widened. As Dark Kitty charged whoever was behind her, someone had walked into the area. He was a tall man as he slid over in-between Dark Kitty and Kitty herself. Kitty stared at the man with wide eyes.

"D-d-d-dad?"

 **BN: This chapter was to establish Dark Kitty's need to rid of everything in Kitty's life that makes her happy. Slender, her teleportation, Alistair, all of them needed to go. Dark Kitty even damaged Kitty's trust of herself with the suicide attempt to further help her own evil plans. Dark Kitty is a part of Kitty, and I want to make that clear as you read this story. Thing is, Dark Kitty's a sentient part of Kitty's subconscious, which makes it all the scarier. Another thing this chapter was meant to do is set up the Sven/Maddie story I have planned after this one is completed. Just as a hint.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	76. Dad

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sven and Neb and Dark Kitty.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Today has, surprisingly, gone really well for me. Maybe things are looking up! As for you guys, my fair audience, I have a question for you. I know Kittystair and Nebzzie are well accepted couples and absolutely adored by my fanbase. Thing is… what about Madden? I mean, they aren't a major couple in this story, but I still want them to be well liked because the story after this one will circle around them. So here's the question. Would you guys read a Madden story if I wrote one? Also, I got a lot of questions last chapter, so I'll answer them all in my individual notes.**

 **KCL: STOP EATING CANDY! There, did it work? :)**

 **Pickles: Wraiths are dark spirits that were once living that prey on souls of light. Peeta, in life, was full of darkness and rage and pain. So, when he died, his spirit became a wraith and fled to Monster High. Getting revenge on the one who inadvertently killed him is what drew him to Dark Kitty.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: Interesting Neb theory. Seeing as Neb is immortal so long as I continue writing, it's plausible. As for Dark Kitty, if I told you… it'd give the plot of the next arc away. Trust me, there** _ **is**_ **a science behind Dark Kitty's plan, I just can't reveal it yet.**

 **Prompt 76: Dad**

 **(Kitty)**

Kitty stared at the figure before her as Dark Kitty charged him. Dark Kitty screeched loudly as she tore through Slender. Slender instantly vanished, making Dark Kitty stumble and fall onto her face. Kitty felt a jab of pain in her mind and she grasped her head.

"Kitty!" Alistair called and ran to her.

" _NO! This isn't right! UGH!"_ Dark Kitty screamed and vanished from sight. Alistair grabbed Kitty and pulled her close.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"No… Alistair? Who… who was that who saved me?"

Alistair cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean who saved you?" Alistair asked. "That was your dad."

Kitty frowned. "My… dad? Alistair… I don't _have_ a dad."

Alistair looked at Kitty in confusion. "What do you mean you don't have a dad? You watched him die a few months ago."

Kitty shook her head. "No… I don't think so," she said. "I would remember it…"

Alistair continued to stare at Kitty in shock. "You mean… you don't…"

"I don't remember ever having a dad."

 **(Alistair)**

"So, what? He just doesn't exist?" Alistair asked angrily. After finding a very fearful Sven, Alistair, Sven, and Kitty returned back into reality. Kitty seemed to feel better and was already back to her normal self. Alistair, on the other hand, pulled Neb aside to ask him what the deal was with her memory.

"From what you're saying, it sounds as though Dark Kitty accidently _erased_ Slender from Kitty's mind," Neb said. "Dark Kitty didn't _mean_ to, but she did it all the same."

"Why was Slender in there in the first place?" Alistair asked.

" _I'll answer that,"_ a voice inside Alistair's head said. Neb and Alistair turned to see Slender walking toward them. As he entered the room, Kitty cocked her head to the side, squinting.

"Do I… know you?" Kitty asked.

" _No_ ," he said. " _I'm a friend of Neb's."_

"In some alternate reality you're my uncle, but let's not get picky," Neb shrugged.

"Wait, so wouldn't that make you and Kitty…"

"Cousins? Yeah, it's as weird as it sounds."

" _Anyway,"_ Slender said, focusing on Alistair. " _I was in Kitty's mind because I'm telepathic. I sent a version of myself into Kitty's subconscious to safe her."_

"So when you died, she just forgot you?" Alistair asked him, confused.

" _That was the idea. Kitty was plagued by wraiths because she witnessed death,"_ Slender explained. " _If she forgot about me, then she'd forget she ever witnessed death. The wraiths were gone by the time I was forgotten, but this way, Dark Kitty will never be able to use this same tactic again."_

"I have a question, since my audience will want to know," Neb said. "How did _you_ come back to life?"

" _I'm a demon who loves his daughter. There's always a way back,"_ Slender said.

"But… now she doesn't even _remember_ you," Alistair pointed out.

" _True, the memory of me might be gone from her mind… but my memory will always live on in her heart,"_ Slender said. _"Besides… I can still be with my daughter. She may not recognize me… but if Dark Kitty is ever conquered, the memory of me shall return. I might as well be with my daughter until that time comes."_

Neb merely smirked. "That won't be as far away as you might think," he said mysteriously. "If you need me, I'm going to go check on Sven and Maddie."

As Neb left the room, Alistair looked at Slender. "I'll give you some time alone with her," he said. "Don't screw up this time, ok?"

" _Shouldn't I be the one telling you how to treat my daughter?"_ Slender asked.

"I'm not the one who abandoned her for sixteen years," Alistair said. "Just… don't destroy her like you did last time, ok?"

" _I won't. I promise."_

 **(Sven)**

"Do you want to talk?"

"N-n-n-n-no…"

Sven and Maddie were in the boy's dorm. Maddie was holding her boyfriend in her arm, looking at him carefully. Sven was shivering and blinking back tears of fear.

"Sven… you can't keep it all bottled up…"

"He… threatened you."

"What?"

Sven took a deep breath. "The Wraith. Threatened. You," he said. "I was scared… terrified… but then you came up… and I was s-s-s-s-strong. No one will hurt you… no one."

"Sven…" Maddie started to say.

"Sh," Sven said, surprising Maddie. "I'm b-b-b-b-bad at this… I d-d-d-don't offer a lot to you. But I p-p-p-p-p-promise… I promise that I will l-l-l-l-l-l-love you… even if something scary is in the way…"

Maddie stared at her boyfriend and smiled. "That's brave of you Sven," she said. "And that's why I love you more." Maddie kissed him, and Sven, without flinching, kissed her back.

 **BN: Character development! Don't worry, Sven is still Sven, because he wouldn't be Sven if he wasn't Sven. Geez, that was a mouthful. Anyway, so yeah, Kitty doesn't remember Slender. Slender will kind of fade into the background after the next chapter due to plot reasons I can't mention. I want you guys to realize that Dark Kitty was using the death of Slender to damage Kitty. Like any good father, Slender would rather save his daughter and be forgotten than let her suffer. There'll be a heartfelt chapter featuring them next chapter, but until Dark Kitty is gone, Kitty won't remember Slender in the full capacity. Sorry if this chapter was confusing to anyone, but I tried, mmkay?**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	77. Together

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sven and Neb and Dark Kitty.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: You know, should I** _ **admit**_ **I own Dark Kitty? I did make her up and all, but she's an evil villain that does terrible things. The fact I invented her… not good. Then again, Dark Kitty was based off something of my own subconscious, so only I really know how to write for Dark Kitty. But hey, things happen and we have to live with it. Oh, speaking of things happening, I can confirm Kitty and Neb** _ **are**_ **cousins. It's creepy how it works out, but that's the way things are.**

 **KCL: Ooo! Candy hearts! Love it! I have a bag sitting right next to me as I write this chapter o' fun. I LOVE THOSE THINGS!**

 **Hello: I don't hate Pickles. I can sound kind of offensive sometimes and I don't really** _ **mean**_ **to. It's really hard for me to hate people, and I'm sorry if people think I do. So, no, I don't hate Pickles, I love all my reviewers.**

 **Pickles: Hey, apple cider! Thanks! To answer your question, yes, she will. It'll be at the end of the next arc, but I say something else at the bottom. Also, I don't hate you. I'm sorry if I made you think that. I'm typically anti-social and I can't handle social situations how most people can. So if I come off mean, I don't mean to offend you, I just can't handle social situations well. I love all my fans, you included. Sorry if I made you think I hated you.**

 **Prompt 77: Together**

 **(Kitty)**

Kitty looked awkwardly at the man in the room. After Alistair left, Kitty was left with the tall man without a face. He merely stood there, seemingly to stare at her. "Um… can I help you?" she asked him.

" _In a matter of fact, you can,"_ the man said. " _My name is Slender. Slender Man. I have a daughter in your school who is very, very dear to me."_

After hearing this, Kitty seemed to relax. "Oh, ok," she said with a smile. "Who is it?"

" _I'm afraid I can't tell you… but I have a message for her for you to deliver,"_ Slender said.

"Alright, I'm listening," Kitty said intently.

Slender nodded and took a mental breath. " _I want her to know… that I love her. We may be apart and she may not know who I am for a long, long time. I've done things to her that… damaged her. I left her alone for so long and made her feel abandoned. But I only did it because of how much I truly cared for her. She may not understand why I've done the things I've done, and if she ever remembers me, she might be frustrated or confused. But she needs to know I will always love her. She may feel alone or that there's someone out there who hates her. But… let her know that I love her. And if she doesn't believe you, know that my love is always in her heart."_

Kitty listened with all her might to Slender's message. As he progressed, a single tear exited her right eye. Slender noticed it, and if he had a mouth, he would have smiled. " _Thanks Kitty. That's all I wanted to say."_

Right as Slender turned around to leave, Kitty said, "Wait. You didn't tell me… who your daughter is. How can I deliver the message if I don't know who your daughter is?"

Slender stopped, but didn't turn back around. " _Don't worry about it Kitty,"_ Slender said. " _She already heard it."_ Slender vanished, leaving Kitty a little bit confused as of what just happened.

 **(Neb)**

Neb quietly shut the door to the boy's dorm. Maddie and Sven were both asleep, cuddling with each other. He was a sarcastic person and didn't care for much… but they were just too adorable to disturb. That wasn't to say Neb hadn't taken a picture for blackmail, but it was adorable all the same.

Neb took a few steps into the hallway and looked around. Lizzie was off exploring and Alistair was… wherever Alistair was. Neb took in a breath and took a few more steps.

"Hey Neb."

"Kitty," Neb said, briefly turning around to see Kitty standing in the hallway. "I thought you were resting."

"I thought I'd take a walk," Kitty shrugged. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I was going to go take care of something, actually," Neb said. "Plot stuff and all."

"Oh, ok. Don't let me get in your way then," Kitty said with a smile. Neb nodded and turned back around, only to pause.

"You know… I noticed four things I thought you should know," Neb said, not looking at Kitty.

"Oh? What?"

"You probably won't believe me, but I'll say them anyway," Neb said simply. "One, one of my guns is missing. That doesn't really pertain to you, but I thought I mention it. Two, when you were in your subconscious, Dark Kitty erased something from your memory, leaving a gap inside your conscience mind. That might not make a lot of sense, but it might in a moment. Three, for a traumatic experience, you're much too happy. You're normally depressed and fearful after something like this, but no, you aren't."

"Interesting, but seriously Neb, I'm fine," Kitty assured him.

"Alright," he said, shaking his head. "Except… the last thing."

"And what's that?"

Neb chuckled, shaking his head. No one knew his expression when he asked Kitty the question. The only thing anyone knew was that if they listened closely, he already knew the answer before he asked.

"How long have you been Dark Kitty?"

Kitty stared at Neb for a moment… before smirking. "Perceptive as ever," she said, shaking her head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Neb's missing gun. "Shame I have to kill you now rather than later."

"It's better now. I love making my arcs end with a bang. Quite litera-"

 _ **BANG!**_

 **BN: This chapter was kind of a fair well to Slender. You'll see him at the end of the fic, but I just wanted a good chapter with him saying good-bye to Kitty. Sure, Kitty didn't really understand, but when/if she remembers him, she'll remember that farewell too. Also, the end scene. I'll let you speculate exactly what happened until the next arc, the Murder Arc. And trust me, it's not as gruesome as it sounds.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review.**


	78. Put Your Hands Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Neb, Sven, and Dark Kitty.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Mixed reactions last chapter. Trust me: I know how to make this work with science. I don't believe in science, but I know how this can work with it making complete sense in the end. This arc is six chapters long and, like the other two, is split off into POVs. You'll see some from Lizzie, Alistair, and Maddie, with side POVs from Kitty. With Neb dead and Sven exhausted… makes sense really.**

 **Also, we're now on day three. So, Dark Kitty shot Neb sometime during the night. This is now the next morning after the shooting. So even if Neb was alive (he wasn't), he would have bled to death before he could have gotten help. So, if you haven't really gotten the hint yet, I'm confirming right now that Neb** _ **is**_ **dead. He did** _ **not**_ **revert to author form, he was shot dead right then and there.**

 **EAH GEEK: Yes, Kitty just killed Neb. Well, Dark Kitty did, but either way, Neb is dead.  
**

 **Prompt 78: Put Your Hands Up**

 **(Lizzie)**

Lizzie yawned as she began her day by walking down the foreign school's hallways. No one was around (strangely enough) and she figured that she should at least _check_ on her boyfriend. Knowing Neb, he was probably seeing if he could fly by jumping off the roof. Lizzie didn't worry though. No matter what he did, Neb always seemed to survive.

Lizzie hummed to herself as she thought of him. Neb was… definitely not who she expected she would end up with. He was obnoxious, sarcastic, hated basically everything, and made it seem like he was the god of their universe, as if he knew everything that was going to happen and dictated it as such. Lizzie found him so infuriating most of the time… but she still could not bring herself to hate him. At least, not entirely.

She thought back to when they first met and couldn't help but smile. They _despised_ each other, even more than they did now. It was funny… because through all they had been through, Neb, for some reason, always found some way to let her know that everything was ok. Sure, he was sarcastic about it… but that sarcasm let her know that he was still her Neb.

Lizzie shook her head. _Her_ Neb? Geez, since when did she start calling him that? She shook her head, praying that Neb wouldn't tease her about it, even though she knew it was all in her head and there was no way he would know.

As she continued making her way through the school, she felt something. It was a tug in her heart, something that hurt so bad she wanted to fall to the ground in pain. She gasped at this and grasped her heart. That was odd. The Hearts family had perfect hearts. Heart conditions were nonexistent…

As if by instinct, Lizzie turned her direction and practically ran. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to something. As she went farther, the pain started to grow more and more unbearable. She turned a corner… and froze.

For in front of her was none other than Neb's dead body. And Lizzie screamed.

 **(Maddie)**

Maddie groggily woke up, lying next to Sven. She smiled at his sleeping form and got up from the bed. She figured she should leave before someone found out they slept in the same dorm. They didn't do anything (which was a mutual agreement from both of them) but it still would look bad to some people.

As Maddie went for the door, she turned back and smiled at her boyfriend. He really was growing up just for her. Hopefully, one of these days, Sven would grow up for himself. But… it was nice to have someone care about her so much that he'd face his many, many fears for her.

Maddie grabbed the door and was about to open it when something strange happened. She cocked her head to the side as she listened closely. "Neb? Are you… narrating?" she asked.

 **Technically I'm Ben in this form, but yes, it's me.**

"Why did you go author form? You haven't done that since before the kidnapping arc," Maddie said in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

 **Yes and no. No, in the sense that, plots are in motion that will end to a happy ending for everyone.**

"Then why is something wrong?" Maddie asked.

 **Yeah, about that… I'm dead.**

 **(Alistair)**

Alistair awoke sitting next to Kitty. They had found each other in the middle of the night wandering around the school and figured they could just sleep on the bench Lizzie and Neb were on a few arcs ago. Alistair yawned and smiled at his girlfriend.

"She perfect in every way," he said to himself. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, can tear us apart."

"Are you Alistair Wonderland?" came a voice. Alistair turned around to find a girl with black hair and green skin approaching him. She appeared to have metal plating around her joints, keeping her together. She had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm Alistair. Pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile.

The girl rubbed her arm. "Frankie," she said nervously. "And I wish it was a pleasure, but… I have… two things of bad news…"

Alistair frowned. _And things were just starting to get back to normal,_ he thought to himself. "Alright, what are they?" he asked.

Frankie bit her lip. "I'm sorry to inform you… but Neb Author was murdered sometime last night in the middle of one of our halls."

Alistair stared at Frankie. Neb… dead? No, no, he couldn't be… he survived Peeta's gunshot… he survived the cave collapsing… he couldn't just… "The second thing?" he asked.

Frankie looked grief stricken. "Have Kitty Cheshire wake up and put her hands up," she said weakly. "Because I was told to have her be under arrest for not only the murder of Neb Author, but also for the indirect murder of Slender Man."

 **BN: Just so you know, Slender is not dead** _ **again**_ **. Frankie is referencing the first time of Slender's death. You might remember Mr. Rotter's reaction to the name** _ **Cheshire**_ **two arcs ago. This will come up in this arc. Another thing is the fact of Maddie's ability to communicate with me. Neb is dead, and there's no denying he's as dead as a doornail. But Maddie can still** _ **hear**_ **me. So, while this arc is addressing Kitty being a Cheshire and Dark Kitty, it's also going to be Maddie helping Lizzie through her grief with the help of Neb's voice.**

 **Also, we're now on day three. This took place the morning after Neb's death. I just thought I'd let you all know that.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review.**


	79. Uncalled For

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Neb, Sven, and Dark Kitty.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Again, more mixed reactions. Here's the thing about Neb. People have problems with killing the author. Listen: I'm the author. I can kill off whoever I want and have it make sense. Neb died, sure, tragic, but the thing about Neb is this: the only way he could have died is if he** _ **let**_ **himself get killed. I'll let you speculate on what I mean, but in general, in this universe, the author can die, because authors exist. (Brooke exists, doesn't she? Why can't Neb?)**

 **Funny story. So my redid prompts, the ones we've been following for a while… as it turns out, I did my math wrong. I** _ **thought**_ **I had narrowed it down to 101 prompts… I narrowed the prompts down a little too well. I narrowed them down to** _ **91**_ **prompts. So, I added ten more prompts into the series. There are still only two more arcs after this, but they are now much, much longer. Also, the last arc takes place in the far future, so all my stories I have planned will all take place** _ **before**_ **it. I'll say it again later, but I thought I'd mention it now too.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: Again, I can do whatever I want. If I want to arrest Kitty, I'll arrest Kitty. (Sorry… tired, annoyed, ate** _ **way**_ **too many cheesepuffs, and I'm just… grr. Sorry if I'm taking it all out on you.)**

 **Prompt 79: Uncalled For**

 **(Maddie)**

"What do you _mean_ I can't visit her?!" Maddie demanded. She was standing outside of a door somewhere in the catacombs. Deuce had informed her where Kitty was being held and Neb filled in the lines from the author stage.

"Sorry… Headmistress Bloodgood and Mr. Rotter said _specifically_ only Kitty and her boyfriend are allowed in there," Frankie said awkwardly. "Um… sorry I can't be more help than that."

Maddie screamed in frustration, practically tearing her own hair out. "Come _on_! I can't just sit aside! I need to help these guys!"

Frankie gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you," she said.

 **Geez, she's better in canon. She's adorable in canon.**

"Neb!" Maddie hissed in a voice low enough that Frankie couldn't hear. "Lizzie is your… _was_ your girlfriend! Being disembodied means you can find other women adorable? No, it doesn't!"

 **Sorry, being dead doesn't really sit well with me. Well, I'm not** _ **dead**_ **dead. I'm still writing this story, right? Also, Lizzie's not adorable. She's a beautiful young women that I can't believe is mine. Speaking of Lizzie, ask Frankie where Lizzie is.**

"If you won't let me in to see Kitty and Alistair, can you tell me where Lizzie is?" Maddie asked Frankie.

"Oh, she went to the morgue. Travel a little down this corridor and go down. You'll know it when you see it," Frankie said.

"Why is Lizzie in the morgue?" Maddie whispered as she made her way away from Frankie.

 **Probably admiring my drop dead gorgeous dead body.**

"Really? Puns?"

 **Hey, I'm dead. I can make as many death puns as I want and get away with it.**

 **(Alistair)**

Alistair was kind of ticked off, but managed to keep himself calm. Kitty worriedly sat next to him as Mr. Rotter paced back and forth across the room. It was a dark room with a table sitting between the couple and Mr. Rotter. Alistair bore his eyes into the teacher, not leaving him for a second. "Why is Kitty here?" Alistair finally asked.

"Why else? She murdered two people," Mr. Rotter growled.

"You have no _evidence_ she killed Neb!" Alistair said. "Plus, she didn't even kill Slender! That was the March Hare!"

"Wrong!" Mr. Rotter said, slamming his hands on the table. Kitty flinched but Alistair didn't dare move. "We have evidence that Miss Cheshire killed both victims _and_ desired bloodlust on both of them."

"Now that's _uncalled for_!" Alistair said, leaping to his feet. "Kitty wouldn't _dare_ want her father dead! Nor Neb! Although, Neb did kind of deserve it sometimes, but Kitty wouldn't kill him out of hate!"

"I hear you defending her more than her defending herself," Mr. Rotter snipped. "Why is that?"

"Because, I don't know, _I'm her boyfriend_ ," Alistair said flatly. "Besides, she's in shock. She's like this, and quite honestly, I don't blame her."

Mr. Rotter sneered… only for a smirk to appear on his face. "Fine then. Here's the evidence," Mr. Rotter said, pulling out a book. "This book was delivered by Neb himself years before today. It records the past, present, and has details of the future engraved into it and it self-updates. I've marked two pages you just have to see."

Mr. Rotter pushed the book across the table. Alistair grabbed it and opened to the marked pages, which so happened to be right next to each other. The top of the page was labeled _Deceased/Reincarnated_. Alistair went down the list until he found Slender and Neb.

 _Name: Slender Man_

 _Universe: Monster High_

 _Death: Elevator_

 _Murderer: Kitty Cheshire/March Hare_

 _Reason: March Hare out of revenge. Kitty Cheshire because of sheer hatred._

 _Article Updated: 100 years ago_

 _Reincarnated: Yes_

 _Name: Neb Author_

 _Universe: Unknown_

 _Death: Shot_

 _Murderer: Kitty Cheshire_

 _Reason: Because she wanted to._

 _Article Updated: Yesterday_

"This doesn't make any sense," Alistair said. "Sure, Neb's does, but Slender wasn't killed a hundred years ago, so this book is a sham."

"As I said, this book contains _future events_ as well as past ones," Mr. Rotter said. "Slender hasn't been around a hundred years… but that article has. It knew he was going to die. And when I heard Slender had had a child with a Cheshire, I knew his fate was doomed."

 **(Lizzie)**

"You stupid… stupid… stupid…" Lizzie muttered, tears falling from her eyes as she clung to Neb's dead body. Neb was resting on a gurney, still dressed in his bloodied cloths. According to some of the students, Neb had clearly stated if he ever died, he was under no circumstances to be undressed. So, Lizzie didn't care as she cried tears into his now dried blood.

"Lizzie?" came a hesitant voice. Lizzie recognized it as Maddie's, but didn't respond. "Are you…"

"Don't you _dare_ ask me if I'm ok!" Lizzie practically screamed.

"I wasn't… going to," Maddie said awkwardly. "Lizzie… are you…are you so certain Neb is dead?"

Lizzie didn't know what came over her. She didn't remember leaving Neb's corpse at all. All she remembered was ending up pinning Maddie against a wall, rage in her mind. "OF COURSE HE'S DEAD!" she screamed at her. "I WOULD KNOW IF HE WERE ALIVE! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND MADDIE! HE'S… He's… he's…"

Lizzie couldn't take and burst out sobbing again, falling to the floor. Neb was her life… a part of her. She couldn't… she couldn't _live_ without him… even if she said she wished she did sometimes…

Maddie calmly wrapped her hands around Lizzie. "Lizzie… he's moved on," she said to her. "You need to too. He doesn't want you to beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault he's dead."

Lizzie sobbed again… then paused. "Y-y-y-y-you're right," she sniffled, wiping her tears away. "It's not my fault." Anger grew on her face. "It's Kitty's."

 **BN: Nice choice of words Maddie. That's exactly what I wanted to happen. No, seriously, it was. No sarcasm here, nope. Lizzie's** _ **supposed**_ **to be angry. You'll see why soon enough… Anyway, this chapter was basically setting up why Kitty was looked at weird by Mr. Rotter. He** _ **knew**_ **Slender was going to die since he was** _ **born**_ **. Once he realized that it was going to be his own daughter, Mr. Rotter basically wanted to, in case she ever showed up, arrest Kitty for his murder. Sure, Slender's alive now because he reincarnated, but to Mr. Rotter, Kitty still killed him. Same with Neb, to a lesser extent. Also, we both** _ **know**_ **Dark Kitty killed Neb… but the book can't** _ **distinguish**_ **it. Dark Kitty is a part of Kitty. Therefore, everything she does falls onto Kitty's shoulders. It's unfair, but the harsh reality of what some real life people have to go through. Sometimes, we do things that** _ **we**_ **didn't do, but we did, thus, it's our fault. Kind of sad, but what can we do?**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	80. Blame

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb, Sven, and Dark Kitty.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Today is one of those days where I'm just like: screw life. Then again, a lot of my days are like that, so I guess I should just shrug it off and move on. But things are just bugging me and it's annoying. Ugh. Anyway, I don't have much to say that isn't complaining about existence, so I'm just going to dive into it and not ask questions.**

 **KCL: Frankie wouldn't be much help in this situation. You see, Neb's been dead for several hours. A spark at Frankie's magnitude wouldn't work because Neb's simply been dead far too long. However, someone** _ **else**_ **might be able to bring him back to life in the same way… but the odds of them figuring out they could would be slim to none.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: Aw, thanks. It's not your fault. :)**

 **Prompt 80: Blame**

 **(Alistair)**

Alistair stared at Mr. Rotter for a few moments. "If you knew he was going to die, then why not stop him?" Alistair said. "Seems like to me you killed Slender by not reporting that his death was going to happen. Maybe if you told Slender he was going to die, then none of this would have happened."

Mr. Rotter glared hatefully at Alistair… before smirking. "If I told Slender he was going to die by his daughter's hand, your girlfriend would never have existed. Which would probably be better for you, since you're dating a killer."

Alistair shook his head. "Kitty didn't kill Slender _or_ Neb," Alistair said. "This book means absolutely nothing to me, ok? Now then, can we please be left alone?"

"Fine," Mr. Rotter said and left the room, leaving Alistair and Kitty alone. Alistair sighed, shaking his head angrily.

"I'll get you out, ok?" Alistair said.

"Sure…" Kitty said weakly. Alistair faintly smiled and shook his head. She was distant, almost unresponsive. Alistair wished she'd be more helpful… but he understood why she wasn't.

 **(Lizzie)**

"I'm sorry, you can't go…" Frankie started to say. However, she was completely cut off as Lizzie shoved her aside and shove the door open. Maddie followed her, looking worried.

Alistair looked up at Lizzie confused as she entered the room. "Lizzie? What are you…" he started. Unfornetley, he never finished. Lizzie shoved past him and grabbed Kitty by her shoulder's roughly, looking as though she had no remorse in her eyes.

" _You_ killed Neb!" she screamed. " _You_ did this! _You're causing me all this pain!"_

"Lizzie," Kitty said.

"NO! YOU DID THIS!" Lizzie screamed. "You took him away from me!"

"Lizzie, calm down!" Alistair said, trying to grab her shoulder. Lizzie threw Alistair's hand away and got up in Kitty's face in an angry rage.

"NO! SHE DID THIS TO ME!" Lizzie screamed. Alistair, not wanting his girlfriend hurt, grabbed Lizzie and pulled her across the room. Lizzie was screaming senselessly at Kitty as she was dragged out of the room. Alistair dropped her outside and sighed.

"Lizzie, calm down," Alistair said calmly.

"No! She killed Neb! She killed my…"

"Boyfriend," Alistair nodded. Lizzie stared at Alistair… and the tears began to flow. "I know it must be hard for you. You lost someone you truly love and now he's gone."

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" Lizzie said, breaking down and falling to her knees. "He's… he can't…"

Alistair walked over to Lizzie and put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok Lizzie," he said. "We'll find out who shot Neb and avenge him. He would want that. But it's not Kitty. We'll find the real killer. I promise."

 **(Maddie)**

Maddie hummed to herself as she sat down on one of the chairs around the table. She figured she was in the room, so she might as well stick around. Maddie gave Kitty a big smile. "I hope they treat you well down here," Maddie said. "Neb told me _all_ about prison in real life. Said it wasn't very nice. Makes me wonder what he was doing in prison, but then I forget and just shrug it off."

"Interesting," Kitty said.

"It's kind of weird with Neb not being here. I mean, he was my best friend and I loved him like a weird brother," Maddie reminisced. "I don't believe you killed him, I truly don't, but whoever did kill him really took out one of the best people in this universe."

 **Aw, thanks Maddie. I'm touched.**

"But then he could be really obnoxious," Maddie continued, hiding a smirk. "He was kind of a snob and jerk, and really, in a way, he deserved to die, at least a little. But he was Neb. He wouldn't be the snob he was when he died if he wasn't a snob, right?"

 **I with draw my earlier statement.**

"That's great Maddie," Kitty said.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well," Maddie said genuinely. "I know that, inside, I'm crying like crazy because I'll never see Neb again. Lizzie's having a complete mental break down. Alistair's… Alistair. You really are taking this well."

"Well, maybe it's because Neb _refused_ to help me in a time of crisis," Kitty huffed. "He was so self-centered…"

"True, but he still cared about us," Maddie countered. "We can't dwell on negative Neb. We need to focus on the positives! Always!"

 **Hey Maddie?**

"Always positive," Kitty said to herself. "You know… positive is a weird thing for me right now."

 **Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddie?**

"I mean, Neb is dead, Dark Kitty is out to get me, I'm not sure if me and Alistair are going to last, and my #$% father went and abandoned me!"

 **You see, I kind of neglected to mention something earlier…**

"Wait," Maddie said, ignoring Neb. "I thought… you forgot you had a father."

Kitty stared at Maddie for a moment before chuckling. "Silly me," she said, shaking her head. "You really shouldn't have heard that…"

… **Alistair's statement about the killer was wrong…**

Kitty reached into her pocket and withdrew Neb's gun. "…because now I have to kill you," Kitty said with an evil grin.

… **Kitty's the one who killed me.**

 **BN: I feel evil. I don't like feeling evil. This chapter was too establish Lizzie's hurt and Neb being a slow poke in giving Maddie information she needed earlier. Trust me, Lizzie's role isn't done just yet and Maddie's in a situation where she may or may not be dead in a chapter or two. We'll just have to wait and see, huh? … I blame Neb!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	81. Gun

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb, Sven, and Dark Kitty.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I'm not doing well. I might have to go on hiatus again, because, let's face it. I've been snapping at pretty much all my reviewers and it's not really nice of me. So, while this is the one arc I** _ **shouldn't**_ **abandon you guys, I can't go on treating you guys like you're pieces of cheese. You** _ **aren't**_ **. I love each and every one of you, from KCL to Rainbow Swirl to Pickles to EAH GEEK to anyone else who reads and leaves the occasional review or simply just reads it. I shouldn't write when I'm feeling this way, and if I have sounded mean or a jerk, then I need to obviously shape up before I come back.**

 **Pickles: Um... Neb's me. The fact you get pleasure from my death isn't... reassuring... Also, _if_ I wrote crap, yes, they'd still get money... but last I checked, I don't write crap...** **I apologize, and I really am sorry if I hurt you.  
**

 **Hello: Is _that_ what this is about? Yeah, KCL's great, she was the one who helped me create this fic, so sure, I might show bias toward her. That doesn't mean I love anyone else _more_ than someone else.**

 **Prompt 81: Gun**

 **(Maddie)**

"You could have _mentioned_ that a lot sooner then you did," Maddie whispered angrily.

 **Yeah, but I like ending chapters on a cliff hanger. Makes people want to come back and read what happens next. Plus, if you read the author's note, I've been kind of a jerk recently.**

"I hate you sometimes," Maddie whispered.

 **I hate me sometimes too. It's a natural thing, but hey, what can I do?**

"Oh _shut up!"_ Kitty hissed. "No one cares Neb! _NO ONE CARES_!"

… **That's a new one.**

"Wait, since when can _Kitty_ hear you in author form?" Maddie asked, cocking her head to the side.

 **Trust me, you should be the only one to know who and what I am.**

"But she isn't, is she? Oh, look! Maddie, not as special as she thought! You thought you were blessed, being able to hear authors and helping shape the story. Well guess what? You _aren't!_ " Kitty screamed.

Maddie looked up. "Neb? I thought I was the only one," she said.

 **You** _ **should**_ **be! Even** _ **Lizzie**_ **doesn't know what I am!**

Maddie turned to Kitty, looking at her suspiciously. "I highly doubt Neb would tell you he's the author over Lizzie," Maddie said. "Who told you and how can you hear him?"

Kitty laughed evil and cocked the gun. "I think we're forgetting who's on gun point. Maddie, if it makes you feel better… I was going to shoot you first anyway. You always were a thorn in my side. Saving Kitty when she jumped, looking after her when she was depressed, making Sven help her… yeah, you were always going to be first," Kitty said, licking her lips.

"Wait… you aren't Kitty…"

 **Maddie, what I did in the Kidnapping arc, now!**

 _ **BANG!**_

 **(Alistair)**

The gunshot rang from inside the cell. Alistair looked at Lizzie, who looked up at him. Alistair rushed the door in and slammed it aside, looking around the room. Kitty had, somehow, escaped from the room. The only one inside was Maddie, who was on the ground.

"Maddie!" Alistair said, rushing to her side. However, it turned out he didn't need to, as Maddie soon hopped to her feet, perfectly fine with a smile on her face.

"I'm alive!" she cheered. "And KCL thought Ben was going to kill me. Silly KCL," she said, winking.

"Who… what happened?" Alistair asked, deeply confused about what was going on.

Maddie deflated, looking sadly at Alistair. "Um… yeah… Kitty… kind of… tried to kill me," Maddie admitted. "She also killed Neb…"

Alistair went rigid, as did Lizzie. "She… but…" Alistair said.

"Don't worry though, because Kitty's not controlling her own actions," Maddie assured.

"Ok, you lost me."

"Come on! I'm supposed to be the dumb one!" Maddie said, rolling her eyes. " _Dark Kitty_ shot Neb! _Dark Kitty_ tried to kill me! We're both in the way of Kitty's happiness!"

Alistair frowned. "Wait… how did _Dark Kitty_ gain control of Kitty's body? I don't… understand," he said.

Maddie sighed, shaking her head. She looked over at Lizzie first. "Look… Neb knew Dark Kitty took over Kitty's body," she explained to Lizzie. "Neb found Kitty last night, confronted her, and he was shot to keep his silence."

She then spun around to Alistair. "Dark Kitty knew that you would defend her long enough so she could make an escape. She _wanted_ to kill you, but ended up with me instead. There's a secret passage in the back of the room Mr. Rotter didn't know about."

"That doesn't explain Dark Kitty being in control," Alistair grunted.

"It's science! I can't explain science well!" Maddie exclaimed. "Fine, here's the exact words Ben told me to say. 'Dark Kitty is a part of Kitty's soul. Until recently, Dark Kitty has only been a part of Kitty's mind. However, she's _sentient_. She has her own will, own goals, own mindset. She's been planning this _for years_. If Kitty lost enough that she would emotionally break down, Dark Kitty could easily _replace_ Kitty. That was why Dark Kitty hired the poltergeists. If _Kitty_ was destroyed, then _Dark Kitty_ would have the body all to herself."

"How come Dark Kitty can control Kitty _now_ though?" Alistair asked.

"Simple. Dark Kitty erased a part of Kitty's core memory: Slender. That was a huge chunk of who Kitty was, and allowed Dark Kitty temporary access to all of Kitty's functions. If she is able to destroy more things Kitty cares about while she's in control, then Dark Kitty can easily destroy who Kitty is."

"Which is why she killed Neb," Lizzie realized, a tear trickling down her cheek. "He said he didn't want to help… but he would have told us…"

"Thereby not directly helping Kitty," Alistair said, then paused. "But… something doesn't add up. If Neb _knew_ Dark Kitty was in control, why confront Dark Kitty?"

Lizzie's eyes flashed. "Because… he knew…" she said. "Alistair… Kitty's _awake_. She's… she's _watching_ us, trapped inside her own head. Neb… Neb _let_ himself get killed…"

"To get Kitty moving," Alistair realized.

 **(Kitty)**

 _Stop this Dark Kitty! Stop this!_

 _NO! My plan worked! This body_ and _this world will be mine! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME THIS TIME!_

 _I can…_

 _No, you can't. Neb is dead, Maddie is dead, and soon, Alistair will be dead too! Everyone you love, everyone you care about, I will kill ALL OF THEM!_

 _I won't let you hurt them!_

 _And what? You think you have any_ power _to stop me? Newsflash: you don't. I control everything, including who you are. No one can strip me away from this power! NOBODY!_

… _I… will… stop… you…_

 _Will you? Because last I checked, two of your friends are dead. You rely on your friends to much. So now that I'm killing them off, one by one, you'll be too helpless to be able to stop me._

Sad thing was… Kitty knew Dark Kitty was right.

 **BN: Hopefully now you understand Dark Kitty's master plan. Destroying Kitty's soul** _ **wouldn't**_ **destroy her body. Dark Kitty, with no one else inside, would inhabit Kitty's body and take her place. It's actually a genius plan, despite how evil it is. With Slender's memory gone, Dark Kitty used the space he filled inside Kitty (which is almost the size of Alistair's space inside Kitty's mind) to overtake Kitty. Kitty, being too weak in the mind, can't overtake Dark Kitty. Let's hope Alistair and the others can help her…**

 **Also, believe it or not, that conversation Dark Kitty had with me** _ **is plot based**_ **. There's something about that conversation that's** _ **massively**_ **important. Maybe not to this fic… but important all the same. Just letting you all know.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	82. Kill Em All

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb and Sven.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Sorry it's been so long. I'm not going to lie: I've been** _ **really**_ **depressed these last couple days. It's taking my best friend all she has to keep me sane right now. I've been having** _ **nasty**_ **nightmares (some worse than Kitty's) and for some reason, everything I read, play, or watch is completely utterly depressing. Nothing seems to be helping, not even writing. So, while I know you guys are so cheesing bored without these, please understand that I'm in** _ **no**_ **shape to write chapter after chapter right now. It's a miracle I'm writing this one right now.**

 **Also, let explain two things that people share equal confusion about. 1. Kitty, in canon,** _ **can**_ **hear the narrators. For the purpose of this story, Kitty** _ **can't**_ **hear me. Keep in mind I started writing this** _ **before**_ **I knew Kitty could break the fourth wall. However, even if I did know, I probably would have still kept her like this, since this story would have had a much different outcome if she could have heard me. 2. Maddie** _ **isn't**_ **dead. Neb/me told her to do what he/I did in the Kidnapping arc: pretend to be shot. Dark Kitty missed, because let's face it: she's only shot the thing twice. Neb was a lucky shot.**

 **Pickles: Canon is the storyline that the creators set. For instance, Ashlynn/Hunter would be a canon ship. Or, for another example, Raven defying her destiny would be canon. Now the opposite would be fanon, which is what Kittystair is. (Some would argue Kittystair is a crack ship, but considering how many people ship it in this world, it's become more fanon than anything.) Also, I don't like Coke** _ **or**_ **Pepsi. I find that entire argument overrated because, let's face it, I hate the taste of both. And I forgive you. I'm a bit insecure and I'm not doing well at all, so with you and Hello, I kind of felt… I don't know. But thank you. I'm glad my story brings some joy to you.**

 **Prompt 82: Kill 'em All**

 **(Lizzie)**

"So… now what?" Lizzie asked. The three teens had come to the realization of Neb's plan, but they didn't really know what to do with it. "Do we just let Kitty fight Dark Kitty?"

"No… Kitty's not that secure about herself," Alistair admitted. "I love her to death, but I wouldn't rely on her in a fight with someone who's been haunting her for years. Neb might have gotten her stirring, but she needs more reason to fight Dark Kitty."

Lizzie thought for a moment. "Maybe… _I_ should go confront her," Lizzie suggested. "She killed Neb and I should be the one to avenge him."

"Nope!" Maddie said. "Ben says that's a bad idea!"

"Well _screw_ him!"

Maddie giggled, rolling her eyes. "Even when dead, you guys still argue," Maddie giggled to herself. "No Lizzie, listen to me. I need _you_ to go back to Neb's body and check his right pocket. Just trust me, ok?"

"But…" Lizzie stammered, tears welling in her eyes. "FINE!" Lizzie stomped out of the room as the tears began to fall. They didn't understand how it felt… losing the one person… that made you whole.

 **(Maddie)**

After discussing a plan over with Alistair, Maddie had made her way around the school grounds looking for Dark Kitty. Seeing as Dark Kitty thought Maddie was dead, Maddie wanted to surprise her with a surprise. Luckily for Maddie, she had an author on her side the move things along.

 **Turn right.**

"Righty-o!" Maddie giggled.

 **I would say that this is cheating if it weren't for the fact that I kind of want to see Dark Kitty die.**

"I think that sums you up in one sentence," Maddie giggled. "'I'm morally opposed unless death is involved.' I mean, you kind of did the same thing in the kidnapping arc!"

 **I did not! Peeta's death was justified! You and I both know you agree!**

Maddie paused for a moment. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," she said simply. "Either way, Sven's special to me."

 **You know you would have killed Peeta if I didn't.**

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now," Maddie griped uncharacteristically. "Dark Kitty?"

 **Left. And I** _ **am**_ **having this conversation right now. Peeta abused Sven for** _ **years.**_ **You befriended him the moment you met and now you two are dating. Sven was broken because of Peeta and you hate seeing your boyfriend like that.**

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE THE CONSTANT FEAR!" Maddie screamed, stopping dead in her tracks. "You don't _see_ him every day Neb! He has _breakdowns_ that totally leave him unable to do _anything_! Sometimes, when I go in at night to check on him, he's _screaming_. I have to wake him up and hold him until he falls back to sleep! _Peeta_ did that to him Neb! So, yeah, I would have killed him if you didn't! Sven lives in fear and it's all his _fault!_ "

… **Or maybe… you would have killed Peeta… because you're afraid that Sven would have held onto Peeta over you if he would have lived.**

Maddie took a step back at that. "What? No! Come on, you know me better than that!" Maddie declared.

 **Maddie, I know you better than** _ **Raven**_ **does. Sven has a lot of fear in his life… but so do you. Take another left.**

Maddie continued walking, but trembled all the same. Was Neb… right? Would she really have killed Peeta… so Sven would turn to her? It didn't _sound_ like her… but…

 **(Alistair)**

Alistair waited patiently in the cell until his mirror phone buzzed. He checked it, nodded, and quickly made his way to the spot Maddie had sent. Sure enough, when he got there, he smiled when he saw Maddie bouncing around Kitty and Kitty aimlessly shot at her.

"Can't touch this!" Maddie giggled, simply dodging another bullet with ease.

"WHY WON'T YOU #$% DIE?!" Dark Kitty hissed and continued to shoot without any direct target. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

"Not with one bullet left you aren't!" Maddie winked. Dark Kitty stopped shooting and checked her amo. Sure enough, only one bullet was left.

"No! Not when I'm this close!" Dark Kitty screamed.

"Thanks Maddie," Alistair said, coming out from the shadows. "I'll take it from here."

Maddie nodded and bounced off with a grin on her face. Dark Kitty glared at Alistair, who merely stood in front of her, making no move to disarm her. Dark Kitty glared and raised the gun up at him. "You heard Maddie," Dark Kitty grumbled. "One more bullet. And considering the space Kitty has in her head dedicated to you… killing you would secure this body as mine."

"Figured I'd be the number one spot," Alistair chuckled.

The two waited about two minutes in silence. "Aren't you going to attack me?" Dark Kitty grunted. "This isn't like anything I've ever had to deal with before. Normally people rush in to stop the villain."

"Normal people, sure," Alistair shrugged. "News flash: I'm from Wonderland."

"So am I and this still isn't normal," Dark Kitty grunted.

"You aren't from Wonderland. _Kitty_ is. Kitty belongs in that body, not you."

"Wrong! I've always been here! _I_ deserve this body! Not her!"

Alistair smirked. "Then kill me."

Dark Kitty stopped and looked at Alistair in shock. "What did you just say?"

"Take over Kitty's body," Alistair said simply. "Kill me."

 **BN: What is Alistair up to? This chapter was 1. Supposed to make Alistair look suicidal and 2. Set up some plots for the Sven/Maddie story, which will occur soon after this one. Alistair's plan may not make sense yet, but trust me, there's a meaning behind his madness. And considering how mad this plan is, you can probably tell who actually came up with the plan in the first place.**

 **Also, if you haven't already, check out my EAH/Kingdom Hearts Story. I'm going on a KH binge right now, so feedback on that one would be much appreciated. Plus… some characters you know and love here might be there. Just a saying.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	83. Destructive Personality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven, Neb, and Dark Kitty.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: You know… I love you guys. We all have our struggles. Maybe it's being alone, maybe it's losing something… but we always have this fic to bring joy to each other. My writing brightens your day and your reviews brighten mine. I don't ever want this to stop, even after this fic is done, ok? I'd miss all you guest reviewers too much.**

 **KCL: Danggit… how come you always know how to make me smile? Sorry about your insomnia. My best friend has to deal with it too, so I kind of know how bad it can be. It's kind of funny, in a sense. She desperately wants sleep and I hate sleeping. Ah well. I'm sorry about your friends and I'm not sure how I can help. Just… know that, even when times look rough and you feel alone… you aren't alone. You have at least one friend, always. It may not be who you think, but they're always there for you. Maybe not physically… but in your heart. That's what I remember when I'm alone. Hang in there, alright? I'd miss your squees of joy when I post if you abandoned me. :)**

 **Prompt 83: Destructive Personality**

 **(Kitty)**

 _Alistair…_

 _HA! He_ wants _me to kill him? See Kitty? I_ told _you that he hated you! He_ wants _me to control you! HAHAHAHA!_

… _No…_

 _Pfft, don't grasp for a hope that isn't there. I'm shooting._

… _No… he…hehehe…_

 _Are you… giggling?_

 _..I guess… hehehe… I am… hehehe…_

 _What is so #$% funny? I DEMAND AN ANSWER!_

 _You don't know? Because I do._

 _WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?_

 _You always think that everything in this world is against me. Alistair coming and claiming to get shot proves that he wants me destroyed, right? You ever think that, maybe… that's what he_ expected _you to think?_

 _Why would I say anything different? I WANT TO KILL YOU!_

 _Yeah, I know. Think is Dark Kitty… Alistair would do anything to protect me. And you want to know a secret?_

 _Pfft, you don't_ have _secrets._

 _I'd do anything to protect him._

… _No… NO! NO NO NO NO NO!_

 _Alistair wants you to kill him because he knows that if he's in danger, I will_ always _be there to get him out of it! I'm not letting him die, and I'm not letting you control me_ anymore! _EVER!_

 _NO! I HAD YOU! THIS BODY IS MINE!_

 _NO! Because guess what Dark Kitty? I'm home. And I'm staying._ PERMANTYLY!

 _NO!_

 **(Alistair)**

"NO! MAKE HER STOP! MAKE HER STOP!" Dark Kitty screamed, grabbing her own head. Alistair made no move to help her as Dark Kitty continued to scream in pain. Dark Kitty glared her hatred upon Alistair. " #$% you… Wonderland…" Dark Kitty said weakly and, with no more energy, collapsed.

Alistair then rushed to Kitty's side, pulling her close to him. "Kitty? Kitty? You in there?" Alistair asked desperately.

Kitty opened her eyes slowly, smiling a small smile. "I… am…" she said. "Alistair… she's gone. I… killed her… just like Neb said I would."

Alistair smiled and kissed Kitty on the lips, which she sunk into. No more darkness. No more evil. Just one happily ever after.

 **(Maddie)**

"So… what happened?" Maddie asked, watching the romantic moment off to the side. "You know, in Kitty's head?"

 **Simple. Alistair forced Kitty to choose: let Dark Kitty win and take control over her body… or face the darkness in her the whole time and embrace the fact she had to deny Dark Kitty what she wanted. When Kitty refused Dark Kitty, Dark Kitty was instantly rejected and, in turn, faded from within Kitty.**

"So… she's gone?"

 **No. Dark Kitty's still inside of Kitty. She always will be. Darkness never fully goes away. It only fades until it eventually surfaces back to the top of us. But… Dark Kitty will no longer haunt Kitty's mind. She's gone… for a long, long time.**

"What about Slender's memory?"

 **That's back too. Everything that Dark Kitty took should, eventually, return. Slender's memory, and, more important to Kitty…**

Maddie simply smiled. "Her teleportation," she said.

 **You can tell her if you want.**

Maddie watched as Alistair and Kitty kissed. "Nah… I'll wait," Maddie said. "Say, why did you have me send Lizzie back to your corpse?"

 **Ah, that. I should probably jump scenes. You ok to be in the dark till next chapter?**

Maddie rolled her eyes. "I'm always in the dark till next chapter," she grumbled.

 **And that is why you're my best friend.**

 **(Lizzie)**

Lizzie had done as Maddie told her, rather reluctantly. She stared at her dead boyfriend, tears beginning to well back into her eyes. Facing the fact she'd have to do it, Lizzie took a breath and reached into Neb's right pocket, expecting nothing to be there.

Instead, she felt a piece of paper. Frowning a little, she grabbed it and pulled it out. She unfolded it and a ring fell from it. She sat down, picked up the ring, and inspected it. It was a simple ring with a beautiful opal as it's gemstone. Lizzie set the ring down and began to read the letter. As she read it from top to bottom, tears poured from her eyes.

This is what it read:

 _Lizzie,_

 _By the time you read this, Kitty Cheshire would have shot me. I am well aware that I am going to die and that I will not survive this. But I have to Lizzie. Sometimes the right thing to do involves sacrifice. I know you may hate me… but when was that ever new?_

 _Lizzie, you don't know how much I love you. You really, truly don't. We fight, we argue, we tease… but that's only because I love you. It's the only way I knew how to love, and I know that's the only way you know how to love too. It's what made us different… and why our love was so powerful._

 _She would have loved us Lizzie, back before the curse. Back… before… you know. The Queen and I met… once. She found me weird… but then again, you did too. That was way before we ever fell in love, and maybe why the Queen liked me so much. But… maybe that's what made us meant to be._

 _No one knows about your condition. We both know that you're losing it, slowly. You never told me… but you never needed to. I always knew. Lizzie… I know right now you feel alone… abandoned by the only person you think loved you more than maybe your mother. But trust me Lizzie… I'm never going anywhere. I'm in your heart… and your heart is bigger than any other heart that exists. I will_ never _be away from you. You might be going insane Liz… you might one day forget me. But… I love you. And that love will always be there, through the pain, through the sadness, through the fog. I won't ever be apart from you. I promise._

 _You might have noticed the ring. Liz… I was going to propose to you. I know that you're eighteen. No one knows that but me, not even the Queen, huh? I… Liz… I was willing to risk my head for you. I love you… so much… that I would have risked being decapitated by your own mother just to be with you. We might not ever be like that… but… wear it. Even if we aren't married… I loved you enough that… we were._

 _I have one more request. This might kill you to do, and I know it will because I remember back when we talked about it. But… I need you to burn me. Put me on a raft and burn my body. I've always wanted it that way and I want you to do it. Don't invite anyone. Just… let it be you and me. One more time._

 _I love you Lizzie. And I'm sorry… I won't ever watch the sunset with you again._

 _Love,_

 _Neb Author, the man who couldn't love… until he met you._

 **BN: And with that, one more chapter for this arc to go. Dark Kitty is** _ **gone**_ **, finally, after who knows how many arcs. I think that this finale of Dark Kitty was truly one of my best accomplishments. You'll never see her trying to take over Kitty's mind again, I promise. I always wanted a nice end for Lizzie's role. Neb knew he was going to die… so he wrote Lizzie that letter. Seriously, I cried when I wrote the thing. It really shows how much Neb cares, even though he never shows it. I need a moment, I'm still crying…**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	84. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven, Neb, and Dark Kitty.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: And this arc is complete! The next two arcs are 100% devoid of darkness and meant to be adorable, since they are, indeed, the last arcs of this story. I don't have much to say this time, so just sit back and enjoy!**

 **KCL: I pride myself in being good with words. And I'm sorry I made you cry. Neb's letter made me cry, but I cry at literally everything.**

 **Pickles: Sorry I made you look like a raccoon. Seriously, did I make literally everyone cry last chapter?**

 **Apple Cider: Nah, it's good. Feel free to read other people's reviews. KCL does it, I do it, so you can too. And I have nightmares every night. I prefer not sleeping at night because I hate having to subject myself to nightly pain. And I'm honored! Seriously, YouTube is the best, so if you like this more than YouTube… whoa!**

 **Prompt 84: Recovery**

 **(Alistair)**

After running everything by Mr. Rotter and convincing him Kitty was not a threat to society, Alistair and Kitty returned home. Maddie had gotten Sven, who was asleep the entire time, and Lizzie, with a little arguing, managed to get Neb's body.

Alistair winced as the three couples parted. Lizzie was still looking at Kitty angrily while Kitty continued to look guilty. Maddie was cheerful the whole time, but Alistair knew better. Maddie was always upset about something… she just didn't show it.

Kitty was currently resting on Alistair's shoulder on their bench. Alistair was staring off into the sunset, thinking about the previous three days. "Hey Kitty?" Alistair asked.

"Hm?"

"You remember everything, right? Slender and Neb's death, I mean."

Kitty was silent for a few seconds. "Yeah. I remember," she said quietly.

"Did Neb… say anything? Before he died, I mean."

Kitty was quiet again. "No… except… it's funny, but… I could have sworn he said third plank on the seat…"

Alistair chuckled. "Silly Neb. Not making sense even when death is near," Alistair said.

"Yeah… Alistair? Do you… blame me? For killing him, I mean…"

"No. Dark Kitty was controlling you and she shot Neb. Besides, Neb was dumb enough to get himself shot, so really, we can blame him," Alistair shrugged.

Kitty was silent again. "No. Not Neb's fault. He… he's who woke me up," Kitty said. "I… he didn't want to help me face my darkness Alistair, but… he sacrificed… _so much_. I… I miss him… even if he was annoying most of the time."

Alistair grabbed Kitty and held her close. "I do too Kitty," he said to her. "I do too."

After a few minutes of sitting like that, Kitty left. She wanted to turn in and try to clear her head. Alistair watched her go until she was gone. Nodding, Alistair looked under the bench and smile. There, taped to the third plank on the seat, was a ring and a note. Alistair grabbed the note and unfolded it.

 _You owe me one. -Neb_

 **(Lizzie)**

Lizzie cried softly as she watched her make-shift raft with Neb's body on it burn. It floated gently forward and Neb's corpse slowly began to burn. Lizzie's tears fell down her cheeks as she watched the raft go.

"I… I miss you…" Lizzie said.

"Do you?" came a voice. Lizzie turned to find a brown haired boy dressed completely in white, Lizzie's tears fell more as the boy walked up right next to her.

"This… this is the last time I'll talk to you, isn't it," she said, her voice shaking.

"Spirits are tricky," Neb said, staring at his burning corpse. "Talk to me… like you're seeing me after a long time."

Lizzie's tears increased. "Neb… you don't know how much you mean to me," she cried. "You will never, ever know how much I miss you, even though it hasn't been a whole day. I will always, _always_ remember you… because… I love you."

Neb nodded, looking off into the distance. "I said everything I wanted to say in my letter," he said. "Just know… you were always my favorite character."

Lizzie nodded, wiping her tears aside. "I'm sure you have… spirit things you have to get to," Lizzie said, attempting and failing to smile. "I better… let you get to them."

"Just… one more thing," Neb said. Lizzie nodded and waited for Neb to speak again. But he didn't. Instead, Neb leaned over and kissed her.

Lizzie's eyes widened as she felt Neb's lips. Not a spirit version… _warm_ lips. Lizzie looked at her boyfriend as he pulled back, smiling mischeiviously. "I… _felt_ that," she said.

"Yep."

"Like… _felt_ that."

"And you'll realize in three, two, one…"

"You're… you're…" Lizzie said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Alive? Yeah, that was tricky. I knew I could come back, it was easy. I just had to dispose of the old body and find a way to create a new one. I found out that if the old body is burned, a new version takes it's place. Sorry it took me so long, but hey, at least I-" Neb tried to say.

 _ **SMACK!**_

Neb took a step back, grabbing his cheek. "Don't you _**ever**_ do that to me again!" Lizzie screamed. Before Neb could respond, she charged him and embraced him into a hug. "Cheese it Neb… don't do that again…"

Neb smiled and embraced Lizzie in his own hug. "I promise. No more dying," he said.

 **BN: Is it wrong Lizzie/Neb is my OTP? I seriously love those two too much to break them up. Sorry to those of you who hate Neb, but I literally can't separate these two. Also, I wonder what that ring Alistair got was for… eh, guess we'll never know! Also, Kitty will be happy to see Neb's alive and well. There'll be a small plot next arc involving these two, but it's not the main part of it. Next arc is going to get the fangirls screaming…hehehe….**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	85. Secrecy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven and Neb. (He's alive!)**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: And thus we start the new arc! Yay for us! I also want to say this. Over the Maddie, Locket, and Field Trip arcs, they each spanned over a few months. This one maybe takes place another two months after Neb's resurrection, but keep in mind that a lot of time has passed for this to work. Also, Neb's got a surprise for you…**

 **Oh, and I know you're all used to split POVs at this point. This arc is strictly in Kitty's POV. There's a reason for it, so hang tight to find out. (Also, marketing, Kingdom Hearts: Raven Story is being updated as you read this.)**

 **KCL: I'm sorry yesterday was so bad for you. You know… over most of my high school career, I've realized something. February is the worse month of the year. Seriously, everything bad happens in February. You might have noticed my longest hiatus was, in fact, in February. It's not a good month, and I'm sorry yesterday was bad. But, considering it was the 29** **th** **of February, it was just one extra day for the world to slap you in the face. I'm glad this story helps you so much and I hope you enjoy this next arc!**

 **Pickles: I found you making a fool of yourself adorable. :) Sorry I took so long, but yes, me and Neb are back! (And I'm confused, do you like or dislike Neb?)**

 **Apple Cider: I like you. You make me smile. Here's your update.**

 **Prompt 85: Secrecy**

Kitty normally wasn't kept in the dark. Whenever something went down, she was normally the second one confronted. Kitty was proud that most people trusted her enough with secrets and kept them with pride. (Or, when she felt a little evil, used them as a rumor.)

But never once in her whole life had a secret been kept from her by _Alistair._

He was very open about what he was feeling and Kitty knew that. She had always respected that a lot of the things he said were for her ears only, and it made her feel special that he loved her enough to keep his secrets. Kitty didn't have that luxury of privacy, since Maddie and Neb pretty much knew everything about her. But she learned to accept it and kept Alistair's secrets to a higher reguard.

So when Alistair missed their date on Kitty's next birthday and didn't answer his mirror phone, she grew kind of concerned. "He didn't make any other plans," Kitty said, calling him one more time. "He told me yesterday that today was all about me."

"That's a song," came a voice. Kitty looked up and winced when she saw Neb approached her. "At least, I think that's a song. I can never remember which songs crossover from the authorverse to this one."

"Hey… Neb…" Kitty said, rubbing her neck.

Neb looked at Kitty for a moment. "It doesn't take me being creepy smart to know that you still feel guilty," Neb said. Kitty hesitantly nodded and Neb sighed. "Kitty, it was two months ago. I'm over it."

"Neb… I _killed_ you. Granted I had no control over the matter… but I still did it. I remember Lizzie's face, her hatred of me… she still looks at me funny…"

"That's Lizzie being Lizzie: stubborn. She knows it wasn't your fault and she's forgiven you," Neb said with a knowing look. "But she's still hurting from almost losing me. She might glance at you funny, but that's because she won't admit her forgiveness… not yet anyway."

Kitty nodded, sighing. "Neb… I'm really sorry…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm the one who rushed in and got myself killed. It's technically my fault," Neb smiled. "Besides, on the bright side… it got me and Lizzie engaged."

Kitty sighed… only to realize what Neb said and gasped. "You… you and Lizzie are…" she said, her smile growing.

"Well… not for a while, but yeah, we're engaged," Neb sighed. "We still haven't told the Queen of Hearts yet… yeah, that's going to be a toughie. We're thinking about eloping and just inviting the immediate Wonderland friends."

"I'll come whenever. I'm so happy for you two," Kitty beamed. Neb chuckled and shrugged. After a few seconds, Kitty's facial expression dampened. "Hey… have you seen Alistair? He said he'd be here for my birthday, but he isn't."

Neb hid a smirk, which Kitty missed. "I haven't, I'm afraid," he said. "Although, I think he mentioned to me earlier about going to the Musty Muffin."

Kitty frowned a little. "He didn't say anything to me about it…" she muttered. "Thank Neb!"

Kitty smiled and disappeared, making Neb chuckle. "She really did miss that teleportation. Oh, and fangirls? Prepare for it, because I'm being nice."

 **BN: Boy, Neb sure was cryptic. I wonder what he was talking about. And where did Alistair go? Hmm… anyway, this chapter was to reestablish Neb's and Kitty's friendship. Sure, his death was two months ago, but they didn't really have a reconnect until now. Also, yes, it's Kitty's birthday again. I did say that arcs branched out over a few months from each other up to this point. So… yeah, it's been a year. Nothing new. (Also, I'm aware we already have a Nebzzie story, but expect a one-shot featuring their wedding soon. It will be connected to this universe and important for the DarlingX? story.)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	86. Ignorance

**Disclaimer: I own noting except for Neb and Sven.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: You know what I noticed? It's March! Not a lot happens in March, so I may or may not be able to finish this story this month. Take that as good or bad news, either way, expect the finish to arrive soon.**

 **KCL: For me, February is that hard reminder that this is the middle of the year. Up here in Idaho, the weather can't decide to stay cold and snowy or warm up. It also is a reminder that I'm halfway done with my penultimate year of high school. Next year is it for me and off on a mission for my religion and then college. But enough of me. Sorry things are rough for you. I hope that the rest of the year will brighten up for you. If you need anything, remember, I'm only a review away.**

 **Pickles: Make a fool of myself? Yeah, I do, and it's kind of goofy, but hey, I find goofiness adorable. And yes, I do know, but I like faking stupidity for suspence. Also, thanks for reading Her Number :)**

 **Apple Cider: Loooooooooooooong review! Geez… Yes, technically Neb and I know all the same things. I like to build suspense as much as he does though, so I fake stupidity. And it's normal to talk to characters, I do it all the time. The Darling pairing is half secret, but I can confirm it's not with Raven or Apple. Also, yes, herbal tea is nice. (Also, do you know KCL or something?)**

 **Hello: Yay for random fangirling! I love it! Except for it not making sense, but yay anyway! Also, fanboying is the correct term, even though it does sound wrong.**

 **Also, I'm going to answer this now. No, I'm not adding anyone to the wedding when I do write it. It'll be Neb, Lizzie, and the two Wonderlandian couples I care about, alright?**

 **Prompt 86: Ignorance**

Kitty wasn't used to being ignored. She was a girl who loved attention for the right reasons, like a glorious pranks she pulls. She also loved being the center of attention with Alistair, especially on her special day.

But every single time Kitty tried calling, it went straight to voice mail. By the time she got to town, she frowned. "Alistair, this is Kitty," Kitty said, sounding frustrated. "Where are you? You promised me that today was my day and I'm kind of sick of you ignoring me."

" _Boy troubles?"_ came a chuckle inside of Kitty's mind. Kitty sighed, hanging up her phone and smiling as she turned around to see Slender. " _I always did question Alistair's ability to treat my daughter correctly."_

"Oh Dad…" Kitty said, rolling her eyes with a small smile. Slender, after getting things fixed after Kitty's memory returned, moved in at Ever After High as one of the counselors alongside Alice Wonderland and Giles Grimm. Giles had happily given Kitty to Slender, since Slender was her father.

" _I'm just saying I'm not a big fan of his,"_ Slender said simply.

Kitty rolled her eyes, but none-the-less, walked over and hugged her father. "Alistair might be a bit rude sometimes, especially today of all days, but he really is the love of my life."

" _If you say so_ ," Slender grunted. " _So, the big one eight. Your story is almost here. Apparently in this universe, you people take stories seriously."_

"Yeah… I'm thinking of… _not_ following my story," Kitty said hesitantly. "Kind of. Talking with Alistair, I'll play the Cheshire Cat like normal… but be more flirtascious and helpful instead of puzzling. And I won't speak in Riddlish…. Much."

Slender chuckled. " _I can see a way of you speaking in Riddlish but making perfect sense if you combine that flirty shtick,"_ Slender chuckled. Kitty blushed as her dad laughed harder. " _After that then? What's your plan?"_

Kitty hesitated for a moment, thinking it over. "I'm… not all too sure. Mom does whatever she wants and gets away with it… then again, she _did_ meet you _after_ her story, so at least that kept her occupied," Kitty pointed out.

" _And boom, Kitty was born,"_ Slender said. " _But I agree, love for you has already come, even if I hate the boy."_

"Why though? Give me one good reason you hate Alistair."

" _It's not Alistair I hate. He's a boy. You're my daughter. You two are dating. You forced my hand. I have to hate him."_

"That's not at all how that works."

" _Are you a father? No, I didn't think so."_

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Fine, there's that. But is there any justification to that senseless 'I'm a father' hate?"

Slender thought that over for a moment. " _He's ignoring you now, on your birthday of all days,"_ Slender said. " _Does that count?"_

"The reason I'm mad at him right now doesn't mean you can use it too," Kitty frowned. "Although… where is he? I thought for sure he mentioned he had a big surprise for me today…"

Slender chuckled a tiny bit, which Kitty seemed to miss. Slender looked at his daughter with what was close enough to smile if he had lips. " _Speaking of birthday surprises, I have one for you myself,"_ Slender said.

Kitty lit up. "Really?" she asked with a smile. "At least that makes _someone_ who follows through with their birthday promises."

Slender chuckled. " _I may hate the boy, but give him a chance, alright?"_ Slender asked her.

"If I can ever find him," Kitty grumbled. "What's your surprise for me?"

Slender seemed to beam, as if this would be the moment where his smile would be the biggest of all eternity. " _I give you my permission,"_ Slender said simply.

Kitty looked at him for a moment, expecting something else to be after that. After several seconds of silence, Kitty frowned. "Permission for what?" she asked him.

" _You'll find out when you're ready to find out. Have a good rest of your birthday,"_ Slender said and vanished.

Kitty stared at where her father was, even more confused than before. "I… do not understand that man," she said, then giggled. "But that's why I love him like a father. Now… where is my ignorant boyfriend?"

 **BN: Where oh where could Alistair be? Eh, heck if I know. This chapter was meant to show Slender integrating himself into Kitty's life, and considering everything they've been through, they've done pretty well. Also… what could Slender be giving Kitty permission for? Hmm… eh, must be nothing important. What could possibly be so important that Slender has to give Kitty his permission? Nothing I can think of, nope.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	87. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb and Sven.**

 **Ben's Note of Disappointment: Alright guys, I need to give this warning because, let's face it, I can't handle it anymore. I love all you reviewers. I truly honestly do. But** _ **please**_ **try to do the things I'm going to ask. I've been absolutely** _ **miserable**_ **the last few days because I have bronchitis. (For those uneducated in medicine, inflammation of the lungs.) Because of this, I've been sick and have a splitting headache and my paranoia started to act up. So I please ask that when you review you 1. Use punctuation. 2. Use grammar. 3. Fangirl in a calm collected way that isn't as confusing as it normally is. 4. Not bully my other reviewers. 5. Don't demand me to update, because I'm sick and busy and stressed and a bunch of other sheep. I doubt anyone is doing this consciously, but for the time I'm sick, please try to abide by these rules. (You should abide by them all the time anyway, but I understand girls get excited.) Also, Rainbow Swirl and EAH GEEK? I miss your reviews! I understand you can't review every chapter, but I do miss you guys wherever you may be!**

 **KCL: I agree, March has so far sucked. But if we keep our minds focused and hope that things will get better, then things will look up eventually.**

 **Apple Cider: Um… every one of my fangirls and I have a writer/reader relationship. If it helps, I'm officially off the market. And your forgiven, I get bored too.**

 **Hello: First off, I'm not mean. I will update when I can, simple as that. 2. I updated 9:15 P.M. Mountain Time. We live in different time zones. 3. I'm sorry your bored, I can be bored too, but I'm not always going to be around to update. 4. I'm seventeen, not fifteen. 5. Don't joke about life being terrible. Be serious or don't say it at all. 6. Sorry if I sound like a jerk, but read the major note above, and you can kind of see why.**

 **Prompt 87: Confusion**

Kitty wasn't confused that often. She normally was able to understand certain things given enough time. However, when she walked into the Musty Muffin, two things confused her most of all. The first thing was that Alistair was nowhere to be seen.

The second was Maddie's and Sven's argument.

"No, _my_ popcorn tastes like goats!"

"No, I d-d-d-don't think so! You're elephant doesn't play t-t-t-t-table tops!"

"Porcupine!"

"L-l-l-l-lollipop chicken!"

Kitty blinked at this conversation. Sven was sitting in one of the booths while Maddie was pouring him water. Kitty awkwardly walked over to the two, which Maddie took notice off. "Kitty, perfect! Does hopscotch taste like yak?"

"Um…"

"N-n-n-n-no Maddie, racquet ball is a spring umbrella!" Sven argued.

"Is not!"

"Yes, it is. So says the m-m-m-m-m-mighty sloth."

"Oh yeah? Your egg beater was a tortoise!"

"You d-d-d-did not just insult my p-p-p-p-pie!"

"Guys!" Kitty interrupted. "I have _no_ idea what you two are talking about."

"Oh, I'm teaching Sven Riddlish," Maddie smiled. "He's really good at it too. Popcorn fun time on me tonight," Maddie said, winking at Sven, who blushed like crazy.

Kitty shook her head. "Surprisingly, I don't want to translate what that means," Kitty said flatly. "Have you two seen Alistair? He promised to meet up with me for my birthday, but I haven't seen him all day long."

Maddie gave Sven a side glance and a smirk. Sven returned it, only it was more nervous and fidgety. Kitty didn't seem to notice. "W-w-w-w-w-we just s-s-s-s-saw him leave," Sven said, looking around shiftily.

Kitty sighed, shaking her head. "Seriously, that boy is annoying the heck out of me today," Kitty grumbled. "Thanks Sven… I guess I'll just go hang out in my dorm and wait for Alistair to come to his senses…"

"Hang on silly! We have a birthday present for you!" Maddie said, hiding a smirk. She took her hat off and reached into it. When she removed her hand, it was a box of tissues. "You'll need these!" Maddie said seriously.

Kitty hesitantly grabbed the box of tissues from Maddie. "Thanks Maddie… just what I always wanted," Kitty said with a forced smile.

"I d-d-d-didn't g-g-g-g-get you anything," Sven said nervously. "B-b-b-b-but… I think I c-c-c-can tell you where Alistair is, or at least, w-w-w-w-was."

Kitty sighed but nodded. "Might as well try," Kitty grumbled. "Where'd he go to?"

"He s-s-s-s-said something about g-g-g-g-going to talk to Lizzie and Hunter in f-f-f-f-front of Ashlynn's s-s-s-shoe store. D-d-d-d-don't know why."

Kitty sighed but gave Sven a grateful smile. "Thanks Sven," she said and quickly left the Musty Muffin. Once she was gone, Maddie burst out into giggles while Sven gave hesitant chuckles.

"She has _no_ idea, does she?" Maddie laughed.

"N-n-n-n-no… but she s-s-s-s-seemed a little upset. M-m-m-m-m-maybe this isn't the b-b-b-b-best idea…"

Maddie smiled. "Don't worry Sven. Neb calculated everything. He said everything will end exactly the way he writes it to be. So… ok, I think."

Sven frowned. "That d-d-d-d-doesn't make me feel better," Sven grumbled.

"Popcorn fun time."

"Stop t-t-t-t-t-talking about that in public!"

 **BN: More and more mysteries popping up. I wonder what they all mean… anyway, I wanted to show off Sven one last time to his fullest before going full gear into Kittystair. Sven might appear later on, but I just wanted to show him off one last time. Also, you may notice he's still his paranoid, stuttering self, but he's a bit braver. Maddie sure is a handful, but she develops characters better than any other character in this thing. (Except for maybe Neb.)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	88. Bench

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven and Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I'm miserably sick and, I'll be quite honest… I've been doing some soul searching with this disease. And, I've come to realize… I'm almost out of high school. My life is almost at its point where… I'm going to be alone. My best friend/girlfriend says she'll always be there for me, but… we both know we're not going to last after high school. I'm going to be alone… and I'm scared… I'm scared because I know I'll lose you guys too. In August 2017, I'm going on a mission for my religion. No FanFiction for two years… I'm just scared… you guys will forget me… I'm over emotional and sick and tired. I'm over thinking this and my life is so confusing…**

 **KCL: Popcorn fun time will be further explained in the Sven/Maddie story. You'll see… that one is going to be fun… hehehehe…. I hope you're doing better. I know how life feels… I'm just soooo sick right now… Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Prompt 88: Bench**

Kitty always had fond memories of one place: the bench. It was always the one place Kitty and Alistair could go to talk. Most of their relationship was made on that bench of their's. It was their place of love.

The bench was the last place on her mind as she made her way to the shoe store. Kitty was pretty much done with the day as she slowly made her way forward. She saw the shoe store ahead of her and sighed.

"He better be here this time," Kitty grumbled as she approached the story.

As she got closer, Hunter and Lizzie came into her view. Hunter hid a smirk while Lizzie giggled silently. When she got up to them, Hunter smiled. "Let me guess. A certain birthday girl wants a certain boy," Hunter guessed.

"And no where you look he's there, right?" Lizzie guessed.

Kitty sighed in relief. "Yes, that's exactly right! Does that mean he's here?" Kitty asked desperately.

Hunter and Lizzie looked at each other, then at Kitty. "No," they said in unison.

"UGH! This is one of _the_ worst birthdays ever…" Kitty sighed, dropping to the ground. A few tears exited her eyes. "I just wanted Alistair for myself one day…"

Hunter glanced at Lizzie knowingly. "Kitty… we all have those days where we want our significant others to ourselves," Hunter said to her. "I want Ashlynn all the time, but with her job and other responsibilities, I can't always be with her."

"And Neb's… Neb," Lizzie said, scrambling for words. "Whenever I need him… he pretty much ignores me until I give up. Then he turns up and I smack him across the face."

Hunter looked over at Lizzie. "You and Neb… love weird," Hunter said simply.

"It's a special relationship," Lizzie said awkwardly and then looked over at Kitty. "Look… Kitty, I know that we might have a rough friendship since you killed him… but Neb's always there, even in death. Alistair's always there for you too."

"Not today he's not," Kitty grumbled.

"Look Kitty… I'm your best friend. Your brother, in a sense," Hunter said. "I know you might think Alistair is abandoning you when it matters most. I've been there. I know how it feels. But I know that he still loves you very much."

"That and he's not Neb," Lizzie said simply.

Kitty sighed, but managed a small smile. "Ok. Thanks guys," Kitty said weakly.

"We… have two more things for you," Hunter said. "Consider it our birthday presents from us to you."

"As you may know, by some random miracle… Neb and I are getting married," Lizzie said, blushing hard. "I… I want you to be there… but I also want you to speak. I know that it's untraditional… but Neb suggested we each find a person to speak on our behalf. So… I'm giving you the choice to speak for me."

Kitty beamed and gave Lizzie a hug. "I'd be honored. Thanks Lizzie," Kitty said.

"Now my gift," Hunter said. "We all have those special moments with those we care about. Ashlynn and I have them all the time. Thing is Kitty… you and Alistair seem to have this connection with one spot. One spot that's only special to the two of you. The one spot… Alistair will always be."

Kitty blinked. "No… no… how did I not think of that _first_!" Kitty said, shaking her head. "Thanks Hunter! You have no idea how happy you just made me!" Kitty gave him a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off.

Lizzie giggled. "I won't tell Ashlynn," Lizzie promised.

"Kitty and I are best friends. Ashlynn would understand anyway," Hunter shrugged. "Besides… I'm not the one getting married."

Lizzie blushed. "What does that have to do with anything?" Lizzie asked.

Hunter chuckled. "Neb paid me to tease you about it a little bit," Hunter said. "To be honest, teasing you about it is absolutely hilarious."

Lizzie's blush grew a deeper shade of red. "Shut up!" she said.

Meanwhile, Kitty made her way as fast as she could to the bench. As she did so, Kitty was thinking to herself. _Why didn't I think of the bench first?_ Kitty thought furiously to herself. _Neb… he threw me off! But… why would he do that? Sure, it was nice getting my presents from everyone… but why distract me from seeing who I wanted to see._

Kitty finally made her way to the bench. And, like Hunter and Lizzie said, Alistair was sitting there, with a smile on his face. "Took you long enough," Alistair chuckled.

Kitty pouted. "Why did you made me look for you?" she asked. "I thought we were going to spend all day together."

Alistair merely smiled as Kitty sat down next to him. "You'll see why," he said. After a moment after saying this, he took a mental breath. _This is it. No turning back now,_ he thought to himself.

 **BN: Lizzie, I know everything. Thus, I get to tease you about the things I know. Hehehehe… this chapter was mostly to wrap up all of Kitty's friends plots. I wanted to show everyone who influenced Kitty at some point and give them a sort of farewell. You'll see them again, yeah, but consider it a wrap up of all the plots thus far. Also… what's Alistair have planned? Hmmm… eh, beats me. Probably nothing.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	89. Question

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb and Sven.**

 **Ben's Note of Blank Adjectives: …I love you guys. Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been super sick and I've appreciated you guys so much. I've been having a really bad run of bad cheese lately. A friend of mine on the TD fandom accidentally made me super depressed (he doesn't know though) and I've been sick, and I feel as though I feel like a useless piece of worthless junk. I know I'm not… but I feel like that…**

 **Rainbow Swirl: I'm glad your back. I really did miss your reviews.**

 **KCL: I wish we were siblings. That sounds weird, but I could use your chipper fangirlness on a day to day basis. I'm just so miserable right now…**

 **Prompt 89: Question**

Alistair was always fond of questions. They were the foundation of his everyday life. He was always pondering the questions of the universe and secrets of the world. Alistair always knew that he would always look for answers to his questions.

However, as he sat next to Kitty, he was wondering if he wanted to know the answer to one question in particular.

"Well, it took all day, but we're finally together," Kitty sighed. "Alistair… why didn't you answer any of my calls? All I wanted all day was to be with you. Why did you seem to avoid me all day?"

Alistair took a breath. "Well… over the past two months, you have mostly been focused on me," he said to her. "You've neglected your other friends, like Neb and Maddie. I understand why… but I wanted you to talk to them again. I can't just be the only one you talk to."

Kitty sighed, shaking her head. "I know, I know…" she sighed. "But… is it wrong that I love you? Maddie and Neb are great… but… I killed Neb. It hasn't sit right with me ever since and… I feel better with you…"

"I know. And I love that I'm your first choice to help you," Alistair said. "But… you can't just keep isolating yourself from the rest of the world. It's why I set up everything so you could talk to everyone."

Kitty blinked. "Wait… you set this all up? That's… probably the best birthday present ever," Kitty said with a small smile. "Thanks…"

Alistair smiled. "It's what boyfriends like me do for our girlfriends," he said. "Although… that wasn't my birthday present."

Kitty cocked her head. "Wait… if that wasn't your birthday present, then… what is?"

Alistair took a breath. "Well Kitty… we've been dating for a long time. And over these couple of years… they've been the best of my life. We've had our struggles… and I understand that. But we've overcome them together. And we've become a duo."

"We've had our moment of lovey dovey moments," Alistair continued. "We've also had serious moments and emotional moments. But no matter what kind of moment we've had… they've always brought us closer together. I know that we both mean something significant to the other… and that nothing can ever change that."

"Kitty Cheshire… you are the only girl in my heart that I will ever truly love. We've been through cheese and back, as Neb would say. There's nothing you and I can't accomplish without each other, and I know that's true from the deepest part of my soul."

Kitty smiled at him. "Of course Alistair. We're a team," she said.

"And yet," Alistair said. "I feel as though… we're missing something. We both love each other and we both care deeply… but we're missing something vital. A necessary part of our relationship. We both love each other Kitty… but there's something missing."

Kitty's smile faltered. _No… he's not… is he… breaking up with me?_ She thought to herself. "What… what are you saying?" she asked hesitantly.

Alistair took a breath. _Just do it,_ he thought to himself. Alistair reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He got off the bench and moved in front of Kitty. He fell to one knee and opened the box in front of her. Kitty's hand flew to her mouth, figuring out exactly what her birthday present was right at that moment.

"I promised you a year ago that when we were eighteen that if we still loved each other that I would consider marrying you," Alistair said. "I've never loved you more in my entire life. So Kitty Cheshire… will you, Kitty Cheshire, make it my honor in making you my wife?"

Hiding in the bushes not too far away, Neb smirked. "And that is why I love my job: my fangirls hate me for ending chapters on a cliff hanger," he chuckled.

 **BN: Oh Neb! What am I going to do with you? Anyway, this chapter… oh what am I kidding?! SURPRISE! I mean, I said that wedding nonsense was nothing, but come on! Since when was I ever subtle? I'm pretty sure I was obvious the entire time. Now, that's not saying it's happening for sure. After all, Kitty hasn't said yes yet, now has she? Guess you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out, now don't you? (Sorry I'm a jerk, but I'm sick and I've stopped caring at this point.)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	90. Answer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven and Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Something: Hey guys, I have a little question for you. What's your opinion on M rated fics? I personally avoid them like the plague, but even I can admit there are some good ones out there. I avoid most of it though because they're mainly either lemons or full of murderous depression, but a few lack both which I quite enjoy. I'm just wondering how you feel about them. Anyway, enough of my cheese. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Prompt 90: Answer**

Everything that happened over the last day suddenly made sense to Kitty.

Neb's ominous engagement to Lizzie.

Slender's random need to give her permission for something.

Maddie's box of tissues. (Which Kitty made a mental note of pulling out later.)

All Kitty could do was stare down at Alistair. This… was really happening. Kitty couldn't say she didn't see it coming. She was, after all, the one who suggested it in the first place. But the fact that Alistair was here, on his knees, asking Kitty to marry him… she was shocked.

 _I… I love Alistair,_ Kitty thought. _And I know I said when I was eighteen we could get married… but are we really ready? I mean… I killed Neb two months ago. Is he really ready to commit to me, even though I'm probably one of the most dangerous people in the world?_

 _ **He still loves you.**_

 _Dark Kitty?!_

 _ **Nope. Consider me… someone who wants to wrap up lose ends.**_

 _Neb?_

 _ **Hmph. Don't associate me with him. No, I go by a different name. But we are not here to discuss names, are we?**_

 _Right…_

 _ **Alistair loves you, correct? Evil or not, you are valuable to him. He does not care what 'you' have done in the past. All he cares about is you. If he's willing to set aside everything to be with you… take it.**_

 _But Dark Kitty…_

 _ **Is deep inside your subconscious. She won't wake up for a long time, at least not within you. You won't have to worry about her using you again.**_

… _Thanks. Whoever you are… you really helped me make a decision._

 _ **Just remember: when I come calling for a favor, and I**_ **will** _ **come calling for a favor, I expect you to cash it in.**_

 _Considering how much of a big decision you helped me make… a favors nothing._

Kitty returned to normal time. Alistair continued to faithfully wait for her answer. Kitty couldn't help but smile as a few tears exited her eyes. Seeing Alistair like that… Kitty could only answer one thing.

"Yes!"

"Finally. I thought the suspense was going on _far_ too long," Neb grumbled, appearing from the bushes. Kitty and Alistair ignored him as Kitty leaped onto her boyfriend with a hug and tackle. Neb watched and shook his head. "Geez, someone proposes marriage and you forget who the best man is."

Alistair paused and looked at Kitty. "Best man?" Alistair asked.

"Hehehe… um… so remember when Neb smashed my locket but then revealed he didn't smash it?" Kitty said awkwardly. "Well… I kind of promised him he could be the best man if we got married…"

"I also think that automatically means I'm the speaker," Neb chuckled. "Unless you make it like me and Liz and have two speakers. I know you're speaking Kitty, and I would have Alistair speak too, but… I have someone else in mind for my speaker."

"Trust me when I say I don't take it personally," Alistair chuckled. "Alright, best man, check. What else?"

"Lots of technical crap I don't want to cover in this chapter," Neb said simply. "Although, if you're looking for a dress… I might have a fiancé who wants to make you one… maybe."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "What do you want Neb?" she asked him, too happy to care.

"I want half the wedding cake," Neb said.

"Deal," Alistair said instantly. Neb fist pumped while Alistair smirked. He whispered into Kitty's ear, "Two cakes?"

"Two cakes," Kitty agreed. She then kissed Alistair, who sunk into it. "Best. Birthday. Ever."

Meanwhile, Neb was still smirking to himself. "Score. Half a cake. I'm so proud of myself," he chuckled. Without warning, someone slammed into him, sending him to the ground. "Pride gone," he groaned.

"Sorry for the tree yaks!" Maddie giggled, helping Neb to his feet. "So, she say yes?"

"No, she denied ever knowing Alistair and shot him in the face," Neb smirked.

Maddie gasped… only to catch Neb's sarcasm and punch him in the arm. "That's not very nice of you to say!" Maddie pouted.

"I'm not a very nice person," Neb said flatly, rubbing his arm. "Hey… I have a question for you."

"I have an answer that may or may not be related to honey!" Maddie giggled.

"Honey. That could be a good name… I like that," Neb nodded, making a mental note for a completely different fanfic series he was writing. "Anyway, I was wondering… could you… be my speaker at my wedding?"

Maddie gasped… only to smirk. "Of course I will silly!" Maddie giggled. "We're best friends! Why _wouldn't_ I speak at your wedding? Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Neb shrugged. "Sure."

"Who was that voice early this chapter?"

"What voice?"

"You know, the one talking to Kitty. It wasn't Dark Kitty, and it wasn't you… so who was it?"

"Maddie, I wrote this chapter. There was no voice. Kitty had an interpersonal dialogue with herself. That was it."

Maddie cocked her head, then shrugged. "I must have imagined it then!" Maddie giggled. "Silly old me!"

 **BN: And boom! Kittystair is now not only a couple, but its** _ **official!**_ **Marriage is the stamp of** _ **eternity**_ **people! Sure, they aren't married yet, but they're engaged! WOOHOO! I've been waiting** _ **forever**_ **for this! YEAH! And let the fangirling commence! *goes deaf* Yeah… that was a bad idea… anyway, so Kitty accepted Alistair's proposal of marriage… yeah. Yay for that! Also, Maddie is Neb's speaker at his wedding. I mean, come on. Who** _ **else**_ **would Neb ask? Other than Lizzie, Maddie's the closest person Neb has. So, with another chapter done, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day/night, depending on your time zone!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	91. Night Before

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven and Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ok, so let me be clear. This is a week later after Alistair's proposal. Everything's ready for the wedding, things are getting heated. So, with that aside, I'm no longer deathly ill! As it turns out, I was sick enough to be hospitalized. It wasn't for too long, only a few hours, but sick enough. They got me on some medication to keep my paranoia/hallucinations/depression/cough/pain at bay, so I should be back to normal! Sort of! Still sick, just not the deadly kind!**

 **KCL: I'm seventeen. I'm old. And I'm sorry I'm old. Anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter. To answer your question about Honey, she's the daughter of another character I write for in a different fandom I'm eluding to. And as for the guy in Kitty's head? I have no idea who you're talking about.**

 **Pickles: Well… you're welcome, I guess. Never heard that one before… but I'm glad me yelling at you guys managed to make you realize you needed to be nicer. I think it was the fact I was dying that made you be nice, but hey, whatever it was, you realized something about yourself and changed because of it, and I'm honored that it was me… only sorry I had to yell at you… shutting up.**

 **Apple Cider: Just wondering what M ratings were to people, that's all. And I'm not sure where I'm going yet, but when I do, expect you guys to be the second to know. (The first being my family and girlfriend.) And yes, I'm still sick.**

 **Prompt 91: Night Before**

 **(Alistair)**

Alistair didn't understand why he had to have a bachelor party. He just didn't understand it. But, for some reason, Neb insisted. "It's to make the fangirls scream in impatience," he had said with a smirk.

Alistair knew the real reason Neb wanted him to have his bachelor party. Since Neb and Lizzie were eloping (with Alistair, Kitty, Sven, and Maddie coming for support), Neb didn't get a chance for a bachelor party. Making Alistair have one was the next best thing.

Alistair sighed as he sat himself down in a booth. Currently, they were five hours into this 'bachelor party' at the Musty Muffin. Most of the guys Alistair didn't even know. The only three recognizable people straight off the bat were Neb, Muffin the bar owner, and Maddie. Why Maddie was at a bachelor's party, Alistair would never be able to guess. Something along the lines of, 'because Sven's scared of bachelor parties'.

Alistair shook his head as Maddie sat down next to him, her face covered in chocolate. "Hi! I think I'm hyper! WHEEE!"

Alistair chuckled. "Maddie, calm down. No more chocolate," Alistair said calmly.

"Aw! But I love chocolate!" Maddie pouted.

"I know, but everyone knows how you get on chocolate," Alistair chuckled, then paused. "Hey Maddie? Do you think… I'm rushing this? I love Kitty, I want this… but you and Sven are both eighteen too and you two are still taking it slow. Maybe Kitty and I are moving too fast."

Maddie was silent for a few moments. "I think you're going at the pace you need to be going at," she said. "Sven and I go slow because, let's be honest. Sven's still hesitant about love. We're going as slow as we need to go, and… I'm ok with that. But you and Kitty? You guys never could go at mine and Sven's pace."

Alistair thought this over for a few moments before smiling. "Thanks Maddie. I needed to hear that," he said, then smirked. "No marriage anytime soon then?"

"Umbrellas don't throw onions at opossums!" Maddie said with a blush.

 **(Kitty)**

"How did I end up in this position again?" Kitty asked then hissed. "Hey! I'm sensitive!"

"Hold still! I need to angle this right!"

"Ouch!"

"Kitty, stop moving!"

Kitty pouted as she held still. She was standing in the middle of her dorm room wearing a white wedding dress. Lizzie was pinning a few sections that didn't look right to her. Sven sat nervously off to the side and watched.

"Ouch!"

"Quiet! I'm trying to make this wedding dress perfect," Lizzie said, biting her tongue. "It's my first one you know. Sven, you paying attention for when you make mine?"

"S-s-s-s-sure… I told Maddie to not mention popcorn fun time," Sven grumbled to himself.

"Why? Dress making is nothing to be ashamed of," Lizzie said with a smile. "Right Kitty?"

"You're poking me!" Kitty screeched.

"Hold still! I'm fixing your dress!"

Kitty grumbled something that should never be heard out loud. "I envy Alistair's bachelor party right now, because this is terrible," Kitty grumbled. She then looked over at Sven. "Speaking of, why aren't you over there?"

"Um, w-w-w-w-well… bachelor p-p-p-p-p-parties normally has… g-g-g-g-girls," Sven said nervously.

"Um… Sven, bachelor parties only have boys," Kitty tried to reassure.

"No, he's right, there's girls," Lizzie said, shivering. "Neb tells tales… its wonder how he isn't more scared than he is already."

"Er… this is why Alistair's my rock and not anyone else," Kitty said. "Anyway, Sven, I'm sure even if there are girls, and I doubt there are, that you can remain faithful to Maddie."

"Its n-n-n-n-not that," Sven said worriedly. "Girls who aren't W-w-w-w-w-wonderlandian scare me!"

"That's… oddly specific," Lizzie commented.

"I'm not running in fear of y-y-y-y-you, am I?" Sven said.

"He makes a good point," Kitty said. "Everything's ok Sven. Maddie will always be there to protect you. Speaking of… thinking of getting married like me and Alistair and Neb and Lizzie?"

Sven paled and promptly fainted. Lizzie looked up at Kitty and sighed. "He loves Maddie, but I don't think marriage is a good thing to be on his mind right this second," Lizzie said.

"Hey, I asked because he's not dating Neb," Kitty smirked.

Lizzie turned a deep shade of red. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing Lizzie. Absolutely nothing," Kitty giggled. She then thought to herself, _This will get her back for poking me a lot… OUCH! Lizzie, that hurts!_

 **BN: This one I felt was a bit rushed, but what can I do? This one was to get all of the pre-wedding jitters out of Alistair and just have fun with Lizzie, Sven, and Kitty. This was more of a fun chapter than a serious one to get us ready for the big wedding, which I will confirm is the next chapter. The struggle for waiting is real people! I will write it as soon as I can, don't you worry! I'm still recovering from my illness, so we'll see how soon I get it out! Till next time guys!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	92. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven and Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: It's been a long time coming, but here it is. The one chapter I'll allow you to fangirl no matter how much it annoys the living cheese out of me. This is** _ **the**_ **chapter of this fic. Sure, I loved all the sappy romance chapters, but this one ties them all together to make me cry. Danggit… KCL, this is all your fault. I blame you for making me create this fic and set me up for tears. Anyway, without further delay, here's the chapter!**

 **Prompt 92: Wedding**

 **(Alistair)**

"Hang on, hang on. Why are you wearing a purple suit?" Alistair asked. Alistair was straightening his tie in his dorm room, getting ready for the day that was about to happen. In his dorm was Neb, Sven, and Hunter, the former of the three wearing a purple suit.

"Because it's purple," Neb said. "Why else would I wear a purple suit to a wedding?"

"He makes a point though," Hunter said. "Sven's wearing blue, I'm wearing green. Should you be wearing your white suit, since, you know, you died and all?"

"That death was temporary and you all know it," Neb scowled. "What's wrong with me wearing purple to a wedding? I can't think of any reason why not."

"M-m-m-m-m-maybe the c-c-c-c-color just doesn't m-m-m-m-match you," Sven said nervously. "I h-h-h-h-have blue hair and Hunter n-n-n-n-n-normally wears green. Purple is a little…off f-f-f-f-for what you normally wear."

Neb rolled his eyes. "Brown's a terrible color," Neb said. "I want a color that means something to me. Thus, purple suit."

"You would think red would be before purple," Hunter said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Purple's Kitty's color, not Lizzie's," Alistair smirked.

Neb scowled. "Shut up!" he said.

"B-b-b-b-but Lizzie's your g-g-g-girlfriend! Shouldn't you w-w-w-w-wear matching c-c-c-c-colors?" Sven asked.

"Lizzie and I are engaged! That doesn't mean have to do everything together!" Neb huffed. "Lizzie doesn't define my character!"

"Yeah, she kind of does," Alistair admitted.

"What have you done all story Alistair? I would say Kitty is more your defining trait than anything else," Neb smirked.

Alistair shrugged. "Thanks Neb. That means a lot," he said, smirking back.

"So when you guys use Lizzie against me, it's an insult. When I use your girlfriends against you, you take it as a compliment? How the cheese does that work?" Neb asked.

"We actually love our girlfriends," Hunter said. "I'm… not sure what you and Lizzie do. Hate? Snark? I don't really know."

"We love assassinating each other's characters," Neb groaned. "Was I not obvious about that at all?"

"Nope!" all three boys said in unison.

 **(Kitty)**

"I'm so nervous!" Kitty said, shaking. She was in her dorm, dressed in her wedding dress Lizzie finished putting on. Lizzie was in a beautiful blue and red dress and Maddie was… in her normal attire for some reason.

"Come on silly! Geese don't row the boat alone!" Maddie said with a smile.

"Maddie's right. Everyone gets nervous about something," Lizzie said.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You have a reason to be nervous! Maddie has to look after Sven and you… Neb's your… just Neb in general!"

"She makes a point. We _are_ nervous more often than she is," Maddie agreed.

Lizzie was blushing. "Neb makes everyone nervous! Two nights ago he tried milking a yak! No reason, he just flat out tried milking a yak! How is that _not_ supposed to make me nervous?"

"Ooo! Yak milk tastes good with donuts!" Maddie said giddily.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's ok to be nervous right now. You and Alistair are getting married," Lizzie said. "But think of it this way. After this… you'll be spending a lot of time together. And you won't want to be anywhere different."

Kitty thought this over and smiled. "Thanks Lizzie," Kitty said.

"Don't mention it," Lizzie smiled.

Suddenly, with no warning, the door burst open. Neb walked in, looking ticked off. "Lizzie, whenever people use our relationship against you, do you take it as an insult or a compliment?" he asked her.

"Insult," Lizzie answered immediately.

"Thank you!"

Neb left the room, leaving two of the three girls confused. Maddie simply giggled. "Neb just wanted to carry the conversation from the last scene to this one," she giggled.

 **(Alter)**

Everything after that was mostly a blur. The next thing Alistair and Kitty knew was they were standing at the altar. Maddie and Sven were waving from the crowd while Neb stood next to Kitty, seemingly bored. Slender and the Cheshire Cat (recently remarried) along with Alice sat with proud looks on their faces.

Giles stood before the couple, merely smiling. "Alistair Wonderland and Kitty Cheshire," Giles said. "I've been the Assistant Headmaster for several years now. I've watching as you two bloomed into the wonderful young couple you are today. I truly believe that the steps you are taking now will lead to your great future tomorrow. Kitty and Alistair, I believe you both prepared a few words for each other."

They both nodded and looked at each other. Alistair went first. "Kitty Cheshire, you are the most curious person besides myself that I know," Alistair started. "We both share interests in learning about the world around us and we both care about what happens to it. But most of all… we both rely and depend on each other. I know you are always there for me and you know I'm always there for you. The fact that now we'll be together forever… it makes me feel as though everything in my life is meaningless compared to it. I love you Kitty Cheshire and I always will."

A few tears exited Kitty's eye. She reached into her pocket for Maddie's box of tissues and used a few to wipe the tears away. "Alistair Wonderland," Kitty said. "I know that I haven't been the easiest girl to date at this school. I've had my share of problems and you've always been there for me. You are my rock and for that I love you more than anything else you've done. You've always supported me, even when times were rough between the two of us. Now… I can never, ever lose sight of the person I will always love."

"Alistair Wonderland, do you take Kitty Cheshire to be your wife?" Giles asked.

"I do."

"Kitty Cheshire, do you take Alistair Wonderland to be your husdand?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce this couple to live happily ever after," Giles said. "You may now make out, or whatever you kids call it now a days."

Kitty and Alistair laughed while Neb rolled his eyes. The couple kissed, sealing the marriage for all eternity. A clapping began and a cheering roared. Kitty and Alistair missed it though as they continued to kiss passionately.

Neb rolled his eyes again. "One of the few chapters I don't end on a cliff hanger," he grumbled. "Can't I just have someone get shot? Some sort of suspense?"

"No Neb," Maddie giggled, bouncing up to him.

"Cheese its," Neb grumbled.

 **BN: Sorry Neb! Not all these chapters can end with a bang! This was the wedding, and I apologize if I wrote it incorrectly. I've never been to one so I don't really know how they work. So I just made it work the best I could. These two now have eternity together and you can all thank me! Yay! There's one more chapter to finish off this arc, then one more arc. This story's almost done, so hang with me until its completion!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	93. After Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Sorry it's taken me so long. I've been super busy with my Total Drama stuff and I've felt uninspired for this fic. Plus, Kingdom Hearts binge. I've pretty much decided I hate critical mode. It's just a bad idea. So, this is the end of the Marriage Arc, leaving one arc left. Before we get to that, though, expect a certain wedding one shot to be put up.**

 **Prompt 93: After Party**

 **(Kitty)**

Kitty was shocked at how great she felt after that sealing kiss. Nothing else seemed to matter right then. Not her friends, not her family, not Neb's need for a 'cliffhanger', whatever that meant. The only thing that mattered was her and Alistair. And if that was all Kitty had for the rest of her life… she'd be happy.

The after party was literally right after that, which was held in the giant gym where Cupid had held the True Hearts Day dance all those many years ago. Kitty was standing by herself near the stage, smiling to herself. Alistair was off talking to someone, leaving her by herself. That was ok though. Kitty knew Alistair now had no choice but to come back to her.

"Funny, marriage," someone said next to Kitty. Kitty only smiled, already knowing it was Neb. "You dedicate yourself to one person, in life and death. No matter what you do, you are signing your existence away to one person forever. Thing is… people are ok with that. Because that's all that matters to them."

Kitty's smile grew. "You aren't talking about me and Alistair, are you?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yes and no," Neb shrugged. "Yes, you two are stuck with each other now. But you guys knew that, and I'm 'happy' for you. No, I'm talking about Lizzie and I."

"She loves you Neb. Marriage won't be the death of you," Kitty said.

"No, last I checked, _you_ were the death of me," Neb smirked. "It's not that Kitty. I know you've been married for less than a day, but marriage… it kind of scares me. I know I love Lizzie and I know she loves me. But… together? _Forever_? I just… can we last that long?"

Kitty smiled, putting a hand on Neb's shoulder. "Neb, everything will be ok," Kitty said. "I know things are hard between you two. You aren't the most solid couple. But if anyone can make things work… it's you. You find it hard to care Neb, I can attest to that more than most. But when you do care… it's pretty big. And the care you have for Lizzie… it's enough to last the rest of your existence."

Neb looked at Kitty for a few moments… and slowly gave her a rare smile. "That's why you're my second best friend," he chuckled. "By the way, when are you going to have me read my speech? I spent all night writing it."

"Soon," Kitty giggled. "Maybe five minutes?"

"Perfect. That gives us time for one more scene."

 **(Alistair)**

"You treat Kitty well, alright?" Alice said to her son. Alistair groaned, rolling his eyes at his mother. She had been grilling him for over five minutes about how to treat Kitty like the perfect wife she was going to be. Alistair kept telling his mother he got it… only to get smacked in the face and told he didn't.

"Yes mom, I've told you, I'll treat Kitty the way she deserves to be treated," Alistair said. "We've been dating for a few years. I think we know how to treat each other."

Alice stared at her son carefully. "You better," Alice said. "Oh, one more thing."

"Mom, I get it! I know how to treat Kitty!"

"No, not that," Alice said. "I got you guys a little something. You have to promise me, though, that you'll follow the conditions I set, alright?"

"Sure mom," Alistair said.

Alice smiled. "So, after you guys follow your stories, the Cheshire Cat and I, along with Slender, bought you guys… a house!"

Alistair's jaws dropped. "For real?!" he asked.

"Of course, don't be stupid," Alice said, smirking. "Thing is, we made an agreement that we can't have you two living _completely_ alone. So, talking with the Mad Hatter and Neb…"

Surprisingly to Alice, Alistair's grin grew. "You got Maddie and Neb to live with us?" Alistair asked.

" _Only_ them. Lizzie and Sven only get visitation rights," Alice said. "Wait… so you're _ok_ with that?"

"Duh," Alistair said. "They're my best friends other than Bunny. I'm ok with living with them, no sweat."

"That was easy," Alice smiled.

" _Not so fast Alice,"_ came a voice. Slender appeared in front of them, his face blank as usual. " _May I have a word with the boy?"_ Alice shrugged and walked off, leaving the father and the husband alone. " _So."_

"Is this the part of the wedding where you come and threaten me to treat your daughter right?" Alistair guessed. "Because trust me when I say that my mom already covered that."

" _I have a few things I just want to tell you,"_ Slender said. " _I just want to thank you for keeping my daughter safe. I admit I'm not the best father and you were there for her when I wasn't. Thank you for being there for her when she needed you the most."_

Alistair sighed in relief, smiling genuinely. "Thanks Slender. That means a lot to me," Alistair said.

" _But do not get me wrong,"_ Slender continued, his voice getting more serious. " _If you treat my daughter incorrectly or do_ anything _to remotely hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do I make myself clear?"_

"Crystal," Alistair said, slightly nervous at the seriousness of Slender's tone.

" _Good. Say, have you had the cider yet? Neb says it tastes amazing, but he says that about all cider."_

 **(Neb)**

"If you would have come to me a few years back, I probably wouldn't be able to pick out Kitty and Alistair as a couple. They were both great people and I enjoyed their company, but a couple? No way! I always pegged Alistair and Bunny to be the best couple in this universe, no doubt about that."

"But… things didn't happen that way. Lots of things end up in ways we never would have guessed. We expect them to be one way, they end up a different way. It's… funny, how life works like that. We don't expect a change in the plan… but they happen. And more often than not… they bloom."

"Kitty Cheshire is a remarkable girl. She's overcome more trials and adversity than most would ever think to face. She's overcome suicide attempts, voices in her head, kidnapping, loss of family, friends being jerks, and overcoming murdering someone very close to her. She's overcome this, suffering all along the way, but remaining ever so loyal to Alistair and to herself."

"I'm not the best guy in the world. A lot of the things I have I don't deserve. Alistair on the other hand deserves everything he has. He's been a remarkable boyfriend to Kitty, and I know that he'll be a great husband. You've been through your fair share of trials, most of them I was present for. And I know that if you remain loyal to yourselves and each other… nothing will ever be able to defeat you two."

An applause rang out as Neb finished his speech. Neb nodded and sat down back into his seat, which was right next to Kitty. Kitty smiled at him, a tear in her eye. "That was great," she said to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Only one thing though."

"What?"

"Lizzie wrote the entire thing, didn't she?"

Neb chuckled. "That obvious, huh?" he said. "Lizzie never was a subtle writer. Then again… neither am I."

 **BN: And thus the arc is over! One more left, which will take place several years** _ **after**_ **this. Trust me, there's a reason. (All the other fics I have planned fit in-between this spot and the spot in the future except for Her Number and a secret fic, which take place before this.) Kittystair is now sealed forever and some people love it and other's pressure Alistair. Yay! So, with all that said, until the Nebzzie one shot everyone!**

 ***static***

 **?: Ha Ha Ha. Fools…**

 **(Kitty's Subconscious)**

Deep inside Kitty's mind, a lair of darkness was present. A girl who looked exactly like Kitty only covered in blood was stomping around, angry and enraged. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I was promised her body! I WAS PROMISED TO BE KITTY! YOU LIED!"

"Did I?" came a chuckle. Dark Kitty spun around and saw a man of some sorts. He was wearing a rainbow colored suit and white shirt, with a rainbow bow-tie to top it off. His hair looked suspiciously like that of Neb's, only instead of brown, it was rainbow colored with pink added to it.

"Yes, you did!" Dark Kitty screamed. "You promised that I could have Kitty's body! You lied! Nothing happened as you said it would!"

"Oh? Let's go over it, shall we?" the man said in his deep voice, a smirk present on his face. "You drove Kitty to suicide, as I predicted. You inadvertently led to Kitty's loss of teleportation, as I predicted. You indirectly killed Slender, as I predicted. You erased Slender's memory, as I predicted. You _got_ Kitty's body, as I so predicted. Everything I told you came to pass, as I so predicted."

Dark Kitty scowled at the man. "But I didn't keep it! You lied!" Dark Kitty screamed.

"I lied about nothing. I never said you would keep it," the man said. "Neb's work is far too predictable. He would never let the villain win in any story he writes. You losing Kitty's body was another prediction… I chose not to tell you."

Dark Kitty screamed. "You #$% beast! YOU LIAR!" Dark Kitty screamed.

"Hmph," the man sneered. "I do many things, Dark Kitty. However, I can confirm I do not do anything Neb already does. Thus, Neb lies. If he lies, then I don't. I have not lied to you once. And I will not lie to you from this point on."

Dark Kitty hesitated. "What are you implying?" she asked.

The man laughed, smiling evilly. "I'm not quite finished with you yet," he said. "And Neb hasn't seen the last of you. I'll make sure of it."


	94. First Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven and Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys! I told you I'd be back! Now then, the LizzieXNeb wedding has been posted under Number 233: Sun. I suggest you guys all go check that one out! Also, I changed my mind about something. This takes place a few weeks after the last arc. I decided plots would work better if I changed it last second. So, all stories that take place after this one will take place after this arc. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

 **KCL: I'm glad I made you fangirl so much. Makes me happy. :). Also… what are you talking about? The ending scene was Neb and Kitty talking. I didn't write anything after that.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: What rainbow man? I don't recall writing any 'rainbow man' in** _ **any**_ **of my stories.**

 **Prompt 94: First Time**

 **(Kitty and Alistair)**

Kitty sighed as she slid into her bed. She was in a purple night gown and in a decent sized room. She was currently alone as she stared up at the ceiling. _This is it_ , she thought to herself. _In a few minutes… things will be perfect_.

 _ **Hello again Kitty**_ **.**

Kitty cocked her head. _You again? Who are you?_

 _ **I'm Neb. Or, in a sense,**_ **not** _ **Neb. I'm someone much greater and someone who despises the way he writes. You could say I've been trying to outdo him. But you don't want to hear that, do you?**_

 _I kind of meant your name._

 _ **My name? Well then… that's awkward. You already know my name. Starts with a B.**_

 _I do?_

 _ **Yes, but that does not matter. Remember back when I helped you with your decision and I asked you for a favor?**_

 _Yeah, of course. I owe you that much._

 _ **I'm not cashing it in just yet. Consider this a reminder. Just keep this in mind Kitty. I'm going to cash it in**_ **very** _ **soon.**_

 _Ok, just say the word and I'll help you out. If you don't mind… can we wrap this up? Something very… special is happening tonight and I kind of want to enjoy it._

 _ **Ah, yes. Knowing Neb, he'll skip the scene. Big step Kitty. I wish you the best of luck with tonight.**_

 _Thanks… whatever your name is._

 _ **Anytime.**_

 **(Maddie and Neb)**

Near the entrance of the house, Neb and Maddie both sat in the living room right next to the door. It was a cozy little room with a couch on two chairs. Along the walls were pictures of the couple and Maddie and Neb with their respective significant other. Neb was smirking to no one in particular.

"People are going to ask me what's going on in the comments," Neb chuckled. "Sorry guys. T rating. You're going to have to fill in the blanks."

"Why add it in at all though?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Simple. This arc is special and kind of needs this chapter. Most of it will be you and me talking, but it's the idea," Neb shrugged. "So… how are things?"

Maddie giggled. "You're asking me a question you already know the answer to?" Maddie asked him.

"Hey, I have to fill this space in with _something_! What else could I asked?" Neb scowled.

"Ooo! I have a question!" Maddie said. "Are you ever going to finish _Sins of Love_?"

Neb's scowl deepened but answered her anyway. "Yes, I am. I've recently been uninspired to do it, but after recent events, I should be getting back to it," Neb answered.

"Yay for procrastination coming to an end after so long!" Maddie giggled. "I have another question! Out of all the characters in Ever After High, why did you chose to be with Lizzie? You could have paired yourself with me, but you chose Lizzie. Any reason why?"

"Simple. Lizzie's serious, demands attention to herself, can take care of herself, and doesn't let anyone, especially men, push her around," Neb said. "I kind of admire that. While I like you as well, we work better as best friends then as a couple."

"True that!" Maddie giggled. "One more question then I'll be done, ok?"

"Fine. This chapter's not going to meet it's one thousand word quota no matter how long we drag this out," Neb sighed. "Lay it on me."

"Last chapter there was this scene with Dark Kitty. I didn't get everything, but there was this… weird guy in it," Maddie said. "Same with the Nebzzie special. Heck, just now there was a scene with Kitty and that voice from a few chapters ago. What's that all about?"

Neb frowned. "Maddie, you must be dreaming," Neb said simply. "There haven't been any scenes like that. The last scene was Kitty being nervous about what's going down right now. No voice, no weird man, no Dark Kitty. You feeling ok? Maybe you're suffering from hallucinations?"

Maddie bit her lip. "Maybe… but I'm not all too sure…"

"Maddie, listen. This arc has no villains in it. This is just wrapping up all the plots from the story so we can move onto the next one," Neb said simply. "In fact, this chapters wrapping up right now. Don't worry about anything, ok?"

"Ok," Maddie said with a weak smile. However, in her head, she thought, _Kitty knows his name… and it starts with a B. Isn't that right…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Benjamin?_

 **BN: And done! This chapter was kind of short, but there wasn't much I could actually** _ **show**_ **. Like Neb said, fill in the blanks as the arc moves on. This chapter was mostly a Maddie/Neb bonding moment. I don't think I hit hard on that friendship as much as I truly wanted to during this fic, but I decided to dedicate a chapter mostly to just those two. Plus, Kitty feeling anxiety, but nothing more than that. I hope you guys all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review! (Without out everything in parenthesis, the total word count was 999. So close!)**


	95. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb and Sven.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: You ever wonder why you do it? Write, I mean. It's something everyone takes for granted. It's nothing special, just words on a page. But that's just not true. Everything I write comes straight from my soul. Everything I write, I feel. During these times of depression, writing is normally what I turn to. Everything about me comes from my writing. My emotions flow through it. I want you guys to look at that as you reread your writing.**

 **Lately I haven't been doing good. I've been depressed and stressed and things haven't gone my way. But… after watching one of my favorite movies… I've realized something. "Unless someone cares a whole awful lot, nothing's going to get better. It's not." I always thought other people needed to care about me in order for my life to get better… but maybe that's not it. Maybe…** _ **I**_ **need to start caring… about me. Maybe that's why nothing's getting better…**

 **KCL: It's ok, I'm glad you can review again! I hope you had a good vacation. Although… what man? I really have no idea who you're talking about.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: What rainbow man from Her Number? I don't remember introducing a villain to that story yet.**

 **Prompt 95: Surprise**

Neb sat in the living room of the Wonderland residence. As Kitty and Alistair technically owned the place, they found it fitting to just name the place after Alistair. Kitty kept her maiden name most of the time, only using Wonderland if needed. Neb was currently reading a book called _Her Number_ while smiling. "Ah, memories," he said.

"Neb! Neb!" came a frantic voice. Neb didn't even manage to put his book down when Maddie jumped on top of him, a huge smile on her face. "Guess _what_?!"

"You and Sven both managed to break the record for most corn dogs eaten?" Neb guessed flatly.

Maddie gasped, grabbing her cheeks. " _WHAT!?_ How did you know?!"

"Um… Neb _Author_. Duh," Neb said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Maddie giggled, hopping off Neb. "So, anything interesting happen today while I was off on my date with Sven?"

"Lizzie stopped by, she beat me at chess, she left, Alistair went off to explore why butterflies are purple, and Kitty went off to Giles for some reason," he said. As he got to Kitty, his lips formed a smirk, which Maddie caught immediately.

"Spill!" Maddie said.

"And spoil the surprise? Pfft, as if!" Neb chuckled. "Great, now I sound like Xigbar from Kingdom Hearts. I really need to update that fic…"

"You really do, because I'm a main character!" Maddie giggled. "Seriously though, why is Kitty seeing Giles? WHAT'S GOING ON OCTOPUS MAN?!"

"Hockey," Neb said simply, confusing Maddie long enough for him to change the scene.

 **(Giles Office)**

"Are you positive?"

"One hundred percent. I might not be a doctor, but I know enough about it not to be wrong."

Kitty was sitting in Giles Grimm's office, breathing nervously. Giles was sitting across from her, smiling at her. Kitty looked nervously at Giles. "Am… am I ready?" she asked him. "We've only been married for a month and a half… am I ready… to take on that responsibility?"

"That depends," Giles said to her. "So long as you give it your best shot and you always try your best… you will succeed. Alistair will too, but you have to be the one to take charge with this."

Kitty bit her lip. "What will Alistair think? Will he be shocked? Or will he be excited? What one do I want him to be?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe a bit of both. Alistair might be surprised, but that's the joy of secrets. Besides… I'm sure he'll be just as happy as you are. You are happy, am I right?"

Kitty looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Happier than I've ever been," she said. "Thanks Giles."

 **(Later That Day)**

"What's this about Kitty?" Alistair asked. Currently, Alistair, Lizzie, Sven, Maddie, Hunter, and Neb were all in the living room of her house. Kitty was standing in front of them, looking nervous.

"Um… so I went to see Giles today," Kitty said. "I've suspected this for a week… but I was too nervous about it to find out. But… I found out today… and I need each of you to not freak out, ok? This is tough on me as it is…"

"Of course we won't freak out! Since when have we ever done that?" Maddie said, putting on a serious face.

"Um… n-n-n-n-no offense M-M-M-M-Maddie, but you always f-f-f-f-freak out," Sven said. "B-b-b-b-but we're here for you Kitty. W-w-w-w-we support you."

"Of course. You are like my little sister," Hunter chuckled.

"If you don't tell us, we might freak out and chop off your head!" Lizzie said before giggling. "Just joking! We'll be here for you, no matter what the news."

"We're married. Whatever it is, I'll be here for you and support you," Alistair said with a warm smile.

All eyes turned to Neb, who had yet to say anything. He simply stared back. "What? I already know what the surprise is," Neb shrugged. "I also know that Maddie will freak out, Sven will pass out, Hunter will squeal like a little girl, Lizzie will slap me across the face, and Alistair will say something really super cliché."

Everyone blinked. "Wow. Way to be supportive," Lizzie grumbled, smacking Neb across the face. However, once Neb began smirking, Lizzie paled. "Crap, I made his prediction come true!" Lizzie said. "Please, no one else do what he said!"

Everyone laughed, glad that things were still the happy mood they were in. All eyes turned back to Kitty. "Alright, here it goes," she said, taking a breath and letting it out.

"I'm pregnant."

And just like Neb predicted, Maddie freaked out, Sven passed out, Hunter squealed like a girl, Lizzie slapped him again (much to her horror), and Alistair said a cliché. "You're… pregnant?" he asked her.

Kitty gave him a weak smile. "Yeah… I am," she said.

Alistair blinked. "We're going to be parents…" And without another word, Alistair rushed to Kitty and kissed her, making her smile into the kiss and kiss him back, happy tears streaming from her eyes.

 **BN: Surprise! *blows on a party whistle* Now things might make more sense from last chapter. I won't go filling in the blanks, just use your imagination! Kitty's pregnant, Alistair's shocked but happy, Sven passed out because, let's face it, he's Sven, and Neb was right about everything as per normal. I expect fangirl screams, so don't disappoint me! Until next time, byesies!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	96. Told You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven and Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: You guys are the best. I kind of needed to hear what you guys had to say yesterday. A lot of things happened yesterday that… really… made me happy. You guys made me smile, and… boom! Guess who finally got the courage to ask my best friend out? Ben did! It went better than I thought… maybe it was because I was depressed? Who cares? Ben is too happy to care!**

 **KCL: I'm glad you're happy about this. :) I knew you would be. Sorry about your mom's vase… but I still have no clue who you're talking about. As for your other review, I always have time to help my friends. From personal experience, I would seriously try to isolate yourself from the people who are giving you a bad time. Sometimes friends you think are friends really** _ **aren't**_ **friends. I would try to separate who's the true problem and find people who are** _ **real**_ **friends. I'm sorry you're going through a rough patch. Keep in mind I'm always a review away.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: Yay! I can't wait! I love you guest reviews, but accounts are so convenient to talk with you guys without having to update. Be sure to PM me when you get a chance once you get it. (Also, I have names in mind for Kitty's baby. Also… you do know Kitty's the one who's pregnant, right? Not Lizzie.) And seriously, what Rainbow Man? I literally have no clue who you're talking about.**

 **Apple Cider: Thanks :) You guys are amazing.**

 **Pickles: You all are the best. If you ever get an account, feel free to PM me anytime. Also, you guys might take me for granted, but I do this for you. I don't really do it for the attention. I do it because you guys care.)**

 **Hello: I really do love all of you guys. Maybe it's just me being antisocial, but really, you guys are some of the only friends I have. Thank you.**

 **Prompt 96: Told You**

 **(Kitty and Neb)**

"I'm telling you that you're wrong Neb!"

"Have I _ever_ been wrong? No. I haven't."

Kitty rolled her eyes playfully. While Alistair was off with Maddie for… whatever Maddie needed, Kitty was going to see Giles with Neb to check up on the baby. However, Neb was insistent that there was something extra Kitty didn't know about.

"Neb, stop. I'm _not_ having twins," Kitty said simply. "There's no way you're right about this, and that's final, alright?"

"Suit yourself," Neb shrugged. "I know when I'm right. And that's always. Whether you chose to believe it is up to you."

"Well, I _don't_ believe it," Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I just want to know the gender. Giles can tell me just by looking, right?"

"I could tell you too, but suspense is my forte," Neb merely shrugged. "Besides, why would you believe me about the gender if you don't believe me about the whole twin thing?"

Kitty rolled her eyes again right as Neb and Kitty walked into Giles' office. "Hey Giles! I'm here for that appointment I set!" Kitty said. Giles was sitting in his chair as Kitty walked in. He smiled, glancing at her growing belly.

"I see you're coming along nicely then?" Giles chuckled.

"Yep!" Kitty giggled. "Neb thinks I'm eating too much ice cream… but when a girl craves ice cream, she has to have ice cream."

"Yeah… _my_ ice cream! I've been stock piling KCL's ice cream and cider for a big party fest whenever I feel like it! I can't have a party if you eat all my ice cream!" Neb grumbled.

Kitty and Giles both laughed, making Neb scowl more. "So," Giles said, getting back on track. "Want me to get to it?"

"Yep! Alistair's been pestering me all week about this," Kitty smiled. "He thinks it's a girl. My maternal instincts are telling me it's a boy."

Giles walked over to her and paced around her. He raised an eyebrow for a moment, pausing. He walked around her in a circle one last time before returning to his chair. "I've determined the gender," he said, a smile appearing on his face. "It's a girl."

"Darn it…" Kitty pouted.

"And a boy."

Kitty's jaw dropped. "But… there can only be one gender… unless… unless… no, please tell me Neb isn't…"

"You're having twins."

Neb smirked, much to Kitty's despair. "Told you so," he chuckled.

 **(Maddie and Alistair)**

"Did they find out _now_?"

"Yep!" Maddie giggled. She and Alistair were both in Maddie room, which was decorated with pictures of her and Sven. It was purple and blue, which fit Maddie's personality. Maddie was reading something on her bed while Alistair paced the room.

"Really? Or is this like the other three hundred times where you were kidding?" Alistair grumbled.

"No, I really know this time!" Maddie giggled. "According to the last scene… you're a daddy!"

"I know _that_ part," Alistair said, rolling his eyes. "I meant the gender. Was I right or was Kitty? Please say I was right, please say I was right…"

"You were!"

"Yes!"

"So was Kitty!"

Alistair paused. "What? How can we _both_ be right? That doesn't make any sense…"

"We're home!" Kitty called from the entrance to the house. "And… Neb's kind of… smug…"

"Don't doubt me because I'm always right!" Neb sang in a singsong voice. "When in doubt with the win, don't fret, because Kitty's having twins!"

Maddie blinked. "He's singing _and_ rhyming. Never heard him do that before," Maddie giggled to herself. "But yeah, what he said."

Alistair looked at Maddie with wide eyes. "Kitty?" he called. "Are you carrying… twins?"

"Um… surprise?" Kitty called up.

Alistair blinked. "I'm having twins…" he said, a smile growing on his face. "I'M HAVING TWINS!"

"Technically Kitty's having twins. That pain isn't anything a guy can feel, so don't take credit for it," Maddie scolded. She then smiled at no one in particular and winked. "One of you loyal fans called it! Bet you can't guess who!"

 **BN: That's right folks! Not one baby, but two babies! Yay! Names have been decided already, so please don't pester me about them. Also, I think maybe you guys are mistaking me with another author. I'm The Nameless Ben, Neb to my friends. This rainbow guy? I've never written any such character in my life. Purple? Yeah, been there. Blue? Sven people. Rainbow? I would remember writing a character like that. I'm just saying.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review.**


	97. Names

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven and Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I reread all my previous chapters' guys, there was no rainbow man. You guys sure you're feeling alright? I mean, once, sure, I understand, but this many times? No rainbow man. I'm positive of it. Anyway, I hope you guys are well and all that semantic cheese. I'm just so happy right now :). Also, I was reminded of something when I got a review a little while ago. When I was a baby, I got a blessing from my religion. I won't go into the details, but there was a line in it that has always been the most memorable to everyone who heard it. "He will be a friend to the friendless." I feel as though I've never really had a lot of friends until I started working on this site. I'm glad I can be your friend and give you guys something to look forward to. It makes me smile.**

 **KCL: Glad I could help. Seriously, any time, I will be here to help you with anything. It's my job, after all. What's an author without his readers?**

 **Rainbow Swirl: I mean, there's you if you count yourself. (I would say rainbow woman… but I totally forgot your gender. Sorry, my memory is terrible. I've been told I'm slowly losing my mind.) But there's no rainbow man. I'm sorry.**

 **Hello: I'm your only friend? Really? Well, aside from KCL. I'm glad I can fill that gap for you. :)**

 **Prompt 97: Names**

"No Neb. Just… no," Alistair said flatly. Currently, he, Kitty, Neb, and Maddie were all in the living room. Kitty and Alistair were resting on the couch, Kitty rubbing her now enormous stomach. Neb and Maddie were both sitting in the other two chairs.

"Oh come on! Uzuri is one of my favorite girl names of all time!" Neb grumbled. "I love that name with all my soul!"

"More than Lizzie?" Maddie giggled, making Neb splutter. "Come on Neb, if Lizzie was named Uzuri, would you find her more attractive?"

"Not the point," Neb said, waving it aside.

"Either way, we aren't naming our girl Uzuri," Kitty said, though a smile was on her face. "Maddie, any ideas?"

"Elizabeth!" Maddie giggled.

Neb frowned, glaring at her. "You know Lizzie and I have been talking about using that for when _we_ have kids," Neb said. "That and Uzuri."

"She hates the name and you know it!"

"Uzuri is a beautiful name danggit!"

"How about Benjamin?" Maddie said, changing the subject. Maddie glanced over at Neb to see if he would react to the name.

He didn't.

"No, doesn't have that ring to it," Alistair sighed. "Who knew choosing a name for twins would be so hard?"

Kitty giggled, rolling her eyes. "I did. I told you that we'd be here for a while, especially if Maddie and Neb were invited to help."

"Mostly because I hold everything in suspense," Neb shrugged. "I know two names you'll both fall in love with, but I'm keeping my mouth shut until this chapter's longer."

"How about Chuck?" Maddie asked. "He could be a ballet dancer! And break all the clichés in the book!"

Kitty and Alistair looked at each other. "No," they said flatly.

"Fine… maybe Morice? He could be a leader to a gang and do absolutely nothing with his potential!"

"No."

"Bumble? She could be a little slave girl!"

"No."

"Uzuri? She could be a creepy psycho sadist girl!"

"Hey! That's my name!" Neb scowled.

"No!"

"Otis? He could be a troll!"

"Again, that was one of my names," Neb pouted.

"No."

"Benjamin? Seriously, Benjamin! You know, great name, true name for Ben, _rainbow hair man_?" Maddie said. Again, Neb showed no facial reaction to this. In fact, he didn't even look at her sternly for bringing up the man again.

Kitty sighed. "None of these names feel right," Kitty said.

"Same," Alistair sighed. "Maybe we should try asking Lizzie and Sven?"

"Sven's favorite name is Blue," Maddie said. "I find it funny because if we ever get married, which I doubt we will any time soon, and I get pregnant, which I doubt I will any time soon, the girl would be named Blue Blue!"

"Lizzie and I have agreed to put name choosing on hold until we tell her mother we're… more than friends," Neb said awkwardly. "Not that she's pregnant. Dear cheese, the fanbase would scream in my face if I did that."

"Well, the fanbase would pretty much be screaming for hours, but I doubt it would be in your face," Maddie giggled. "What do you think fanbase? Would you guys scream if I had a kid? Let me know in comments! I read them!"

Neb scowled. "She totally stole my line," Neb grunted.

"Um, guys? Focus?" Alistair suggested.

"Right, names," Neb said, waving his hand aside. "I think I filled my word quota. Here we go. I think you should name the boy Felix Cheshire and the girl Allison Wonderland."

Kitty and Alistair blinked. "Oh my Wonderland… he's right, I'm in love with those names," Kitty said, her jaw dropping.

"Neb scares me sometimes," Alistair chuckled, shaking his head. "But most of those times are good surprises."

"Yep! Like that time Neb ate a rainbow!" Maddie giggled. Again, Neb didn't react. Heck… he didn't even seem to acknowledge Maddie had said anything. _What's going on with him? Why is it he seems to not be hearing anything about rainbows?_ Maddie thought to herself.

 **BN: Names are tricky business. We all have one, right? My real name is Ben, Neb to my friends, and I couldn't have asked for a better name. When you decide on your child's name, you have to truly put effort in finding one that fits not only the child, but the parents. I feel as though the names I picked out for Kitty and Alistair were ones that spoke to not only me, but them as parents. Felix is a play-off of feline, just in case you didn't catch that. Allison's kind of dead obvious why I chose that one. Anyway, I hope you guys love the names as much as I do and I hope you guys are doing just fine! Till next time my friends!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**

 ***static***

 **?: I know you're listening. Quit trying to bring me up Maddie. Or I** _ **will**_ **kill you.**


	98. Godparents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven and Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Three chapters after this one. It's really kind of scary just thinking about it. I'm kind of spacing out updates because I don't want this story to end. I mean, most of you guys are guests. Once this story is done, why stick around with ol' Ben? I have other stories too you guys can review, but it just won't be the same. So if you guys ever get accounts, seriously, drop me a line and say hi to your old friend, ok?**

 **Prompt 98: Godparents**

Alistair never really thought about godparents. He always thought that he'd be there for his kids and not have to worry about having someone else having to look after them. When Kitty found out she was pregnant, Alistair just figured it'd be him and Kitty.

Kitty thought differently.

"We've been in so much trouble lately," she said to him in their room one night. "I don't want something to happen to us and leave our kids alone with no one to love them. I want a back-up family that they can rely and trust on as much as us."

"Maybe, but I doubt anything bad will happen to us," Alistair said, waving Kitty's comment aside. "We've survived every bad experience thrown at us. If something bad happens, we'll always be able to go back to them."

"Maybe… but Alistair, a back-up isn't a bad idea," Kitty insisted.

"Kitty…"

"No, Alistair, I'm not taking no for an answer," she said sternly. The two glared at each other for a few moments before Alistair softened. Kitty giggled at this, rolling her eyes. "Sorry. I just worry."

"I understand," Alistair sighed, sitting next to her on their bed. "We do get into some whacky things, don't we?"

"We sure do," Kitty giggled. "Besides, it's not like choosing the parents will be hard. We already have two people living with us."

Alistair practically paled. "Oh please tell me you don't mean…"

"I accept!" came a squee from the other side of the door.

"Quiet! This isn't our entrance yet!"

"Aw, why not?!"

"Ugh, fine, go ahead. The moment was ruined anyway," another voice grumbled. With a loud squee, Maddie burst into the room, jumping up and down excitedly. Neb walked in as well, smirking slightly in the direction of Alistair.

"I'm so happy you chose me!" Maddie said, throwing herself onto Kitty. Kitty was flustered, but hugged Maddie back. However, Maddie stopped cold for a moment, a smile growing across her face. "I felt a kick!"

"Of course you did. That would be Felix. He doesn't really like being cramped, just like his mother," Neb shrugged. "Allison's going to kick next. She wants to see how Kitty will react."

"What do you…" Kitty began to ask, then flinched. "Ow. How on earth did she do that?"

"Investigative. Takes after her father," Neb shrugged.

"I'm so happy!" Maddie giggled.

Alistair rolled his eyes and looked directly at Neb. "How long were you two listening?" he asked him.

"Big house. We didn't get all the details. Just the part where Kitty was going to make us the godparents," Neb shrugged. "Technically Maddie and I aren't a couple and can't be the 'parents'… but she can look after one and I'll look after that other."

"I call Felix!"

"Of course you call Felix! He was the one I wanted!"

"What's wrong with Allison?"

"Nothing, but Lizzie might put me in a dress if we get the girl," Neb shuddered. "I'm not wearing a dress Maddie!"

"I think you'd look cute in a dress!"

"Guys, enough," Alistair said. "Nothing's set in stone yet."

"Why not?" Kitty asked. "Neb seems to have it figured out. If anything happens to us, Neb and Lizzie can watch Felix and Maddie and Sven can look after Allison. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Aw, I wanted Felix!"

"Again, you only wanted him because I wanted him."

Alistair hesitantly glanced at the two crazy people in the room, then at his wife. "Only in an emergency, right?" he asked her.

"If you and I both died, then yes," Kitty nodded. "But that's never going to happen. I just wanted that set in place just in case. And since these little ones are going to live with Neb and Maddie _anyway_ , I thought they'd be perfect."

Alistair looked at Neb. "I don't know. I think Neb would think Felix is a good plot device, or something along those lines," Alistair said.

"You don't even know what I mean by plot device," Neb huffed. "But you aren't wrong, I would totally use Felix as a plot device."

"Aw, don't worry about your children!" Maddie giggled. "We'll be the best parents ever and make sure their toast isn't from the kitchen! We'll go out and collect it from wild trolls who might kill us if we steal their toast!"

"That's… exactly why I'm worried," Alistair said, chuckling a little bit. "But… I guess you two aren't the worse choices. You are my friends, so why not?"

"For the record, we are literally the worst possible choices for godparents," Neb said. "Just to make you feel better."

"No Neb… that really doesn't."

 **BN: Because Neb and Maddie would end up making those kids become something obscure, like a screwdriver. This chapter was mostly just to establish that if anything** _ **did**_ **happen to Alistair and Kitty, Neb and Maddie would get the children. I'm not sure if this chapter was adorable, funny, or down right terrifying, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	99. Determination

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb and Sven.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Thank you guys so much for being there for me. Things are calming down, I've come to closure (kind of), and I did a few things so that my best friend and I are now on decent enough terms. I really do appreciate all of you and I'm happy to report that I managed to ignore the character in my head long enough to write this. Again, thanks to all of you who continue to support me. :)**

 **KCL: Hey, things might not work out, but if they do, yay for you! Really, talking to you through reviews is fine for me. An account would be an extra bonus. And it's fine, really. I kind of needed your ditsy personality right then. Made me smile. :)**

 **Rainbow Swirl: Ok, I'm not sure I understand this twin thing. You are the original Rainbow Swirl, right? And to answer your question, the original one haunting me was Flowey the Flower. It's not Flowey anymore, but he's really the only one worth mentioning.**

 **Apple Cider: Thanks… I think.**

 **Prompt 99: Determination**

"Your soul is red, you know," Neb said randomly one day. He sitting in the living room in his chair, a laptop sitting on his lap. He had on a pair of headphones and he seemed to be scowling. Kitty was sitting in a chair across from him, reading a book entitled _101 Ways Neb Can Find a Reason to Interrupt Someone._ Kitty put the book down and looked at Neb curiously. Her stomach was huge, meaning that the baby wasn't that far away from being born.

"How do you know?" Kitty asked him.

Neb shrugged as he scowled harder at his laptop. "Just something I've been able to see lately," he said. "Everyone's soul matches a different color. Each color has a defining trait." Neb screamed abruptly. " #$%it! Quit #$% killing me Mettaton! No one cares about you! NO ONE CARES!"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "What are you playing?" Kitty asked him.

"Something where timelines are a thing and a bit of a cheesepuff," Neb grumbled. "Anyway, what was I talking about when Mettaton _crudely interrupted_?"

"The colors of our souls," Kitty reminded. She paused for a moment. "What about Alistair? What color is his soul?"

"Orange," Neb said instantly. "He's brave. Every time you're in trouble, he goes in head first and asks me annoying questions later. Even when he's the one in trouble, he's brave enough to try to get himself out of it. Last I checked, he wanted to go straight into your mind to save you, didn't bother with details."

Kitty smiled. "Sounds a lot like Alistair," she giggled. "How about Maddie?"

"Give me a tough one," Neb said flatly. "Her's is blue, integrity. She always remains herself, even when things get rough. I may find it irritating, but she continues to be herself, and really… that's why she's my best friend. When Dark Kitty threatened the kill her, she still remained herself."

Kitty bit her lip. "Can you not remind me of Dark Kitty?" Kitty asked him.

"It's not a matter of me reminding you," Neb said. "It's a matter of me not letting you forget. She's still there, buried deep inside of your subconscious. You forget her, she owns you. Now, who's next on your list?"

"My brother," Kitty said, trying to trick Neb.

"Hunter. Ah, yes," Neb said, smirking slightly, making Kitty pout. "Green. He represents kindness. He might be a mighty and be able to save people by being tough… but all he cares about is the safety of others. He took you under his wing after your suicide attempt and he generally looked out for your welfare the entire time."

Kitty smiled a small smile. "Good old Hunter," she said to him. Kitty thought for a few moments. "What about Sven? He's kind of… broken. I know that sounds terrible, but…"

"Purple," Neb said, interrupting her. "I envy his color, actually. He has perseverance. He's been through more than most anyone else. Thing is, he's still here. He could have given up a long time ago, but he's still made it through all the things that hinder him. He's suffered more than anyone I know. The only one who might know a fraction of his suffering is Maddie. But he keeps going, persevering. I admire that boy… even if his stuttering annoys the cheese out of me."

Kitty smiled at Neb. "You really did save him, didn't you?" Kitty asked him.

"No. Maddie's the one who spared Sven," Neb said, his voice growing quiet. "But none of that Kitty. Now then, Lizzie, I guess?"

"Sure," Kitty shrugged.

"Cyan. Kind of like Sven's hair," Neb said. "Patience. She waited for me for over _two years_ to come back. She waited after my death to come to closure, not wanting to let me go. Lizzie will wait, Kitty. She might hate it. She might be torn by it. But she'll wait. And she'll never let go."

Kitty bit her lip. "And that's why it took her so long to forgive me, huh?" Kitty asked him.

"Pretty much," Neb shrugged. "Lizzie holds a grudge. But she'll move on eventually. She always does."

Kitty nodded to Neb and thought for a moment. "Wait… I don't think you ever talked about my soul. It's red… but what's it mean?"

Neb gave Kitty a small smile. "Determination," Neb said. "You can't give up. You won't give up. You'll always come back and kick butt. And that, Kitty… is why I keep an eye on you all the time. Is because sometimes, you _need_ to give up. I'm there to help you do that."

Neb stood up, closing the laptop and removing the headphones. "Well then, that's my word count out of the way," he said. "Nice talk Kitty. See you at dinner. I have to go take a nap by a dark tree."

Before Neb left the room, Kitty said, "Wait. You didn't say anything about _your_ soul," Kitty said.

Neb chuckled right as he left. "Who said I had one?" he called from the door. "But if I had to pick any color… yellow. There's a lot of things that upset the balance not only in this world, but the other ones as well."

Kitty heard the door open. "It's my job to exact the correct justice needed to return the world to normal. Whether that's saving someone I don't know or care about… or killing someone I love. I'm in charge of making sure justice is met. Makes sense why I don't have a soul. I'd be too much of an emotional wreck. Later Kitty." The door shut.

 **BN: Kind of my way of getting Undertale out of me. I wanted to go over each soul of a main character in this fic and kind of show Kitty that she has true friends who have strengths, just like herself. I feel as though I easily matched each color with someone, but if you disagree with some of these, feel free to.**

 **The major thing I wanted to explain in this one, however, is Neb. Remember, he's more than just the author. He retains (most) of his memories of** _ **everything**_ **. If you refer to Her Number, he entered** _ **one**_ **version of** _ **many**_ **to save Lizzie. He could have easily entered into another timeline and saved that Lizzie, but he chose this one. He still** _ **remembers**_ **(most of)** __ **the other EAH time lines though. Each universe of EAH he's in, it's his job to set things on the right path. If Neb was limited to a soul, then he would feel** _ **too much**_ **, having the memories ultimately break him. I feel this is better explained by me than by Neb himself, simply because Neb doesn't** _ **talk**_ **about that kind of thing.**

 **There's a reason for that too. There are timelines where Lizzie becomes a mass murderer. I'm sure there's a story somewhere out there like that, maybe on FF, maybe elsewhere. Neb's job is to go into that timeline and take care of it, one way or another. Makes sense why he's heartless sometimes, huh? If he cares, it'll bite him in the butt when he's forced to do something extreme. Just something curious I'd thought I'd explain, since I don't really have Neb explain it anywhere else.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	100. Labor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven and Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: We literally have one more chapter after this one. Kind of scary, huh? I loved writing this story… so much so… maybe…** _ **maybe…**_ **I might… just** _ **might**_ **… make a sequel. *Ben goes completely deaf because of all the fan girls of the world screaming* OW! THAT HURTS MY EARS! Anyway, the sequel would, in theory, be less focused on Kitty/Alistair and more focused on Felix and Allison. This story would** _ **not**_ **be connected to my other EAH couple stories, in fact, I'd go as far to say it's an AU from the main Benverse. This might not make remote sense, but like I said, this is just something** _ **I'm considering**_ **. I might opt not doing it, so you guys will have to go with my whims. (Also, I replaced the note of the last chapter with the real chapter if you guys didn't read that one.)**

 **Prompt 100: Labor**

Kitty ate a lot of ice cream.

No one had the courage to tell her though. Neb had been stashing ice cream in a giant freezer ever since the group had met him, and when Neb moved in, the freezer he stored the ice cream in cane with him. Neb had locked his freezer in his room, putting a few cases in the main freezer in the kitchen. Kitty had pretty much licked those dry by the time she was three weeks due, and Neb hadn't replenished her supply.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb!" Kitty groaned, her stomach _huge._ "I want more ice cream!"

"No," Neb said flatly, walking into the room. "You've pretty much eaten most of my ice cream supply, and I've been getting it for a long time! Next you'll be asking for my apple cider, and then I'll run out of that!"

Kitty paused. "Apple cider and ice cream sounds good! Gimme!" she said greedily.

"No! No ice cream or cider for you!" Neb scowled. "Alistair! Get in here and tell your wife she can't have ice cream!"

"No thanks, you do it!" Alistair called. "I don't want to have to deal with the consequences afterward!"

Neb's scowl deepened. "What's the worst that could happen by denying Kitty ice cream?" Neb said flatly. "You get your kissing privileges revoked? Not that bad Alistair."

"Worse Neb. I dare you to deny Kitty ice cream," Maddie said, bouncing into the room.

Neb glared at Maddie, but looked directly at Kitty. "Kitty," Neb said. "I'm not giving you another ounce of ice cream for the rest of my life."

Kitty looked at Neb, horrified. "How could you…" Kitty said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh come on! Tears? Really? We're going with tears?" Neb drawled.

"You're a… oh #$%," Kitty said, the tears stopping and a shocked look on Kitty's face. "Uh oh… uh oh… um…"

"No comeback? Wow Kitty, you're slipping," Neb said flatly.

"My water broke."

"Funny, except not."

"No, Neb, my water broke."

"…Cheesepuffs," Neb groaned. "Alistair! We need to get Kitty to the nearest hospital! I done messed up in here!"

"Neb, what'd you do to my wife?!" Alistair said, bursting into the room, Kitty breathing deeply.

"He denied her ice cream!" Maddie said cheerfully.

Alistair glared at him. "I _warned_ you not to deny her ice cream!" Alistair growled.

"How in Cheesepuff Land was I supposed to know her water would break?" Neb snarled. "This wasn't in the script!"

"That's what you get for denying a pregnant woman ice cream!" Maddie giggled.

"And cider," Kitty said, lightly smiling between her breaths.

Alistair's jaw dropped. "You denied her _both_?!" Alistair said.

"Again, pregnant women are new to me! I don't know how pregnancies work!"

"You _never_ deny them ice cream!"

"Well I know that _now!_ "

Maddie giggled. "Just wait until I tell Lizzie what you did!" she said.

Neb paled. "Oh please no, anything but that! Please, I'll do anything you ask me! Just don't tell Lizzie I done messed up a pregnancy of one of her best friends!"

Maddie and Alistair glanced at each other. "Anything?" they asked.

"Yes! Don't tell Lizzie!"

"Get Kitty to the hospital and then we'll tell you," Alistair smirked.

"Done!"

 **(Hospital Room)**

"Yeah, not worth it," Neb said flatly. Neb, Maddie, Lizzie, and Sven were sitting in a waiting room, waiting patiently for the signal that everything would be ok. Neb was standing in the room wearing a purple dress. Neb himself was scowling furiously.

"I still don't understand what you did to make you wear a dress," Lizzie said.

"He denied Kitty ice cream!" Maddie said with a smile.

"Maddie! No!"

Lizzie bored her eyes into Neb, who shrunk down in complete fear. "You…denied… a…pregnant… girl… ICE CREAM!?"

Neb looked pleadingly at Sven and mouthed, 'Help me!' Sven shivered and shook his head. "I d-d-d-d-don't want t-t-t-to make Maddie m-m-m-m-mad at me," Sven shuddered.

"Good choice!" Maddie giggled, pecking Sven on the cheek. Sven blushed madly while Maddie giggled. Neb groaned and scooted away from Lizzie as fast as he could.

Right at that moment, Alistair walked into the room, looking flustered. Everyone stopped and all eyes focused onto Alistair. His eyes were wide and his face in shock. His friends all spoke at once, all thinking the same thing.

"Is Kitty alright? She better be because it's almost tea time!"

"Was Neb right? Please tell me he wasn't right for once!"

"Is everything a-a-a-a-alright with the k-k-k-k-k-kids?"

"Did you done mess up? Please tell me you did, because I don't want the audience thinking that I'm the worst person in this fic because I made Kitty's water break!"

Alistair looked at everyone, and a small smile entered onto his face. "They're here," he said. "They're mine. And… they're perfect."

 **BN: You ever want to induce labor? Have Neb deny you ice cream. You'll be so mad your water will break. I know that technically it would be fine to leave the babies in if the water broke, but this was kind of for comedic purposes, so don't judge me too harshly. Not that pregnancies are funny, I take them very seriously, but it's hard for it to be serious when you have Neb wearing a dress in the waiting room. Anyway, one more chapter, and it'll be full of cute! Stay tuned!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	101. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb and Sven.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: And now… it's over. I've never actually finished a story this scale before. This will be the first long scale fic I'll ever complete. It's just… new for me. I hate endings. When something ends… it's over. It will never, ever be updated again. I… it's rough for me, not having anything more to create or write for these guys. After 101 chapters, you start to grow attached to them. I think I'm just as sad as you guys to finally see this fic come to a close. As of now… my plans for a sequel are up in the air. My plan of EAH stories remain on Her Number and Sins of Love. I can't forget those fics right now, so as of now, no sequel. However, when Her Number and Sins of Love are done, do look for a Sven/Maddie story coming out. Until then… enjoy the final installment of 101 Ways Kitty and Alistair Are Adorbs.**

 **Prompt 101: I Love You**

For once in her life, Kitty had no words to describe how she felt.

It was a few days after her labor. Kitty was recovering nicely, still wincing at the experience of birth. Kitty knew that if she was having more kids, she was going to make sure she was in a coma when they came out. Kitty smiled at the memory of holding her two children in her arms, looking and loving them both so much.

Felix had come out first. Kitty giggled when she saw him with a cat's tail flopping around. Getting the tail was a recessive trait. Kitty didn't have it… but apparently Felix did. Looking at Felix for the first time, he truly did remind Kitty a lot of herself. She just hoped he didn't turn out exactly like her…

Allison, on the other hand, looked _so_ much like her father. Kitty giggled as she could obviously tell her blonde hair was going to be gorgeous. Heck, Kitty was told that, after Allison was born, she was already trying to figure out what blankets tasted like. Kitty knew that Allison would be a curious one… but then, curiosity didn't kill the cat, so Kitty didn't mind so much.

Currently, Kitty was looking through the see-through window, looking at her two kids resting next to each other in their little beds. She smiled at each of them as they slept, happy that she, not anyone else, could claim them as hers.

"I love you both," Kitty said with smile.

 _BUMP!_

"Meow!" Kitty said, steadying herself, still kind of wobbly from the whole birthing experience. Someone had walked into her, but form what it felt like, it appeared to be an accident.

"My apologies," came a voice. Kitty looked up to behold a man with rainbow hair and a rainbow suit. He had rainbow suspenders as well and a white shirt and rainbow tie. He was looking at Kitty apologetically. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's no problem," Kitty smiled, turning back to the window.

"One of these yours?" the man guessed.

"Two, actually. Twins. The one with the cat tail and the one who's sucking on her pinky," Kitty giggled. "Oh Allison… you're going to be such a handful!"

"Indeed," the man chuckled. Kitty looked at him curiously. "She seems like a handful. I'm simply making an inference that she'll be a handful, that is all."

Kitty sighed in relief. "Good," she said. "For a moment there, I thought you were talking like Neb would talk. Neb's a… friend, I guess? Not really sure _what_ he is to me…"

"People like him can be tricky," the man said wisely. "Would you mind if I give you some advice Kitty?"

"Sure, go ahead!"

"Don't. Trust. Neb," the man said. "If you do, you will lose what you don't have."

"Huh?"

"That is all. I do hope that you have a nice motherhood," the man said simply and walked away.

Kitty continued watching her babies for a moment, thinking over what the man said. "Wait a second, how did you know my… name?" Kitty asked. However, when she turned to look for him, he was gone, vanished from sight.

"Who are you talking to?" came a voice as two arms wrapped around Kitty. Kitty giggled, rolling her eyes. She spun around and kissed Alistair, giggling. "Miss me?"

"We've been apart for five minutes," Kitty giggled.

"Miss me?"

"Of course I did."

Kitty and Alistair fell silent, just enjoying being with each other and staring at their kids. They didn't have anything to say to each other… but that was ok. All they needed to be was with each other right in that moment. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I love you," Kitty said.

Alistair chuckled, looking at his wife. "Why bring that up?" he asked her.

"Sometimes… I feel as though I don't say it enough," Kitty said. "I love you… so much… and I want to make sure you know that. I want to make sure you have it memorized. I want you to always remember that I love you."

Alistair smiled. "A day doesn't go by that I don't remember how much you love me," Alistair said. "And a day doesn't go by that I stop loving you."

Kitty smiled, then nervously looked behind Alistair. "Sorry, I keep thinking that Neb will pop up out of nowhere and interrupt this moment," Kitty said.

"Don't worry about Neb," Alistair assured. "He guaranteed that the only ones in this 'chapter' are you, me, and our kids. Just us four. No one else."

Kitty smiled and hugged her husband tight. However, a thought came to her mind, one she couldn't push away. _Only us four? But… what about that man? Nah… whatever these 'chapters' are, Neb must have referred to this moment, not before Alistair came. Although… how he knew this would happen, I don't even know. Maybe… that's why I'm not supposed to trust Neb… what did that man mean? I'll lose… what I don't have?_

"I find it kind of funny," Alistair said, bringing Kitty out of her thoughts. "I love you. It's so simple, a phrase that doesn't really have a lot to it. But the meaning… it holds so much in three simple words. I've never realized how much those three words mean."

Kitty smiled. "You'll always be curious," Kitty giggled. "But you'll never kill me."

"Of course I won't," Alistair smiled. "How about we say it one more time? Just to make sure we remember."

"Done," Kitty said.

Before Alistair could say anything, Kitty kissed Alistair, which Alistair sunk into. The two kissed for a long time, loving their partner and loving each other. Finally, when the two parted, they said three words. Three words that would bind them together. Three words they would always mean when they said it to each other. Three words.

"I love you."

 **BN: *cries so much the world sinks in its own sorrow* This fic… it's been so much fun. I hate thinking that it's over, that I'm done with it… but that's just it. It's over. I loved writing this fic for all of you and I am so happy that so many of you loved this as much as I have writing it. We've had our rough patches, but we got through them. I want to thank everyone who's supported me up to this point. Here's some shout outs to people who have made this fic what it is.**

 **KittyCheshireLuv: You** _ **made**_ **this fic.** _ **You**_ **created Kittystair. This fic was all** _ **you**_ **. I only wrote the story, you** _ **inspired**_ **it. If you weren't here, I would have** _ **never**_ **written this fic. This story is all thanks to you. Otherwise I would have been writing other things, most likely my TD stuff. I owe this inspiration and love and adoration to you. Thank you so much for being there to support me and building this couple up since day zero. Thank you.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: You might not have been there since day one with reviews, but you have also truly supported me. You helped me with your reviews and, despite not knowing it, Lizzie's character. I don't think I could have written this without you either, and I thank you so much for the support.**

 **Pickles and Hello: You have friends. Us. You came later on, but you are still accepted by me and everyone in the review section. You have a friend in Hello, who stood up for you in the reviews when they thought I was being mean to you. You both have places in my heart and I appreciate you both.**

 **Apple Cider: You came toward the end, but your reviews were appreciated. Feel free to talk to me, KCL, Rainbow Swirl, anyone of us whenever you want. You've gained my respect and I thank you for loving this story as much as all of us.**

 **EAH HG GEEK: I can't forget you! You've supported me with my issues so much and I thank you for being there for my support. I truly do appreciate what you've done for me. Thank you.**

 **Everyone Else: You guys… you guys read** _ **my**_ **stories. I… I can't thank you all enough. If you dropped a random review once or twice or if you just decided to read this out of curiosity… thank you all** _ **so**_ **much. I love you all, even if you don't always read. Thank you.**

 **And with that, the end. You know… I knew this was coming… and I didn't really know how to end it. So… I guess I should just end it how I normally end these chapters. Here's the final line of this fic. Enjoy it. :)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know with your final review, and tell me how awesome Kittystair really is. Thank KCL, thank the others, thank yourselves for making this possible. I love you guys. Until next time… farewell.**

 ***static***

 **?: Fool. He thinks we're finished. Oh, he's wrong.** _ **We're nowhere close**_ **.**

 **(Baby Room)**

Inside the baby room, Felix and Allison both slept soundly. Nothing seemed to disturb the room. Everything was quiet. Not a single baby was awake or stirring, not even Earl Grey, who's a mouse and apparently decided to sleep with the babies. Everything was still…

…until the rainbow man walked into the room.

The man quietly made his way over to Felix and Allison, looking at the two of them with a sneer. "Happy ending," he said. "Happy ending _my #$%_."

The man quietly and gently took something out of his pocket: a syringe with a needle on the end. Carefully and subtley, he slid the needle into Felix. Felix didn't flinch or make a sound as the man pulled the lever up, extracting a little bit of blood that filled half of the syringe. After he was finished with Felix, he walked over to Allison and did the same thing, filling up the other half.

Once the man was finished, he nodded to himself and walked to the back of the room. There, he opened a closet, one that was not there previously. Inside the closet… was Kitty. Only… not Kitty. It was a body that appeared like Kitty, only she had green and yellow hair and her outfit was black, white, and red. The man smirked as he injected the blood into the unconscious Kitty. Color came to the skin and it started to breath.

The man reached into his other pocket and withdrew a circle object. Carefully, he set the object on her head. It began to glow for a moment… and then stopped. The man grabbed the object off of her head and set it back in his pocket.

Fake Kitty's green eyes flashed open.

"Greetings… Dark Kitty," the man chuckled.

"That name… is for my _subconscious_ ," the girl said, licking her lips and feeling her new body. "Call me… _Shire_."


End file.
